El placer del dolor (SasuNaru)
by m-kitten07
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Naruto necesita dinero para la universidad así que acepta trabajar como asistente del infame fotógrafo Sasuke Uchiha. Solo le tomarán fotografías ¿correcto? Error. Aunque Naruto nunca se preguntó qué clase de hombre es o lo que desea de la vida, trabajar para Sasuke durante una sesión fotográfica de bondage y sadomasoquismo le abre los ojos a todo tipo de posibilidades.
1. Prologo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia no me pertencen. Naruto y sus demas personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Catt Ford por lo tanto es una ADAPTACIÓN._**

 ** _De momento no tengo ninguna advertencia._**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Al escuchar un enorme ruido, Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia, levantó la mirada y se preguntó por enésima vez qué lo poseyó para contratar a ese torpe, desagradable, irritable, molesto, inmaduro y poco experimentado asistente.

Respiró profundamente para calmar su irritación y alzó la voz para preguntar—: ¿Estás bien, Naruto?

—Sí —respondió una voz distorsionada. Incluso a distancia, Sasuke podía notar que el chico estaba irritado y molesto.

—¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? —preguntó.

Suigetsu trató de contener la risa desde el taburete en el que se encontraba mientras observaba cómo Sasuke preparaba todo para la sesión fotográfica.

—No se ha roto nada —respondió, con la voz a la defensiva.

—Quiero que todo esté limpio antes de que llegue ahí —le ordenó Sasuke antes de murmurar—, así me salvarás de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

La respuesta fue indescifrable, pero el tono resentido era claro.

—¿Por qué tengo que aguantar esto? —suspiró Sasuke.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Suigetsu riendo. Estaba seguro de saber la respuesta, después de todo, el inútil asistente era el hombre más bello que Sasuke había contratado. Al parecer sus asistentes nunca duraban mucho, pero Suigetsu estaba seguro de que todos ellos tenían otras «habilidades» además de la fotografía.

—Era el mejor de todos los que se presentaron después de que Chouji se marchara —gruñó Sasuke, enfocando su mirada en la lente de la cámara.

La sesión de hoy era de objetos inanimados, pero Sasuke había logrado sorprender a Suigetsu. Actualmente no había mejor fotógrafo en Tokio que Sasuke Uchiha, podía hacer del objeto más simple algo atractivo y exquisito.

Le tomó mucho tiempo e influencia de su amistad que Suigetsu pudiera convencer a Sasuke de que fotografiara su catálogo. Sasuke tenía la nacionalidad americana, y a pesar de que sus padres eran japoneses, él era bastante cosmopolita. Él y sus padres habían vivido por todo el mundo antes que él decidiera, ya siendo adulto, instalarse en América.

Sin embargo cuando uno de sus trabajos fue tomado por la Corte Suprema de América como un ejemplo de indecencia, siendo más tarde desestimado al catalogarse como libertad de expresión, se sintió más cómodo trabajando en Asia.

Le gustaba decir que, aunque la Corte Suprema hubiera estado de su lado, los Estados Unidos era un país muy joven para apreciar lo erótico. Preferían los sentimientos a la belleza. Calendarios cursis con pequeñas cabañas cubiertas de hiedras y floreros rebosantes o incluso peor, bebés con disfraces de animales, eran todo lo que algunos americanos se merecían, según Sasuke.

Fue recibido con los brazos abiertos en Japón, el muy publicitado caso de la Corte lo había convertido en una celebridad instantánea. Aunque odiaba ser tan reconocido, apreciaba el hecho de que atraía la atención de coleccionistas, como era el caso de Suigetsu .

Trabajaba casi exclusivamente en el área de su interés y creaba bellas representaciones eróticas, podía fotografiar un desnudo con toda la delicadeza de una extraña orquídea y usar el mismo modelo para producir una imagen con un poder sexual gráfico tan intenso que incluso hacía dudar a las mentes de los hombres que jamás consideraron un cuerpo masculino como algo sexualmente atractivo. Cosa que divertía a Sasuke muchísimo.

Suigetsu Hōzuki era un empresario de juguetes eróticos de alta calidad y un admirador del arte; también era buen conocedor de lo erótico. Había comprado varias piezas del trabajo de Sasuke Uchiha y gracias a su ingenio había logrado conocer al artista durante una exposición en una galería.

Reconociendo sus intereses mutuos, pronto se hicieron amigos. A Suigetsu no le apenaba acosar a Sasuke para que fotografiara varios de sus artículos para la venta y cuando notó los resultados, continuó presionando al artista hasta que este aceptó fotografiar su catálogo entero.

Suigetsu ya sabía que su catálogo se convertiría en un objeto de colección, pues Sasuke podía tomar artículos ordinarios como las esposas y crear una escena simple pero elegante. Iluminó el metal, que brilló logrando una seductora promesa que sabía ningún sumiso sería capaz de resistir. Apenas podía esperar para ver lo que Sasuke haría con el látigo.

Sasuke caminó hacia adelante ajustando el ángulo de una de las esposas, se colocó un par de guantes de cuero negros para cerciorarse de no dejar huellas dactilares o polvo en la superficie reluciente.

La entrepierna de Suigetsu se endureció mientras miraba las seguras manos del fotógrafo acariciando el metal. La primera vez que Sasuke levantó un látigo en la oficina de Suigetsu y pasó el cuero entrelazado por sus dedos, este reconoció a un compañero dominante. No tenía el deseo de sentir el látigo en su persona, aunque encontraba al fotógrafo extremadamente atractivo, pero deseaba ver a Sasuke en acción, con un delgado sumiso frente a él, rindiéndose al delicioso castigo que estaba seguro que Sasuke podría darle.

Sasuke regresó situándose detrás de la cámara, no obstante, desconocía por completo los pensamientos del otro hombre mientras fotografiaba. Estaba un tanto complacido con el resultado, no estaba seguro de si era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero al menos estaba llegando a ese punto.

—No sé por qué me convenciste para hacer esto —gruñó Sasuke, moviendo su cabellera hacia atrás mientras miraba a través de la lente—. Mi trabajo es por lo menos dos veces más caro que el de un fotógrafo normal y tres veces más lento.

—Cuatro veces más lento y cinco veces más caro —dijo Suigetsu emocionado, frotándose las manos—. Lo he planeado todo Sasuke, pero los costos están de mi lado.

No podía mirar al fotógrafo a la cara, estaba escondido detrás de una cortina de brillante cabello, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que buscaba. Si era honesto, podía admitir que Sasuke tenía un hermoso cuerpo, amplios hombros, cintura delgada y un delicioso trasero. Suigetsu sabía que si lo tuviera en su poder, jamás alejaría sus manos de él y un hombre podía soñar, ¿no? Aunque el encanto de la sumisión de un hombre no sería comprendido por Sasuke. Suigetsu se sentía atraído por él. Lo que lo contenía, era el hecho de no saber si terminaría el encuentro con su trasero en el aire, esperando ya fuera el beso del látigo o lo que parecía ser un impresionante pene, si podía guiarse por el bulto de los pantalones de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo es que esto es algo bueno? —preguntó Sasuke, exasperado por su lentitud. Sus estándares eran increíblemente eficientes, pero por lo general no tenía a un cliente sobre su hombro. De todas maneras continuó trabajando hasta estar satisfecho.

—No solo las personas que pertenecen a este estilo de vida estarán luchando por ponerle las manos encima a este catálogo, sino que también pagarán para conseguirlo —dijo Suigetsu —. Y comprarán. Esas esposas han sido el sello de mi línea durante más de cinco años e incluso ahora la boca se me hace agua con solo verlas. Las compraría justo ahora, si tuviera a alguien con quien usarlas.

Sasuke se carcajeó.

—Seguramente tienes a alguien esperando por tus... gentiles caricias. —Sus ojos se movieron insolentemente sobre el cuerpo de Suigetsu.

El hombre con el cabello de color blanco tembló al recibir el intenso escrutinio de un macho alfa, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios no cambió. Suigetsu era lo suficientemente experimentado como para no bajar la guardia.

—No puedo imaginarme que no hayas... ejem... probado estos artículos con detenimiento antes de ofrecérselos a tus clientes.

Suigetsu sonrió, sus dientes afilados brillaron bajo las luces.

—Sé para qué se usa cada uno, así es.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Sasuke sonrió y luego volvió a concentrarse en su toma. Era perfectamente consciente de que Suigetsu era un jugador entusiasta y no un simple comerciante que vendía juguetes. No era que Sasuke no jugara también, sino que se había cansado de los sumisos demandantes que se portaban mal para ganarse cualquier castigo que desearan. Había decidido que estar sin nadie era mejor que tener la vida medio célibe que había experimentado en estos cinco años desde que vino a vivir a Japón. Era irónico que un hombre con su trabajo viviera así. Una ironía que apreciaba en su totalidad, se había convencido de que era mejor una gratificación pura, que provenía de la estimulación visual que le daban sus modelos.

En ese momento, Naruto abrió la puerta haciendo que la luz penetrara justo cuando Sasuke había presionado el obturador.

—Eres tan mediocre , dobe, ¿acaso no puedes recordar que tienes que llamar a la puerta? —dijo Sasuke enfurecido sin levantar la mirada.

Naruto inmediatamente cerró la puerta, furioso por ser reprendido cuando las luces del estudio estaban encendidas, antes de entrar revisó que así fuera, pero no iba a mencionarlo.

—Solo quería saber si quería su té ahora —preguntó irritado. Suigetsu miró con interés cómo los ojos azules del chico se movían entre el fotógrafo y las brillantes esposas expuestas como si fuera una pieza de joyería sobre suaves plumas negras. —Apaga las luces, Naruto.

Arrastrando los pies, el alto y delgado joven caminó hacia el interruptor y se agachó para presionar el botón. Después de un clic la habitación se tornó oscura. En ese momento la tensión erótica de la habitación resonó en los oídos de Suigetsu. Todo estaba en silencio, ninguno de ellos se movió en la oscuridad, pero se podía sentir que al menos uno de ellos en verdad lo deseaba .

Después el flash de la cámara de Sasuke llenó la oscuridad con una serie de suaves sonidos. El fotógrafo hizo varias tomas, o un horquillado, Suigetsu recordó que así lo llamaban. —Muy bien, Naruto. Las luces —ordenó Sasuke cortantemente.

Escuchó otro clic y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Suigetsu continuó mirando en dirección a Naruto para evitar ser cegado por las luces, así que estuvo en la posición perfecta para observar la mirada cálida e intensa en los ojos del chico mientras trataba de respirar mirando fijamente a las esposas, antes de que su expresión regresara a la normalidad.

Suigetsu volvió a mirar a Sasuke y lo encontró trabajando con su cámara. Finalmente se levantó.

—Creo que eso es todo por hoy —dijo con un tono de voz lleno de satisfacción.

—Explícame otra vez, ¿por qué estabas fotografiando en la oscuridad? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Usé un filtro de estrella —dijo Sasuke. Sus líneas de expresión se resaltaron mientras sonreía y movía una mano para apartar un mechón de su cara—. Haremos que estas viejas esposas de policía brillen como diamantes. —De repente, pareció notar que Naruro estaba en cuclillas frente a su mochila—. ¿Por qué estás ahí? —Demandó saber cortantemente.

—Vine a preguntar si quería su té, ¿de acuerdo? —La voz ronca era suave, pero reflejaba claramente la insolencia de Naruto.

—Entonces ve a hervirlo, comprarlo o lo que sea que hagas para conseguirlo —dijo Sasuke perdiendo interés.

—¿Qué le gustaría con su té, Sr...? —Naruto le preguntó a Suigetsu con una pizca de amabilidad.

—Hōzuki —respondió Suigetsu amistosamente, aunque ya iban más de dos veces que le decía su nombre a Naruto—. Tengo antojo de algo dulce, quizás unos dangos o un dorayaki y ¡cómprame un café grande descafeinado con leche, canela, y crema batida baja en calorías!

Antes de marcharse de la habitación, Naruto murmuró—: ¿De verdad cree que eso ayudará?

Sasuke, que estaba parado con las manos en la cintura mirando las esposas como si fueran un modelo caprichoso que se negara a posar para él, rio al escuchar la respuesta insolente de Naruto.

—Horrendos pantalones holgados —murmuró Suigetsu fastidiosamente, mientras miraba a Naruto partir. Si él fuera el encargado de la ropa del joven, le hubiera puesto algo ajustado y que resaltara su figura, dependiendo de la clase de trasero que tuviera. Parecía estar bien proporcionado, pero esos pantalones eran demasiado engañosos y Suigetsu conocía bien el tema. El último asistente de Sasuke, Chouji, era un tanto regordete, y ni siquiera le gustaba jugar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Sasuke preguntó distraídamente.

—Le pedí a tu chico que me trajera algo dulce —dijo Suigetsu riendo para sus adentros por las palabras que había utilizado. Efectivamente, Sasuke entendió su significado y Suigetsu sonrió—. Parece que no le agradó.

—Eso es porque por lo general no le pido que vaya a comprar postres para el té. Espero que haya ido por dinero, y a la pastelería de esta calle —respondió Sasuke resignado—. Bueno, acompáñame. El joven lerdo seguramente ha puesto la tetera en el fuego sin agua o se le habrá olvidado por completo. Será mejor que vaya a revisar.

Suigetsu se bajó del taburete, siguió a Sasuke fuera del estudio hacia el área de la cocina, sus ojos brillaban llenos de curiosidad. Algo estaba cocinándose allí y no era el té, estaba interesado en ver cuál sería el desenlace.

* * *

 ** _Aquí les dejo lo que es el comienzo de la primera adaptación que me animado a hacer de mi OTP disfruten de tan apasionante historia de BDSM entre nuestro alegre e hiperactivo rubio y nuestro perfeccionista azabache._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto. ^.^_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford._**

 ** _Advertencias: OoC y Alto contenido sexual y lenguaje fuerte._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Naruto subió de dos en dos las escaleras de la estación del metro, esperando no llegar otra vez tarde al trabajo, pero el tren se había retrasado y ahora tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo. Pasó a toda velocidad por la calle, deteniéndose frente al almacén que albergaba el estudio de Sasuke e intentó recuperar el aliento. Sería malo para su imagen si su jefe se enteraba de que había corrido para no llegar tarde.

Abrió la puerta externa y tomó el ascensor en vez de las escaleras, esperando así poder recuperar el aliento antes de entrar.

—¿Otra vez tarde? —preguntó Sasuke irónicamente cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. No se molestó en volverse para notar la mirada de culpabilidad que apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

La voz era tan hosca como siempre y tampoco había arrepentimiento en esos enormes ojos azules.

—No por mucho.

—Bueno, eso apenas importa, el modelo no ha llegado todavía —dijo Sasuke enfurecido.

—¿Qué desea que haga? —preguntó Naruto, dejando caer su mochila en la entrada, con la que cualquiera se tropezaría si pasaba por allí.

—Mira si Kabuto necesita ayuda después de que muevas esa maldita bolsa —dijo Sasuke —. Estaré en el estudio.

Naruto pateó la mochila para quitarla del camino y se dirigió al camerino, que estaba muy bien equipado para que el maquillador hiciera su trabajo. El hombre era bajo y cabello grisaseo, estaba vestido con una camisa rosa con volantes, pantalones brillantes y ajustados, y botas de tacón alto puntiagudas. Estaba sentado en la silla de maquillaje, leyendo una revista y miró a Naruto con picardía cuando este entró.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera, Kabuto. ¿Necesita algo?

—¿Qué te parece una lección de flauta? Naruto lo miró confundido un segundo y luego se sonrojó cuando por fin comprendió el significado del comentario.

—Vete a la mierda, bastardo.

—No tendría que hacerlo si ayudaras a esta chica frente a ti —dijo Kabuto riendo mientras el joven se marchaba rápidamente. Disfrutaba molestando a lindos jovencitos heterosexuales.

Después de un par de llamadas a la agencia y treinta minutos más de espera, Sasuke finalmente salió de su oficina para despedirse del estilista.

—Lo lamento, Kabuto. Será mejor que te vayas a casa. El modelo parece haberse perdido o algo así, no vendrá.

—Sabes que de todas maneras me tendrás que pagar, ¿cierto? —dijo Kabuto, guardando las brochas dentro de su bolsa—. Cancelé otra sesión fotográfica por esta.

—Sí, lo sé. Se lo diré al cliente. Te pediremos de nuevo la próxima vez. —Le prometió Sasuke.

Kabuto asintió y recogió sus cosas. Sasuke firmó su comprobante y antes de marcharse, el maquillador dijo—: Gracias por comprenderlo, algunas personas en este negocio son...

—Lo sé —interrumpió Sasuke—. No tienes que decir nada más, no es culpa tuya.

—Nos vemos, amor —dijo Kabuto, regresando a su comportamiento habitual.

Sasuke miró la puerta del estudio cerrarse suavemente después de que el estilista se marchara. Saltó cuando escuchó a Naruto abrir la puerta del baño y dejar que chocara contra de la pared.

—¡Maldita sea! No tienes que romper la maldita puerta, ¿o sí?

—Lo siento —dijo Naruto y se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello. Dejó caer la mirada y Sasuke notó lo bello que se veía cuando se sentía avergonzado.

—Ven al estudio. —Ordenó, caminando sin mirar atrás para asegurarse de que Naruto había cumplido sus instrucciones.

Naruto obedeció, siguió al fotógrafo en silencio, esperando con desesperación saber lo que fuera que Sasuke le iba a decir ahora.

Una mano fuerte tocó su espalda y empujó a Naruto hacia donde Sasuke había colocado un telón de lino y lo que parecía ser una barra de ballet.

—Arrodíllate un minuto, ¿sí? Necesito revisar las luces.

Suspirando, Naruto se colocó sobre sus rodillas y se cruzó de brazos, mirando con furia a la cámara.

Ignorando la expresión desafiante, Sasuke le instruyó.

—Date la vuelta. No, por completo. Alejándote de mí, usuratonkachi.

Naruto se movió sobre sus rodillas hasta que su espalda estaba en dirección a la cámara.

—Ahora gírate hacia mí, a la izquierda. ¡ Tu izquierda! ¡Tu otra izquierda! —Sasuke suspiró por la frustración que se acumuló desde que Naruto se giró a la izquierda, alejándose de la luz principal y luego a su posición original. Caminó rápidamente y tomó al chico por los hombros, sacudiéndolo hasta que lo dejó en la posición que quería—. ¡Ahí! Es justo donde te quiero. Quédate donde estás y no te muevas.

Corrió de regreso a la cámara y maldijo en voz baja. Se preguntó por qué jamás había notado los pómulos que parecían esculpidos y la elegante mandíbula de su joven asistente. Obviamente Sasuke había notado sus ojos, era difícil no hacerlo con esas largas pestañas y ese azul tan llamativo, sin embargo se había fijado únicamente en su nariz, dirigiendo toda la irritación que sentía por su incompetente asistente hacia su nariz. La ligera asimetría robaba la atención de Sasuke cuando lo miraba, pero la forma en la que las luces acariciaban el rostro del joven hacía resaltar su belleza por primera vez.

—Naruto —dijo Sasuke suavemente en un momento de iluminación—. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?

—¿Ah? —respondió Naruto, sin atreverse a cambiar de posición. —El modelo no vino y tengo una idea, un concepto que me está rondando en la cabeza. Quiero hacer la fotografía, necesito hacerla. ―comenzó a explicar Sasuke.

Naruto se giró para mirarlo y asintió. Sasuke se sorprendió, parecía como si Naruto comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo, acerca de su necesidad por crear esa imagen de su cabeza ¡y estaba de acuerdo con él! ¿En qué universidad estudió? Como fuera, Sasuke no podía recordar si alguna vez le preguntó.

—Necesito a un modelo para poder hacerlo. ¿Puedo usarte?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Naruto, por primera vez desde que Sasuke podía recordarlo, la voz del joven parecía estar interesada.

—Necesito que trabajemos en una pose, será más barato usarte a ti como modelo. Es solo para algunos de los artículos del catálogo de Suigetsu —dijo Sasuke, moviendo una mano en dirección a la mesa, donde se encontraban varios látigos y cosas que parecían tener cuerdas.

—Muy, muy bien —dijo Naruto en voz baja, mirando a la mesa llena de objetos con una extraña fascinación.

—Bien, levántate y desnúdate —le ordenó Sasuke—. Necesito trabajar con tu piel.

Sonrió traviesamente, esperando tener que convencer al joven para cuando rehusara, pero se sorprendió cuando sin titubeos, Naruto comenzó a desnudarse en el set, quitándose la camisa y lanzándola a un lado. Se puso de pie para quitarse las zapatillas deportivas y abrirse la cremallera, solo para notar que Sasuke lo miraba con atención. Sus manos titubearon.

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

Sasuke rio.

—No hay nada malo con la forma en la que te desnudas. Especialmente si... —No terminó la idea, pensó que no sería inteligente intercambiar comentarios sexuales con su asistente. Por otro lado, por cómo iban las cosas, Naruto no trabajaría por mucho tiempo para él. ―Especialmente con un trasero tan ajustado como el tuyo—, continuó hablando, supuso que no habría mucha diferencia si Naruto salía huyendo del lugar. Sin modelo, no habría tomas, al menos ese día. ―¿Calcetines naranjas?

—Oh. Creí que me diría que no tirara mi ropa al suelo —murmuró Naruto ignorando el comentario de sus calcetines de color brillante.

—Lánzala donde gustes, excepto en el set —dijo Sasuke con generosidad, emocionado de tener un modelo obediente con el cual jugar por un par de horas. De esta forma, podría trabajar en la idea antes de que el modelo caro llegara.

Naruto continuó desnudándose, se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero Sasuke ya no lo estaba mirando, así que no tardó mucho tiempo en terminar. Se quedó desnudo, esperando las siguientes instrucciones.

Sasuke se acercó, lo tomó por el brazo y lo guió hacia el telón. —Arrodíllate aquí, puse un poco de esponja debajo para que no te duelan las rodillas.

—¿Mirando en dirección contraria a la cámara? —preguntó Naruto.

Naruto hizo un gesto de molestia. —Sí, mirando en dirección contraria a la cámara. Justo ahí. —Señaló tratándole de forma insultante.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, agradecido por el suave soporte debajo del telón. Sus rodillas eran huesudas y el suelo de cemento lo había lastimado cuando se arrodilló momentos antes.

Sasuke se acercó otra vez y cuando Naruto escuchó un ruido metálico, volvió a mirar al fotógrafo con ansiedad. Llevaba algo de cuero que parecía ser usado para restringir los movimientos de alguien y las dos piezas estaban unidas por una cadena de plata.

—Dame tus manos —ordenó Sasuke.

Silenciosamente, Naruto levantó las muñecas.

Las esposas de cuero eran largas, casi como un guante, llegaban hasta los codos de Naruto. Sasuke ajustó las distintas hebillas en su brazo derecho y pasó la cadena sobre una barra frente a él. Era bastante alta, casi le llegaba a los hombros a Sasuke y el joven tuvo que levantar los brazos para que el fotógrafo pudiera colocarle la segunda esposa.

Después de que Sasuke lo tuvo bien asegurado a la barra, acarició la suave piel color miel del hombro desnudo de Naruto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Sasuke pensó que la voz de Naruto parecía un poco agitada, pero estaba tan excitado por su visión artística que no le prestó atención, regresó detrás de la cámara y comenzó a revisar los ángulos y la iluminación.

Reprimió un suspiro, tragó cuando miró el cuerpo delgado de músculos definidos y esbeltos hombros, los glúteos eran redondos y tentadores, los mechones rubios brillaban bajo la única fuente de luz. Realmente estaba ciego, pensó Sasuke. Fue una bendición que el insípido modelo castaño que había sido contratado no apareciera. Naruto era perfecto para eso. Sasuke disfrutó al ver cómo los músculos de los muslos de Naruto se estremecían ligeramente, como si luchara por permanecer inmóvil.

Sasuke revisó su lente e hizo un par de fotografías.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, todo bien —dijo Naruto, volviendo a mirar sobre su hombro mientras Sasuke hacía otra fotografía.

—Bien, no vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres ser reconocido en una fotografía cuando estás desnudo y esposado. Mierda... quédate... quieto. —gruñó Sasuke.

Naruto se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que se sorprendió de que Sasuke no pudiera escucharlo. Pensar que Sasuke tuviera una fotografía suya, en donde estaba desnudo y atado a una barra hizo que su pene despertara ¡y ni siquiera era gay! ¿O sí? No, pensó Naruto con firmeza, no lo era y no acabaría siéndolo. Solo ayudaba a su jefe, nada más.

Su corazón disminuyó de ritmo cuando acabó y no volvió a ver el flash de la cámara. Todo permaneció en silencio por un rato tan largo que deseaba darse la vuelta y mirar qué hacía Sasuke, estaba por hacerlo, cuando sintió algo frío en su pantorrilla.

—¿Qué... qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto nerviosamente, estremeciéndose cuando sintió el metal frío alrededor de su tobillo.

Sin responderle, Sasuke le separó las piernas con su pie. Naruto se sentía muy vulnerable y expuesto, su pene comenzó a hincharse pero todavía no estaba erecto, sus testículos colgaban donde Sasuke podía verlos con facilidad. Mierda, ¡estaba seguro de que el hombre incluso podía ver su ano!

Naruto se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke separó aún más sus piernas y otro grillete fue colocado sobre su tobillo. Cuando unas manos fuertes lo soltaron, Naruto trató de juntar las piernas, pero descubrió que le era imposible.

—No te preocupes, es solo un separador —dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz complacido—. Excelente. Naciste para usarlo, luces genial.

Sonidos ligeros le hicieron saber a Naruto que Sasuke había vuelto a la cámara otra vez. Le hizo sentir ligeramente más seguro, pero no lo suficiente. Atado de la forma en la que estaba, apenas podía moverse. Naruto nunca había sido capaz de complacer a Sasuke y escuchar la aprobación en la voz de su jefe era... emocionante. Por otro lado, jamás había tenido las piernas separadas y restringidas y eso hacía de esta experiencia algo perturbador. Trataba de calcular si podría lograr mover sus pies con el separador cuando miró el flash de la cámara, prácticamente lo dejó ciego porque no se lo esperaba.

—¡Pudo habérmelo advertido! —Naruto gritó con tanto sentimiento que incluso él mismo se sorprendió.

—Lo siento —respondió el hombre distraídamente.

De alguna forma Naruto sabía que Sasuke no recordaría que tendría que advertirle la próxima vez. Se movió incómodamente, usar esos inmovilizadores hacía que se sintiera más desnudo que sin ropa. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo Naruto...

Las luces lo cegaron otra vez, pero no dijo nada.

—Levanta un poco tu trasero. No, en mi dirección. Más. No, demasiado, regresa a donde estabas. Muy bien, un poco más atrás. ¡Ahí! ¡No te muevas!

El flash de la cámara apareció en rápidas sucesiones mientras la cadera de Naruto comenzó a punzarle. Esperaba ser capaz de mantener la pose tanto tiempo como Sasuke quisiera sin que le diera un calambre.

—¿Y esa cicatriz?

—Oh, lo siento —murmuró Naruto—. Eh, fue un accidente. Me tuvieron que operar.

—Es hermosa —respondió Sasuke.

Naruto estaba enfurecido, ¿cómo Sasuke se atrevía a decirle eso? Sabía que era horrible, estaba seguro de que no había sido nada bello conseguirla.

—Ja, que jodidamente gracioso, ja —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Cállate —dijo Sasuke en su trance artístico.

Naruto obedeció. Sabía que Sasuke no escucharía lo que tenía que decir. Se le habían dormido los brazos porque la sangre ya no circulaba por ellos.

—Muy bien, estírate un poco. Ahora gira tu cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda. Oh, muy bien, esta vez sí recordaste hacia donde es la izquierda. Quiero que la luz toque un costado de tu pómulo y la línea de tu mandíbula. Justo ahí. Quédate quieto.

Otra vez la sucesión de luces. Pero ahora, Naruto ya sabía que tenía que mantener los ojos cerrados, pues Sasuke no estaba fotografiando su rostro. Cuando la secuencia de luces terminó, haló sus brazos para estirar la espalda y tratar de deshacerse un poco de la tensión que se había acumulado sobre sus hombros.

—¿Podrías dejar de moverte tanto? Solo quédate donde te indiqué hasta que te diga que puedes moverte —Sasuke lo dijo con irritación, caminó hacia adelante y acomodó a Naruto en la misma posición—. Haz lo que se te ordena, dobe.

—¡Sí teme ! —dijo Naruto enfurecido.

—Y deja de hablar o te golpearé —le advirtió Sasuke.

Naruro se quedó inmóvil, exceptuando su pene, que comenzó a elevarse por un constante flujo de sangre. El calor se acumuló en su entrepierna y lo hizo sentirse ansioso, pero no sabía si Sasuke hablaba en serio con la amenaza. Parecía que en verdad lo haría.

Naruto saltó cuando sintió unas cálidas manos reposar sobre sus caderas. Algo tocó su trasero y gritó, a pesar de que no había dolido.

—Quédate quieto ¡maldición!

Mierda , pensó Naruto, parece ser que sí habla en serio . Se concentró en mantener su cuerpo exactamente como Sasuke lo había dejado. Finalmente la espalda y la cadera comenzaron a enviarle señales de auxilio y Naruto tuvo que moverse, dejando escapar un ligero gruñido. Gritó y luego trató de hacerse a un lado cuando una palma golpeó su trasero, enviando ondas de calor por su glúteo izquierdo.

Se giró instintivamente justo para escuchar un clic y ver un flash.

—¿Podrías quedarte quieto ahora o quieres que te golpee otra vez?

La voz de Sasuke se pudo escuchar justo detrás de él, tenía el cable de la cámara en la mano. Naruto permaneció en silencio y volvió a mirar en dirección contraria a la cámara. Podía ver la marca de la mano en su mente, una marca roja resaltada por la piel bronceada de su trasero. De repente se sintió bastante avergonzado y humillado al saber que Sasuke lo había fotografiado de esa forma y se preguntó una vez más por qué había hecho la estupidez de quitarse la ropa y arrodillarse de forma sumisa mientras Sasuke hacía fotografías. No es que tuviera mucha opción ahora que lo había atado, y escuchar aquellas palabras, había hecho que una onda de excitación recorriera toda su piel.

—Muy bien —susurró Sasuke, cuando hizo la última toma reaccionó riendo al notar el delgado cuerpo de su asistente, estirado y atado con los músculos resaltando al parecer haber sido forzados a permanecer quietos. Era la imagen de una promesa sensual—. Lo lamento, Naruto. Me distraje un poco con mi visión ―se disculpó Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a soltar al joven. Se carcajeó cuando notó la marca que dejó la palma de su mano en el redondo y tentador glúteo. ¿De verdad había hecho eso?

Se arrodilló detrás de Naruto, acercándose más de lo necesario para poder sentir el ligero aroma a vainilla que emanaba del cuerpo del muchacho, mientras le quitaba los grilletes y el separador. Naruto se estremeció y los vellos de su espalda se erizaron cuando sintió el calor corporal que irradiaba Sasuke. Por un momento, el hombre se arrodilló detrás de él y Naruto se quedó inmóvil, atado y con las piernas abiertas. Si Sasuke intentara hacerle algo, aprovecharse para conseguir placer, Naruto no podría hacer nada para defenderse. Se sentía aterrorizado y a la vez su pene lo traicionó al permanecer erecto.

Sasuke notó que el chico estaba temblando y con gentileza desató un brazo y se aferró al otro, ya que presintió que Naruto saldría huyendo con todo y la muñeca atada. Una vez liberó al joven, Naruto se puso de pie con la gracia de un potrillo y permaneció con la espalda en dirección a Sasuke. Corrió por su ropa, la levantó del suelo y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Sasuke permaneció donde se encontraba, acariciando los inmovilizadores de cuero con sus dedos, aún estaban cálidos por el cuerpo de Naruto. Podía oler la excitación en el aire. ¿Entonces el chico se había excitado con todo eso? Hasta ahora, Sasuke se había enfocado en la escena que tenía en la cabeza y en hacerla realidad, en ningún momento se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de tener a un hermoso hombre joven, desnudo y atado, arrodillado frente a él.

Escuchó la puerta exterior del estudio cerrarse con violencia y sonrió. Probablemente esa sería la última vez que vería a Naruto, pero maldición, el chico era delicioso. Su pene comenzó a presionarse incómodamente contra la cremallera, así que Sasuke abrió su pantalón para aliviarlo un poco. Cuando lo sacó, el aire frío tocó su piel y el movimiento de su mano se sintió bien. Cerró los ojos, permaneció arrodillado, justo detrás de donde Naruto había estado atado y con las piernas abiertas, continuó acariciándose, disfrutando de la belleza que habían creado juntos. Cuando se corrió con un gruñido, eyaculó contra el telón en donde Naruto se había arrodillado.

Jamás en su vida Naruto se había sentido tan agradecido de no haber seguido la moda de sus contemporáneos. Una cosa era ser un pensador independiente e ir contracorriente, pero a veces era mejor usar pantalones holgados que le daban la oportunidad de ocultar una erección.

Podía sentir cómo su endurecido pene se movía al compás de cada paso que daba, su bóxer se frotaba contra la hinchada cabeza de su miembro. Esperaba no correrse en el interior de sus pantalones antes de llegar a su pequeño y sencillo apartamento.

Tomó asiento en el tren, que estaba ligeramente vacío a esa hora. Luego se puso de pie otra vez al notar cómo su erección le abultaba los pantalones. Sería algo que solo un ciego no notaría. Comenzó a estudiar los anuncios sobre las ventanas, deseando que su pene se calmara, aunque no tuvo éxito alguno.

Por lo general tenía muchas erecciones y se masturbaba como mínimo una vez al día, sin embargo ahora estaba tan duro que podría martillar clavos. Cuando llegó a su estación se bajó del tren, cada paso era un verdadero esfuerzo. Por primera vez comenzó a preguntarse si los calzoncillos no eran una mejor opción. Seguramente serían más... restrictivos cuando uno estaba en este estado. Naruto gruñó, solo pensar en la palabra «restricción» hizo que su pene saltara otra vez.

No le quedaba otra opción más que apresurarse. Llegó a la puerta de su edificio y corrió por las escaleras. Al menos el esfuerzo hizo que su erección disminuyera un poco. Para cuando abrió la puerta, esperaba que todo estuviera bajo control porque no cedería ante... lo que fuera que era eso.

Entró al pequeño cuarto de baño y se bajó los pantalones. Se paró al lado del inodoro, se giró moviéndose hasta que pudo ver el reflejo de su trasero en el espejo con la marca enrojecida de la palma de una mano.

—Estúpido, idiota, Naru —se dijo a sí mismo y luego se carcajeó—. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Estaba pensando?

Pero ahí estaba, la marca roja de un color más pálido. Mientras la miraba, la marca de la palma comenzó a pulsarle, enviando un ritmo latente directo a su entrepierna. Su pene volvió a levantarse, estaba duro y caliente, apuntando al techo. No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo así de duro y lo estaba matando.

Trató de pensar en los senos de su última novia y cuando eso falló, pensó en la novia anterior a esta mientras se masturbaba, frotó la cabeza llena de semen. Jadeó cuando se frotó con más fuerza y agregó un ligero giro a cada movimiento, pero no pudo alcanzar el orgasmo... De repente escuchó el ruido de la palma de Sasuke cuando chocó contra su trasero y se imaginó como debió lucir el otro hombre cuando lo golpeó, en ese momento comenzó a correrse con un grito, fue más duro y largo que cualquiera de sus experiencias pasadas.

Estaba sobre sus rodillas cuando recuperó la cordura, una mano estaba aferrada al lavabo y la otra alrededor de su flácido pene, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido entre él y su jefe.

—Maldita sea —susurró.

Después de que Sasuke se hubiera limpiado y arreglado, tomó su cámara y la llevó al cuarto oscuro para sacar la película. Usaba su cámara digital en ocasiones, pero prefería su vieja cámara manual de una lente, que le daba mayor control sobre iluminación, fondo y enfoque.

No podía esperar a revelar las imágenes y ver lo que tenía.

Pacientemente mezcló los químicos y se dirigió al revelador, para mayor velocidad introdujo la película en el carrete y esperó del otro lado para ver el resultado. Cuando los negativos aparecieron, se acercó y olfateó el horrendo aroma de los químicos. Levantó un lado para mirarlo contra la luz roja y comenzó a sonreír.

Una vez la película entera había terminado, la sacó a la caja de luz, aunque aún estaba húmeda. Incluso sin una lupa, podía saber que esta era la pose perfecta para los separadores, con el beneficio extra de las esposas. Suigetsu estaría emocionado.

Las líneas de sumisión en el cuerpo atado aunado a la innegable elegancia de las curvas y planicies de su cuerpo hacía de Naruto el modelo perfecto para este trabajo. Excepto por el hecho de que Naruto no era un modelo. De hecho, lo más seguro era que el joven no volviera. Sasuke sonrió reaciamente mientras revisaba el resto de sus fotografías. Hizo una pausa, impresionado mirando la fotografía que hizo cuando golpeó a Naruto.

Se lamió los labios y la miró. Era deliciosa. La cámara había captado el momento en que Naruto miró sobre su hombro, sus labios estaban abiertos por la sorpresa al igual que sus ojos, mostró temor, estaba anonadado y a la vez excitado, cosa que Sasuke estaba seguro que el joven hubiera preferido ocultar. La forma en la que su cuerpo posaba, mostraba un pezón rosado y apetecible que rogaba por ser pellizcado. Naruto había logrado girar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que su pene fuera ligeramente iluminado y su sombra se reflejaba sobre el telón, con la verga dura y erecta, hambrienta por atención.

La mano de Sasuke acarició el bulto en sus pantalones cuando notó la marca de su mano en el trasero de Naruto, era como una marca de dominación, la piel enrojecida contrastaba contra la bronceada curvatura de su piel.

—Imprimiré una copia de esta—murmuró Sasuke. Sin importar qué, esa imagen sería una parte prominente y permanente de su colección privada, que jamás le mostraba al mundo.

Alcanzó su pene y se acarició hasta tener otro orgasmo, su mirada estaba enfocada en la mejor toma que había hecho, cerró los ojos mientras el éxtasis recorría su cuerpo.

Naruto se despertó asustado. La alarma no se había activado pero él sí. Sonrió reaciamente. Después de masturbarse en el baño, se había sentado a estudiar, solo para que su mente se distrajera cada dos segundos. Ahora estaba recostado sobre un charco de su propio semen y su pene aún estaba medio endurecido.

—Amigo —dijo Naruto en voz alta—. Tendrás que dejar de pensar en eso.

Contrariamente empezó a pensar más en eso, su estómago comenzó a cosquillearle con la emoción que sentía al pensar en todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde, escena por escena. Pensó que sabía lo que hacía cuando se quitó la ropa. Era un estudiante de arte y había modelado antes, además, había visto muchas veces a Sasuke trabajar y el hombre jamás había puesto una mano encima a sus modelos.

Debió haber sido algo que él hizo, pensó miserablemente. Algo que no sabía acerca de sí mismo pero que Sasuke pudo notar y que lo hizo atarlo. No, no solo atarlo, colocó esos inmovilizadores en las muñecas y lo estiró para atraparlo en la barra. Y luego los separadores. El frío metal había contrastado con la calidez de los dedos de Sasuke, a pesar de que apenas había rozado su piel mientras ató a Naruto con ellos.

Se colocó sobre sus rodillas. Sin darse cuenta, la mano izquierda de Naruto estaba masajeando sus testículos mientras con la derecha acariciaba su pene. Pensó en las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su brazo con gentileza y finalmente esa mano fuerte castigándolo con un golpe en el trasero. Naruto gritó cuando se corrió una vez más, arqueó la espalda de manera que su dolorido trasero estuviera elevado, ofreciéndoselo al hombre que estaba parado detrás de él.

.

.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 ** _Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta apasionante relación que a penas esta dando indicios de comenzar entre Naru y Sasuke._**

 ** _Cuantas o cuantos terminaron con hemorragia nasal ._./ haha_**

 ** _Imposible evitarlo después de esa sesión fotográfica tan erótica. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo el adaptarlo._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto. ^.^_**


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford._**

 ** _Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, OoC , posible alta perdida de sangre a causa de hemorragia nasal. Haha_**

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

Suigetsu se sentía impaciente.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese hijo de perra no llegó?

—No y al parecer su agencia no puede localizarlo. Tendremos que buscar a otro modelo —dijo Sasuke.

Se sentía un poco distraído. Naruto tampoco había llegado y él había pasado la noche en vela. Cada vez que trataba de quedarse dormido, inconscientemente encendía la luz y miraba la fotografía que había hecho de Naruto, que lo miraba con sorpresa.

Se dijo a sí mismo que quemaría los negativos. Después de todo, el dobe no había acordado hacer eso, por lo que no estaba bien conservarlas. Definitivamente las quemaría.

Pero todavía no.

—¿Qué te gustaría entonces? ¿Un pelirrojo o alguien de cabello oscuro? —preguntó Suigetsu mirando varias fotografías de modelos—. Tendremos que conocerlos a todos en persona, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. No puedes conocerlos por completo por su perfil. Diablos, incluso mienten con sus medidas —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Los perfiles incluyen sus medidas? —Suigetsu preguntó con emoción y comenzó a leer uno de ellos.

—Altura y peso, Suigetsu, no la longitud —dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Se giró al escuchar la puerta crujir. Naruto estaba parado ahí, colocando su mochila correctamente en una esquina, lejos del camino.

—Hola Sasuke, Sr. Hōzuki. ¿Desean café? —murmuró, mirando al piso. No se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke a la cara por temor a que el hombre mayor se burlara de él. O peor aún, que notara con solo verlo que había pasado la noche entera masturbándose y pensando en él… y aún más humillante, imaginándose que él le hacía cosas.

—Sí por favor, ve abajo y compra tres cafés y tartas —dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba el dinero.

—Café con leche para mí —agregó Suigetsu —. Grande, con canela…

—Lo recuerdo, Sr. Hōzuki. Grande, con canela, descafeinado y crema batida baja en grasa. —Naruto tomó el billete, tuvo cuidado de no tocar los dedos de Sasuke y se desvaneció para conseguir el café que su jefe deseaba.

Suigetsu miró a Naruto con incredulidad y luego a Sasuke, que sonreía arrogante mientras miraba a su asistente.

—¿Qué hiciste para que se comportara?

—Oh, solo le azoté el trasero —dijo Sasuke.

Suigetsu se carcajeó.

—Si tan solo fuera verdad, pero en este tiempo con las demandas, los jefes ya no podemos hacer eso. Es una lástima. Muchos chicos mejorarían si tuvieran una mano fuerte que los controlara. Bueno, sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho, ha funcionado.

Sasuke se rio, preguntándose qué diría Suigetsu si supiera lo que en realidad pasó.

—Cabello oscuro —dijo.

—¿Qué, qué? Ah, el modelo. Sí, comparto tu opinión, excepto por los artículos de cuero negro, lucen mejor con un pelirrojo —dijo Suigetsu, agachando la cabeza para estudiar los perfiles otra vez.

—Estaba pensando en usar a Naruto para algunas de las fotografías —dijo Sasuke casualmente.

El tono de voz distraído alertó a Suigetsu de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Decidió molestar a Sasuke.

—No lo sé, mi querido Sasuke, no puedes tomar a un inocente para que haga estas cosas —dijo, acariciando su barbilla—. Sería una gran sorpresa para él. Estaría impactado.

Sasuke sonrió, recordando lo fácilmente que Naruto se había desnudado para él.

—No estaba pensando en usarlo para las fotografías más fuertes. Solo pensé que se vería bien vestido de cuero.

Suigetsu lo consideró.

—Muy bien. Es un chico lindo, aunque irritante. Le preguntaremos. ¿Le ofreces el salario mínimo para un modelo?

—Sí, le va bien. Por supuesto necesitaré hacer unas fotografías de prueba.

—Por supuesto. —Suigetsu aceptó, sus labios no pudieron ocultar la sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto entró, balanceó con cuidado una caja que tenía una selección de pasteles y tres cafés. Colocó todo sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina y sacó platos desechables y servilletas. Sacó la crema del refrigerador y colocó las cucharas para el azúcar.

—Siéntate con nosotros, Naruto —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto miró a través de sus pestañas sin levantar la cabeza, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo emitir ni un sonido. Se preguntó si iba a ser despedido o si le propondrían algo cuando Sasuke le entregó uno de los cafés.

—Suigetsu tiene una propuesta para ti.

Naruto se sonrojó, preguntándose si Sasuke le había dicho al atractivo peliblanco lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero una mano se aferró a su muñeca, inmovilizándolo.

Sasuke alzó la voz con un tono para calmar al chico.

—No es algo intimidante, Naruto. Solo quiere saber si estarías dispuesto a usar algo de esta ropa.

Suigetsu colocó un catálogo viejo sobre la mesa y Naruto pudo ver unos pantalones de cuero ordinarios, del tipo que usaría para ir a un club, si tuviera el dinero para ir o para comprar los pantalones.

Levantó la mirada y se topó con que Sasuke le sonreía.

—Quiero hacer unas fotografías de prueba y ver si funcionan. Después de todo, Suigetsu necesitará verte en la película antes de tomar una decisión.

Naruto asintió ligeramente y suspiró lleno de alivio. Comprendía que Sasuke le decía que Suigetsu no había visto las fotografías de ayer.

—Muy bien, supongo… puedo hacer eso. —Colocó un ligero énfasis en la palabra «eso».

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente satisfecho. Si lograba que Naruto aceptara eso, no dudaba que pronto podría convencerlo para hacer escenas más escandalosas. Considerando la evidencia fotográfica de lo mucho que Naruto había disfrutado lo anterior, supuso que lo podría dar por sentado si lo manejaba delicadamente.

Suigetsu lamió la crema batida de su pajita y miró el intercambio entre ambos hombres. Sasuke tramaba algo. Suigetsu estaba seguro de eso. Disfrutaría de ver cómo concluiría todo eso porque ayer, Naruto se había comportado de una forma desafiante y grosera. Pero hoy, era amable y estaba a la defensiva. Algo debió pasar entre esos dos.

—Naruto, llama a las agencias de estos chicos y arregla una cita con ellos para mañana. Cuando termines, regresa con nosotros a la parte trasera. Buscaremos un par de pantalones de cuero que sean de tu talla y haremos un par de fotografías —ordenó Sasuke.

Se levantó y caminó al estudio con Suigetsu, sin asegurarse si Naruto había seguido sus instrucciones.

—Vamos, puedes decírmelo —dijo Suigetsu persuasivamente.

—¿Decirte qué? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Lo que pasó entre el chico y tú? No lo azotaste de verdad… ¿o sí? —Suigetsu se ajustó los pantalones inconscientemente.

—Si lo hice, ¿lo diría? —lo molestó Sasuke —. Y si no lo hice, podría mentir para impresionarte.

Suigetsu comenzó a carcajearse, se dobló tanto que se cayó del taburete, Sasuke estiró un brazo para sostenerlo y bufo al ver lo contento que parecía estar su amigo.

—Como si te importara algo impresionar a alguien —dijo Suigetsu jadeando por la risa.

Naruto entró, los miró en silencio hasta que Sasuke logró controlar a Suigetsu y luego preguntó—: ¿Todo listo?

—Sí, la agencia que tenía a la mayoría arregló las citas de nueve a doce, pero algunos modelos solo podrán venir de una a cinco, ¿no hay problema con eso?

—No, ninguno —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Cuál es tu talla de cintura y longitud de entrepierna?

Naruto murmuró su talla y Suigetsu comenzó a buscarla rápidamente entre las muchas montañas de ropa que había traído, sacando todos los pantalones de la talla del rubio.

Naruto levantó una mano y acarició un par de pantalones color vino tinto, hechos de cuero suave.

—Me gustan estos.

—Combinan con el color de tu piel, dobe —dijo Sasuke, recordando la suave piel bronceada que conoció la noche anterior.

Naruto lo miró con enojo por el insulto y con culpabilidad, preguntándose en qué pensaba Sasuke. Esperaba que su excitación no fuera visible, sin embargo no se percató de que su mirada y labios entreabiertos les transmitían justamente eso a los dos hombres.

—Ponte esto también —dijo Suigetsu, lanzándole una camiseta blanca.

Naruto la atrapó, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la seda.

—Ve a vestirte, dobe —le ordenó Sasuke—. Haremos unas cuantas tomas para que Suigetsu pueda tomar una decisión.

Naruto se dirigió al baño a cambiarse mientras Sasuke preparaba su cámara digital sobre el trípode que había dejado ahí desde la noche anterior. Le divertía ordenarle a Naruto en el mismo set y se preguntaba lo incómodo que esto haría sentir al ojiazul.

Suigetsu silbó cuando Naruto emergió del baño. La camisa de seda era ajustada y se notaban sus pezones debajo de la tela blanca y traslúcida. Los pantalones de cuero se acomodaron perfectamente a sus delgadas caderas y delineaban con detalle sus glúteos; las delgadas líneas le hacían saber a los dos hombres mayores que no tenía ropa interior.

—Naruto —dijo Sasuke, su voz ronca ronroneó con poder—. Ve al set. Coloca las manos detrás de ti e inclínate sobre la barra.

Naruto sintió que su pene saltó al escuchar el tono de la voz de Sasuke, que era dominante, pero prometía una rica recompensa si obedecía. Automáticamente, caminó hacia el telón, se estremeció por el frío piso de cemento debajo de sus pies desnudos. El telón estaba ligeramente más cálido, aunque se tropezó cuando se olvidó de la esponja que se encontraba debajo de la tela.

Cuando alcanzó la barra, Naruto volvió a mirar a Sasuke, no se giró por completo, pero estaba ligeramente expuesto a la luz, sus ojos lo miraron con incertidumbre, preguntándose si esta era la pose correcta.

—Las manos detrás de tu espalda. Inclínate sobre la barra —le dijo Sasuke animadamente. Suigetsu se movió abruptamente y se paró detrás del escritorio que tenía el monitor de la computadora de Sasuke, para poder ocultar su erección. Al escuchar la orden de Sasuke, Naruto colocó sus manos tras de sí, se inclinó sobre la barra echando su pecho hacia adelante. Los botones de la camisa comenzaron a separarse. Sus pezones estaban erectos y eran pequeños bultos que ensombrecían la seda blanca que se presionaba contra ellos.

—Buen chico —dijo Sasuke suavemente.

Incluso desde donde Suigetsu estaba, podía ver cómo el suave cuero delineaba con detalle hasta las venas del pene de Naruto, que estaba erecto. La voz de Sasuke tuvo un efecto sorprendente en Naruto. Sin importar cuánto trató de calmar su erección, esta continuó elevándose.

La pose que había tomado tenía el efecto de hacerlo lucir como si sus manos estuvieran atadas detrás de la espalda, pero sus ojos eran desafiantes y su boca estaba entreabierta. Sus mechones rubios llegaban casi a sus hombros.

Sasuke caminó hasta el set y despeinó el cabello del chico, haciéndolo lucir como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. Sacó su brillo labial y lo aplicó en los labios rosas hasta que brillaron. Sasuke pretendió no notar que Naruto saltaba cada vez que lo tocaba, pintando esos suaves labios entreabiertos. Como último toque, abrió un botón de la camisa, pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel expuesta para abrir ligeramente la camisa. Sonrió y miró a Naruto a los ojos cuando escuchó un pequeño gruñido de deseo, inaudible para Suigetsu.

—Buen chico —dijo nuevamente y volvió a su cámara.

Naruto era consciente de cada ligera caricia de los dedos de Sasuke contra su piel, el pulgar que esparció el brillo sobre sus labios, los dedos que se movieron sobre su pecho y las manos sobre sus hombros que lo acomodaron. Se olvidó de que Suigetsu se encontraba con ellos en el estudio.

—Sasuke —dijo Suigetsu casi susurrando—. Se ve muy bien.

—¿Lo suficientemente bien como para comérselo? —preguntó Sasuke suavemente, para que Naruto no pudiera escuchar las palabras, pero sí su voz.

—Lo suficientemente bueno como para follarselo —aclaró Suigetsu, riendo cuando Sasuke lo miró serio. Después de controlar a su pene, caminó al lado de Sasuke —. No te preocupes, es tuyo. Puedes usarlo primero.

—¿Mío? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido—. No lo quiero. Ya no me interesan esas cosas.

—Mientes —dijo Suigetsu confiado—. Además, es tuyo, lo quieras o no. Presta inmediata atención cuando tú hablas. —Alzando la voz, le habló al rubio—. Naruto, gira un poco a tu izquierda.

—Muy bien —dijo Naruto con confianza, moviéndose en la dirección que Suigetsu le pidió.

—¿Ves? Nada, ahora inténtalo tú.

Sasuke lo miró y le sonrió a Naruto.

—Deslízate un poco sobre la barra, mantén la cámara a tu derecha.

—Sí, señor.

Suigetsu sonrió cuando el rubio, que había sido tan rebelde ayer se deslizó obedientemente en la dirección correcta, mirando con ansias a Sasuke para cerciorarse de que lo hacía correctamente.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró como si acabara de abrir un regalo de navidad.

—¿Ves? Es tuyo. —Suigetsu codeó a Sasuke.

—No lo quiero, no quiero a nadie. —Sasuke refunfuñó y comenzó a fotografiar.

Sí, como no, pero alguien te desea aunque todavía no lo comprenda . Pensó Suigetsu. Además no creo que puedas resistirte mucho a este chico.

En voz alta dijo—: Deja de actuar como un ermitaño, Sasu. ¡Apenas tienes treinta y dos! Te quedan muchos años, ¿quieres que todos estén vacíos? —Levantó una mano para cortar el argumento que estaba seguro el fotógrafo iba a comenzar—. Lo sé, tienes tu arte . Pero ¿en verdad dejarás pasar la oportunidad de llevarte a la cama a esa hermosa criatura? —Se lamió los labios y comenzó a mirar a Naruto.

—Desabotónate la camisa por completo —le ordenó Sasuke cortantemente. Le afectó la mirada herida del rostro de Naruto mientras comenzaba a abrirse la camisa.

Sasuke caminó hacia él y abrió la camisa de manera que se pudiera ver todo el pecho del chico. Murmuró—: Lo lamento, Suigetsu me estaba fastidiando.

—No se preocupe —dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Sasuke le dio unas cuantas palmadas a la cadera de Naruto, mirando a los ojos azules cuando escuchó que inhaló fuertemente.

—Tómatelo con calma, dobe. Ahora no.

Naruto asintió, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración acelerada. Sabía que su pene estaba resaltado por el ajustado cuero y que los dos hombres podían notarlo, pero no se atrevía a comprobarlo.

Sasuke era un profesional y regresó a hacer las fotografías.

—Muy bien Naruto, ahora quítate la camisa.

—Lindo tatuaje, ¿cuándo te lo hiciste? —preguntó Suigetsu.

Naruto volvió a ver el espiral con lo que parecían ser kanji alrededor que era visible en su estomago seguido de los pantalones de cadera baja que hacían ver aun mas sexy el delgado camino de vello que llegaba a su entrepierna.

—Cuando vine a Tokio para estudiar —respondió y luego su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke.

El hombre mayor estaba sonriendo.

—¿Necesitas tomar un descanso, Naruto? —preguntó, pero su mirada era seria, preguntándole al chico si en verdad estaba en problemas.

—¡No!

Bueno, esa respuesta salió más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Naruto alejó la mirada y se percató de que Suigetsu también se reía. Cuando Sasuke le ordenó que se diera la vuelta, lo hizo agradecido. Miró sobre su hombro solo para notar que dos pares de ojos estaban enfocados en su trasero, pero al menos de esta forma, no podían notar lo excitado que estaba por obedecer las órdenes de Sasuke.

Suigetsu estaba concentrado en mantener su mano alejada de sí mismo. La forma en la que los pantalones se ajustaban perfectamente a cada glúteo, abrazando la piel e introduciéndose ligeramente en la grieta entre ellos, le hizo desear visitar uno de sus clubes favoritos, y pronto. Preferiblemente esa tarde.

—Levanta tu trasero, Naruto —dijo Sasuke.

Suigetsu miró a su entrepierna. Sasuke siempre parecía estar muy controlado, pero ¿acaso hoy no estaba un poco más abultado de lo usual? Tendría que ser un súper hombre para resistirse a un chico tan bello como Naruto. Era un sumiso nato y Suigetsu conocía bastante del tema, sus manos le cosquilleaban con el deseo de entrenarlo.

Pero era un hombre honorable y en verdad le agradaba Sasuke. Lo había invitado a su club favorito y trató de presentarle a un par de chicos lindos, pero Sasuke simplemente los rechazó. Suigetsu sospechaba que por fin había encontrado al hombre ideal para él. El rubio tenía una fuerte personalidad, pero necesitaba de alguien responsable que cuidara de él y parecía haberse encariñado con Sasuke por alguna razón. Podría tomar tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que el fotógrafo eventualmente caería ante los encantos del ojiazul.

—Eh, tengo que irme Sasuke —dijo Suigetsu, cambiando de posición impacientemente.

—Espera. Deja que descargue estas fotografías para que puedas verlas. Todo esto fue para que decidieras si quieres usarlo o no —Sasuke insistió—. Solo tomará un momento.

Oh, definitivamente quiero usarlo . Pensó Suigetsu, pero siguió a Sasuke a la computadora.

—Acércate, Naruto. Ven a ver cómo luces.

Naruto se acercó a los dos hombres, curioso de saber cómo se veía con esa ropa.

—Mierda —dijo Sasuke, el tono de su voz era suave y ronco, cuando miró por fin las imágenes ampliadas en la pantalla—. Naruto, eres natural.— Un sumiso natural . Pensó Suigetsu pero dijo—: Buen trabajo, Naruto. Creo que podremos usar estas, si estás de acuerdo.

Naruto usó sus brazos para cubrirse, se sentía un tanto expuesto al estar tan cerca de los dos hombres sin su camisa. Se sintió incómodo al notar la mirada de Suigetsu que parecía atraída hacia sus pezones. Miró a través de sus pestañas a Sasuke esperando su aprobación.

Sasuke estaba asintiendo y sonriendo.

—Me gustaría mucho fotografiarte, si estás dispuesto.

—Muy bien —dijo Naruto, sus ojos brillaron, aunque Sasuke no logró entender la razón.

—¡Bien! —Suigetsu aplaudió, asustando a los dos hombres, que se habían perdido en la mirada del otro—. Entonces me marcho. Hasta pronto Sasuke, te veo mañana. Gracias, Naruto. Serás una gran ventaja, de eso estoy seguro. —Salió por la puerta y se dirigió a su club, que no estaba muy lejos. Necesitaba encontrar alivio.

Naruto permaneció con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, preguntándose si debía ir a cambiarse.

—Bien, quítate esos —dijo Sasuke, mirando fijamente al bulto en sus pantalones—. No queremos que los estires al punto de que después te queden flojos.

Naruto enrojeció y corrió hacia el baño, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke presionó una mano contra su entrepierna al mirar ese par de glúteos perfectos moverse debajo de la delgada capa de cuero.

Cuando estaba a salvo bajo su ropa holgada, Naruto salió del baño y colgó los pantalones de cuero en el perchero que Sasuke le había dado.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes del cuarto oscuro, Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Hay algo más que tengo que hacer hoy?

Sasuke se giró y lo miró con culpabilidad, escondiendo algo detrás de él.

—¡Oh! No, no lo creo. Puedes marcharte Naruto.

—Muy bien entonces. ¿Lo veo mañana?

Sasuke sonrió, disfrutando la sonrisa llena de añoranza en el rostro del rubio.

—Mañana. No llegues tarde.

—¡Sí señor!

Sasuke miró la delgada figura con sorpresa. Quizás Suigetsu tenía razón.

Tanto Naruto como él durmieron muy poco esa noche.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _Aquí esta otro nuevo capitulo. ¿Que les pareció? Las temperaturas entre esos dos están en aumento. La tensión sexual esta en el aire y el pobre Suigetsu salio perjudicado y con un problema en sus pantalones. Haha xD_**

 ** _Esos dos están por lanzarse uno encima del otro, pero al parecer Sasuke no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, pero Naruto y su encanto lo terminaran por hacer caer._**

 ** _No estaba muy segura de como describir el sello que tiene Naruto en su estomago, espero no haberlos decepcionado, si alguien me ayuda con eso les estaría agradecida._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto. ^_^_**


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford._**

 ** _Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, OoC , AU._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Naruto experimentó unos celos agonizantes al día siguiente, aunque no los reconoció como tales. Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban acomodados en los taburetes del estudio y dejaron que Naruto revisara los nombres de la lista mientras los modelos llegaban. Casi todos eran lo suficientemente bien parecidos para ser considerados bellos, pensó Naruto tristemente, se preguntó cómo era que un chico común y corriente como él podría ser competencia para ellos. La mayoría eran más altos que él, tenían cuerpos musculosos y espectaculares y sus rostros eran bastante atractivos.

Bizqueó tristemente tratando de mirar su nariz. No podía recordar exactamente cómo lucía antes de habérsela roto, ni siquiera si alguna vez fue perfecta, sin embargo aunque así hubiera sido, no era competencia para los profesionales.

Pudo ver que Suigetsu buscaba productos en cajas y seleccionaba varios artículos para que los hombres modelaran. Todos los modelos parecían estar perfectamente cómodos caminando completamente desnudos y no se sentían avergonzados por las múltiples colecciones de esposas, cadenas de acero para las piernas, arneses para penes y máscaras que usaron en las distintas tomas, la mayoría de artículos hacían que Naruto se sonrojara, aunque no podía alejar la mirada.

Aun así, se preguntó si Sasuke deseaba verlo usando esos artículos. Había escuchado acerca de varias cosas pervertidas antes y ahora con internet, todos podían ver cosas que asustarían a sus madres, pero jamás pensó que estaría en la misma habitación que todos esos artículos y mucho menos se imaginó que los usaría. Los pantalones de cuero que se había puesto ayer no eran nada en comparación con la «ropa» que veía hoy.

Suigetsu y Sasuke molestaron y bromearon con los distintos chicos, que parecían sentirse bastante cómodos. Solo dos se marcharon indignados cuando vieron toda la parafernalia erótica, rehusando hacer la prueba para el trabajo.

Naruto se preguntó por qué vendrían, si las agencias habían sido informadas del tipo de proyecto que estaban realizando. Naruto tuvo que escaparse al baño dos veces. Fue incapaz de no excitarse, una vez cuando Suigetsu golpeó el trasero de un modelo pelirrojo en broma con una pala de cuero y la otra cuando Sasuke ayudó a un joven a colocarse un arnés de cuero, con una jaula para el pene y un separador. El pelirrojo pareció disfrutar de los azotes, pero lo que lo volvió loco fue cuando recordó las manos de Sasuke sobre el modelo, se imaginó que estas tocaban su piel y lo atrapaban en ese arnés. Naruto se aferró a la barra de las toallas y apretó los dientes para no gritar mientras se corría.

Fue aún peor cuando las modelos femeninas llegaron en la tarde, pues fueron algo completamente inesperado para Naruto. No sabía que Sasuke fotografiara a mujeres también. Si lo hubiese pensado lo suficiente, habría asumido que la mayoría de hombres deseaban ver a las mujeres en el papel de sumisas, pero las dos chicas que fueron seleccionadas para interpretar el papel dominante lo aterraban. Una vez se pusieron el disfraz, parecían disfrutar mucho de estar dando latigazos como si ya tuvieran experiencia.

Todo fue bastante confuso. Naruto había creído que ver a una mujer con esos trajes tan reveladores debía excitarlo, pero su deseo más grande era no aparecer en escena con ellas.

Cuando todos los modelos se marcharon, Sasuke y Suigetsu se sentaron para analizar las fotografías y Naruto se quedó en la parte trasera, tratando de compararlas con sus recatadas fotografías de ayer. Tristemente, se dio cuenta de que los profesionales habían hecho su máximo esfuerzo, Sasuke seguramente se olvidaría de usarlo.

Suigetsu y Sasuke miraron rápidamente las fotografías, descartaron algunas y pusieron otras en la montaña de los «tal vez» y otras en la «final».

—¿Te gusta este chico? —preguntó Suigetsu, contemplando al pelirrojo que había azotado—. Se vería maravilloso con todos los trajes negros, creo.

—Sí, él estará bien —dijo Sasuke, contemplando a un hombre castaño con algunos vellos del mismo color en su pecho—. No te importa si son algo velludos, ¿o sí? Este haría un excelente contraste con Naruto.

Naruto saltó al escuchar su nombre. Quizás Sasuke planeaba usarlo después de todo.

—Sí y con este pelinegro también. Podemos mezclarlos o emparejarlos, oscuro con claro o dos oscuros y dos claros —dijo Suigetsu.

—Sí, me parece bien. ¿Qué te parece si usamos a este chico como un respaldo?

—¿Peli naranja? —preguntó Suigetsu titubeante—. Siempre me hace pensar en zanahorias, no me parece sexy.

—Pero sería un contraste y a Kimimaro le gustan los peli naranjas —dijo Sasuke.

—Eso es verdad y queremos que Kimimaro sea feliz, ¿no?

—No —respondió Sasuke—. Yo no, tú sí.

— Touché . —Suigetsu rio.

—Y estas dos chicas con los trajes de dominatriz funcionaron bastante bien. Creo.

—La de piel clara y cabello azul oscuro me recuerda un poco a Bettie Paige —comentó Suigetsu.

Naruto hizo una nota mental para buscar en Google a Bettie Paige cuando llegara a casa, esperando así poder comprender a lo que se refería.

—Su corte de cabello es un muy similar, pero no tiene la inocencia juguetona que tenía Bettie Paige —dijo Sasuke con tristeza.

—Es una lástima. Me hubiera encantado ver lo que hubieras podido hacer con la original.

—Sí, pero nací demasiado tarde. Bettie acaba de fallecer. Será extrañada. —Sasuke continuó mirando las fotografías instantáneas—. ¿Qué hay de esta rubia con senos falsos? Se veía muy bien como sumisa.

Suigetsu miró la fotografía sin mayor interés.

—Sabes que no tengo interés alguno en las mujeres. ¿En verdad tenemos que incluirlas en este catálogo?

—Su dinero es tan válido como el de cualquier hombre —dijo Sasuke—. Estás reduciendo a la mitad tus clientes potenciales si las dejas fuera.

—Muy bien. Escoge las que te gusten, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Todas me confunden. —Suigetsu se puso de pie estirándose, notó que Naruto estaba detrás de ellos y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Espero poder convencerte para que modeles algo más que pantalones de cuero, Naru-chan. Eres más bello que todos estos hombres juntos y la mayoría de mujeres. Entre tus poses y las fotografías de Sasuke, este catálogo pasará a la historia.

—Gra… gracias, creo —tartamudeó Naruto, sorprendido por el comentario.

—Todavía vas a la universidad, ¿cierto? Supongo que eres del tipo de estudiante pobre, de lo contrario no trabajarías para este maniático —dijo Suigetsu sonriéndole a su amigo—. Espero que te pague lo que le doy a los demás, eso sí, si te esfuerzas al máximo. —Le dijo una suma que hizo que Naruto se quedara boquiabierto por lo generosa que era. Eso era suficiente como para poder renunciar a su trabajo y centrarse exclusivamente en sus estudios. Aunque no deseaba renunciar a su trabajo ahora.

Naruto asintió débilmente y Suigetsu le dio una palmada en el hombro para animarlo antes de marcharse.

—Excelente, los veré mañana entonces.

—¿Entonces podré verte en algunos de estos trajes eróticos? ―preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, algunos de ellos son un tanto… un tanto… —Naruto se detuvo, no sabía qué palabra usar.

—¿Extremos?

Naruto asintió.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Te acostumbrarás. El hombre es el animal que mejor se adapta en la tierra. Lo que hoy te sorprende, mañana será normal. Ya lo verás. ―Asintió de forma seria.

—No querría que mi madre me viera en algo así —dijo Naruto rápidamente.

—No creo que ella se encuentre en la lista de Suigetsu y si lo está, probablemente ni lo mencione. Pero si te hace sentir mejor puedo mostrarte las fotografías del otro día. Ya lo verás, nadie podrá ver tu rostro como para reconocerte —dijo Sasuke con seriedad, esperando así poder calmar al rubio—. La atracción a lo desconocido siempre es más poderosa que la aburrida realidad.

—Me gustaría verlas —dijo Naruto con valor—. No creo que me las haya mostrado antes.

—Necesitas aprender a pedir lo que deseas —le reprendió Sasuke —. ¿Cómo se supone que los demás sepan cómo complacerte si no das a conocer tus necesidades?

Naruto no supo cómo responder ante eso, pero afortunadamente Sasuke colocó su mano sobre su espalda y lo guió al cuarto oscuro.

—Toma asiento —dijo Sasuke apagando las luces—. No le he mostrado estas a Suigetsu en caso de que te lo estés preguntando.

Naruto parpadeó cuando su imagen apareció en la enorme pantalla de plasma. Sasuke debió haber escaneado todas las imágenes. Casi salta de su asiento y sale huyendo cuando notó su cuerpo desnudo. Era una de las primeras tomas estaba desnudo y solo sus manos estaban atadas a la barra.

Tragó fuertemente. No tenía idea de que podía lucir así, cada curva y detalle de sus músculos podía verse, su piel brillaba debajo de la luz, como si hubiera sido pintada de dorado. Su rostro estaba alejado y cubierto entre las sombras, pero había suficiente luz para que uno de sus pómulos se notara y también la línea de su mandíbula.

Sasuke comenzó a mostrarle el resto de las tomas, mirando sus reacciones con detenimiento mientras las fotografías se convertían en situaciones más gráficas. Sasuke había estado sosteniendo el cable de la cámara mientras ataba los tobillos de Naruto a los separadores y accidentalmente presionó el botón mientras trabajaba. Escuchó un ligero jadeo cuando Naruto miró la foto, los músculos del fotógrafo se habían resaltado bajo su camiseta negra mientras estaba acomodando las piernas del rubio.

Naruto volvió a mirar nerviosamente a Sasuke, se sonrojó cuando notó que el azabache lo miraba directamente. Volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la pantalla y se sintió agradecido por la oscuridad.

—Kussoooo. —Naruto dejó escapar el aliento cuando apareció la última fotografía. La expresión de su rostro era de asombro, sumisión y esperanza, combinada con la marca roja de la mano sobre su trasero hizo que su pene se endureciera en segundos. Su trasero comenzó a pulsarle otra vez al recordar aquel momento.

Saltó cuando sintió un par de manos fuertes presionarse contra sus hombros, manteniéndolo inmóvil sobre su asiento.

—¿Sabes lo caliente que me hizo sentir esa fotografía, Naruto? —una voz ronca le susurró al oído—. No pude dormir en toda esa noche, pensando en ti. En tu apretado trasero y en tu cuerpo desnudo arrodillado frente a mí. Eso era lo que querías, pequeño kitsune, ¿no es así? Querías estar desnudo en mi presencia, sobre tus rodillas. Te gustaría si te uso para mi placer, de la forma en la que me dé la gana. ¿Te preguntas que se sentiría al besarme, tomar tu boca y follarte con mi lengua?

Sasuke se sentía satisfecho del ligero gemido que respondió a sus palabras. Naruto estaba mirando en dirección contraria a él, así que la tensión de sus hombros se incrementó y el sonido de su respiración fueron las únicas pistas que Sasuke tuvo para saber que su seducción era bien recibida.

—¿Qué pasa si tomo tus pezones y tiro de ellos con mis dedos, los retuerzo y pellizco hasta que esos círculos oscuros estén erectos, hasta que pienses que te morirás de placer? ¿Te gusta cuando alguien juega con tus pezones? ¿Te gusta que los muerdan?

El cuerpo entero de Naruto se estremeció.

—Y si te dijera que te quitaré los pantalones y azotaré tu trasero, ¿te gustaría eso? ¿Te excitaste cuando te azoté? Estabas arrodillado frente a mí, atado e inmovilizado por un separador, completamente a mi merced. Solo eras capaz de moverte si yo te movía, solo podrías hacer lo que yo te diera permiso de hacer, ¿eso te excita?

—Sí-ttebayo —susurró Naruto con su peculiar forma de hablar. Por un momento su cuerpo se derritió para Sasuke, su espina dorsal se relajó y se recostó sobre el duro y sólido cuerpo detrás de él. Sintió como las manos de Sasuke lo rodeaban y entró en pánico.

Salió huyendo.

Sasuke escuchó como la puerta exterior se cerraba con fuerza y sus brazos se quedaron vacíos mientras miraba la imagen de Naruto en la pantalla.

—Regresarás, dobe —dijo.

Después de dar vueltas toda la noche en la cama, Naruto se levantó en la mañana, exhausto y con círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Se había masturbado seis veces durante la larga noche, recordando esa seductora voz que le susurraba cosas pecaminosas al oído mientras miraba su pervertida imagen en la pantalla y dos manos fuertes lo dejaban inmóvil. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había vuelto a usar su muletilla de nuevo, no desde ese fatídico dia.

Sabía que Sasuke lo había dejado ir, el hombre era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo en ese lugar en contra de su voluntad si así lo deseaba. Fue el hecho de que Sasuke le permitiera escapar lo que hizo que Naruto confiara más en él.

Jamás había tenido fantasías como esas, pero admitió ante sí mismo que le excitaba mucho pensar que Sasuke lo había estado sosteniendo, que pudo haberle dado la vuelta y azotarlo. Incluso se preguntó cómo se sentiría esa pala de cuero.

Jamás sospechó que podría tener el deseo de ir a la cama con un hombre, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en su añorada recompensa, estar de rodillas, bajo el control de Sasuke, con el pene del otro hombre en la boca.

Naruto soñó con el aroma y sabor del otro hombre. Sabía que Sasuke era grande, llenaba de manera adecuada sus pantalones y no era del tipo de hombre que usaría relleno. También tenía un bello trasero. Naruto se percató del hecho de que estaba frotando su pobre pene dolorido y se detuvo a sí mismo, horrorizado por haberse fijado el trasero del otro hombre. La emoción a lo desconocido lo excitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, incluso mucho más que las chicas con las que salió y conquistó. Aún después de haber tenido el estímulo visual de hermosas mujeres vestidas con ropa para sadomasoquismo.

Pero no había duda al respecto, iría a la sesión fotográfica. Naruto no se consideraba muy valiente, pero no había forma de que pudiera huir de eso. Tenía que saber. Tenía que volver a mirar a Sasuke a la cara.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. ¿Que les pareció? Al parecer Sasuke por fin se decidió a seducir a nuestro blondo y el pobre Naru-chan que esta confundido con su sexualidad._**

 ** _Se vienen capítulos intensos, asi que prepárense._**

 ** _A quienes no les guste lo que es la sumisión, los azotes, ect, les advierto que es mejor que dejen de leer esta adaptación._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto. ^.^_**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen su único dueño y creador es Kishimoto-sama y la historia pertence a Catt Ford. **

**Advertencias : Lenguaje adulto, sexo explícito, AU, OoC y un poco de BDSM. **

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando Naruto llegó un poco más temprano, percatándose de que la puntualidad del dobe había mejorado desde aquella noche memorable, pero hoy el rubio caminaba más erguido, miró a Sasuke sin temor a los ojos por primera vez esa semana.

El maquillador llegando con su asistente, detuvo cualquier intercambio que pudo haber compartido con Naruto mientras Kabuto entraba con todos sus artículos. Luego Naruto se distrajo organizando a los modelos y preparándolos.

Suigetsu llegó y Naruto se marchó a por café y dangos para el desayuno.

—¿No crees que deberías contratar a un asistente temporal para que ayude a Naruto? —preguntó Suigetsu mirando al rubio —. Soportaré sus comentarios, pero no lo quiero tan cansado que se quede dormido mientras hacemos la sesión fotográfica.

Sasuke miró a Suigetsu pensativo.

—Jamás me pasó eso por la mente.

—Baka —dijo Suigetsu, golpeando a Sasuke en la cabeza.

— ¿Que te pasa idiota?— dijo Sasuke alterado por el golpe.

—Eso es para que estes mas al pendiente de lo que necesita Naru-chan. Mandaré a alguien de mi oficina. No quiero que piense que está siendo reemplazado. Traeré a mi asistente.

—Dirás a mi antiguo asistente —respondió Sasuke.

—Ah, no te pierdes de mucho, confía en mí —dijo Suigetsu seductoramente—. A Chōji no le gustan los azotes. Ya lo superé, pero es una persona muy eficiente y no tengo nada que esconder de él.

—Bien —Sasuke rio burlonamente —. Me alegra escuchar que Chōji puede anotar en tu agenda tus compromisos pervertidos sin espantarse.

Naruto pateó la puerta para abrirla, tenía las manos llenas y Suigetsu salió corriendo para ayudarle.

—Déjame estos a mí, Naru-chan. Llamaré a mi asistente para que te ayude durante este largo proceso, será mejor que te vayas al asiento del maquillaje.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que los primeros dos modelos ya estaban en el estudio y reaciamente se marchó al camerino de maquillaje, aliviado al ver que ninguna de las modelos femeninas estaba ahí mientras los estilistas terminaban de arreglar a los hombres.

—Quítate la camisa —le dijeron al unísono Kabuto y su asistente. El asistente lucía muy similar al otro hombre al menos en lo afeminado, solo que este que era más alto, delgado y con cabello negro largo e incluso más extravagante en la forma de vestirse.

Apretando los dientes, Naruto se desnudó de la cintura hacia arriba, sabía que Kabuto disfrutaba con todo eso.

—Mantén tus manos lejos de mí —le dijo al hombre más bajo.

—Oooh, querido, no te preocupes. No quiero recibir azotes de parte de tu Masutā [1].

Naruto se sonrojó violentamente, esas simples palabras lo excitaron y avergonzaron a la vez. Además Kabuto era la última persona con la que se sentía seguro ahora que tenía un enorme secreto que ocultar.

Kabuto colocó una enorme capa de plástico alrededor del cuello de Naruto y le dio palmadas a su hombro con gentileza.

—No te preocupes por mí, cariño. Solo me gusta molestar, pero tu virginidad está a salvo conmigo —dijo en voz baja para que el otro modelo no pudiera escucharlo.

Naruto se sorprendió de la sinceridad del otro hombre.

—Gracias, Kabuto. Es solo que… estoy un poco nervioso. Nunca he hecho algo así antes.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. He trabajado con Suigetsu antes. Si no juegas, no usará ninguno de sus juguetes contigo y dudo que Sasuke permita que salgas herido.

—¿Por qué? —Naruto preguntó, esperando que Kabuto supiera lo que Sasuke sentía por él, porque él no tenía idea.

—Por las demandas, amor. No puede permitir que los modelos se lastimen en una sesión —dijo Kabuto con calma. Luego empujó a otro modelo con su cadera y alzó la voz—. A menos que rueguen por ello.

—¿Alguien mencionó rogar? —preguntó el modelo pelirrojo, sonriendo. Naruto lo reconoció como aquel al que Suigetsu había azotado en las audiciones. ―Esa es mi especialidad.

Kabuto se agachó para susurrarle a Naruto al oído—: Nagato se marchará a casa con Suigetsu esta noche. Si conozco bien al hombre, el pelirrojo llegará con deliciosas marcas en su trasero. Le fascina el bastón y Suigetsu es un experto con eso. Probablemente lo folle y haga gritar hasta el amanecer.

En esos momentos Naruto se preguntó si no había cometido un grave error.

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

Modelar es esperar durante enormes intervalos de tiempo aburridos, concluyó Naruto, excepto que tenía partes emocionantes y otras aterradoras. Después de iniciar la semana estaba seguro de que era heterosexual y jamás haber escuchado sobre los artículos que modelaban, hoy había sido abrazado por otro hombre por primera vez en su vida.

Y lo disfrutó.

Quizás era por la posesividad reflejada en los ojos de Sasuke mientras miraba a los dos modelos abrazarse.

Suigetsu tenía razón, la belleza tan cálida de Naruto era muy exótica al lado del pelirrojo más alto, cuya apariencia y pálida piel eran el contraste perfecto.

Nagato era más alto y musculoso que Naruto, que lucía casi delicado entre sus brazos. Ambos llevaban puestos unos zahones de cuero sobre una tanga negra que cubría sus genitales. Naruto miraba en dirección contraria a la cámara mientras el pelirrojo lo sostenía por los brazos de manera que su rostro estuviera completamente escondido, pero su trasero completamente expuesto, a excepción de la delgada tira de tela que se encontraba entre sus glúteos.

Por lo general, a Sasuke no le molestaba este tipo de fotografía… la había hecho muchas veces, pero ver a Naruto en distintos trajes reveladores con las manos de otro hombre sobre su cuerpo era demasiado para él. Tuvo cuidado de aislar a Naruto de las modelos femeninas, al menos logró que ninguno de los hombres tocara el trasero del joven, eso le pertenecía a él .

Se detuvo un momento, pensando aceleradamente. ¿De dónde demonios había salido ese pensamiento? ¿Acaso se había hecho vulnerable sentimentalmente por alguien que era diez años más joven que él, un muchacho que jamás había pertenecido a este mundo y no sabía nada de esto, otra vez?

Probablemente era simple curiosidad en el caso de Naruto, se recordó a sí mismo. Incluso si desarrollaban una relación, no podía involucrarse sentimentalmente con el rubio. La inevitable ruptura sería mucho más fácil así.

Suigetsu caminó por el set para asegurarse de que la luz estuviera lista, le informó a Sasuke cuando terminó y regresó a su sitio.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y gruñó, el pelirrojo había enterrado sus dedos en el delicioso trasero de Naruto, acercando al hombre más delgado de forma que sus entrepiernas pudieran frotarse una contra otra. Naruto trató de alejarse ligeramente, moviendo la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, sus manos empujaban el pecho desnudo del otro hombre, era como si no fuera un participante dispuesto.

Era una excelente fotografía, así que Sasuke la tomó, su mente se aclaró mientras trabajaba. Naruto no estaba dispuesto con alguien que no fuera él. Como para corroborarlo, cuando Nagato soltó a Naruto, este se echó hacia atrás y se tropezó por la urgencia de alejarse y por primera vez, no estaba erecto.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y tomó su brazo para que no se cayera, luego le entregó una toalla para que se cubriese.

—Esa fue la última toma del día. Ve a vestirte.

Naruto asintió lleno de alivio.

—Discúlpeme, no imaginé que fuera a hacer algo así —susurró.

Sasuke asintió y lo empujó en dirección a los vestidores.

—Ve a vestirte. Hablaremos más tarde.

Cuando Naruto y Nagato se marcharon, Sasuke volvió a mirar a su travieso cliente con furia.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

—No hice nada, Sasu-chan. No estaba en la fotografía —dijo Suigetsu tranquilamente. Levantó el bastón de ratán y lo agitó en el aire, asegurándose de que silbara de manera intimidante.

Sasuke atrapó su brazo y detuvo el movimiento del otro hombre.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames asi— Suigetsu solo le sonrio de manera socarrona mostrando sus afilados dientes— Le dijiste al modelo pelirrojo que agarrara el trasero de Naruto. Dile que mantenga sus manos alejadas de mi… —se detuvo, sorprendido por lo que estaba por decir.

—No te preocupes Sasuke. A pesar de que parezca un seme, Nagato es un verdadero uke y esta noche yo me haré cargo de su trasero, confía en mí —dijo Suigetsu agitando el bastón otra vez—. Es hora de que recuperes la cordura.

—Que recupere… ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó Sasuke con enojo.

—Te desea, lo deseas. Naruto siente curiosidad. Hazlo tuyo antes de que alguien más lo haga. Es ingenuo y podría salir herido fácilmente. Jamás será un jugador experto, pero es tan bello que si no lo entrenas tú, se topará con algún club de mala muerte y saldrá hecho añicos —dijo Suigetsu con seriedad—. Eres responsable de él.

—¿Por qué yo? —Sasuke suspiró, pasándose las manos por su cabellera azabache—. No quiero esto.

—Mientes, y por lo general eres un hombre muy honesto —dijo Suigetsu —. Mira Sasuke, no tienes que decirme nada, aunque me encantaría escuchar cada detalle jugoso, cada gemido y gruñido, y una descripción detallada de su trasero cuando está enrojecido, pero tú eres su dueño. Y lo que es peor, él ha comenzado a ser el tuyo.

—Eso es lo que me temo —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa amarga.

Suigetsu colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

—Nos gusta pensar que estamos a cargo, somos los pobres semes los que somos los verdaderos esclavos. Hacemos todo el trabajo y aun así le damos todo lo que el uke busca, o se quejan y quedamos jodidos de por vida —concluyó Suigetsu con dramatismo.

—Pobre Suigetsu —se burló Sasuke de él.

El pelirrojo regresó al estudio con su ropa normal y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Suigetsu.

—¿Listo, amante?

—Debes llamarme «Masuta» —dijo Suigetsu seriamente antes de sonreírle a Sasuke —. El deber me llama. Este trasero estará enrojecido para la sesión fotográfica de mañana.

—Será mejor que se vean claramente —dijo Sasuke con tono de burla.

—Siempre me aseguro de que así sea —presumió Suigetsu, apretando el trasero de Nagato y luego dándole una palmada—. Camina.

—Sí Masuta —dijo el pelirrojo dócilmente, pero le guiñó el ojo a Sasuke antes de seguir a Suigetsu.

Naruto ya estaba usando sus típicos pantalones holgados y tenía la boca abierta mientras miraba cómo los otros dos hombres se marchaban.

—Cierra la puerta, Naruto —dijo Sasuke.

Silenciosamente Naruto hizo lo que se le ordenó. Regresó y esperó a que Sasuke le dijera algo.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse alrededor y no pareció notar la incomodidad de Naruto. Finalmente caminó hacia su oficina.

—Sígueme —dijo.

Naruto lo obedeció, caminando sigilosamente detrás del azabache.

Aunque la oficina estaba diseñada de forma moderna y casi no tenía muebles, había una silla antigua de madera en una esquina y Naruto se preguntaba si no tenía algún valor sentimental para Sasuke, pues obviamente no combinaba con los demás muebles.

Sasuke colocó la silla en el centro de la habitación y se sentó en ella. Señaló al suelo e instintivamente Naruto se arrodilló frente a él, esperando las siguientes instrucciones. Escuchó el furioso ritmo de su corazón otra vez y su respiración se aceleró. Miró a Sasuke con ansiedad.

—Mira hacia abajo, Naruto —le ordenó Sasuke.

Obedientemente, Naruto dejó caer la mirada mientras sus manos temblaban.

—Coloca las manos detrás de tu espalda —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto así lo hizo, esperaba que eso las calmara.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí, Naruto?

Naruto apenas notó el extraño tono de súplica en la voz de Sasuke.

—No estoy seguro.

—Masuta . Me dirás Masuta cuando estemos solos —le ordenó Sasuke, el temblor de su voz había desaparecido—. Anoche te hice unas preguntas, ¿recuerdas cuáles son?

—Sí, Masuta —respondió Naruto con un tono dócil apropiado, pero su respiración acelerada lo traicionaba.

—Quiero escuchar la respuesta a cada una de ellas.

Naruto inhaló profundamente. Si algún día lo iba a saber , tendría que aceptar sus deseos, decirlos en voz alta y confiaba en Sasuke. Quizás lo lastimaría, pero de alguna forma Naruto sabía que no importaba qué pidiera, el hombre sabía cuánto podría soportar.

—No sé cuán caliente lo hizo sentir esa fotografía, pero espero que lo haya hecho. Quiero estar desnudo en su presencia, sobre mis rodillas. Quiero darle placer. Quiero que me use de la forma en la que le parezca, he soñado con eso y me encantaría que me besara. Nadie ha mordido mis pezones, así que no sé si me gustará. Quiero que usted… —Naruto tragó saliva fuerte y respiró profundamente—. Quiero que usted… me… me baje los pantalones y azote mi trasero. Creo que me gustaría.

—Felicidades, lo recordaste todo —dijo Sasuke suavemente—. Pero no respondiste la última. ¿Te excita estar bajo mi poder, rendirte a mi placer, confiar en mí para que te haga disfrutar cuando lo merezcas y estar bajo mi absoluto control?

—Sí, Masuta. —La respuesta fue susurrada, pero Sasuke no tuvo problemas para escucharla.

—¿Cuál es la ciudad más poblada de todo Japon? —demandó saber después.

—Tokio —respondió Naruto, confundido.

—¿Qué te parece esa para que sea tu palabra de seguridad? ―preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Qué es una palabra de seguridad?

Sasuke se sorprendió al pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de ignorar el interés de Naruto. Quizás Suigetsu tenía razón, Naruto necesitaba a alguien para que lo guiara. El inocente rubio ni siquiera sabía qué era una palabra de seguridad.

—Mírame, Okiniiri [2]—dijo Sasuke, levantando el rostro de Naruto con un dedo—. Escúchame bien. Me dices que estás dispuesto a entrar a este mundo y ni siquiera sabes lo que es una palabra de seguridad. Si te hago algo que es demasiado para ti, me dirás tu palabra de seguridad y me detendré para saber que estás bien. No es seguro jugar con cualquiera sin una palabra de seguridad, sin importar lo seguros que puedan parecer cuando negocian contigo. Si te azoto, puedes gemir, retorcerte y decir que no, y no me detendré hasta que yo decida que has tenido suficiente, pero si dices «Tokio» me detendré inmediatamente. ¿Comprendes eso?

Naruto asintió, sus ojos brillaban con temor y emoción.

—Pídeme lo que quieres —dijo Sasuke, soltando la barbilla de Naruto.

Naruto se movió ansiosamente pero permaneció en silencio.

Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, miró las luces nocturnas de la ciudad de Tokio.

—Si no aprendes a pedir lo que te gusta, no lo recibirás, Okiniiri.

—¡Pero me da vergüenza! —exclamó Naruto.

—Masuta —le recordó Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente.

Naruto de repente se preguntó si sehabía vuelto loco, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos detrás de su espalda frente a un hombre que tenía un cuerpo tan poderoso y musculoso como una pantera. Un brillo peligroso iluminó los ojos de Sasuke.

—Masuta, es vergonzoso —Naruto dijo con honestidad.

—Entonces no lo deseas lo suficiente —dijo Sasuke cortantemente—. Te puedes marchar.

Naruto se movió con desesperación, si no lo pedía ahora no lograría juntar el valor para volver y no quería que esto terminara su aventura con el peligro o lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

Respiró profundamente y se sonrojó.

—Masuta, ¿podría por favor… por favor… azotarme? —logró susurrar.

—¿Qué has hecho para merecer ser azotado? —preguntó Sasuke con tono de burla.

Naruto lo miró angustiado y confundido.

—No lo sé, Masuta.

—Quizás te azote solo porque me da la gana —pensó en voz alta Sasuke—. No te he explicado todas las reglas, pero esperaba que supieras mejor las cosas y no hubieras permitido que Nagato te agarrara así el culo.

—¡No sabía que lo haría! —protestó Naruto.

—Entonces tendrá que ser porque me da la gana enrojecer tu bello trasero —dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz seductor. Caminó directamente a la silla y se sentó—. Levántate.

Naruto se puso de pie con incomodidad, se sentía avergonzado de que su pene estuviera levantando sus pantalones de una forma tan obvia. Los labios de Sasuke se movieron cuando lo notó, pero conservó su expresión de severidad.

Tomó el elástico, deslizó sus dedos en el interior y acercó a Naruto hacia su derecha.

—Y ahora —dijo Sasuke, su voz ronca alargó las palabras lenta y deliberadamente—, voy a quitarte los pantalones, te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te azotaré. Obviamente necesitas esto, te hacía falta, Okiniiri. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

—Por favor… Masuta … por favor… —Naruto susurró incoherentemente. Estaba tan excitado que temblaba, esperaba que Sasuke hablara en serio cuando dijo que le quitaría sus pantalones. Estaba seguro de que él no podría hacerlo solo.

Sasuke levantó una mano, abrió el botón del pantalón y le bajó el cierre, disfrutando del ligero ruido del metal. Los pantalones cayeron sobre las rodillas de Naruto y tan pronto como Sasuke los dejó ir, el pene del joven se levantó aún más, su única restricción era un bóxer.

—Te azotaré cuando estés desnudo, mi Okiniiri —continuó Sasuke. Movió ligeramente el elástico del bóxer mientras acariciaba el tatuaje que estaba en el ombligo del rubio que se podía apreciar gracias a la camisa entre abierta de este—. Me pregunto si debo hacer que cuentes cada azote. Esta será tu primera experiencia y se te podría olvidar, luego tendría que empezar otra vez. Creo que esperaremos un poco más antes de hacer eso. Pero te diré que es posible que te azote diez veces, será lo suficiente para calentar estos bellos glúteos.

Naruto pensó que se desmayaría de la anticipación cuando esos cálidos dedos se insertaron en la banda elástica de su bóxer, deslizándolo por su cintura hasta que llegó a sus rodillas. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado al pensar que Sasuke podía ver su pene goteando.

—No durarás mucho —dijo Sasuke en tono de burla. Colocó a Naruto sobre sus rodillas, lo acomodó de manera que su trasero estuviera expuesto y la cabeza del chico estuviera en dirección al suelo con los pies sobre el piso, para que pudiera tener un soporte. Atrapó el brazo izquierdo de Naruto entre sus cuerpos y tomó su muñeca derecha, la giró detrás de él y la mantuvo firme contra su espalda.

Naruto trató de moverse, se sentía humillado y excitado a la vez. Sasuke no había tocado su pene, pero cuando acomodó su cuerpo, lo había atrapado entre sus fornidos muslos. La áspera tela que se frotaba contra su pene mientras Naruto movía ligeramente las caderas era casi suficiente para hacer que se corriera.

Esperó, no sabía qué pasaría, pero se sentía seguro de estar en esa posición con el azabache.

—Recuerda, te voy a azotar para mí placer y lo haré de la forma en la que mejor me parezca —anunció Sasuke.

—Sí, Masuta —respondió la voz distorsionada cercana al suelo.

Sin advertencia, la mano de Sasuke tocó su trasero y Naruto gritó sorprendido.

—¡Ay!

—Sí, esto duele, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke con voz calmada, asegurándose de que quedara una hermosa marca en el glúteo derecho de Naruto.

Le dio una palmada al glúteo izquierdo con firmeza y se quedó mirando un rato la piel presionada contra su mano, al retirarla observó cómo regresó a la normalidad. Sasuke sintió su pene endurecerse. Estaba más excitado de lo que se imaginó que estaría. Ver ese increíble cuerpo moviéndose sobre sus piernas, ese trasero enrojecido con dos marcas exactamente iguales le hizo endurecerse más de lo que estuvo cuando fantaseó con esa escena. Debía recordar agradecerle a Naruto por darle este exquisito placer.

Su mano volvió a descender y Naruto saltó, sintió que su erección comenzaba a disminuir, y estaba comenzando a pensar que esto no le gustaba tanto como creyó que lo haría. Saltó cuando recibió el cuarto impacto.

—Luces increíblemente sexy aquí atrás —observó Sasuke—. Creo que será mejor que distribuya bien el calor por todo tu trasero o te sentirás dolorido mañana.

Naruto se sintió aterrorizado de pensar que mañana su trasero estaría completamente colorado, y tal y cómo iban las cosas, todo el mundo sabría que había sido azotado.

—No te preocupes. No habrá marcas, nadie lo sabrá a menos que se lo digas —dijo Sasuke como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente.

¿Por qué le diría a alguien algo acerca de esto ? Se preguntó Naruto mientras recibía un nuevo impacto. Sasuke movía su mano sobre su trasero, incluso tocó la grieta entre sus muslos. Naruto pateó reflexivamente mientras Sasuke lo golpeaba en un lugar extremadamente sensible.

No pensó que sería capaz de concentrarse en contar, pero lo había hecho y cuando por fin recibió la palmada número diez, se relajó sobre la rodilla de Sasuke, feliz de que todo hubiera terminado.

Gritó con sorpresa e incredulidad cuando Sasuke lo golpeó dos veces más, una vez en cada glúteo.

Sasuke se carcajeó.

—Entonces sí las estabas contando, mi Okiniiri. Recordaré eso. ¿Además recuerdas que dije que posiblemente serían diez?

Naruto se relajó cuando la poderosa mano que lo había castigado comenzó a acariciar su adolorida piel, ahuyentando el dolor. Era consciente de que el dolor pulsante de su retaguardia había comenzado a moverse hacia el frente mientras su pene comenzaba a endurecerse. Naruto no podía entender la razón, pero ahora que todo había acabado, se estaba excitando otra vez. Cambió de posición rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su erección de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo quitó de sus piernas y lo tiró al suelo, luego haló a Naruto y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, su dolorido trasero colgaba a un lado de su muslo. Envolvió al rubio entre sus brazos.

—Lo hiciste bien, Okiniiri. Para haber sido tu primera experiencia la toleraste muy bien y no lloraste. Ahora, ¿quieres una pequeña recompensa?

—Sí, se lo suplico, Masuta —dijo Naruto avergonzado, no estaba seguro de si lo que él consideraba una recompensa sería lo mismo para Sasuke.

Se tensó y luego jadeó cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en su pene erecto. La mano era cálida, fuerte y ligeramente áspera, pero Sasuke lo frotó como si supiera exactamente que eso era lo que Naruto quería.

Naruto abrió las piernas, le permitió a Sasuke tener mejor acceso, gimió cuando su pulgar pasó sobre la cabeza de su dolorido pene, dejando caer su semen sobre la alfombra.

La mano de Sasuke se aceleró y las caderas de Naruto comenzaron a moverse, embistiendo el puño que lo rodeaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que una mano lo había excitado tanto, pero esta lo hizo. Naruto no sabía si estos sentimientos surgieron por el hombre que lo abrazaba, por los azotes o por la combinación de ambas cosas.

Su clímax lo pilló desprevenido, fue mucho más satisfactorio y no tuvo que echar de menos los esfuerzos que había hecho en casa cuando no podía dormir y pensaba en Sasuke. Eyaculó con fuerza, incluso su semen alcanzó la barbilla del fotógrafo, aunque no se dio cuenta, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados por el casi doloroso placer. Mientras gritaba, se sintió como una muñeca de trapo entre esas manos fuertes que lo sostenían.

Sasuke sonrió y mirando cómo su hermoso chico le entregaba su primer orgasmo. Concluyó que sería uno de muchos si su chico continuaba portándose bien. Naruto era increíblemente sensitivo y respondía bien. Además, había algo en el joven que lo hacía querer conservarlo. Los ojos de Naruto aún estaban cerrados cuando Sasuke se limpió la barbilla succionó sus dedos sensualmente para disfrutar del sabor.

Mantuvo abrazado a Naruto, acariciándolo mientras los efectos de su orgasmo pasaban, sonrió cuando esos hermosos ojos azules se abrieron y brillaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, su expresión era una maravilla.

—¡Eso fue jodidamente fenomenal, Masuta! —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa—. Pero ahora queda algo pendiente para mi total satisfacción.

—¿Qué necesita que haga, Masuta? —preguntó Naruto con temor.

Sasuke lo besó suavemente en los labios y Naruto se entregó a él y abrió la boca, pero Sasuke no permitió que hubiera contacto entre sus lenguas. Naruto tendría que ganarse ese privilegio.

—Quiero que te arrodilles. Me voy a masturbar. Quiero marcarte, mi Okiniiri —le ordenó Sasuke. A pesar de que le divertía que Naruto, sin saberlo, lo hubiera marcado primero, era justo que ahora él dejara su propia marca.

Obedientemente Naruto se bajó de sus piernas y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Quítate la camisa.

Naruto le obedeció, permitió que su camisa se deslizara de sus hombros y cayera al suelo.

—Coloca las manos detrás de tu espalda —le recordó Sasuke.

—Sí, Masuta —dijo Naruto con voz baja, colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y las dejó reposar sobre su flamante trasero.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se abrió los pantalones, dejó escapar su erección. Fue un verdadero alivio, suspiró y escuchó una respuesta igual de su joven protegido. Los ojos de Naruto se enfocaron en el hinchado miembro.

—Es tan grande —suspiró.

Sintiendo el temor en su voz, Sasuke trató de calmarlo.

—Lo tomaremos despacio Naruto, y tienes tu palabra de seguridad si algo te asusta.

—Sí, Masuta.

Sasuke mantuvo los ojos fijos en el bello rostro. Naruto colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, se arrodilló con el torso desnudo y sus pantalones sobre las rodillas, tenía el rostro inclinado hacia arriba para poder mirar.

No tomó mucho tiempo, Sasuke se frotó hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo, se sentía ansioso por ver su semen sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Cuando se corrió, el líquido blanco cubrió el pecho del joven, humedeciendo su suave piel. Naruto jadeó al sentir el calor del orgasmo de Sasuke, dejando un camino ardiente que se deslizó por su pecho.

—Muy bien Okiniiri. Quédate ahí un momento —Sasuke se dirigió al baño y humedeció una pequeña toalla, la usó para limpiarse. Se arregló y regresó a donde estaba Naruto para limpiar su cuerpo.

—Muy bien, mi pequeño kitsune, levántate —dijo y alzó a Naruto. Ahora que la emoción que lo incitó desapareció, Naruto se tambaleó. Le dolían las rodillas y se sentía acalambrado por estar en el suelo.

Sasuke lo guió al escritorio y lo empujó de manera que su pecho estuviera contra la superficie. Naruto sabía que su trasero estaba expuesto y tembló nerviosamente. Una mano sobre su espalda lo dejó inmóvil.

—Hermoso y caliente —observó Sasuke, colocó su mano sobre el flamante trasero. Naruto sintió que su rostro debía estar del mismo tono de rojo.

—Hay mucho que necesitas aprender de la sumisión —dijo Sasuke. Alejó su mano y continuó hablando—. Quédate justo donde te deje, Okiniiri.

Naruto permaneció en esa posición y se relajó.

—Te gusta eso, ¿no es así? ¿Cuándo te ordeno algo? —preguntó Sasuke. Levantó un frasco de un gel y vertió un poco sobre su mano. Naruto respingó cuando sintió a Sasuke distribuirlo sobre su trasero.

—Sí, Masuta —Naruto admitió con humildad.

—¿Sabes la razón?

—¿Por qué usted es realmente sensual? —respondió con ingenuidad.

Eso logró que Sasuke comenzara a carcajearse.

—Bueno, eso no era en lo que estaba pensando, pero gracias. Puedes ponerte de pie ahora.

Naruto se levantó y colocó sus manos sobre sus pantalones, sin embargo miró a Sasuke con incertidumbre.

—Adelante, vístete —le alentó Sasuke —. ¿Era eso lo que esperabas?

—No me gustaron los azotes, dolió —dijo—. Pero me gustó cómo se sintió después y me gusta cuando me dice qué hacer.

—Siéntate, si gustas. En esa no —dijo Sasuke rápidamente y quitó la silla—. Preferentemente en algo más acolchado.

Naruto se sentó sobre el sofá y rebotó un poco.

—Creo que mejor me quedaré de pie.

—Necesitamos hablar, Naruto —dijo Sasuke—. Si has experimentado todo lo que buscabas y has satisfecho tu curiosidad, házmelo saber y no volveremos a hablar de este tema. —Esperó a que Naruto asintiera lentamente, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

—No lo creo —dijo Naruto —. Quiero más.

—Entonces tendremos que establecer ciertas reglas. Las iremos definiendo conforme las necesitemos y veremos si funcionan, ¿de acuerdo? —Sasuke se sentó detrás de su escritorio—. Me gusta jugar. Todos esos juguetes de Suigetsu, he usado cada uno de ellos y los han usado conmigo. Quiero llevarte más lejos y espero que comiences a desear más cuando te muestre las distintas cosas. Justo ahora, algunos de esos juguetes te asustarán. Trataré de usarlos todos y si no disfrutas algo, no lo volveremos a hacer. Solo porque a otras personas les guste no significa que a ti te tengan que gustar, ¿lo entiendes?

Naruto asintió.

—Sí, Masuta.

—Puedes dejar de llamarme Masuta. Solo lo pido cuando estamos en una sesión. ¿Quieres continuar trabajando para mí?

—Bueno, sí Masuta, digo Sasuke —respondió Naruto con honestidad—. Todavía necesito un empleo para terminar la carrera en la universidad.

—Muy bien. No te avergonzaré frente a los clientes u otros modelos, pero probablemente te sorprenderé, es parte de este estilo de vida y requeriré tu sumisión en lugares y momentos que no esperas. Si te presiono demasiado, tu palabra de seguridad es…

—Tokio —dijo inmediatamente Naruto.

—Bien. Creo que nos llevaremos bien —dijo Sasuke, pero en su interior se preguntaba a dónde los llevaría esta aventura—. Ahora será mejor que te vayas a casa. Tenemos una sesión fotográfica mañana y todavía tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Sí, Masuta —dijo Naruto con sumisión—. Gracias.

—De nada —replicó Sasuke con gentileza. Esperó hasta que la puerta exterior se cerrara y echó la llave. Apagó la luz de su oficina para que Naruto no pudiera verlo, por si miraba hacia arriba y luego esperó.

El ojiazul sí miró hacia arriba y Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, no quería que lo mirara. Naruto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a la estación del metro. De repente, dio un enorme salto triunfal para tocar un anuncio colgante. Luego sus manos se dirigieron a su trasero y se sobó.

Sasuke rio suavemente. El pequeño truco de Suigetsu de esa tarde lo alertó de que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. Su propia posesividad cuando el modelo pelirrojo tocó a Naruto y lo acercó a su cuerpo le hizo saber que parte de él ya había reclamado al rubio como suyo, probablemente desde el momento en el que le dio la primera palmada para que el este se quedara quieto. Algo se había incendiado en su interior, Sasuke rehusó a sentir excitación por mucho tiempo y ahora quería a este joven de todas las formas posibles.

Suspiró, era poco probable que Naruto pudiera amar a un viejo como él, aunque apenas había comenzado su tercera década de vida. Naruto era joven, tenía toda una vida por delante, simplemente sentía curiosidad y quería experimentar. Sasuke se recordó a sí mismo que debía mantener seguro su corazón, esta sería una aventura muy agradable y luego, cuando Naruto hubiera conseguido todo lo que deseaba saber de si mismo, avanzaría y Sasuke no tenía duda alguna de que volvería a su propia vida célibe.

Al llegar a casa, Sasuke se preguntó qué era lo que Naruto estudiaba y por qué nunca le preguntó antes. Tendría que descubrirlo.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Aquí esta el significado de las palabras que preferí poner en japonés. Las otras que aparecen como baka, seme o uke su significado ya es muy conocido entre fujoshis, fudanshis y otakus. ^_~_**

 ** _[1] Masuta: Amo._**

 ** _[2] Okiniiri: Favorito. En el libro la autora usa la palabra en ingles Pet, que ella explica que en una relación de BDSM es utilizada como mascota, favorito o preferido. De allí que yo escogiera Okiniiri._**

 ** _Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. ¿Que les pareció? Bastante caliente, eh._**

 ** _Sasuke por fin acepto a Naruto como su sumiso pero necesito de un pequeño empujoncito de Suigetsu, cuantas son Team Suigetsu? ._./ El va tener un papel importante en la relacion de esos dos, no se preocupen no habra triangulo amoroso haha._**

 ** _Quien diría que solo Naruto despertaría el lado posesivo de nuestro teme._**

 ** _Espero lo hayan disfrutado, este es solo el comienzo._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto. ^.^_**


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Disclaimer : Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen su único dueño y creador es Kishimoto-sama y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford. _**

**_Advertencias : Lenguaje adulto, sexo explícito, AU, OoC y un poco de BDSM. _**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

Al llegar a su apartamento Naruto se sentía emocional y físicamente exhausto. Se cepilló rápidamente los dientes y se dejó caer sobre la cama, hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su trasero entró en contacto con el colchón y se acomodó sobre su estómago.

Por primera vez esa semana, se quedó profundamente dormido en segundos y no se despertó hasta que la alarma sonó a la mañana siguiente.

Se balanceó precariamente en la orilla de la bañera, trató de ver cómo lucía su trasero en el espejo del baño. A pesar de lo que dijo Sasuke, temía que aún estuviera tan rojo como una señal de alto y que todos supieran lo que había ocurrido. Deseó haberlo mirado desde anoche, pero estaba demasiado exhausto.

Sasuke tenía razón, no había ni una sola marca. Su piel tenia el mismo tono bronceado de siempre, Naruto casi se sintió desilusionado cuando tomó una ducha con agua fría. Experimentando apuntó su esponja de baño hacia su trasero y se dio un azote.

—¡Ay!

Se le olvidó que dolía y que no le parecía excitante si él mismo se azotaba.

—¿Por qué demonios quiero hacer esto otra vez? —gruñó y luego esperó con desesperación no haberse dejado una marca. Se revisó relajándose cuando solo se encontró con un área rosada, sabía que se desvanecería para cuando llegara al trabajo.

El golpearse a sí mismo no le causaba emoción alguna. Pensó que debía ser algo relacionado con Sasuke. Cuando su atractivo jefe le daba una orden, enviaba una onda de emoción por el cuerpo de Naruto y se apresuraba a obedecer. Había algo increíblemente excitante en arrodillarse frente a Sasuke. Tendría que preguntar por qué le pasaba eso.

A Suigetsu le divirtió saber que un poco de la insolencia de Naruto estaba de vuelta, aunque ya no era tan rebelde. De hecho, parecía brillar lleno de satisfacción, como un gato que había robado un poco de leche. Las enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido, por lo que solo podía sospechar que Sasuke le hizo algo anoche.

Suigetsu esperó con ansias poder hacer confesar a Sasuke aunque dudaba mucho que este le dijera algo, no perdía nada con intentarlo pero antes de eso se dirigió al camerino, esperaba ver la reacción de Naruto cuando viera la decoración que había hecho en el trasero de Nagato la noche anterior, antes de follárselo hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos.

Kabuto pareció notar lo que Suigetsu tramaba, al parecer a todos les gustaba hacer sentir incomodo al rubio y giró la silla de Naruto para que pudiera ver claramente cuando Nagato se quitara los pantalones. Naruto palideció cuando notó las seis marcas moradas perfectamente bien distribuidas.

Nagato miró sobre su hombro y sacudió el trasero.

—Pregúntame si tuve suerte anoche —dijo seductoramente.

—No necesito preguntar, maldito afortunado —dijo Kabuto —. Luces como un hombre feliz.

—Lo soy —Nagato suspiró e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se sentó sobre una toalla en otra silla.

Suigetsu se alejó riendo suavemente.

Sasuke se encontraba en el estudio esperando a que los modelos estuvieran listos cuando Suigetsu entró riendo.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, Sui?

—Absolutamente nada. Solo… fui a ver a Nagato quitándose los pantalones, le dio todo un espectáculo a Naruto —se carcajeó.

—¿Cuántas marcas? —Sasuke preguntó con una sonrisa sádica.

—Seis de las mejores. ¿Cuántas le diste a Naruto? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Si le hubiera hecho alguna, no te lo diría y si no las hubiera hecho, te mentiría —dijo Sasuke.

—Eres tan frustrante —se quejó Suigetsu, como podía un hombre ser tan poco cooperativo y egoísta —. Te digo todo acerca de mis conquistas, mientras tú me has aburrido estos últimos cinco años. Al menos tienes…

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó Sasuke. Suigetsu se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver que Naruto había llegado, se estaba colocando una toalla alrededor de su cintura, seguido por Nagato, que estaba desnudo, caminando orgullosamente y mostrando su trasero marcado.

Suigetsu se ocupó vistiendo a Nagato con una máscara y una mordaza. Guió al pelirrojo a un potro, ató sus tobillos y lo inclinó para esposar sus manos a las patas delanteras.

Encontró un par de pantalones de cuero de cadera baja y se los entregó a Naruto.

—Usa estos, Okiniiri, ¿sí? —Notó el ligero respingo de Naruto y sonrió lleno de satisfacción, le gustaba molestar a Naruto pero mas a Sasuke, solo metiéndose con el rubio conseguía alguna reacción de este.

—No fuiste muy exacto con la forma Suigetsu. Una de las marcas está demasiado cerca —dijo Sasuke.

Con el orgullo herido, Suigetsu se dio la vuelta haciendo un puchero.

—Nagato saltó sin avisar, no fue culpa mía. —Se paró al lado de Sasuke, que se encontraba detrás de la cámara.

—Te lo advierto Suigetsu, no quiero ningún truco —dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz intimidatorio.

Suigetsu tembló, recordó que Sasuke, a pesar de que era solo uno o dos centímetros más bajo, era mucho más poderoso y podía someterlo si lo enojaba.

—No hice nada.

—Lo llamaste Okiniiri. No llamas a los chicos «Okiniiri », lo estabas molestando. Detente. No quiero que lo asustes o avergüences —dijo Sasuke con firmeza—. Si lo haces otra vez, no fotografiaré tu catálogo.

Suigetsu se movió nerviosamente, sabía que Sasuke tenía razón y además le agradaba Naruto, debía admitir que esta vez se le paso la mano con la broma. No quería humillarlo o lastimarlo. De todas formas, todo eso podía dejarse en manos de Sasuke si es que este ya había comenzado con el entrenamiento del ojiazul.

—Solo dime algo, ¿lo estás haciendo tuyo? —inquirió Suigetsu con seriedad.

Sasuke respiró profundamente.

—Sí —dijo, dándose cuenta de que se había comprometido.

—Bien —dijo Suigetsu —. En verdad no quiero verte herido. Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé —dijo Sasuke con lo que se podía catalogar como una ligera sonrisa, al menos en el caso de Sasuke.

Suigetsu sonrió lleno de alivio.

—No molestaré a tu chico, pero a ti sí.

—Solo cuando él no esté presente, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Pero no respondo si mi paciencia llega a su limite, bien sabes que odio las estupideces.

Naruto emergió del baño, la luz se reflejaba en sus pantalones de cuero y creaba un brillo dorado en sus muslos mientras caminaba. Miró a Sasuke.

—¿Así está bien?

—Muy bien —respondió Sasuke, conteniendo la respiración—. ¿Alguna vez has usado un bastón?

—No. Jamás he tocado uno —respondió Naruto, estirando su mano para tocarlo con una extraña fascinación.

—Mira aquí, Naruto. Necesito que sostengas este bastón y que te pares aquí para la toma —dijo Suigetsu —. Quiero que luzcas como si acabases de hacerle estas marcas al trasero de Nagato y fueras a continuar los golpes.

Naruto tomó el bastón con torpeza, parecía como si se tratase de una serpiente que estaba a punto de morderlo.

—¡Naruto! —dijo Sasuke—. Se supone que debes lucir como un dominante, así que ponte erguido y piensa en el poder que estás por transmitir sobre este hombre que es más alto que tú, pero que está suplicando que lo castigues. Es una actuación. No tienes que golpearlo de verdad. De hecho, estoy seguro de que todos los aquí presentes prefieren que no lo hagas. Solo aparenta que te ha hecho enojar o traicionado y que tienes derecho a castigarlo.

—Me esforzaré todo lo posible. —Naruto respiró profundamente y tomó una expresión autoritaria. Cuando Suigetsu le mostró cómo sostener el bastón dijo—: Estoy listo.

Sasuke tomó las fotografías, pero no estaba satisfecho. Estaba usando su cámara digital en vez de la instantánea, tratando de hacer que su idea funcionara, pero algo no estaba bien. Suigetsu permaneció en silencio. Estaba satisfecho desde la primera fotografía, pero respetaba la pericia de Sasuke, ademas sabia que este tendía a ser perfeccionista. Por eso lo contrató, cuando era la imagen correcta, no era porque fuera una fotografía bella, sino porque la imagen lograba transmitir emociones a los receptores y esa intensidad era la que Suigetsu buscaba para su catálogo.

—Esto no está funcionando —dijo Sasuke. Estaba mirando con enojo al monitor.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Claro, adelante —dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

Naruto apenas hablaba cuando estaban en una sesión fotográfica y se preguntaba si su pequeño encuentro le había hecho sentir más confianza en sí mismo.

Naruto caminó hacia el monitor y Sasuke gruñó suavemente cuando notó que Nagato miró el movimiento de sus glúteos debajo de los ajustados pantalones de cuero, aunque el pelirrojo desconocía por completo que tanto él como Suigetsu lo observaban.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Sasuke cuando Naruto estudió la imagen.

—Bueno, si no te molesta que lo diga… —titubeó Naruto. No estaba seguro si al teme de su jefe le guste que se metan con su trabajo.

—No habría preguntado si me importara —dijo Sasuke irónicamente.

—Teme — le insulto por lo bajo por lo que Sasuke no alcanzo a escucharlo, por suerte, su trasero aun seguía dolorido — Creo que para empezar, sería mejor si yo no estuviera en la escena. Prácticamente traigo puesto lo mismo que él. Creo que debemos usar el brazo de Suigetsu, vestido así como está, pero solo mostrar su mano sosteniendo el bastón. Y si coloca una luz aquí… —Naruto señaló—, iluminaría a la perfección el… este… bueno... el cul, digo, trasero de Nagato, eh…

—Su culo. Lo entendemos, prosigue —interrumpió Sasuke mientras Naruto tartamudeaba avergonzado.

—Haría un buen contraste entre las sombras y el fondo —concluyó Naruto.

Sasuke estudió la imagen y volvió a mirar al set.

—Tendría que hacerle un agujero al telón.

—No si tiene a un esclavo pequeño —señaló Naruto.

Suigetsu estaba observando el intercambio como un juego de tenis, tenía la boca abierta pero al escuchar ese comentario, comenzó a carcajearse.

—¿Eres tú ese esclavo pequeño, Naru-chan?

Naruto enrojeció, pero Sasuke lo ignoró, para este era fácil ignorarlo si era necesario.

—Eso es exactamente lo que esto necesita. Naruto, ¿sabes dónde guardo las luces más pequeñas?

Naruto asintió, ya se estaba moviendo. Le entregó a Suigetsu el bastón cuando pasó a su lado, haciendo que el hombre mayor riera más fuerte mostrando sus inusuales dientes afilados.

—¿Entonces ahora también seré modelo? —preguntó este—. ¿Qué debería usar?

—Solo lo que traes puesto. Nagato está desnudo, pero tu traje oscuro con camisa blanca le dará un contraste que hará que exista… —dijo Naruto interrumpiéndole.

—Tensión erótica —terminó Sasuke por él. Arrastró a Suigetsu al set—. Si te pones aquí, la mayor parte de tu cuerpo quedará fuera de la escena. Solo veremos tu brazo con el bastón, las marcas en el trasero de Nagato estarán un tanto borrosas, únicamente le daremos protagonismo al producto final y al efecto deseado.

A Suigetsu le gustó el juego de palabras, por lo que comenzó a carcajearse otra vez, mientras le permitía a Sasuke empujarlo y colocarlo en posición.

—Qué impresionante. Estaré en mi propio catálogo, ¡después de todos estos años!

—Piensa que esto es un cameo , como Hitchcock —sugirió Sasuke.

Naruto llevó la pequeña luz al set, colocándola con cuidado donde las piernas de Nagato la ocultaran, mientras Sasuke consideraba las ventajas de forzar que su asistente se vistiera así mientras trabajaba.

—Utiliza un soporte C, Naruto —le instruyó mientras desenrollaba un cable de otra pequeña ventana de luz plegable. Juntos, armaron la escena y se cercioraron de que la luz secundaria se apagara al mismo tiempo que las demás.

Naruto se paró detrás de Sasuke mientras este guiaba verbalmente a Suigetsu para que se colocara en la posición adecuada. Sasuke era consciente del aroma y calor corporal del rubio, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba enfocada en la toma. Presionó el obturador y la imagen apareció brevemente en la pantalla de la cámara. En esa centésima de segundo, Sasuke supo que capturó lo que había imaginado.

—De acuerdo Suigetsu, quédate justo donde estás. ¡Naruto, la otra cámara!

Sasuke comenzó a hacer las fotografías, dirigiendo el brazo de Suigetsu para que este estuviera en distintos ángulos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

—Lo tengo.

Suigetsu dejó caer el brazo y también suspiró con alivio. La forma en la que se había tenido que parar, con su cuerpo lejos de la toma pero inclinándose para que su brazo saliera en la película le había dejado adolorida la espalda. De repente comprendió lo duro y difícil que era ser un modelo.

—¿Estás bien, Nagato?

—Mmmffff —dijo el pelirrojo por la mordaza.

—Tomaré eso como un «me encantaría bajarme de este potro si pudiera» —dijo Suigetsu con empatía—. Déjame preguntarle a Sasuke. ¡Sasuke! ¿Puedo soltar a Nagato?

—Seguro —dijo Sasuke—. Comenzaremos a preparar el set para la siguiente toma. —Regresó su atención a Naruto, que estaba parado ligeramente hacia su izquierda—. ¿Puedes quedarte un rato después del trabajo?

Naruto asintió, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos brillaron.

Los modelos se marcharon, Kabuto estaba empacando y Suigetsu hablaba con Sasuke cuando Naruto salió del baño, nuevamente con su ropa puesta. Se puso a trabajar, quería parecer ocupado con algo en vez de tratar de capturar la atención de Sasuke esperando a que el cliente se marchara.

Suigetsu continuó dirigiéndose a la puerta y regresando para comentar algo más, pero finalmente se marchó, abriendo la puerta para que Kabuto pudiera pasar.

—¿Se han marchado todos? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Iré a ver. —Naruto recorrió todas las habitaciones y volvió para reportar—. No hay moros en la costa.

—Muy bien. Cierra la puerta con llave. Ve a mi oficina y espérame ahí, Okiniiri.

—Sí, Masutā —dijo Naruto en voz baja, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su respiración se aceleró por la anticipación. Estaba parado en medio de la habitación mirando la silla de madera cuando Sasuke entró y cerró la puerta. Tenía en la mano una bolsa de terciopelo negra, que colocó sobre el escritorio.

—¿Eres todo mío, Okiniiri? ¿Me perteneces?

Naruto lo miró alarmado, el aun no terminaba de comprender que quería decir exactamente Sasuke con eso pero se atrevió a responder.

—¿Sí, Masutā?

Sasuke rio.

—No suenas del todo convencido. Déjame decirlo de otra forma, ¿quieres experimentar esto con alguien más?

—No, Masutā —susurró Naruto.

—¡Desnúdate!

Naruto comenzó a jadear al escuchar la orden que se le dio con esa voz ronca. Se quitó inmediatamente la ropa como si la oportunidad jamás se le volviera a presentar y tiró cada artículo de ropa detrás del sillón.

—Arrodíllate.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, automáticamente colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda y bajó la mirada, aunque quería ver a Sasuke. La sonrisa pícara que el azabache tenía en el rostro cuando le ordenó que se desvistiera era excitante y atemorizante a la vez. Naruto no estaba seguro si era temor o deseo lo que lo motivó a obedecer. Aun no le cabía en la cabeza la razón por la que ahora no tenia ningún reparó en seguir las ordenes de Sasuke cuando antes lo obedecía y hacia su trabajo de mala gana ademas de que no le gustaba que personas con la personalidad como la del pelinegro le dijeran que hacer.

Su pene lentamente comenzó a endurecerse mientras se arrodillaba. El hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo frente a Sasuke, que aún estaba completamente vestido, envió una onda de deseo a su entrepierna y su estómago vibró con ansiedad.

—Mírame —dijo Sasuke. Se sentó en la orilla de su escritorio y balanceó una pierna—. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Este… arte, escultura —respondió Naruto sorprendido.

—¿En qué año estás?

—En el último. Me gradúo este verano —dijo Naruto mientras se estremecía. No sabía exactamente cómo estarían las cosas para ese momento, tendría que conservar su trabajo, o algún tipo de trabajo antes de poder vender sus proyectos. Eso era algo que no le enseñaban en la universidad. Suspiro, pensó que recibiría azotes o algo más excitante no que el teme le daría por interrogarlo acerca de su vida.

—Ya decía yo. Esa idea de la iluminación que tuviste hoy, debió haber sido gracias a tu entrenamiento en forma, luz y sombras. Las sombras tenían un efecto escultural gracias a esa luz extra. Espero que sea una gran toma. —Los ojos de Sasuke viajaron por cada centímetro del cuerpo bronceado del rubio que estaba arrodillado frente a él. Tenía más preguntas, pero a la vez tenía el deseo de inspeccionar su nueva adquisición.

Siempre sé un multitareas cuando puedas , pensó.

Se levantó y rodeó a Naruto. Su piel era hermosa, perfecta, suave, cálida y a la vez deliciosa. Tenía un asombroso trasero redondo, firme y levantado, que rogaba por ser azotado. Cada línea y ángulo estaba perfectamente bien formado y era elegantemente refinado. El cabello de Naruto era grueso y brillante y desde allí, Sasuke podía ver que apenas necesitaba afeitarse. Su pecho debía ser naturalmente lampiño.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Tengo que ir a estudiar mañana, es uno de los días en los que tengo que asistir a tiempo completo —respondió Naruto.

—Masutā —le recordó Sasuke. Decidió que haría todo el trabajo con las modelos femeninas en aquellos días en los que Naruto no estuviera. Ya había notado que Bettie Paige cuyo nombre real resulto ser Hinata nombre que en lo personal no le gustaba había mirado con deseo a su hermoso kitsune.

—Masutā.

—¿Llevas al día tus tareas?

—Este, de hecho, tengo una tarea para mañana. Tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre Picasso —murmuró.

—Entonces debes hacerlo —respondió Sasuke bruscamente.

—Quiere decir que no vamos a… —Naruto no supo cómo terminar.

—Sí, te voy a azotar si a eso te refieres. Pero te diré exactamente lo que harás porque sé cómo te gusta que te ordene. ¿Verdad, Okiniiri?

—Sí, Masutā —dijo Naruto casi sin aliento.

—Levántate. Coloca las manos detrás de tu cabeza.

Naruto echó su peso hacia atrás y se levantó sin esfuerzo.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

—Muy bien. ¿Practicaste eso?

—Eh… sí. —Naruto se sonrojó, comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies—. Pensé que no le gustaría que me tambaleara cuando me levantara.

—Iniciativa. Me gusta eso en un sumiso, aunque no demasiado. Levanta la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

Naruto saltó cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke acariciar sus muslos. Se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento caliente sobre su pene. ¡¿Acaso Sasuke estaba arrodillado frente a él?! Y luego las manos del azabache lo sujetaron y le colocó algo encima. El pene de Naruto comenzó a endurecerse hasta que sintió que algo haló sus testículos, era incómodo pero no doloroso, aunque eso hizo que su erección disminuyera un poco.

Las manos de Sasuke le dieron una última palmada.

—Abre los ojos, Okiniiri —dijo.

Naruto obedeció, miró a Sasuke un momento antes de mover la mirada y enfocarla en su cuerpo. Su pene apenas estaba visible debido al cuero negro y a las hebillas plateadas que lo rodeaban. Un momento después, gruñó al sentir que su miembro se endurecía debajo del arnés de cuero.

—Es una jaula para el pene —anunció Sasuke con satisfacción—. No te correrás hasta que yo te lo permita, Okiniiri. Esto mantendrá tu mente enfocada en tus estudios y lejos de tu pene. —Levantó el órgano y acarició sus testículos, permitiéndole al rubio ver que había una cinta dividiéndolos y rodeándolos.

Naruto sintió el cálido aliento de Sasuke en su oreja.

—¿Recuerdas como disfrutas cuando te doy una orden?

—Sí, Masutā —jadeó Naruto.

—¿Y tú aceptaste someterte a mí?

—Sí, Masutā.

—Ve a hacer tu tarea. Te veré el viernes. —Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, colocó sus pies sobre la superficie—. Hemos terminado con la sesión, puedes irte.

—¡Masutā! —Naruto exclamó enfurecido—. ¿Tengo que usar esto entonces?

—Creo haberte advertido que no siempre te gustaría lo que requeriría de ti, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sasuke con severidad. Estaba disfrutando al ver a su rubio asistente, que estaba indignado por su nueva tarea, hasta se le olvidó que estaba completamente desnudo y que continuaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—No, no me lo advirtió —dijo Naruto apretando los dientes, estaba a punto de explotar de la ira.

—Bueno, pero así es. Podré ordenarte que te inclines para mí o que laves los platos —sonrió de manera burlona Sasuke.

Naruto dejó caer sus manos y se dio la vuelta para recoger su ropa, mientras Sasuke observaba sus glúteos. A Naruto no le queda de otra que obedecerle, al menos si quería seguir con lo que sea que ellos dos tenían, ademas de esa excitación que sentía cuando le ordenaba y a lo desconocido.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si esta cosa me causa un daño permanente? —gruñó Naruto mientras se vestía.

Se estiró y gritó alarmado cuando Sasuke dejó caer los pies sobre el suelo y se lanzó hacia él. El pelinegro era increíblemente rápido y Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el antebrazo de Sasuke lo dejara inmóvil contra la pared.

—Jamás haría algo que te lastimara permanentemente, Naruto ―dijo Sasuke, su mirada era intensa y autoritaria—. Ni siquiera la cerré con llave. Si te causa dolor, puedes llamarme por teléfono y quizás , quizás , permita que te la quites. Si no puedes contactarme y estás en una situación crítica, quítatela y explícamelo después. Si tienes cerebro, úsalo. Pero lo que espero de ti, es que te controles. Trato de facilitarte esta orden. No te correrás hasta que yo te lo permita, ¿entendido?

—Sí… sí, Masutā —respondió Naruto. Apenas podía hablar con el brazo de Sasuke sobre su pecho, pero la sensación de estar inmóvil, de no poder liberarse, era increíblemente erótica. Podía sentir como su pene trataba de empujar la jaula, pero la constricción evitó que se endureciera.

—Bien. —Sasuke bajó la cabeza y tomó la boca de Naruto con pasión por primera vez, se emocionó cuando el muchacho se rindió y en ese momento lo soltó. La mirada de Naruto estaba perdida, sus labios hinchados y húmedos estaban entreabiertos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

—Ve a casa y haz tu tarea. Asiste a tus clases y presta atención. Esas son mis órdenes. ¡Ahora vete! —Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás, miró cómo las manos del muchacho buscaban la pared para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Sí, Masutā —murmuró Naruto y luego salió corriendo.

Sasuke escuchó la puerta exterior cerrarse con cuidado y se sentó en su escritorio para reírse. Solo había pasado una semana y los modales de Naruto habían mejorado en extremo, aunque de vez en cuando aun tenia esos arranques de rebeldía que el se encargaría de corregir.

EL resto de la noche fue una tortura para Naruto. Continuó endureciéndose cada vez que pensaba que Sasuke se arrodilló frente a él mientras lo inspeccionaba. La sensación de esas firmes manos acariciando sus muslos permaneció con él, pero cada vez que tenía un pensamiento erótico, la incomodidad de su pene lograba enfocar su mente.

Finalmente dejó de pensar en Sasuke y concentró toda su atención en su tarea. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que escribió su ensayo, lo corrigió aunque había muy pocos errores, lo imprimió y lo colocó en una carpeta.

En cuanto terminó, recordó las manos de Sasuke sobre su pene.

—¡Ay! ¡Mierda, ay! —se quejó en voz alta.

Decidió acostarse temprano, esperando que sus sueños no hicieran de esa noche una experiencia miserable. De hecho, tuvo que levantarse varias veces a orinar, pero eso pareció aliviar un poco la presión y fue capaz de quedarse dormido.

¿Por qué hice esto ? Se preguntó, pero la excitación de no saber lo que Sasuke haría después era demasiado atractiva para resistirse.

Una vez en la escuela, le pareció más fácil concentrarse en sus materias, pero los viajes al baño lo pusieron nervioso. Obviamente no podía usar el urinario con ese artefacto en su pene, así que tuvo que usar los cubículos.

La jaula lo hacía sentir más consciente de su pene, pues odiaba la forma en la que se sentía cuando sus pantalones lo rozaban cada vez que caminaba. No podía recordar si le habló a alguien en la escuela, sus pensamientos estaban completamente enfocados en el símbolo de su sumisión ante Sasuke y su propio pene.

Cuando volvió a casa, Naruto estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera comió, simplemente se fue a la cama.

El viernes por la mañana, Naruto estaba esperando en la puerta con cerrojo a Sasuke, estaba enfurecido y caminaba de un lado a otro.

—¡Quíteme esta maldita cosa de encima! —demandó.

—Buenos días para ti también, Naruto —dijo Sasuke sarcástico. Abrió la puerta sin demora y entró en su oficina, Naruto le siguió muy de cerca— ¿Acaso tú…?

—No me toqué a mí mismo. ¡Quítemelo ahora mismo! —dijo Naruto enfurecido.

Sasuke se sentó y le pidió a Naruto que se acercara.

—Tendremos que tener una charla acerca de tratar de dominar desde la posición pasiva. No permito eso, Okiniiri.— Sasuke estaba furioso nunca había tratado con un sumiso tan indisciplinado pero se mantuvo controlado, de nada servía ponerse a discutir con el rubio, con recordarle su lugar era suficiente.

—Sí, Masutā —dijo Naruto entre dientes, no sabía a qué se refería Sasuke pero suspiró lleno de alivio cuando le quitó el artefacto y frotó su flácido órgano.

Sasuke lo inspeccionó, unas cuantas áreas estaban enrojecidas pero no había daño.

—Si te molestaba tanto, ¿por qué no te lo quitaste?

—Me dijo que no lo hiciera —dijo Naruto, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sasuke asintió complacido.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo has hecho muy bien.

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Masutā.

—Ve a preparar el café —dijo Sasuke mientras le daba una palmada.

Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron por el deseo, pero se dio la vuelta obedientemente y se fue hacia la puerta.

Suigetsu llegó acompañado de un hombre joven, tenía la cabello castaño, ojos cafés, y era algo gordo. Su voz era ligeramente más fría cuando le ordenaba.

—Haz algo útil, Chōji.

—Claro —dijo el chico, aunque su expresión era de resentimiento―. ¿Qué tal te va todo, Sasuke?— preguntó al fotógrafo con una familiaridad que sorprendió a Naruto y lo hizo sentir celoso.

Luego Chōji se acercó a Naruto.

—¿Eres uno de los modelos? —preguntó.

—No, solo soy el asistente, pero me pidieron que modelara un par de cosas para este catálogo —respondió Naruto con modestia, preguntándose si algún día sería capaz de hablarle a Sasuke con tanta familiaridad—. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

—Oh, el asistente. Tienes mi viejo trabajo. Soy Chōji Akimichi. Ni aunque me pagaran me vestiría con algo así —declaró, mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Suigetsu no estuviera cerca—. Mira esas chicas. Hombre, sí que son duras.— Todo esto lo dijo mientras metía en mano en una bolsa de frituras que no había notado antes.

—¿También te gustan las mujeres?

—No, en realidad no. Soy más del tipo de hombre al que le gustan solo hombres, si me entiendes.

—Eres americano o tal vez europeo, ¿cierto?— tenia demasiado acento para no darse cuenta.

—Americano. Yo naci y crecí en América pero mis padres son japoneses. Vine aquí para adquirir experiencia de vida antes de comenzar a trabajar de verdad. He viajado por toda Asia, pero todo es muy complicado por aquí. Oye, ¿acaso estos artículos de Suigetsu no te perturban? ―preguntó Chōji con curiosidad.

—No, para nada —mintió Naruto.

—Bueno, entonces eres mucho mejor que yo —Chōji se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres que haga eso?

—No, sé cómo le gusta su café a Sasuke, pero podrías ir por los bocadillos y por lo general Suigetsu toma un café con leche —sugirió Naruto.

—Sí, lo sé. De acuerdo, ¿a dónde tengo que ir y cuánto debo comprar? —preguntó Chōji.

Naruto le dio las indicaciones y le entregó un poco de dinero. Después de que Chōji se marchó, Suigetsu salió de la cocina.

—Espero que no te moleste vestirte con algo un tanto distinto hoy, Naru-chan. Lo hice especialmente para ti. Estoy comenzando una nueva línea y creo que será un gran éxito —dijo Suigetsu.

Sasuke entró y dijo—: Debiste haberme consultado eso antes, Suigetsu.

Suigetsu asintió vigorosamente.

—Tienes razón, pero estaba seguro de que estarías de acuerdo. Lo hice en este color especialmente para ti Naru-chan.

Guió a los dos hombres a una caja de cartón que había dejado en el estudio. Sacó una caja de cuero azul y la abrió con reverencia.

Naruto miró en el interior el collar azul marino de cuero. No parecía ser un collar de perro, aunque la mayoría lucían así. Este estaba diseñado para caer sobre la base del cuello.

Suigetsu le hablaba a Sasuke.

—Descubrí que este collar es un accesorio casi simbólico, dependiendo de los gustos de la persona, no necesita reflejar mucha fuerza, como si fuera un perro tirando de su correa. Pensé que para un Masutā exigente que desee reflejar la belleza de su sumiso, en vez de halarlo por todas partes sería bastante popular.

Suigetsu levantó el collar de la caja.

—Naru-chan, date la vuelta por favor.

Colocó el collar en el rubio y lo acomodó hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Era un collar de cuero azul marino casi negro del que colgaba un cristal azul que se acomodaba en la hendidura de la base del cuello.

Naruto levantó un dedo y tocó el suave cuero, su mirada estaba enfocada en Sasuke.

Suigetsu sonrió deleitado.

—Te ves muy bien con eso, Naru-chan. Mírate a ti mismo. —Llevó al rubio al camerino para que se mirara al espejo. A Naruto se le escapó el aliento al ver el color tan oscuro y profundo del collar que contrastaba con su piel y ese cristal azul que combinaban tan bien con sus ojos lo dejo hipnotizado.

—Naruto, sígueme —le ordenó Sasuke cortantemente.

Temeroso, Naruto siguió a Sasuke hacia su oficina y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies.

Sasuke dijo con enojo.

—No te has ganado un collar, no de mi parte. Lo usarás para la toma, pero no es tuyo. ¿Lo entiendes? —Abrió el collar y se lo quitó, lo colocó con cuidado sobre su escritorio.

—Por supuesto que lo se —respondió Naruto confundido, no comprendió el significado de las palabras de Sasuke —. Ninguna de estas cosas es mía, ¡jamás robaría algo!

Sasuke se carcajeó, se sintió un tanto preocupado al ver a su hermoso kitsune con un collar, que deseó tuviera puesto permanentemente.

—Me alegra que te des cuenta de eso, pero no creí que fueras a robarlo. —Para distraer la atención de Naruto, por la reacción exagerada que tuvo por el simbólico pedazo de cuero, continuó—: Me gusta ver a mis sumisos con joyería y tú no usas ninguna. Así que usemos este para saber tu talla. Ábrete la camisa.

Los dedos de Naruto lo obedecieron, comenzó a abrirse la camisa color naranja. Sasuke caminó hacia él y señaló al suelo. Naruto se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con facilidad, estaba consciente de que la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada pero no con llave.

—Cierra los ojos, Okiniiri.

Naruto lo hizo y se sorprendió al sentir cálidos dedos acariciando sus pezones. Tembló cuando sintió las delicadas caricias que hicieron que se endurecieran.

—Eres muy sensitivo, mi Okiniiri —le dijo Sasuke susurrándole. Tiró de las pequeñas protuberancias entre su pulgar y dedo índice, y observó cómo Naruto dejó caer la cabeza y abrió la boca.

Naruto trató de callar un grito cuando sintió que Sasuke comenzó a pellizcar y retorcer sus pezones, el ligero dolor se expandió por sus nervios e hizo que su pene se levantara. La sangre se dirigió hacia sus pezones y entrepierna, haciéndolo navegar en un mar de placer.

Sasuke tiró con firmeza de esas protuberancias rosas, concluyó que estaban lo suficientemente firmes. Se sentía muy tentado de arrodillarse frente a Naruto y tomarlas con su boca, quería saber si sabían tan exquisitamente como lucían, pero tenía un plan distinto.

Naruto se sacudió mientras las manos de Sasuke lo dejaron y se tambaleó hacia adelante, como si estuviera buscando las sensuales caricias que lo habían mantenido tan excitado. Luego gritó cuando sintió que un pezón fue halado y capturado con algo frío que lo pellizcó. Casi abre los ojos, pero recordó que tenía que obedecer a Sasuke. El hombre mayor no había dicho que podía abrir los ojos y no quería ser azotado cuando todos los que estaban del otro lado de la puerta podían oírlo.

Sintió un nuevo pellizco sobre su otro pezón y Naruto sintió que algo frío rozó sus costillas.

—Abre los ojos, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke, parecía estar bastante complacido consigo mismo.

Naruto obedeció y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con dos pequeñas pinzas en sus pezones unidos por una cadena que caía sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué es esto, Masutā?

—Son pinzas para pezones —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno—. Hoy las fotografiaremos. No creo que quieras que Suigetsu o Kabuto te las pongan.

Naruto se estremeció horrorizado.

—No, por supuesto que no. Muchas gracias, Masutā.

—Muy bien, Okiniiri. Debes recordar que tienes que agradecerme por todo lo que te doy: dolor, placer o ambos —dijo Sasuke, sosteniendo la barbilla de Naruto y acariciando su mandíbula con sus delgados y largos dedos—. ¿Qué tal se siente?

—Dolió un poco al principio, ahora se sienten un tanto entumecidos —respondió Naruto después de un momento.

—Dolerá mucho más cuando te las quite, ¿entiendes? —dijo Sasuke. Se sintió complacido al notar la mirada de consternación en el rostro de Naruto —. Pero serás capaz de soportarlo. De hecho, estoy seguro de que disfrutaras lo que tengo planeado para ti. Ahora ponte otra vez la camisa, pasará un tiempo antes de que hagamos esa toma.

Naruto se abotonó la camisa y permaneció sobre sus rodillas, esperando a que Sasuke le diera la orden.

—Puedes irte, Okiniiri. La sesión ha terminado.

—Gracias, Masutā —dijo Naruto y se levantó del suelo.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _Konnichiwa!_**

 ** _Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de esta excitante relación entre Sasuke y Naruto. Que les pareció? Naruto volvió a sacar a flote su personalidad rebelde y Sasuke no piensa dejarlo pasar y se lo dejo claro según el porque nuestro rubio favorito no termino de entender nada._**

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

 ** _Cameo: Un cameo es la aparición breve de una persona conocida en una película o video, normalmente representándose a sí mismo o a un personaje sin nombre que puede no tener importancia para la trama. Alfred Hitchcock es un director que de las 53 películas, 39 contienen un cameo de él mismo (más uno no confirmado, en El agente secreto)._**

 ** _Soporte C: Es el que se usa para apoyar la cámara._**

 ** _Sobre los objetos de BDSM en mi cuenta de wattpad pondré imágenes al final del capitulo. Aparezco como kitten_lector._**

 ** _El collar que Suigetsu diseño para Naruto es como una gargantilla de cuero pero con el dije de cristal azul que lleva el que le dio Tsunade._**

 ** _Esclavo: Este es como un pequeño soporte parecido al que usan para las cámaras pero con una tipo bombilla en la punta. Este segundo flash puede ser incluso el principal o dejarlo de relleno para el fondo o para reforzar una iluminación lateral. Hay unidades de flash que se pueden comportar como esclavos y que reaccionan ante el disparo de otro._**

 ** _Sobre la reacción exagerada de Sasuke al collar que Sui le puso a Naru fue mas por el significado que esta acción tiene en una relación de amo y sumiso, ademas de que le gustara verlo con este ya que según el la relación que Naruto y el tiene es temporal. El amo le da un collar a su sumiso para que los demás dominantes se den cuenta que este ya tiene dueño, en caso de que lo lleve en sesiones colectivas y se abstengan de acercársele, es un símbolo de pertenencia. Es el amo quien decide darlo nadie mas y tampoco es el sumiso quien lo pide._**

 ** _Gracias a todos los review no saben lo que me emociona leerlos y gracias por las muestras de apoyo que me han brindado. Estoy feliz de que les este gustando tanto esta adaptación._**

 ** _Rouce: Te respondo por aquí por lo que no tienes cuenta. Uno de tus comentarios fue sobre que no imaginas a un Naruto tan sumiso y estoy de acuerdo, yo tampoco lo imaginaria asi xD pero como pudiste leer en este capitulo él en ocasiones como estas o mejor dicho cuando algo le molesta no tiene reparos en decirle a Sasuke lo que piensa asi ese no sea el "comportamiento" adecuado para un sumiso, ademas de que Naruto no sabe nada sobre las reglas o normas de comportamiento entre amo y sumiso y no es como si Sasuke haya sido claro en eso, pero vamos, Naruto esta experimentando por primera vez ese mundo y por mas que Suigetsu y Sasuke piensen que es un sumiso natural no pueden esperar que deje su personalidad rebelde completamente atrás y diga si señor a todo. Otra cosa sobre su personalidad es que desde el primer capitulo puse en las advertencias que habría OoC ( Out of character) o sea que las personalidades serian diferentes aunque estoy tratando que no sean un 100% diferentes a quienes ellos son pero tampoco quiero cambiar mucho la esencia de los personajes del libro, como mencione antes esto es una adaptación y no quiero traicionar la creación de la autora pero tampoco quiero que Sasuke y Naruto dejen de ser ellos. Ya me hice un enredo haha espero entiendas lo que quise decir._**

 ** _Lo otro que mencionaste de Sasuke haciéndose el difícil, Sasuke nunca quiso volver a tener un sumiso, el era feliz con su vida célibe y su trabajo como fotógrafo, el disfrutaba con solo ver a los modelos claro que nunca pensó que ver a Naruto en una situación tan sumisa lo pondría tan excitado y terminaría haciéndolo cambiar de opinión sobre tener un nuevo sumiso o por lo menos mostrarle ese mundo al Naruto hasta que este se de por satisfecho porque no esta en sus planes tener una relación a largo plazo con el kitsune._**

 ** _A mi tambien me gusta más el Narusasu pero cuando leí este libro fui imposible no imaginarme a Naruto como el sumiso. haha._** ** _Kisses! ?_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto!_**

 ** _Sayonara ^_~_**


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen su único dueño y creador es Kishimoto-sama y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford. _**

**_Advertencias: Lenguaje adulto, sexo explícito, AU, OoC y un poco de BDSM. _**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

Naruto se sentó sobre la silla del maquillaje, negándose a quitarse la camisa.

—Fueron órdenes de Sasuke —le explicó a Kabuto, que sonrió y prosiguió aplicándole polvos para quitarle el brillo de la cara.

—Bueno, no debemos desobedecerle, ¿verdad? —lo molestó Kabuto.

—Él es el fotógrafo —dijo Naruto, esperando no transmitir su incomodidad.

Para cuando Sasuke estaba listo, solo quedaban dos modelos pelirrojos en el estudio, Naruto estaba entre ambos. Los otros dos hombres solo traían puesto un par de pantalones de cuero y Naruto no podía ocultar su fascinación por sus pezones. Tenían pinzas como las suyas y se preguntaba si sus pezones también pulsaban como las suyos e iban al ritmo de sus corazones.

Le dieron un par de pantalones de cuero negros y salió al set descalzo con la camisa por fuera, afortunadamente Suigetsu le había ordenado a las modelos femeninas que se marcharan. Deseaban quedarse a mirar, pero Suigetsu en forma de broma, había dicho que trataban de cobrar más horas.

Sasuke posicionó a los tres hombres en el set, dejando un pelirrojo a cada lado de Naruto. Ajustó las luces, para que sus torsos estuvieran entre las sombras y solo una ligera luz se reflejara sobre el cuero.

Miró a Naruto y con un tono mesurado y autoritario le dijo—: Quítate la camisa, Naruto.

Era su voz de dominante y Naruto tembló con la emoción de obedecer sus órdenes frente a personas que desconocían su relación.

—Sí, señor —dijo con voz ronca. Se quitó la camisa y esperaba alguna reacción de sorpresa, pero los otros dos modelos no le dieron importancia a las pinzas de su pecho.

—Muy bien, Nagato. Quiero que tomes a Naruto por el cabello y hales su cabeza hacia atrás, de manera que solo la mitad de su rostro se refleje en la luz. Así, justo así. Y Sasori, tu sostén a Naruto por la muñeca y levántala por aquí.

Sasuke guio al otro modelo para que sostuviera la muñeca de Naruto ligeramente alejada de su cuerpo.

—Ahora, Nagato, cuando yo te diga, mueve la mano y quítale la pinza. Haz que tu mano se mueva muy despacio. Voy a usar un motor automático que trabaja sincronizado con la cámara digital para poder capturar el momento justo. ¿Comprenden?

Los tres asintieron. Naruto sintió las manos de Nagato sobre su cabello.

Sasuke miró a través de la lente.

—Sasori, ¿podrías tomar la otra mano de Naruto, para que parezca atrapado?

—Claro —dijo el pelirrojo haciendo lo que Sasuke le pidió.

Naruto se sentía atrapado al igual que su pene, que comenzó a endurecerse. No podía ver más allá de las luces, pero sabía que Sasuke y Suigetsu lo miraban directamente, se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—¡No te atrevas a morderte el labio, Naruto!

Naruto soltó su labio y lo lamió nerviosamente.

—Bien, y acción —dirigió Sasuke.

El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció cuando la mano de Nagato tocó su estómago y comenzó a moverse lentamente por su torso hasta que llegó a las pinzas. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás así que tragó fuertemente. Luego Nagato soltó la pinza y la combinación del dolor, y el saber que Sasuke lo estaba observando, hizo que Naruto perdiera la razón. Gritó cuando una la sangre volvió a circular por su pezón y envió ondas de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, su pene se endureció y temió correrse frente a todos.

Sasuke dejó de fotografiar cuando Naruto se dejó caer exhausto en los brazos de Nagato.

—¡Eso fue brillante! ¡Jodidamente brillante! —exclamó Suigetsu.

—Déjame ver si tengo lo que quería. De lo contrario tendremos que hacerlo todo otra vez —dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente.

Ambos modelos soltaron a Naruto, Nagato le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras se tambaleaba.

—¿Es tu primera experiencia con ellas? —dijo señalando a las pinzas.

—Sí —admitió Naruto, aunque sintió la necesidad de mentir y dar a entender que eso no era nuevo para él.

—No te preocupes, pronto te volverás un experto como yo ―le aseguró Nagato, antes de caminar y pararse al lado de Suigetsu para mirar el monitor.

Lo único que logró atemorizar a Naruto fue pensar si todos notaron lo que le había ocurrido. ¿Qué les podía hacer pensar que no solo modelaba con todo eso?

Naruto caminó y se paró detrás de Sasuke, se sentía muy incómodo porque la cadena de la pinza, que todavía tenía adherida a uno de sus pezones, chocaba contra su cuerpo cada vez que caminaba. Quería quitársela, pero tenía miedo de gritar frente a todos.

Miró el monitor mientras Sasuke ajustaba una serie de imágenes digitales y las movía como si se tratase de una pequeña película. Cuando Nagato tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, Naruto pudo ver cómo la luz enfocaba únicamente su cuello y pecho, dejando su rostro oculto.

Sasuke detuvo la presentación en la imagen exacta que trató de capturar.

—Aquí está, esto es lo que quería.

—Brillante —dijo Suigetsu excitado.

Naruto se quedó mirándose a sí mismo, cada músculo estaba tenso y a la vez parecía sentirse aliviado. Se podía notar su piel suave, su cuerpo se encontraba dibujando un arco y parecía estar atrapado por las manos que lo tenían inmovilizado. Tenía la boca abierta, parecía tener una mezcla de sentimientos como de dolor y placer. Sus manos estaban entre las sombras, pero se podían apreciar suficientes detalles como para saber que estaba siendo restringido.

La mano de Nagato creó una sombra sobre su pecho, mientras la luz se reflejaba en la cadena metálica de la pinza.

—Ese es el momento, el momento exacto en el que el sumiso sabe quién controla su cuerpo —dijo Suigetsu emocionado—. ¡Este será el mejor catálogo de la historia! —Con felicidad, le dio una palmada al trasero de Nagato y el pelirrojo saltó y gritó cuando las marcas anteriores comenzaron a pulsarle por el nuevo dolor. Luego Suigetsu lo abrazó y este volvió a gritar cuando la pinza en su tetilla fue aplastada por el pecho de Suigetsu.

—Lo lamento, Nagato-kun —dijo Suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo travieso en sus ojos—. Se me olvidó por completo.

Naruto notó que Chōji lo miraba con cierto respeto, se preguntó si alguna vez vería a Chōji sin tener alguna bolsa de frituras en las manos, lo dejo pasar e inmediatamente enfocó su mirada suplicante en Sasuke. ¿Cómo coño se iba a quitar la otra? No podía hacerlo frente a todos, especialmente si habían visto su reacción, que había sido capturada en una imagen para siempre.

Sasuke llegó a su rescate.

—Ven conmigo, Naruto.

Naruto escuchó un par de risas a sus espaldas, pero estaba tan desesperado por quitarse la maldita cosa de encima que no le importó si se reían de él. Siguió rápidamente a Sasuke, rogando para que el teme no lo enviara a casa con ese nuevo aparato de torturas.

Sasuke lo guio a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

—Ven aquí, Naruto —dijo el pelinegro serio. Naruto se preguntó en ese momento si Sasuke algún día dejaría de tener esa cara de amargado, rara vez lo había visto sonreír.

Sasuke giró a Naruto y lo acercó a su pecho, lo atrapó con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y colocó los dos brazos del rubio a sus costados.

—Sabes que esto te va a doler.

Naruto asintió. Arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando Sasuke le quitó la segunda pinza, agradecido por la calidez del hombre en su espalda. Sasuke tiró las pinzas sobre su escritorio y comenzó a masajear ambos pezones.

Naruto se relajó y sintió la dura erección del pelinegro en sus glúteos. ¿Acaso Sasuke se había excitado por verlo? Su pene pulsaba al mismo ritmo que sus pezones y estaba comenzando a disfrutar la sensación de los dedos de Sasuke que lo masajeaban.

—Jugaremos después, kitsune —escuchó un susurro en su oreja—. Pero ahora tenemos que regresar a trabajar.

Con una última caricia, Sasuke alejó a Naruto de su cuerpo, aguantando las ganas de reírse y manteniendo su semblante serio al encontrarse con una mirada llena de lujuria y suplica por parte de su dobe.

—Contrólate y sal cuando estés listo. Tenemos una sesión más por hoy.

Se acercó para lamer un pezón, luego se marchó y la mano de Naruto se dirigió inmediatamente a su pene, comenzó a masturbarse sobre sus pantalones.

La puerta se abrió y este saltó, quitando su mano inmediatamente de su entrepierna, temeroso de ser descubierto.

—No te corras hasta que yo te lo permita —le ordenó Sasuke serio y luego se desvaneció por la puerta.

El estudio por fin se encontraba en silencio. Naruto se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, se sentía exhausto. Había usado esa jaula por más de veinticuatro horas, lo que le evitó tener una erección, seguido de un día de excitación sexual y sustos, en el que se mantuvo duro por mucho tiempo.

Tenía hambre, estaba cansado y lujurioso. Sasuke fue por café y miró a su rubio asistente.

—Pareces estar exhausto, ¿Quieres ir a casa?

—¿Cuáles son mis opciones? —preguntó Naruto ansioso —. ¿Si me voy a casa podré masturbarme?

Sasuke lo miro levantando una de sus cejas.

—Si quieres, o podría hacerlo por ti.

Naruto se sentó erguido, parecía estar mucho más alerta.

—¿Lo haría? —Naruto estaba desesperado por hacer algo con el problema que tenía entre las piernas.

—No inmediatamente —lo molestó Sasuke —. Tengo hambre, ¿se te antoja que mandemos a pedir algo de comer?

—Sí, quiero ramen —aceptó Naruto con sus ojos azules brillantes de emoción.

—Ni hablar. Yo no voy a comer esa porquería a lo que llamas comida.

—No es porquería. El ramen es lo más delicioso que va a probar en toda su vida. Ya vera que le va a gustar-ttebayo. —Naruto ya estaba prácticamente babeando con solo imaginar el sabor de los deliciosos fideos y trozos de cerdo en su boca.

Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que el rubio era algo gracioso de ver cuando hablaba de lo que parecía ser su comida favorita y escucharlo hablar usando por segunda vez esa muletilla lo hacía ver en cierta forma tierno.

— Lo dudo mucho. — Sasuke iba a dar su no rotundo hasta que vio la cara de tristeza de su dobe por la cual termino cediendo a la insistencia de este. —Está bien, comeremos tu estúpido ramen.

Naruto salto feliz porque iba a comer su tan preciado ramen y sonrió zorrunamente porque valió la pena insistir y arriesgarse a que su Masutā se enojara.

Sasuke solo pensó que con tal de ver a ese rubio hiperactivo tan feliz valdría la pena darle algunas libertades.

— ¿Quiere que vaya a traerlo? Conozco un lugar donde preparan el mejor ramen del mundo.

—No, la mandaremos a pedir. Necesito que hablemos. — Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina. Después de un momento, sacó la cabeza—. ¿Y bien?

—No me dijo que lo siguiera —observó Naruto y salió corriendo detrás de su jefe.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia.

—A menos que te diga que es una sesión, puedes actuar con normalidad, Naruto, como lo hacías hace un momento. —Sacó los menús de una gaveta hasta que cayó en cuenta que nunca había pedido ramen a domicilio, se encogió de hombros y le pidió al rubio que hiciera el pedido donde sea que según el preparaban el mejor ramen del mundo. Se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza observando a Naruto mientras hacia la llamada para que trajeran la cena y se percató de como este arrugaba el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te molesta?

—Usted es… usted es mi jefe —respondió Naruto con incomodidad—. Y también es mi… mi… ¿qué es usted?

Sasuke lo miro compasivamente, entendía que el rubio estuviera confundido cuando apenas le ha hablado sobre lo que conlleva el tipo de relación que ellos estaban comenzando.

—Veo tu problema. Hemos hecho muchos cambios de forma acelerada. Pero no quiero establecer las reglas de una sola vez. Sin embargo, comenzaremos con algunas. Primero que nada, soy tu jefe, puedo pedirte que me traigas café o comida y es razonable. No te diré que hacer con tu cuerpo, eso sería ilegal. No te forzaré a que hagas algo conmigo o a que tengamos sexo. Ya eres mayor de edad y tienes el derecho de irte en cualquier momento si así lo deseas. También trabajas como modelo para un catálogo de juguetes sexuales. Puedo ordenarte que hagas una pose, pero tienes el derecho de negarte a hacer todo aquello que te haga sentir incómodo.

—Pero eso fue muy diferente de lo que ocurrió hoy —murmuró Naruto.

—Lo sé. No debí haberte hecho eso y me disculpo. — Cosa rara en él, ya que disculparse era algo que nunca hacia.— A partir de ahora, te dejaré experimentar lo que sea y dejaré que tomes la decisión de si deseas ser fotografiado.

—¿Se disculpó? —Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Sí. ¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke, ofendido.

—¿Se supone que debe disculparse cuando usted es un… un… dominante?

—Prefiero que me digan «seme» y ciertamente debo hacerlo si he hecho algo malo. —Sasuke mostro su sonrisa arrogante al ver la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto —. Mira, ¿recuerdas el otro día cuando sugeriste lo del esclavo y el brazo de Suigetsu cuando Nagato estaba sobre el potro?

—Sí.

—Trabajamos juntos creando una imagen que no solo fue bella, sino que también mostraba los productos mientras evocaba ciertas emociones. Consiguió el efecto deseado. Los dos colaboramos juntos para crear una imagen especial.

—Dice que estamos juntos en esto —concluyó Naruto pensativo.

—Exactamente. Quieres ser azotado y a mí me gusta hacerlo. Sin ti, no tendría un lindo trasero moviéndose sobre mis piernas. Haremos un trato. Quiero que tú obtengas lo que buscas y ciertamente yo no te haré nada que no quieras hacer.

—¿Le gusta azotarme?

Sasuke casi rio al ver la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto.

—Me gusta mucho, Naruto, y espero que a ti también. Esperaba que quisieras quedarte un poco más esta noche para que pueda mostrarte algo más.

Sintiéndose energizado Naruto dijo—: ¡Sí, señor!

Después de una tranquila cena, donde Sasuke le habló sobre las ideas que tenía para el catálogo de Suigetsu, Naruto lavó los platos mientras Sasuke los secaba y guardaba. El rubio se preguntó por qué le parecía que el pelinegro parecía enojado e inalcanzable, Sasuke también se sorprendió con la creatividad y sentido del humor de su joven asistente. No era muy habitual, de acuerdo a la experiencia de Sasuke, que un hombre joven tan bello fuera capaz de ser tan divertido.

—Ve a la oficina y espérame, Okiniiri.

Naruto ya no necesitaba que Sasuke lo llamara «Okiniiri» para saber que su relación había cambiado, el tono de voz autoritario era suficiente para alertarlo de dicho cambio. Se dirigió a su oficina y luego se preocupó pensando si debía arrodillarse, pararse u otra cosa. Estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando Sasuke entró e hizo que esbozara una sonrisa.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Okiniiri?

—¿Se supone que debería esperarlo de rodillas o qué?

—¿Te calma saber lo que yo espero de ti?

—Masutā, quiero complacerlo —dijo Naruto sin rodeos.

Sasuke se sorprendió de lo conmovido que eso lo hizo sentir.

—Si deseas complacerme…

—¿Si, Masutā?

—Quítate toda la ropa.

Sasuke observó cómo Naruto se desnudaba con dedos temblorosos. Apreciaba cada movimiento, el rubio era inusualmente agraciado en momentos incómodos, se quitó los pantalones sin saltar o sin que se le enredaran en las piernas. Al final se puso de pie, tenía su postura sumisa y estaba completamente expuesto.

Sasuke acarició la aureola de uno de los pezones y el rubio inhaló fuertemente.

—¿Te sientes dolorido?

—No realmente, Masutā, solo… sentí… cosquillas.

—¿Te gustó cuando te até a aquella barra y te inmovilicé para mi placer?

Naruto tragó fuertemente.

—Sí, Masutā —logró responder.

—A mí también me gustó, pero deseo inmovilizarte solo con mi voz, ¿obedecerás?

Naruto asintió, se sentía hipnotizado por esos ojos tan negros como la noche.

Sasuke caminó detrás del rubio, notó que su espalda estaba bien erguida. Apagó la luz, para que solo estuvieran iluminados por una lámpara de escritorio, cuya tenue luz hacía brillar el cuerpo desnudo del rubio. Alejó el sillón de cuero de la pared y tomó una venda para los ojos.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó.

Naruto así lo hizo, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Sasuke podía ver el movimiento de su corazón debajo de la delicada piel de la garganta.

—Te voy a vendar los ojos y luego te tocaré como a mí me apetezca. Eres mío hasta que lo diga, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió lentamente.

Sasuke le vendó los ojos, se aseguró de que Naruto no pudiera ver. Luego lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al sillón.

—Arrodíllate sobre el sofá, Okiniiri. Coloca tus manos detrás de tu espalda. —Guio a Naruto para que se arrodillara sobre un cojín y luego hizo que se inclinara para que sus manos pudieran tocar su espalda.

Lentamente Sasuke comenzó a acariciar su espina dorsal, notó los pequeños temblores de su kitsune cuando se acercó a su trasero. Se acomodó de manera que su mano izquierda reposara en la espalda del joven y le permitiera a su mano derecha explorar.

Naruto se preguntó qué haría Sasuke después. Dijo que lo tocaría como le diera la gana y había partes de Naruto que nadie había tocado. Se sentía vulnerable e inseguro y la sangre comenzó a circularle aceleradamente por todo el cuerpo por la emoción.

Sintió dedos ásperos pellizcarle un pezón y su pene se endureció en respuesta. Le hizo recordar a las pinzas que Sasuke había usado en él.

Sintió algo que le cosquilleaba en la oreja.

—No te puedes correr hasta que yo te lo permita —escuchó que Sasuke le dijo.

—Sí, Masutā —respondió.

Sintió una palma tocar su trasero, frotando lentamente la curvatura de sus glúteos y luego una palmada. Dolió y su corazón se aceleró, pero el dolor no fue tan intenso. Naruto tuvo que controlarse cuando se imaginó cómo lucía, arrodillado y desnudo, con el trasero hacia atrás, accesible al otro hombre para que este pudiera explorarlo. Sasuke estaba completamente vestido y lo acariciaba como deseaba.

Saltó cuando sintió unos dientes morder su nuca. La mano izquierda de Sasuke se alejó, dejó a Naruto desorientado y solo en la oscuridad. La siguiente caricia fue sobre su muslo y las uñas del otro hombre lo rasgaron ligeramente de la rodilla hasta sus testículos. Tembló y trató de juntar las piernas.

—¿Debería ir por los separadores? —Sasuke observó como el rubio se sonrojaba y el color se esparcía por todo su cuerpo en respuesta a sus palabras. Lentamente abrió las piernas del chico y las sostuvo—. Quizás lo haga. Me gusta verte vulnerable e impotente.

Naruto escuchó cómo los pasos se desvanecieron y luego regresaron. Esta vez estuvo preparado para sentir los fríos grilletes sobre sus tobillos.

—Intenta moverte, Okiniiri. No serás capaz de cerrar las piernas. La barra hace que las mantengas abiertas.

Naruto se movió, pero no pudo cerrar las piernas. Podía sentir el aire frío sobre sus testículos, que se mecieron ligeramente por sus movimientos.

—Mantén esas manos donde están. Preferiría no tener que inmovilizarte por completo. ¿Por qué dejarás tus manos dónde están?

—Porque usted me lo ha ordenado, Masutā —respondió Naruto.

—Muy bien —dijo Sasuke. El cuerpo de Naruto era increíblemente bello cuando estaba a su merced y brillaba bajo la tenue luz por la ligera capa de sudor.

Sasuke pasó una mano por uno de sus muslos y luego enredó sus dedos en el cabello del rubio, echó su cabeza hacia atrás como Nagato lo había hecho antes. Miró los tendones que se saltaron en el cuello de este. Finalmente, tomó posesión de esa hermosa boca, mordió el labio inferior con gentileza antes de penetrarlo con su lengua. Exploró esa dulce cavidad por completo, acariciando los dientes y labios, tomando la lengua de Naruto y dominándola. Finalmente soltó los labios de su kitsune e interpretó ese pequeño gemido de deseo como un tributo.

Soltó a Naruto y la cabellera rubia se echó hacia adelante para reposar en el respaldo del sofá mientras el este jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Naruto se arqueó y gruñó cuando sintió que un par de labios comenzaron a succionar uno de sus pezones. Los dientes mordieron la delicada carne mientras la lengua de Sasuke se movía rápidamente, estimulando el pezón hasta que se endureció. Había tenido cuidado de no tocar a Naruto de ninguna otra manera así que cuando lo soltó el rubio se sintió desorientado, no sabía qué esperar.

Sasuke se puso de pie y comenzó a rodear al hermoso chico, golpeó cuatro veces su indefenso trasero. Se alegró de ver que Naruto lo movió para hacerle encuentro a cada palmada después de la primera.

—Arquea la espalda. Levanta tu trasero en mi dirección, Okiniiri ―susurró Sasuke, el tono suave de la voz era un contraste con los azotes que recibió.

Naruto lo obedeció y dejó que las manos de Sasuke se deslizaran por sus costillas y cintura.

—Eres tan delgado y bello. Podría romperte, pero no lo haré. Prefiero mantenerte a mi lado por un tiempo —pensó Sasuke en voz alta—. ¿Te excito?

—Por Kami, sí Masutā —gruñó Naruto. Su pene estaba sobre su estómago y sus testículos temblaban por todas las sensaciones. Las dos manos de Sasuke se deslizaban por su piel, enviando ondas de electricidad y placer por su cuerpo. No se había percatado de que cada parte de su cuerpo era una zona erógena, pero las tiernas caricias, los pellizcos, las palmadas y la suavidad de la lengua y labios de Sasuke lo hacían sentir completamente excitado y eso que el pelinegro ni siquiera había tocado su pene ni sus testículos.

Sasuke mordió uno de sus brazos y sintió el músculo estremecerse, como si su kitsune ya no pudiera conservar la misma posición.

Deslizó su mano sobre la curvatura de uno de los glúteos de Naruto.

—¿Debería azotarte? —preguntó—. Quizás lo haga solo porque me da la gana. Porque quiero hacerlo. Quiero ver cómo saltas, mueves y retuerces cuando le doy toda mi atención a tu culo. Te voy a azotar tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte mañana. ¿Te gustaría eso?

—Si eso lo complace, Masutā —susurró Naruto.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Recordó que dolía, pero su pene le pulsaba con el deseo de sentir la mano de Sasuke en su enrojecida piel. Deseaba eso con desesperación.

Cuando su mano azotó con fuerzas su trasero, le dolió y quemó, pero Naruto deseaba más. Levantó su culo para recibir el siguiente y luego sintió un ardor por todo su trasero. Sasuke no se detuvo y cubrió cada pulgada de sus glúteos hasta que sintió que estos le quemaban y se le hacía difícil respirar por el calor.

Luego, la mano regresó a acariciarlo, a tocarlo y relajarlo, llevándose el ardor y dejando únicamente la calidez.

—Te ves tan hermoso así, rojo y caliente, a mi merced para hacer lo que a mí me plazca. —Sasuke miró el temblor que pasó por el cuerpo de Naruto —. Te voy curar un poco, Naruto. Quédate donde estás.

Se acercó al escritorio, abrió una gaveta, sacó un frasco de lubricante que había comprado la semana pasada. Vertió un poco en sus manos y lo frotó sobre los enrojecidos glúteos.

—Estás brillando, Okiniiri. Me gusta verte así. Un día, haré fotografías de lo que te hago, para que puedas ver lo hermoso que te ves después de que te azoto.

Naruto sintió el ardor disminuir mientras Sasuke le echaba lo que fuera que tenía en las manos. Gritó cuando las manos de Sasuke llegaron a sus muslos y esparcieron el lubricante en ellos, las manos del pelinegro rozaban sus testículos.

Las manos se movieron otra vez, acercándose cada vez más a la grieta de su trasero. Se sentía incómodo por la cercanía de esas manos que acariciaban su lugar más privado, Naruto trató de cerrar las piernas, olvidando por completo que sus tobillos estaban atados al separador.

Sasuke rio al notar el inútil intento que Naruto hizo para protegerse.

—Estás a mi merced, Okiniiri. Te tocaré donde a mí me dé la gana y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Naruto jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Sasuke introdujo un dedo entre sus glúteos, acariciando su ano.

—No, por favor… no… no me toque ahí… —rogó, aunque se sentía increíblemente intenso.

La otra mano de Sasuke tocó su pene y lo acarició suavemente.

—Tu mente dice que no, pero tu cuerpo lo pide, Naruto. Y te tocaré donde me dé la gana.

—Por favor… no… —rogó Naruto.

—¿Acaso se te olvida? Me perteneces y tocaré mi propiedad cómo me plazca. Cada parte de tu cuerpo es hermosa, Okiniiri. Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta cuando te toco aquí? —preguntó Sasuke, masajeando la piel de la entrada de Naruto.

Naruto recordó que debía decir la verdad. Sintió que eso era demasiado gay, pero no podía negar que se sentía muy bien. Aun se sentía confundido respecto a sus gustos, antes de conocer a Sasuke pensó que era heterosexual pero ahora no sabía que pensar.

—Sí… me gusta… —admitió.

Sasuke notó que la tensión desaparecía del cuerpo de Naruto en cuanto expresó sus deseos.

—Entonces te daré tanto placer como pueda. Te ves tan bello, Okiniiri, arrodillado frente a mí, con el culo enrojecido por mi mano y ansioso por mis caricias.

Naruto arqueó la espalda, buscando con el trasero la mano de Sasuke. El dedo que había estado frotando su ano se presionaba contra el agujero. Jadeó y gimió cuando Sasuke lo penetró lentamente.

—Quema… —gimió.

—Se sentirá mejor, mi Okiniiri. Ya lo verás —le aseguró Sasuke con la voz ronca—. Haces esto para darme placer, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí…

Sasuke penetró a Naruto más profundamente, embistiéndolo con su dedo con gentileza, penetrándolo más en cada movimiento.

Naruto saltó cuando el dedo de Sasuke se movió sobre algo en su interior que envió la más asombrosa sensación a su pene. No podía dejar de jadear y sentía que el cuerpo le ardía. El dedo de Sasuke se movía con mayor facilidad en su cuerpo y protestó cuando lo sacó.

Una mano acarició su espalda.

—Eso te gustó.

Dos dedos lo penetraron y Naruto les dio la bienvenida, a pesar de que estaba gimiendo por el dolor quería sentir esos dedos en su interior, aunque el ano le doliera. Sin embargo, lo deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a superar el dolor del inicio y ganar el placer.

Sasuke penetró con sus dedos el agujero de Naruto con gentileza, lo embistió, abriendo y cerrando los dedos ocasionalmente. El rubio era como un horno en el interior, estaba ardiendo y era suave. No deseaba nada más que penetrarlo con su verga y hacerlo suyo por medio de su semen, marcarlo para que al rubio no olvidara a quien pertenece.

No obstante, sabía que necesitaba ir paso a paso, no se follaría a Naruto esta noche. Pronto, pero no esta noche. En su lugar, tomó el duro pene del rubio y lo envolvió con sus dedos.

Naruto gruñó por la intensidad del placer, comenzó a embestir la mano que lo rodeaba y cada vez que se echaba hacia atrás los dedos de Sasuke lo penetraban más. Parecía como si Sasuke le acariciara el pene desde afuera hacia adentro. Jamás había sentido tanto placer y éxtasis con cada movimiento.

Sasuke se acercó a él y le susurró en la oreja—: ¡Córrete ahora!

Con un grito apagado, Naruto embistió contra la mano de Sasuke y eyaculó sobre el sillón de cuero, su cuerpo tembló por el esfuerzo. Su orgasmo resonó en sus orejas y colapsó, colgando sin energías del respaldo del sillón.

Sasuke sacó sus dedos. Dejó a Naruto arrodillado y se fue a lavar las manos, luego tomó una toalla húmeda y limpió a Naruto. Le quitó la venda de los ojos y el joven los abrió y le sonrió con placer.

—Gracias, Masutā. Eso fue…

—Estoy seguro de que te gustó, a pesar de que no querías —le molestó Sasuke.

—¿Qué hay de usted, Masutā? ¿Qué puedo hacer para darle placer? ―preguntó Naruto con ansiedad.

Sasuke se sentía complacido de que Naruto le ofreciera servirlo. Levantó al rubio del sillón, consciente de su poca movilidad debido a la barra separadora y lo arrodilló en la alfombra.

Se paró frente a él.

—Saca mi pene.

Con dedos temblorosos, Naruto abrió los pantalones de Sasuke y los bajó ligeramente, no quería que el cierre entrara en contacto con su piel. Descubrió que Sasuke usaba bóxer también. Levantó la mirada para pedir permiso y el pelinegro asintió.

Naruto sacó el pene del hombre por la abertura de la ropa interior y se le escapó el aliento. Se le había olvidado que el pene de Sasuke fuera tan grande. Notó que goteaba y sin pensarlo, se acercó para probar una gota con su lengua. Era salado y amargo, con un ligero toque dulce. No estaba seguro de si le agradaba el sabor.

—Usa tus manos, mastúrbame —le ordenó Sasuke.

Naruto se lamió las manos y exploró el miembro entre sus manos con emoción. Tentativamente, lamió la vena que resaltaba en la parte de abajo y miró hacia arriba cuando Sasuke jadeó. Disfrutando su éxito se sintió poderoso al saber que podía darle placer al hombre mayor. Naruto incrementó la presión con sus manos, preguntándose si se atrevía a acariciar los testículos de Sasuke sin su expreso permiso.

Se dio cuenta de que estar arrodillado en esa posición no le daba mucho equilibrio, el ángulo era incorrecto. Se acercó y lamió con timidez la cabeza del pene de Sasuke.

Las caderas de Sasuke se sacudieron hacia adelante mientras sentía la cálida lengua. Observó como Naruto se quedaba mirando su pene erecto con fascinación.

Naruto cerró los ojos e inhaló, sus hermosas pestañas se sacudieron sobre sus mejillas. Sasuke olía a lujuria y almizcle. Se acercó y frotó su mejilla contra el poderoso miembro entre sus manos, disfrutando la sensación del duro pene contra su rostro. Abrió la boca y succionó la punta, movió su lengua por toda la longitud de su pene y aprendió cada detalle de esta.

Sasuke casi se corrió en ese instante, mirando cómo Naruto lo succionaba. Jamás se imaginó que el estaría listo para eso, no se lo habría pedido, pero la caliente succión y esos suaves labios eran tan irresistibles, que no pudo alejar a Naruto, a pesar de que no estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Naruto introdujo toda la longitud en el interior de su boca y terminó sintiendo náuseas cuando la cabeza del pene tocó su garganta. Sintió que los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron su cabello y halaron con gentileza de estos.

—Tómatelo con calma. No tienes que introducirlo toda la primera vez, Okiniiri. Relájate y hazlo más despacio. Relájate, descubre lo que se siente al tener una verga dura en tu boca.

Su propio pene comenzó a levantarse. Naruto se preguntó si algún día lograría estar frente a Sasuke sin endurecerse. Solo escuchar su voz hacía que el cerebro del rubio se enfocara en su miembro. Naruto no podía pensar más, solo podía sentir la suave piel cubriendo el rígido músculo que llenaba su boca de manera satisfactoria.

Pronto, se percató que amaba tener el pene del otro hombre en su lengua y que deseaba más de esa sensación.

Diligentemente, movió su lengua sobre la cabeza y la deslizó debajo de la longitud de su miembro, notando la pequeña gota de excitación en respuesta. Se había acostumbrado al sabor del líquido que emanaba generosamente de la punta y comenzó a disfrutar del salado sabor. Sostuvo la base del pene de Sasuke con una mano mientras con la otra masajeaba los testículos. Era la primera vez que tocaba a Sasuke y deseaba que el hombre mayor se quitara la ropa para así poder ver el resto de su cuerpo.

El pequeño movimiento de sus caderas se volvió arrítmico mientras Sasuke penetraba su boca con gran velocidad. Naruto relajó su mandíbula, dejando que su lengua se moviera por el miembro del azabache mientras este lo embestía. Sintió que los testículos en su mano se contraían, mientras el pene parecía hacerse más largo. Abrió más los labios y trató con desesperación de no dejar ir a Sasuke.

—Estoy cerca —dijo el Sasuke, su voz parecía forzada—. No tienes que…

Naruto comenzó a gemir y la vibración logró que Sasuke se acercara al clímax. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron, lo embistió con más fuerza, colocó una mano en la nuca de Naruto para sostenerlo y la otra en su oreja. El joven tragó, no estaba seguro de que le gustara la consistencia o textura, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es de que le gustaba el poder que sintió al hacer que Sasuke se corriera con tanta fuerza.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil y Naruto sintió que se estremeció una última vez antes de que su cuerpo se relajara por completo. Después de un momento, se alejó con gentileza.

—Lámeme hasta que esté limpio, Okiniiri —ordenó.

Obedientemente Naruto lamió el pene, sosteniendo el miembro flácido en su mano con reverencia.

Sasuke se alejó y Naruto sintió una terrible pérdida cuando el contacto físico entre ellos terminó. El fotógrafo regresó a la normalidad y comenzó a arreglarse los pantalones, su mirada estaba fija en el joven que lo miraba esperanzado.

—Gracias, Okiniiri. Eso fue… maravilloso —suspiró Sasuke. Había sido más que maravilloso, fue sublime sentir su verga en la boca de Naruto, especialmente porque sabía que era la primera vez que algo así se aventuraba en la boca del kitsune. Sasuke buscó su llave y liberó los pies de Naruto del separador.

—Ven aquí.

Naruto luchó por ponerse de pie, se sentía dolorido por haber estado tanto tiempo arrodillado y se tambaleó en dirección a Sasuke, quien rio cuando lo tomó del brazo y lo giró para ver su trasero. Su mano acarició el culo de Naruto.

—Aún está caliente y rosado. Ha terminado la sesión, ahora vístete.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para vestirse cuando sintió frío y notó su pene flácido. Se puso de pie y esperó a que le dijera que se marchara.

Sasuke se sentó en la enorme silla de cuero detrás del escritorio y abrió los brazos.

—Siéntate conmigo, Naruto.

Naruto corrió hacia él agradecido, sintiendo esos poderosos brazos envolverlo y sentarlo sobre sus piernas. El pelinegro colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro y apagó la lámpara, la única luz era aquella proveniente del pasillo.

—¿Te gustó lo que hicimos?

—Sí, me encantó —Naruto apenas podía respirar. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con sus manos, pero se arriesgó y las colocó alrededor del torso de Sasuke, emocionado al sentir los poderosos músculos debajo de ellas. Era reconfortante sentarse en la oscuridad, en donde por primera vez, no se sentía expuesto.

—¿La venda en los ojos no te asustó?

—No. Una vez supe porque lo hizo, no —respondió Naruto.

—¿Por qué lo hice?

—Para que pudiera sentir, no pensar —dijo Naruto —. Fue muy excitante no saber qué haría después —admitió.

Sasuke se rio, las vibraciones de su pecho reconfortaron al rubio.

—¿Te gustó cuando te follé con los dedos?

—No creí que me gustara, pero así fue ―dijo Naruto con honestidad. Estaba comenzando a ver qué era lo que pretendía Sasuke con tantas preguntas—. Se sintió bien.

—¿Y los azotes? Te golpeé más duro que la primera vez y por mucho más tiempo, pero pareció que lo disfrutaste.

Naruto escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Sasuke.

—Sí —respondió tímido, raro en él.

—No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado, Naruto —dijo Sasuke acariciándole la espalda—. ¿Qué fue lo que te perturbó durante el día?

—Supongo que no fue que Nagato me quitara las pinzas frente a todos, sino mi reacción. Estuve tan cerca de correrme. No quería que nadie supiera cuánto lo disfruté —dijo Naruto, luchando por transmitir sus sentimientos—. Suigetsu no lo sabe… no sabe que me azota, ¿cierto?

—Sabe que algo está pasando entre nosotros, pero no sabe exactamente qué —respondió Sasuke, preguntándose si esa era la respuesta correcta. Su chico comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos, no estaba seguro de la razón.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? —susurró Naruto con temor de que alguien más supiera todo lo que Sasuke le hacía.

—Mi hermoso kitsune. —Sasuke levantó la cara de Naruto con un dedo debajo de su barbilla—. Suigetsu es un jugador. Sabe que yo también lo soy y que además de eso que soy dominante. Jamás dejaría que un chico como tú me follara, por ende, asumió que eres el uke. No sabe exactamente qué hacemos, pero me preguntó si te había reclamado como mío. Teme que vayas con alguien más y te lastimen.

Era demasiada información para Naruto, nunca pensó que alguien como Suigetsu se preocuparía por él y porque pensaban que no podría defenderse solo, no es una damisela en apuros, el único con quien haría algo así es Sasuke, antes de que este le tomara las dichosas fotos ni siquiera estaba interesado en ese mundo y menos se sentía atraído por otros hombres. Decidió dejar su monólogo aun lado así que se enfocó en la parte más importante.

—Y… ¿me está reclamando como suyo?

—Ya lo hice. Cuando estamos en una sesión, tú me perteneces y harás lo que diga —dijo Sasuke, el tono de su voz había cambiado a aquella voz ronca que acechaba los sueños de Naruto.

Se sentía un tanto decepcionado de que Sasuke solo lo reclamara durante sus sesiones, pero no estaba seguro de querer más. ¿Le pertenecía a Sasuke todo el tiempo? ¿Significaría eso un compromiso por el resto de su vida?

Sasuke supo que algo estaba ocurriendo en esa pequeña cabeza, pero simplemente sostuvo a Naruto sobre sus piernas y acarició su espalda.

—¿Qué más me hará? —preguntó Naruto titubeante.

—Si te lo digo, no podré sorprenderte, ¿o sí? — dijo Sasuke arrogante.

—Lo que hacemos… es gay? — dijo Naruto entre afirmando y preguntando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Es eso un problema? Te estoy dando placer y tú a mí. ¿Quieres que una mujer te haga esto?

—¡No, oh no! —respondió Naruto inmediatamente, estremeciéndose al pensar en las mujeres atractivas que habían interpretado el papel de dominatriz durante la sesión fotográfica… haciéndole cosas a él.

—Solo me lo preguntaba…

—¿Te asusta sospechar que eres gay?

Naruto asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, no. No lo sé.

—Si te gustan las mujeres también, quizás seas bi. Soy gay —dijo Sasuke—. Solo quiero follar a chicos lindos como tú —agregó abrazándolo.

Naruto se tensó en sus brazos recordando el enorme pene del pelinegro, si solo sus dedos dolieron no quería ni imaginarse lo que dolería si lo penetraba con su pene.

—Usted… ¿me va a follar? ¡Jamás cabrá! —exclamó con temor.

Sasuke empujó a Naruto de sus piernas y señaló al suelo. Naruto se apresuró a arrodillarse y colocar sus manos detrás de su espalda. No había enfurecido a Sasuke, ¿o sí? Pensar que podría perder todo esto cuando apenas había comenzado a explorar esta faceta de su vida le atemorizaba.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana contigo. No tengo que discutirlo. Decidiré lo que me plazca y lo harás. ¿Lo entiendes? —dijo este serio.

Naruto asintió, tragando convulsivamente.

—¿Te someterás a mí?

—Sí, Masutā —respondió suavemente.

—¿Te intimido, Naruto?

—Sí, Masutā.

—Bien. —Sasuke se relajó y observó las deliciosas líneas del cuerpo del sumiso que estaba postrado frente a él—. ¿Confías en mí?

Sin necesitar tiempo para pensarlo, la respuesta salió de su boca sorprendiendo al mismo Naruto.

—Sí, Masutā.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se estiró, su boca se abrió en un bostezo.

—Mañana tendremos otra sesión fotográfica a pesar de ser sábado. ¿Estarás ocupado o podrás venirte? —se rio ante el doble significado de sus palabras.

—Estaré aquí, Masutā —respondió Naruto, con un tono de voz esperanzado.

—Te espero a las nueve. No llegues tarde. Muy bien, ve a casa y descansa.

Naruto se levantó, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

En el tren, cruzó las piernas mientras estaba de pie, sosteniéndose de un tubo y tratando de hacer que su rebelde pene se controlara. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Suigetsu temía que saliera lastimado, a pesar de que Sasuke le hacía cosas que dolían. Había chupado el pene de un hombre por primera vez. Había sido azotado y unos dedos se introdujeron en su ano y lo follaron mientras Sasuke lo masturbaba. Usó un collar durante un rato y pinzas en los pezones.

¡Y Sasuke planeaba follarlo! ¡Y él estaba de acuerdo! ¿Qué coño le ocurría? De lo único que estaba seguro era que sentía más excitado y satisfecho de lo que había estado en toda su vida, ahora solo tenía que aprender a entregarse a este hombre por completo.

Se preguntó, qué traería el día siguiente.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _Konnichiwa!_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta excitante historia entre nuestro rubio y Sasu-chan. Quería disculparme por la demora, generalmente actualizo los primeros días de la semana, pero se me hizo imposible. Gomen!_** ** _ㅠ_** ** _._** ** _ㅠ_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Cada vez las cosas se ponen más ardientes entre esos dos y Sasuke tan controlador y mandón como siempre, pero a Naru le gusta que sea así y hasta los disfruta, solo hay que ver todo lo que hizo y como el rubio pedía por más, eh... 1313 xD_**

 ** _Cada vez se están adentrando más en el mundo del BDSM y al parecer Naruto piensa llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y entregarle su virgen trasero a Sasuke. Haha Estoy segura que muchas y muchos, si hay algún fudanshi leyendo quieren que eso pase y ver a nuestro rubio favorito sometido completamente por Sasuke, ya falta muy poco para eso, puede que para el próximo capítulo o el que le sigue, o el que sigue después de ese xD prefiero sorprenderlos. ^_^_**

 ** _Gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos, a los que siguen este fic, estos siempre me animan a seguir con la adaptación._**

 ** _A los anónimos como Rouce, espero te haya gustado este capítulo._** ** _Gracias por sus reviews._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto!_**

 ** _Sayonara ^_~_**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen su único dueño y creador es Kishimoto-sama y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford. **_

_**Advertencias: Lenguaje adulto, sexo explícito, AU, OoC y BDSM. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

—No lo creo, Naruto —dijo Chōji sacudiendo la cabeza mientras aguantaba la carcajada que quería soltar—. Te ves ridículo con eso.

Naruto metió la cabeza en el cuarto de baño y se carcajeó al ver su reflejo en el espejo. El collar que llevaba había sido diseñado para controlar a un feroz Rottweiler, no a él. Era grueso y tosco, estaba lleno de púas plateadas y quedaba ridículo alrededor de su delgado cuello.

—Déjame ver —gritó Suigetsu, mientras ajustaba un collar en el cuello de Nagato.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y Suigetsu se rio.

—No, ese no es para ti, Naru-chan. Quítaselo, Chōji.

Chōji se acercó para quitarle el collar.

—Suigetsu mandó a hacer otros más ligeros. Dijo que eran para ti. ¿Sabes dónde están?

—Creo que los tiene Sasuke —murmuró Naruto con el rostro enrojecido. No miró a Chōji a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿sales con Sasuke? —preguntó Chōji directamente.

Naruto se sonrojó todavía más, pero miró a Chōji a los ojos.

—¿Sales con Suigetsu? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Chōji alegremente. Lanzó el collar a una caja junto con los demás—. Salimos un tiempo, pero le gusta todo eso del sadomasoquismo y eso a mí me asusta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Acaso insistió en hacerte su sumiso? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Por alguna razón, debido al sentido del humor de Suigetsu, no podía imaginárselo actuando de la misma forma que Sasuke.

Hoy, se sentía un tanto cohibido cerca de Sasuke al recordar su encuentro de la noche anterior, cuando se inclinó desnudo para que le azotaran el culo y luego le hizo una felación al azabache. Los recuerdos lo hacían sentir tímido y a la vez enviaban ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—No, no, para nada. Cuando me dijo que le gustaba todo esto, yo me… asusté, grité y lo eché de mi casa —murmuró Chōji enrojecido.

—¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera lo intentaste? —inquirió Naruto, preguntándose si había sido muy raro aceptar todo lo que Sasuke le había hecho hasta ahora.

—¡No! ¿Por qué debería? —preguntó Chōji a la defensiva.

—No sabes si te gustará a menos que lo pruebes —observó Naruto —. Pensé que eras más aventurero. Así que eres de hablar mucho y poca acción.

—Bueno, quizás tengas razón. ¿Acaso me dices que ya has intentado eso?

—No te diré nada, pero si en verdad te gusta, creo que debes darle el beneficio de la duda —dijo Naruto y miró cómo los ojos de Chōji siguieron a Suigetsu, que se encontraba bromeando con Nagato y halándolo con una correa—. Debió pensar que no confiabas en él.

—Mierda —dijo Chōji —. No fue mi intención herir sus sentimientos. Solo me asusté. Lo primero que se vino a la mente cuando me lo confesó fue una de las escenas de Saw [1] por lo de estar amarrado a merced de otro, pero sin el derramamiento de sangre y la mutilación.

— ¡Baka! ¿De dónde sacas que el sadomasoquismo es así? Te puede amarrar, incluso azotarte y otras cosas, que se yo, pero no hará nada que ponga tu vida en peligro. — dijo Naruto serio por lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser Chōji. — En serio, ¿Qué clase de comparación es esa?

— Ya, no te enojes. Solo lo dije por decir, me gustan las películas sangrientas, además si la has visto los dominantes hacen algo parecido, ya sabes, amarrarte a cosas de las que no puedes escapar al menos que ellos así lo quieran. — Chōji se encogió de hombros como disculpándose y Naruto solo lo dejo pasar.

— Si tienes una palabra de seguridad, puedes usarla para detener a cualquiera —le explicó Naruto, de repente se sentía más seguro hablándole al chico que creía que era muy atrevido. Al menos sabía algo que Chōji no—. Además, Suigetsu no es de la clase de sujeto que te lastimaría sin verificar que estuvieras disfrutando lo que hace.

Chōji bufó.

—¡Disfrutando! Además, es demasiado tarde. Está saliendo con ese modelo pelirrojo.

—Si en verdad lo quieres, si tú… lo amas… —dijo Naruto titubeante—, quizás deberías hablar con él.

—Me traté de acercar a ti esperando que se pusiera celoso —dijo Chōji riendo—. Eres jodidamente atractivo y pensé que, si podía salir contigo, entonces quizás él… estaría interesado otra vez en mí.

Naruto sonrió.

—No funcionará, Chōji. Creo que sabe de mi relación con Sasuke.

Los ojos de Chōji se abrieron y se enfocaron en Naruto.

—¡Entonces sí sales con él! —exclamó triunfal.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con incomodidad, el azabache volvió a mirarlo justo en ese momento y le sonrió de forma arrogante, Sasuke tenía una sonrisa hermosa, le gustaría verlo sonreír más seguido.

—Sí, supongo que sí —murmuró.

—¡Genial!

Chōji codeó a Naruto en las costillas mientras se paraban detrás de las luces, mirando cómo Sasuke acomodaba la siguiente toma.

—Naruto, ¿te has dado cuenta de que nunca estás en las tomas con las chicas?

Naruto sí lo había notado y se preguntó incómodamente si Sasuke pensaba que no podría desenvolverse bien al lado de chicas hermosas, pero no iba a discutir eso con Chōji.

—No, no es gran cosa.

—Suigetsu dijo que esta toma podría terminar en la portada —dijo Chōji señalando la sensual escena.

Por la forma en la que Sasuke había iluminado a los modelos, Naruto no podía discernir qué hacían, pero sí podía distinguir a los cuerpos femeninos y masculinos, la luz dorada se reflejaba en las gotas de sudor, látigos e inmovilizadores. Músculos tensos por el esfuerzo o la sumisión daban mucho a la imaginación. Deseaba ser parte de lo que era testigo, aunque la emoción efímera creada por los cuerpos era simplemente una ilusión, nada era real o sólido.

Aun así, se sentía verdadero. Lo llamaba como el canto de una sirena y el flash de la cámara de Sasuke congelaba el continuo movimiento de los cuerpos en pequeñas imágenes que durarían siempre, una tras otra.

Y luego se acabó.

—Muy bien. Pueden descansar —informó Sasuke.

Los modelos rieron y bromearon mientras se separaban unos de otros y se transformaban en personas ordinarias otra vez, en lugar de seductores dioses y demonios con el poder de seducir a Naruto en su posición segura detrás de las luces.

Volvió a mirar a Chōji y notó que estaba igualmente afectado por la sesión. Su boca estaba abierta y parecía atónito mientras observaba. Tragó fuertemente y volvió a mirar a Naruto lentamente, como si acabase de despertarse.

—Eso fue… algo intenso.

—Sí —dijo Naruto —. Algo intenso. —No podía recordar si alguna vez se sintió celoso cuando sus antiguas novias le hablaron de otros hombres, pero se sintió así cuando miró a Hinata Hyūga coquetear con Sasuke, hablándole y riendo con esos enormes e inocentes ojos. Sasuke parecía encontrarla divertida, la miró y le habló animadamente, al menos más animado de lo que acostumbra ser, moviendo ambos brazos.

Naruto se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, no tenía derecho a objetar en cuanto a las cosas que hacía Sasuke. Se dirigió a la cocina y trató de encontrar alguna tarea para distraerse. Había varias tazas en el lavabo así que abrió el grifo de agua caliente para poder lavarlas.

—Bueno, bueno. Así que tú eres el pequeño duende que mantiene este lugar limpio —dijo la chica Bettie Page [2], parada en el umbral de la puerta con sus manos sobre las caderas, en una de ellas tenía una fusta—. ¿O debería decir hada?

—Trabajo aquí —dijo Naruto, se sentía estúpido e inútil. La ojiperla caminó hacia él, sus delgadas caderas se mecían lascivamente, acentuadas por su ajustado traje de cuero. Mientras se acercaba a Naruto, este pudo notar que no llevaba ropa interior, llevaba puesto un bustier y botas que le llegaban hasta el muslo, los tacones eran tan altos y puntiagudos que sus pasos lentos eran más por necesidad que por elección.

—Con tu apariencia, creí que eras un modelo.

—Soy modelo a media jornada —murmuró Naruto. Su perfume le hacía pensar que tenían una especie de cercanía y arrugó la nariz asqueado.

—¿Y eres gay como todos los otros chicos lindos? —preguntó impertinentemente—. ¿O solo eres gay a media jornada? —Levantó la fusta y acarició la barbilla de Naruto con ella.

Naruto movió la cabeza para alejarse de la fusta.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Y si quisiera hacerlo asunto mío? —dijo sonriendo lentamente—. Me gusta jugar y podrías ganar algo. Aunque fueras gay.

—Gracias, pero no —respondió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos desafiante.

—No puedes decirme que no. ¿Cómo puedes resistirte a mí cuando estoy vestida así? Doy las órdenes y tú las sigues. —La chica levantó la fusta juguetonamente, como si fuera a golpearlo con ella.

Naruto se echó hacia adelante y agarró la fusta a tiempo, se le quedó mirando a los ojos, a pesar de que esta estaba usando tacones de seis pulgadas, él era más alto. El tono de voz autoritario que usaba Sasuke para derretirlo y someterlo, no tuvo efecto alguno cuando Hinata lo usó. Se quedaron inmóviles en el lugar por un momento, luchando por la supremacía.

—Grrrrrrrrr —ronroneó Kabuto desde la puerta.

Hinata lo volvió a mirar sorprendida y soltó la fusta, lo que hizo que Naruto se tropezara echándose hacia atrás, pero tenía en su posesión lo que casi se había vuelto un arma entre ellos.

—Mira tu lado malo, cariño. Has desarmado a la gran y malvada dominatriz.

La ojiperla rio y por fin Naruto le encontró humor a la situación y sus labios comenzaron a curvarse.

—Sí, ese soy yo, tan salvaje como un Kyūbi .

Hinata extendió una mano.

—¿Podrías devolverme mi látigo? ¿Por favor?

Suigetsu y Sasuke entraron detrás de Kabuto y Naruto se sintió un tanto estúpido por haber sido pillado en esa situación. Suigetsu rio al ver escena, pero los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con un fervor artístico.

—Técnicamente es una fusta, pero no te muevas. Kabuto, prepara a Naruto. —ordenó Sasuke.

No le gustó ver a Naruto riendo con el Ama Bettie [3], se sentía confundido, pero una vez los vio luchando por poseer la fusta, tenía que capturar esa imagen. Después lidiara con sus propios sentimientos.

— ¿Porfisporfis? —Hinata hizo un lindo puchero. Odiaba esa actitud inocente tan forzada de la chica y odiaba más que Naruto le prestará tanta atención.

—No lo sé. Es probable que me sienta mejor si la conservo —sonrió Naruto—. Podría necesitar protección.

—Te estamos esperando para la siguiente toma, Hinata —interrumpió Suigetsu deliberadamente, estaba empezando a sentir el aura oscura que emanaba de Sasuke.

Hinata hizo otro lindo puchero.

—Naruto y yo nos estamos conociendo. ¿Dónde lo habían escondido? Es un chico muy lindo y no he visto ninguna de sus escenas.

—¿Contigo? —rió Suigetsu.

—Sí, conmigo. Somos dos de los mejores modelos que tienen. Creo que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. —Hinata miró a Naruto de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera intentando descubrir su sexualidad.

—Eso puede arreglarse —aceptó Suigetsu. Parecía estarse divirtiendo al mirar la cara de un sonriente Naruto y la expresión coqueta en el rostro de Hinata―. Será muy interesante.

—Naru, cielo, ven con mamá y dale un poco de amor —dijo Kabuto, tomando a Naruto por la muñeca y arrastrándolo hacia el camerino—. Lamento eso, cariño, me tomó un minuto llegar. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa perra?

Naruto se le quedó mirando incrédulo.

—¿Qué eres? ¿La caballería yendo en mi rescate? —Rio al pensar en Kabuto, que estaba usando una camisa purpura de seda con vuelo, corriendo en su papel de héroe, aunque se sintió conmovido por la preocupación del otro hombre. No tenía idea de que Kabuto sentía algo por él, además de un deseo insaciable por molestarlo, avergonzarlo y hacerlo huir.

—¿Por qué permitiste que te afectara tanto? —preguntó Kabuto con seriedad, él había notado como el rubio prácticamente huyó a la cocina cuando vio a la chica con el fotógrafo.

Naruto no se atrevió a confiar en Kabuto y decirle que no le gustó verla coquetear con Sasuke.

—No lo sé, pero no debí de darle tanta importancia. — dijo más para sí mismo. Sasuke es gay no tenia de que preocuparse, ¿cierto? A quien quería engañar era un milagro que el teme conociendo tantos modelos hermosos se fijara en alguien tan desaliñado como él.

—Se hace llamar Ama Bettie pero no dejes que te engañe con la ropa —dijo Kabuto, comenzando a echarle polvos en la cara a Naruto —. ¿En dónde dejé el delineador?

—No uso delineador —habló Naruto distraídamente, su mente estaba enfocada en la nueva información—. Simplemente asumí que ella…

—Lo harás para la toma, cariño. —Kabuto movió la piel cercana al ojo derecho de Naruto y comenzó a aplicarle delineador—. Que se vista con ese hermoso bustier de cuero y esos preciosos tacones, no significa nada. Solo es una imitadora.

—¿Cuánto de bien la conoce Sasuke? —Naruto deseó morderse la lengua al escucharse pronunciar esa pregunta. La palabra celos no parecía ser suficiente para describirlo. Comenzó a empuñar sus manos alrededor de la fusta.

—No tiene que conocerla, solo sabe cómo leer a las personas. —Kabuto sonrió mientras Naruto se movía incómodamente, recordando lo bien que Sasuke lo había leído a él —. Viene con la profesión.

—¿También te gusta todo esto del sadomasoquismo? —preguntó Naruto antes de poder detenerse.

Kabuto sonrió discretamente.

—Será mejor que no lo sepas.

—Quizás —murmuró Naruto. De repente recordó que, si Kabuto hubiese respondido a su pregunta, tendría el derecho de preguntarle lo mismo a él y eso era algo que no estaba listo para compartir.

Cuando Naruto salió al set, el rostro del Ama Bettie estaba enrojecido y se encontraba coqueteando con Suigetsu, que parecía estar interesado, considerando su falta de interés en el sexo opuesto.

Sasuke respiró profundamente cuando miró a Naruto, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por un delineador negro que resaltaba aún más el color azul de sus ojos.

Naruto parecía estar un poco titubeante al ser llamado para una toma con Hinata o el Ama Bettie. No le temía, no tenía el poder erótico que Sasuke tenía sobre él, pero eso no significaba que le gustara la forma en la que lo miraba o que tuviera que posar a su lado.

—Vamos, acércate chico lindo y arrodíllate —le dijo Hinata sensualmente a Naruto.

Naruto abrió la boca para mandarla al demonio, pero Sasuke le ganó.

—Al contrario, tú te pondrás de rodillas ante él.

—Oh no, no creo…

—Pero tú no eres la fotógrafa y haremos esto a mi manera —dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz frio y la mirada puesta en Naruto.

—Malditos homosexuales —murmuró Hinata.

Sasuke se giró inmediatamente para mirarla con su mirada cargada de odio lo que hizo que Hinata bajara la vista y se mordiera el labio.

Suigetsu comenzó a reírse de ella.

—Vamos, no es inteligente insultar a un cliente, ¿o sí cariño?

—Lo tomé como un cumplido —dijo Sasuke sarcástico —. Naruto, por favor párate al lado de Hinata.

— Ama Bettie —lo corrigió la chica, obviamente había comenzado a frustrarse con la escena.

—Mírense el uno al otro, por favor —dijo Sasuke ignorando el comentario—. Hinata, levanta la fusta como si fueras a golpearlo. Odias el hecho de tener que mirarlo hacia arriba. Naruto, no permitirás que ella se salga con la suya y te amenace.

Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron y Naruto, que estaba malhumorado desde su confrontación, la tomó de la muñeca, los músculos de su brazo estiraron su camiseta negra, mientras luchaban por la supremacía.

Los dos modelos se miraron el uno al otro y se asustaron cuando Sasuke gritó.

—¡Sí! Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Manténganse así. ¡Más! Luchen el uno con el otro, quiero ver esos músculos trabajar. ¡Sí, eso es! Pueden detenerse.

Ambos modelos soltaron la fusta a la vez y esta cayó al suelo. Naruto se agachó a recogerla justo al mismo tiempo que Hinata y sus cráneos chocaron. Hinata se acarició la cabeza y rio.

—Esto no ha terminado, chico lindo. Algún día te atraparé.

—No si yo lo hago antes —respondió Naruto—. Bueno, eso debió haberse visto brillante. Gracias al cielo que Sasuke no nos fotografió.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hice? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Material para chantajes —dijo Naruto acusadoramente. Tembló ligeramente, recordando que Sasuke sí tenía fotografías comprometedoras suyas y que podrían usarse para ese propósito.

Como si supiera lo que Naruto estaba pensando, Sasuke sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no se preparan para sus siguientes poses?

Frunció el ceño cuando miró a Naruto alejarse del set con la hermosa chica del brazo, preguntándose por qué se le ocurrió la brillante idea de emparejarlos. Cuando los miró luchando el uno con el otro por tomar posesión de la fusta, se inspiró por su rivalidad, pero ahora que los miraba reírse le recordó las dudas de Naruto en cuanto a su sexualidad.

—Déjame ver —demandó Suigetsu detrás de Sasuke e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se dirigió a su computadora y descargó las imágenes, las programó para que cambiaran automáticamente.

—La Rebelión del Sumiso —dijo Suigetsu —. ¡Es una fotografía impresionante! —exclamó mirando a los dos delgados cuerpos luchando por el control.

Sasuke detuvo la presentación y examinó la mejor toma.

— Pero ¿quién es quién?

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no es Naruto? No, la verdad es difícil de determinar —dijo Suigetsu pensando en voz alta—. Me parece que puede verse aquí como un switch [4], no se siente intimidado por ella.

—Supongo que hay un poco de switch en cada uno de nosotros―respondió Sasuke, riendo ante la expresión de horror en el rostro de Suigetsu.

—Mi querido Sasuke, ¡ese rumor es completamente falso!

—¿Acaso naciste con un bastón en la mano? Tu madre debió haber estado muy orgullosa.

—Sí. Esa es mi historia y la diré hasta que muera. —Suigetsu miró con detenimiento la pantalla, en donde los rostros de los modelos estaban claramente visibles, al contrario de las otras fotografías—. ¿Tomaste esta para ti mismo o para el catálogo?

Sin responder directamente, Sasuke abrió la fotografía en Photoshop y la recortó, perfilándola hasta donde solo se podían ver los labios y la barbilla de Naruto. Cortó los lados y mantuvo la actitud rebelde reflejada en sus cuerpos.

En vez de ser dos personas enfurecidas luchando por un látigo, la imagen tomó un aura de una danza peligrosa de seducción, como si la pareja estuviera bailando una especie de tango alrededor de un látigo que parecía ser un poste entre ellos. No se podía determinar quién tenía el control, pero la forma en la que los músculos de ambos modelos se tensaban centraba la atención en el látigo, haciéndolo el punto central de la imagen.

—El juego de la masculinidad y feminidad, mostrando su poder intrínseco.

—No sé cómo haces para ver estas cosas —dijo Suigetsu sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ahora luce más sedicioso que la fusta golpeando la piel. Maldición, yo estuve ahí y quiero saber qué pasará después entre este par.

—Ese sí que es un cumplido —dijo Sasuke —. Gracias.

—Es el mejor catálogo de la historia —murmuró Suigetsu ―. ¿Qué harás para superar esto el próximo año?

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

—Este proyecto es de una sola vez. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—¿Y me creíste? —dijo Suigetsu prepotentemente—. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿me conoces tan poco?

Dos modelos negros flanquearon a una mujer rubia sumisa, todos llevaban puesto el mismo collar de cuero, con pequeños cuadrados de acero y un enorme aro en el frente. El cuero negro resaltaba el color de piel de la mujer, mientras que los dos hombres llevaban puestos collares rojos, contrastando con su piel oscura.

Al contrario de los otros proveedores de juguetes eróticos, la compañía de Suigetsu ofrecía toda una gama de colores, aparte del típico negro.

—El negro es tan aburrido —declaró Suigetsu mientras miraba a Sasuke acomodar a los tres modelos—. Me gusta un poco de color.

—Sin duda alguna, lo puedo notar perfectamente en los dos extremos —le molestó Sasuke.

Suigetsu rio.

—Me conoces tan bien. En algunas ocasiones así es.

Era gratificante ver a Sasuke bromear sobre el tema, había estado solo mucho tiempo y ahora Suigetsu se percataba de que tenía razón al esperar. Ningún encuentro casual lo hubiese satisfecho como Naruto. Suigetsu podía notar que era un chico especial. No solo era bello por fuera, la dulzura e ingenuidad que tenía por la vida eran ideales para el estilo de vida del pelinegro. Sin haber siquiera jugado una vez con él o verlo en acción, Suigetsu intuía que Sasuke prefería el aspecto mental de dominar a otro hombre, en vez de adquirir placer de las técnicas de dominación que requerían dejar marcas, estilo que él prefería.

Sasuke se estiró.

—Hemos acabado con los collares regulares. Ahora, para esa nueva línea que has traído, ¿quién deseas que los modele?

—Quiero que Naruto use el color azul marino, obviamente. Y creo que Nagato usará el negro. Me gustan los pelirrojos de negro —declaró Suigetsu, frotándose las manos.

—¿Por qué no usas a Chōji? —preguntó Sasuke traviesamente, a veces era bueno devolverle algunas de sus bromas a Suigetsu—. Tiene una linda y vulnerable garganta —dijo, pensando que la de Naruto era mucho más sensual y dulce. No podía evitar notar cómo Suigetsu y Chōji se miraban cuando creían que el otro no se daba cuenta.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Suigetsu y su mirada se tornó seria.

—Cree que soy un completo pervertido. Un sádico —dijo amargamente—. Estoy seguro de que no estará interesado.

—¿Qué pasó entre vosotros? —preguntó Sasuke —. ¿Por qué sigue trabajando para ti cuando parece que te lastima?

—Es libre de marcharse si así gusta. —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros—. En cuanto a mí, eso no me afecta.

Claro que no. Pensó Sasuke sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, tengo un sumiso al que ponerle un collar.

—Lamento lo que pasó ayer. Me pasé. —Suigetsu tuvo la gracia de parecer arrepentido.

—Trataste de forzarme, Sui.

—De verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando, pero me disculpo por tomarme libertades con tu sumiso.

Sasuke pensó que Suigetsu era sincero, parecía confundido, lo cual era extraño para un hombre tan confiado.

—Si no puedes ser feliz, ¿quieres que yo lo sea? ¿Romance indirecto? —preguntó, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—¿Entonces lo vuestro es romance? —preguntó Suigetsu feliz.

—Eres tan fácil de contentar —sonrió Sasuke —. Definitivamente no es romance. Solo le ayudo a descubrirse a sí mismo y eso es todo lo que te diré.

—No estés tan seguro de ello —le gritó Suigetsu mientras Sasuke se retiraba.

—Naruto, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina por favor? —preguntó Sasuke, consciente de que los enormes ojos cafés de Chōji estaban enfocados en él.

—Claro, señor —dijo Naruto alegremente, pero se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para seguir a Sasuke.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta y señaló al suelo. Pensar en arrodillarse frente a Hinata Hyūga era demasiado… desagradable, pero Sasuke solo tenía que señalar al piso y Naruto se arrodillaba lo más rápido que podía.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, mirando al chico arrodillado frente a él. Existía la posibilidad de que Naruto quisiera marcharse, ahora que había experimentado que las mujeres también eran parte de este estilo de vida. Sasuke no tenía problemas imaginando a Hinata acomodando a Naruto sobre una mesa y azotándolo, y pensar que Naruto preferiría eso lo torturaba. El rubio parecía no estar conforme con el hecho de que se estaba involucrando con otro hombre con tal de explorar estos actos sexuales.

—Estabas parado muy cerca de Hinata, Okiniiri, y dejaste que te tocara―dijo Sasuke cortantemente.

—Usted nos hizo posar, Masutā —dijo Naruto confuso, no estaba seguro de qué había hecho mal. Sasuke no podría haberse enojado por lo que ocurrió en el set, ¿o sí? Después de todo, solo fue por una fotografía.

—Así fue —cedió Sasuke—. ¿Pero estás seguro que eso es todo? ¿Quizás encuentras a Hinata atractiva?

Naruto lo miró asombrado y luego bajó nuevamente la mirada, empuñando las manos detrás de su espalda para evitar que temblaran, temía que Sasuke usara a Hinata como una excusa para terminar lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Quizás prefieras que Hinata te coloque sobre sus piernas y te azote el trasero?

—No quiero eso, Masutā —murmuró Naruto, estremeciéndose por la aversión—. No quiero que nadie más… que usted haga eso conmigo.

Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente la cabeza agachada de Naruto, como si tratase de meterse en la mente del rubio para confirmar que en realidad no estaba interesado en Hinata. No se le había pasado por alto el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del kitsune, aunque no estaba seguro si era por lujuria o repugnancia.

—¿Masutā? —Naruto dijo con ansiedad, temiendo arruinar lo que tenía con Sasuke, pero decidido a decirle al hombre de alguna forma lo que sentía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Okiniiri? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No… no me gustó cuando estaba conversando y riendo con Hinata. — admitió Naruto.

—¿Qué fue lo que no te gustó? — preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad―. ¿Que yo le hablé a ella o que ella me habló a mí?

—No fue porque estuvieran hablando —respondió Naruto—. Es solo que usted… parecía estarse divirtiendo con ella y pensé que quizás… usted podría querer a alguien más… más…

—¿Experimentado?

Naruto asintió miserablemente, seguro de que ahora Sasuke le diría que preferiría estar con alguien a quien no tuviera que explicarle las cosas.

Sasuke se rio y sacudió la cabeza, le parecía divertido que ambos se hubieran sentido consumidos por los celos.

—Hinata y yo hablábamos de cabalgar, Okiniiri, eso fue todo. No tengo ningún interés en ella aparte de nuestro gusto por los caballos. Tú mismo lo has dicho, no sabes si eres gay. Simplemente pensé que te sentirías más cómodo con una mujer.

—No sé si soy gay —repitió Naruto—. Sin embargo, lo que sí sé es que realmente disfruto cuando usted… me azota y me hace… otras cosas, Masutā. No quiero que nadie más que usted me haga eso.

—Entonces continuaré azotándote y mostrándote placer, Okiniiri, porque me da placer a mí —dijo Sasuke con satisfacción.

Sasuke recogió el collar azul que le había quitado al chico un día antes.

—Te voy a colocar esto, pero aún no te lo has ganado. Sin embargo, una vez coloque el collar alrededor de tu cuello, espero que me obedezcas por completo. Es más, estamos en una sesión, aunque nadie allá afuera se entere. ¿Estás listo para esto, Okiniiri?

La mente de Naruto estaba fuera de control. ¿Eso significaba que debía arrodillarse en cuanto Sasuke se lo ordenara? ¿Le diría «Okiniiri» frente a todos? A pesar de su confusión, había algo en el hombre mayor que lo hacía obedecer inmediatamente. Asintió lentamente.

—Estoy listo, Masutā.

Con gentileza, Sasuke le colocó el collar y luego acarició el área. Naruto se acercó a la caricia como un gato e inconscientemente frotó su cabeza contra la muñeca del dominante.

Sasuke suprimió un temblor, el chico realmente lo afectaba. El collar azul marino contra la piel dorada le hacía desear poder ponerle un collar permanente a Naruto. Controló la necesidad de reclamarlo. Eran demasiado distintos. Mierda, incluso diez años los separaban. Naruto saciaría su curiosidad y luego se marcharía. Sasuke no estaba preparado para entregarle su corazón tan fácilmente al rubio.

Alejó sus manos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ve con Kabuto. Haz que use uno de esos aceites para hacer brillante tu cuerpo. Quiero que tu piel brille en esta toma.

—Sí, Masutā —dijo Naruto suavemente y se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo, miró hacia atrás y tocó el collar con un dedo—. Gracias, Masutā.

—De nada.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo. Jugando con fuego, se respondió a sí mismo.

—¿Sabías que uno de los modelos masculinos es… heterosexual? ―demandó saber Suigetsu.

Sasuke rio al ver la indignación en el rostro de su amigo.

—No puedes preguntarles cuál es su orientación sexual antes de contratarlos, Sui. Lo sabes. Y «heterosexual» no es una palabra obscena.

—Lo sé, pero he tenido fantasías deliciosas con él —se quejó Suigetsu —. Ahora todo está perdido.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

—Kiba, el hombre de cabello castaño alborotado y el enorme…

—Sé quién es —interrumpió Sasuke rápidamente, al ver que el modelo estaba saliendo del camerino, escoltando a Hinata Hyūga. Parecían estarse divirtiendo, riendo e inclusive tomándose de las manos, lo que le hizo sospechar—. ¿Jugaste a Cupido otra vez?

—Simplemente pregunté si alguien era heterosexual. —Suigetsu rio prepotentemente—. Dijo que él, así que le di la misión de mantener a Hinata distraída.

—Gracias, Sui, pero creo que ya hemos resuelto ese asunto —dijo Sasuke, agradecido por las buenas intenciones de su amigo.

—Estoy seguro de que así fue, pero precauciones extras nunca caen mal.

—Te ves muy bien con alas, Suigetsu.

—¡Alas! —gritó Suigetsu —. ¡Brillante! ¡A lo mejor uso ese tema el próximo año! —Tomó su IPhone y comenzó a presionar la pantalla rápidamente.

Naruto se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, únicamente tenía puesto un pantalón de cuero ajustado y el collar azul. Nagato estaba a su lado, oscurecido por las sombras y solo la luz se reflejaba en sus pantalones para advertir su presencia. Naruto tenía las manos detrás de la espalda. Una correa plateada colgaba entre ellos y era sostenida por la mano de Nagato, cubierta por un guante.

Naruto miró al suelo, sus pestañas cubrían su mirada y se preguntaba a sí mismo, cómo lucía. Podía imaginárselo y ahora sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que sus rodillas doloridas y el calambre en su cadera no aparecían en las tomas. Al contrario, cosas sorprendentes, pequeños secretos se revelaban, una prueba fehaciente del talento que Sasuke demostraba por medio de sus modelos. Naruto se sintió increíblemente aliviado cuando enviaron a las modelos femeninas a casa, especialmente a Hinata. Podía imaginarse su interés en esta pose.

Nagato cambió de posición por las órdenes de Sasuke y Naruto se sintió aliviado cuando el fotógrafo les habló a ambos con el mismo tono, al menos sentía que su secreto no había sido revelado. Por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke también le hablaba a Nagato con el tono de dominante, pues el otro hombre también era un sumiso y el pelirrojo lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho por las tomas, Sasuke dejó ir a los dos modelos. Nagato dejó caer la correa y tomó a Naruto por el brazo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

—Las personas siempre creen que modelar es muy glamuroso ―comentó sarcásticamente—. Deberían tratar de quedarse en una misma pose por un largo tiempo.

Naruto rio, permitiéndole a Nagato sostenerse de su brazo mientras estiraba las piernas, no se percató de la mirada llena de celos que los observaba.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto, antes de marcharse al monitor para ver la toma.

Suigetsu se quedó anonadado.

—Esto es jodidamente brillante, Sasuke. Esa fotografía es… mierda, esa será la portada.

—Pensé que te gustaba la fotografía en grupo —le contestó Sasuke.

—Será la contraportada. Esta toma se ha ganado la portada y mis respetos a tu talento —dijo Suigetsu con un tono de voz que parecía de enamorado. O al menos con un ligero enamoramiento. Naruto no pudo contener la risa.

Sasuke parecía complacido consigo mismo y Naruto pudo entender la razón en cuanto vio la pantalla. Su rostro estaba escondido entre las sombras, excepto por un triángulo de luz que iluminaba sus labios entreabiertos, expandiéndose para iluminar el nuevo collar en su garganta. Su piel brillaba con el aceite que Kabuto le había aplicado (el maquillador pareció disfrutar demasiado el aplicárselo, según Naruto) resaltando los músculos de sus hombros, pectorales y abdomen. Mierda, incluso sus pezones parecían húmedos, como si alguien los hubiese lamido.

El otro modelo apenas estaba visible, emergía ligeramente de las sombras para personificar la dominación, estaba parado al lado del chico con la correa alrededor de su mano y hacía que la pose sumisa de Naruto fuera más palpable.

Por lo tanto, Naruto no estaba preparado para la expresión molesta de Sasuke. El pelinegro le quitó la correa del collar.

—Ve a limpiarte —dijo cortantemente. Los dos modelos se dirigieron juntos al camerino, mientras Suigetsu, Chōji y Sasuke examinaban la toma.

—Sasuke, esta es una obra maestra. Quiero comprar una copia —dijo Suigetsu seriamente.

—Lo pensaré —respondió cortantemente Sasuke.

Suigetsu estudió el rostro molesto de su amigo.

—Escucha, salgamos a cenar a algún lugar lindo, yo invito. Te he estado presionando mucho para terminar esto y estás cansado. Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que aprecio tu talento y tu diligencia. Terminemos temprano, descansemos el domingo y el lunes te sentirás mejor.

Sasuke solo pudo pensar que, si el domingo sin Naruto no lo volvería loco, este término aceptando la invitación con una sonrisa amarga.

—Está bien Sui. Supongo que estoy exhausto asi que acepto tu invitación a cenar.

—Les pediremos a Naruto y a Nagato que nos acompañen también―dijo Suigetsu con amabilidad. Cuando se marchó al camerino a extender la invitación, Sasuke notó como los hombros de Chōji se dejaron caer en derrota.

—Pregúntale si puedes ir también. Seguramente te invitará, probablemente se le pasó por alto —dijo Sasuke.

—No puedo —respondió Chōji en voz baja.

Suigetsu salió del camerino.

—Naruto aceptó, —dijo Suigetsu — si no te molesta, Sasuke. Nagato ha dicho que no podrá venir, así que seremos solo nosotros tres.

—Cuatro —dijo Sasuke —. Invité a Chōji.

—Oh, muy bien —respondió nerviosamente Suigetsu.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con Naruto —dijo Sasuke y abandonó a los hombres para que resolvieran sus asuntos.

Naruto salió del camerino, estaba considerablemente menos brillante y se estaba abotonando una de sus horrendas camisas, todavía llevaba puesto el collar.

Sasuke le tomó por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la oficina, cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Todavía lo tienes puesto —dijo dirigiéndose al collar.

—No creí que le gustara que Kabuto me lo quitara después de que usted me lo puso, Masutā —respondió Naruto confundido por la actitud agresiva de Sasuke.

—Buenos instintos, Okiniiri. —Los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron el cuero—. Creo que lo dejaremos ahí un rato.

—¿Quiere decir que iré al restaurante con el collar puesto? ―preguntó Naruto con incertidumbre.

—Sí, a eso me refiero. Disfrutaré sabiendo que lo llevas debajo de la camisa, donde nadie pueda verlo. Un símbolo de tu sumisión. —Sasuke abotonó lentamente y por completo la camisa del rubio y acarició su pecho una vez terminó—. Vamos.

Naruto quería asegurarse de que el collar no se viera, pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo para eso. Simplemente abrió la puerta y empujó a Naruto.

Suigetsu y Chōji estaban esperándolos, por lo que el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de hacer preguntas, como, por ejemplo: ¿todavía estaba bajo el control de Sasuke?

Naruto concluyó que mejor era prevenir que lamentar, por lo que supuso que la respuesta era un sí.

El restaurante que Suigetsu escogió era caro y exclusivo, la comida era deliciosa. Los dos hombres mayores pasaron un buen rato con la lista de vinos, decidiendo cuál sería el ideal para cada plato.

Aunque no llevara el collar, Naruto se hubiera comportado de la mejor manera, se sentía intimidado por la elegancia a su alrededor. A pesar de que el restaurante era lujoso, tenía un ambiente relajado, al punto de que no se montaría un escándalo si alguien se carcajeaba, además el personal era amistoso y eficiente. Era un alivio tener a alguien que lo atendiera para variar. No lo sabía, pero el restaurante era parte del club al que Suigetsu pertenecía, lo que explicaba la calidad del servicio.

La atmósfera era calmada y elegante. Incluso Chōji y Suigetsu parecieron relajarse, hablaron civilizadamente y no hubo silencios incómodos. Sin embargo, Suigetsu notó que el brillo peligroso de los ojos de Sasuke había incrementado en vez de disminuir. Se preguntó si los dos hombres habían tenido alguna discusión, pero no parecía ser así, pues Naruto estaba muy atento y esperaba por la aprobación del fotógrafo.

Luego Suigetsu se percató de que, a pesar de los pantalones holgados y la horrenda camisa, la belleza de Naruto atraía la atención de los demás clientes. Tanto hombres como mujeres lo observaban, reconociéndolo como un sumiso inexperto y a Sasuke no le agradaba. Suigetsu se preguntaba qué haría el otro hombre, porque no era del tipo que dejaba pasar por alto ese tipo de amenazas.

De hecho, estaba enfurecido. Al parecer, todo lo frustraba ese día, el que Suigetsu le ofreciera el collar a Naruto, el malentendido con la Ama Bettie y ahora el hombre mayor en otra mesa que no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, lanzándole un reto de forma insolente. El dominante mayor emanaba una ligera aura de poder y obviamente deseaba a Naruto. Un joven de la edad de Naruto, que apenas estaba iniciándose en este estilo de vida, no notaría los peligros a su alrededor y Sasuke quería evitárselos. Pero más que nada, Sasuke quería mostrarle al hombre mayor y a todos los demás que no podrían quitarle a su chico.

Naruto fue solo al servicio, declinó el ofrecimiento que Chōji le hizo para acompañarlo, nunca le agradó que otras personas lo vieran orinar.

Se sorprendió por la majestuosidad del baño, estaba decorado con mármol oscuro. Había pequeñas luces de halógeno suspendidas sobre cada lavabo, haciendo que el cristal brillara y además había toallas de verdad. Naruto se estaba lavando las manos cuando Sasuke entró, intercambiaron miradas en el espejo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que Sasuke cerraba la puerta con llave.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban feroces y Naruto lo miró con cautela. Se paró detrás de él y deslizó sus manos debajo de la camisa de su kitsune, acariciando su suave piel.

—No me gusta la forma en la que te miran, Okiniiri. Te voy a marcar. ―Gruñó.

—¿Eh? —fue la inteligente respuesta de Naruto. Se sentía completamente desconcertado ante la actitud posesiva del otro hombre―. Nadie me estaba mirando.

—Cállate. Bájate los pantalones, porque te voy marcar como mío.

Naruto gritó y se aferró a su cinturón, luchando con Sasuke por obtenerlo.

—¿Aquí? Todos oirán. ¡Lo sabrán!

—Quiero que lo sepan —dijo Sasuke, ganando la batalla por el cinturón, como ambos sabían que pasaría.

—¡Tokio! —Naruto jadeó—. ¡Tokio!

Sasuke se detuvo, su mirada se despejó cuando notó lo aterrorizado que Naruto se sentía. Después de un largo minuto, lo abrazó.

—Lo lamento, mi hermoso kitsune. No quise asustarte. Pensé que te gustaría ―frotó la espalda del joven con su mano y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente—. Estás temblando, todo estará bien, no haré nada.

Naruto rio bajito y se alejó un poco para poder mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

—Supongo que puedo confiar en usted, Masutā.

Sasuke acarició su barbilla.

—Puedes hacerlo. Esto no fue muy brillante por mi parte, pero si sirvió para que descubrieras que puedes confiar en mí, no fue en vano.

Naruto sonrió.

—¿En serio las demás personas me estaban mirando? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No solo te estaban mirando, te deseaban —gruñó Sasuke, su ira retornaba al pensar en que alguien quisiera llevarse a su chico.

—¿Y quiere marcarme? —preguntó Naruto, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo de forma provocativa.

Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿su chico lo estaba seduciendo?

—No olvidemos quién manda aquí, Okiniiri —le amenazó.

—Es solo que estaba pensando que quizás podría marcarme de una forma diferente —dijo Naruto —. Hágame un chupetón.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo y comenzó a reírse, Naruto se quedó embobado viéndolo reír, siempre es un placer ver una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de Sasuke.

—Sí que eres un pequeño… te daré uno solo para enseñarte una lección. Te arrepentirás de haberte aprovechado de mí, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto rio sarcástico.

—¿Usuratonkachi? ¿Acaso ese insulto es el título honorífico para un sumiso? — pregunto Naruto sintiéndose ofendido lo que le causo gracia a Sasuke.

—No, pero eres un Usuratonkachi —dijo Sasuke.

Acercó a Naruto a su cuerpo y le desabotonó la camisa, luego giró a su chico en dirección al espejo y presionó su espalda contra el pecho del más joven—. Eres mí Usuratonkachi y no dejaré que lo olvides.

Naruto miró cómo las manos de Sasuke recorrían su cuerpo de forma posesiva, acariciando su entrepierna y tirando del collar que ahora estaba expuesto.

—Mío —gruñó Sasuke. Acarició los pezones de Naruto mientras se acercaba a besar la delicada piel de la garganta por encima del collar. Succionó con pasión, haciendo una marca que duraría varios días. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, levantó la cabeza para inspeccionar el resultado en el espejo, observó la mirada llena de lujuria del su rubia obsesión y su respiración agitada.

Sasuke lo giró entre sus brazos y mordió su pecho, justo por encima del pezón derecho, dejando otra marca.

—Ahora has sido marcado como mío y todos lo sabrán. Regresa a la mesa después de acomodarte la ropa.

Habiendo dicho eso, tomó del cabello al rubio, lo acercó y besó con fuerza, no fue tanto un beso, más bien tomó posesión de su boca. Luego se marchó.

Naruto miró a Sasuke marcharse como en un trance, preguntándose qué había ocurrido entre ellos. Al menos, salió de lo común y le hizo sentir alivio haber podido detener a Sasuke, con el simple hecho de usar su palabra de seguridad.

Se abotonó la camisa y notó la marca que Sasuke había hecho en su cuello. Pasó un dedo sobre sus labios hinchados y se preguntó qué podría causar tal pasión y posesividad.

Sasuke volvió a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa arrogante que alertó a Suigetsu. Se había estado divirtiendo porque la faceta dominante de Sasuke había entrado en acción, distrayéndolo tanto que ni tiempo le dio a discutir con Chōji mientras se quedaron solos en la mesa.

Sasuke observó con orgullo cómo varias personas del lugar reconocían la marca de dominación que colocó en el cuello de Naruto, mientras miraban al joven caminar entre las mesas.

Todos reconocieron su marca y el dominante que lo retó, levantó su copa discretamente en señal de derrota.

Suigetsu notó la mirada sorprendida y los labios enrojecidos del rubio. Trató de ver si Naruto hacía algún gesto de dolor al sentarse. Como no fue así, concluyó que algo distinto había ocurrido. Se moría de ganas por preguntar, pero sabía que Sasuke no le diría nada, odiaba que fuera tan reservado, aún más cuando se trata de sus relaciones amorosas.

Los ojos de Chōji se movieron entre los tres hombres. Reconoció la mirada de un cazador exitoso en Sasuke y la lujuria en la de Naruto, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la expresión de añoro en los ojos de Suigetsu cuando la mirada del hombre mayor se enfocó en él. Sonrió titubeantemente y se preguntó otra vez, si había tomado una decisión muy precipitada al rechazar ser azotado por el atractivo hombre de negocios.

Nerviosamente Naruto siguió a Sasuke por las escaleras hasta el estudio, Suigetsu los fue a dejar allí después de la cena y se marchó con un silencioso Chōji a su lado. Naruto y Sasuke tampoco habían dicho una palabra, la tensión entre ellos era muy densa.

Puesto que los deseos de marcar a Naruto en el restaurante fueron interrumpidos, Sasuke se sentía determinado a poseerlo esa noche. Estaba bien haberle hecho un chupetón y gruñirle que era suyo, pero deseaba tomarlo de una forma que nadie más hubiera hecho antes y que lo disfrutara. Le molestaba ser incapaz de controlar sus propios impulsos, pero dejó esos pensamientos a un lado.

—Ve al camerino y espérame allí —le ordenó Sasuke cortantemente.

Naruto se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de que esta vez no se libraría. Esta noche Sasuke quería marcarlo de una forma más visible. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al no saber qué era lo que el pelinegro tenía planeado para él, pero sabía que su culo lo disfrutaría. Se asustó cuando Sasuke reapareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Sígueme.

Naruto caminó sumisamente detrás de Sasuke en dirección a la oficina, para comenzar una de sus sesiones. Se preguntó si algún día vería la casa de Sasuke y concluyó que seguramente el hombre mayor quería mantenerlo alejado de su vida privada. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento lo perturbó, así que mantuvo la cabeza gacha para que Sasuke no notara las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, desde cuando se comportaba como una chica y lloraba por cosas como esas.

—Coloca las manos detrás de tu espalda. Escoge dos.

Naruto miró al escritorio, Sasuke había colocado una selección de artículos sobre la superficie. Tembló, hasta ahora Sasuke solo había utilizado su mano, pero ahora le pedía a Naruto que escogiera entre una fusta, un látigo, una cuerda, algo con dos tiras, una paleta y lo que ahora conocía como un pequeño látigo de colas. Tembló, preguntándose cuál de ellos sentiría contra la piel de su culo.

—No tengo todo el día. Escoge o yo escogeré por ti —dijo Sasuke bruscamente.

—¿Puedo señalarlo Masutā? —preguntó Naruto titubeante. Se percató de que el rubio no sabía los nombres de cada cosa.

—Adelante —dijo.

Naruto señaló la pala y la fusta.

—Buena elección —dijo Sasuke maliciosamente—. Sentirás esto por varios días. Comerás tu desayuno de pie.

Naruto se preguntó qué pasó con el hombre que lo abrazó en el servicio sanitario y que le pidió disculpas por asustarlo.

—Bájate los pantalones e inclínate —ordenó Sasuke —. Vas a sentir esto mañana y las marcas duraran un par de días.

Titubeante, Naruto se abrió los pantalones, los bajó hasta las rodillas y se inclinó, sintió que su trasero estaba demasiado vulnerable. Se sentía ansioso y tenía la boca seca.

—Agárrate los tobillos.

Naruto se echó hacia adelante y tomó sus tobillos, sintió una ligera incomodidad en su cadera. Se tensó, estaba completamente consciente de su posición incómoda, sus glúteos se separaron al punto de que su agujero debía estar expuesto.

Sintió que Sasuke colocaba la fusta sobre su espalda, solo lo tocó, como si tratase de medir el ángulo. De repente su cadera comenzó a dolerle y dejó escapar un gemido.

—¿Naruto? ¡Naru!

El rubio se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, jadeando, con la cabeza sobre la alfombra, trató de no gritar por el dolor.

Sasuke dejó caer la fusta y se arrodilló alarmado al lado del su chico, acariciando su espalda con gentileza.

—¿Qué pasa, dobe? ¡Ni siquiera te toqué!

—Mi cadera —gruñó Naruto —. Calambre.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Sasuke—. ¿Puedes moverte?

—No —jadeó Naruto dolorido.

—Muy bien, mi kitsune. Resiste, yo te moveré, solo deja que yo tome el control.

Sasuke no pudo determinar si Naruto lo podía escuchar, estaba jadeando y el sudor caía de su cuerpo mientras temblaba, parecía no poder moverse.

Sasuke fue por una manta que tenía en el estudio y la colocó sobre el sofá de cuero. Luego, con gentileza, acomodó el cuerpo de Naruto sobre su espalda. Dejó que el rubio se pusiera de pie y luego lo cargó al sofá, recostándolo sobre el lado que no tenía la cicatriz.

Corrió hacia la cocina, preparó una compresa en el microondas y fue por una toalla.

Regresó rápidamente a la oficina y se preocupó cuando notó que los hombros de Naruto se sacudían como si estuviese llorando.

—¿Dónde te duele?

—Por la cicatriz. —Naruto gimió. Le era más difícil ocultar las lágrimas y no quería llorar frente a Sasuke. Quería que el pelinegro pensara que era valiente, aunque ese no fuera el caso.

Sasuke colocó la toalla sobre la cadera de Naruto y puso la compresa sobre el material con cuidado. Naruto dejó escapar la respiración a través de un ligero gemido. Sasuke le frotó la espalda lentamente.

—Tranquilo, dobe. Trata de relajarte.

—Lo lamento… —Naruto comenzó a llorar.

—Shhh, cálmate, respira profundo. Tu cadera se sentirá mejor una vez puedas relajarte.

—¿Es esa una orden, Masutā? —Naruto gimió.

Sasuke se sorprendió y luego se carcajeó. Apenas si podía creer que Naruto pudiera bromear cuando estaba sufriendo tanto dolor.

—Sí, es una orden. —Se dirigió a su baño privado a por un tubo de crema y vertió un poco en sus manos. Luego levantó la horrenda camisa y comenzó a masajear la espalda del más joven, cerca de su cadera, encontró los nudos de tensión y los deshizo.

Continuó masajeando hasta llegar a la cadera, movió la compresa y la toalla. La piel alrededor de la cicatriz se sentía caliente al tacto y Sasuke comenzó a masajearlo con gentileza, escuchó los suspiros, gemidos y jadeos que emanaban del rubio mientras los músculos tensos se relajaban.

Naruto se dejó caer aliviado y abrió las manos cuando el masaje del fotógrafo surtió efecto, librándolo de la prisión de músculos rígidos.

Sasuke detuvo el masaje y continuó acariciando con gentileza la delgada espalda, ofreciéndole un poco de consuelo a su chico. Escuchó un suspiro de alivio y luego Naruto se dejó caer aliviado sobre el sofá.

—¿Estás bien, dobe?

—Sí, estoy… estoy bien —dijo Naruto con la voz entrecortada. Trató de levantarse, pero la mano de Sasuke no se lo permitió.

—¿Esto te pasa seguido? ¿Tienes pastillas para el dolor?

—No me pasa seguido. Las pastillas están en mi apartamento —dijo Naruto con voz exhausta.

—¿Me darías tus llaves para que pueda ir por ellas? —preguntó Sasuke con ansiedad.

—No, simplemente iré a casa. No quiero ser una molestia.

—Te llevaré a casa. Será mejor que te vistamos. Déjame hacer a mí todo el trabajo, no intentes sentarte. Puede que te vuelva a doler ―ordenó Sasuke.

Naruto se sentía demasiado relajado y estaba más que contento de permitir que Sasuke lo vistiera.

Sasuke lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Naruto no comprendió del todo cómo el teme fue capaz de cerrar puertas y cerraduras con él entre los brazos, pero estaba demasiado exhausto para preocuparse por ello.

Lo próximo que supo fue que Sasuke le estaba colocando el cinturón de seguridad de su coche y luego caminó hacia el asiento del piloto.

—¿Naruto? ¡Oe! ¿Dobe? Necesito saber dónde vives.

Naruto recostó su cabeza contra el asiento trasero y cerró los ojos. No había tenido un calambre tan grave en mucho tiempo. Le dijo su dirección antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando sintió que Sasuke estaba registrando sus bolsillos buscando las llaves, se percató de que el auto se había detenido.

—En el bolsillo frontal derecho —susurró.

Sasuke encontró las llaves, salió y abrió la puerta del vehículo. Odiaba dejar a Naruto solo en un vecindario que era conocido por sus altos índices de delincuencia. Por la apariencia del edificio era probable que no hubiera un ascensor dentro y aunque era fuerte y estaba en buenas condiciones, no creía ser capaz de cargar a Naruto hasta su apartamento.

Encontró el nombre de Naruto en un buzón y subió de dos en dos las escaleras, jadeando para cuando por fin llegó a la cuarta planta. Tenía razón, no podría cargar a Naruto cuatro niveles. Si las cosas se ponían demasiado serias, se lo llevaría a casa con él.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo horrorizado al ver la pobreza del pequeño, frío y horrendo apartamento. Era de un solo ambiente, con una cama y un diminuto cuarto de baño. No había lugar para preparar la comida, ni tampoco para lujos. Aparentemente Naruto no tenía televisor o radio, aunque sí tenía un portátil. Además, era un perezoso, había ropa en cada superficie de los muebles, mezclada con libros y papeles junto con una cantidad exagerada de embaces vacíos de ramen instantáneo, se notaba que el rubio amaba comer esa porquería.

Los labios de Sasuke formaron una línea recta. Este no era el momento, pero se aseguraría de que Naruto cambiara o jamás podrían vivir en armonía. ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

Sasuke se quedó anonadado mientras trataba de descifrar exactamente cuándo había decidido que Naruto viviría con él. Luego recordó que lo había dejado semiinconsciente en el auto y continuó con su búsqueda. Al menos Naruto había dejado las pastillas en el botiquín del baño.

Sasuke cerró la puerta al salir y bajó por las escaleras. Se sintió aliviado al ver que su coche continuaba intacto y Naruto seguía durmiendo.

Se subió silenciosamente y arrancó el coche. Naruto giró la cabeza a un lado y luego abrió los ojos.

—¿Las encontró?

—Sí, trata de dormir un poco más. Estaremos en casa en unos quince minutos —dijo Sasuke.

En casa. Las palabras alcanzaron la mente de Naruto. Eran unas lindas palabras. Pasaba el menor tiempo posible en su apartamento. No lo consideraba su casa, pues su hogar se encontraba donde sus padres y abuela vivían, en donde había crecido.

Pero si quería estudiar arte, tenía que ir a Tokio y sus padres no podían costearle los estudios, así que haber encontrado ese apartamento fue un golpe de suerte. Era barato y estaba cerca de su escuela, podía ir caminando y ahorrarse la tarifa del metro.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa, disminuyó la velocidad hasta que el auto se detuvo. Naruto abrió los ojos para ver una pequeña casa de estilo moderno de dos niveles y un jardín que parecía estar encantado al ser iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Sasuke corrió alrededor del vehículo, abrió la puerta y ayudó a Naruto a salir de su asiento. Colocó un brazo del rubio alrededor de su hombro y lo ayudó a llegar a la puerta, le quitó la llave y la pateó para abrirla.

Guio a Naruto por el corto corredor hacia un dormitorio con una enorme cama.

—Te meteré en la cama, déjame hacer a mí todo el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Sasuke colocó a Naruto sobre la cama y lo desnudó rápidamente. Levantó el delgado cuerpo y lo cubrió con las sábanas.

—Ya regreso.

Fue por un vaso de agua, se sentó en la cama y se recostó contra la cabecera. Levantó a Naruto y lo reposó contra su hombro, le dio una pastilla y el agua.

Naruto tragó y dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el cómodo hombro, luego comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Sasuke con su rostro, logrando relajarse casi quedándose dormido, tenía un olor exquisito.

—¿Necesitas dos? —le preguntó.

—No —logró responder Naruto.

—Muy bien. Iré a cerrar con llave y regresaré —dijo Sasuke. Acomodó a Naruto sobre la cama, fue a guardar su coche y se aseguró de que las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas.

Sonrió tristemente, estaba a punto de violar una de sus propias reglas: no permitir que alguien durmiera con él en su cama. Había llevado a Naruto a la habitación de invitados, pues no creyó ser capaz de ayudar al rubio a subir por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, pero quería cerciorarse de que, si el chico se despertaba dolorido a medianoche, él estuviera a su lado para ayudarle.

Naruto estaba completamente dormido para cuando Sasuke volvió, solo su ceño fruncido delataban el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

Sasuke se preguntó por qué Naruto no quiso tomar una segunda pastilla.

Se desnudó y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Naruto se acercó a él buscando su calor. Cuidadosamente, Sasuke lo acercó a su cuerpo, permitiéndole acomodarse y abrazarlo.

La respiración del rubio se relajó y Sasuke se preparó para una perturbadora noche.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas**_ _ **:**_

 _ **[1] Seguro ya muchos han visto esta película, pero para los que no es una saga de terror y suspenso. Esta película generalmente empieza con personas que han sido secuestradas, cuando estas despiertan se encuentran atrapados ya sea encadenados o usando artefactos que podrían matarlos en cualquiera momento. Quienes son atrapados siempre se encuentran con alguna cinta que les dice que es lo que tienen que hacer para seguir con vida o para salvar a alguien cercano o miembro de su familia, de esto va cada una de las películas, aunque en cada una de ellas se van aclarando el porqué de algunos acontecimientos de las películas anteriores. El asesino es conocido como el asesino de puzzle o Jigsaw este somete a las personas a una serie de torturas de las que es prácticamente imposible escapar. Es bastante sangrienta y no apta para menores o de mente débil y una de mis favoritas. No soy buena dando reseña de películas, pero si le gustan las películas sangrientas tienen que verlas.**_

 _ **[2] Bettie Page es una modelo famosa de la década de los 50 posó para el fotógrafo Irving Klaw para fotografías con temática pin-up, bondage o sadomasoquista.**_

 _ **es . wiki/Bettie_ Page**_

 _ **[3] Ama Bettie es usado por Hinata como apodo por eso en algunas ocasiones Sasuke, Suigetsu y hasta Kabuto lo usan en lugar de su nombre.**_

 _ **[4] Switch es una persona a la que gusta ejercer ambos roles en sus relaciones, es decir el rol dominante o activo y el rol sumiso o pasivo.**_

 _ **Konnichiwa!**_

 _ **Ya con este capítulo hemos llegado prácticamente a la mitad del fic. ¿Qué les pareció? Tal parece que estos dos nos dejaran siempre con las ganas de ver acción entre ellos y no hablo solo de sus sesiones, el pobre Sasuke quiere por fin anotar un home run y quitarle lo virginal al trasero de Naru, pero al parecer todo está en su contra porque cuando por fin se decide a hacerlo suyo los planes se le arruinaran porque Naruto se puso mal. ¿Cuánto más nos harán esperar estos dos?**_

 _ **Quien diría que Sasuke sería un hombre tan celoso y posesivo, solo hay que ver el lugar donde quiso "marcar" a Naruto para que nadie se lo quite y presumir del sumiso que tiene, hasta hizo planes de llevárselo a vivir con el así sea inconscientemente.**_

 _ **Con este capítulo seguro que ya muchas son team Suigetsu como yo, el siempre preocupándose por su amigo quitándole del camino a sus rivales.**_

 _ **¿Qué piensan de Hinata? Le gustó tanto nuestro atolondrado rubio que no tuvo reparos en decírselo, un gesto nada propio de la Hinata que todos conocemos.**_

 _ **En cuanto a Naruto aquí mostro su lado malo y que no es solo un sumiso que recibe órdenes, Naruto solo es un fiel y obediente sumiso solo con Sasuke. Lástima que Sasu-chan nunca será uke porque Naruto demostró que puede hacer bien el papel de Dominante si así lo quiere.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí dejo la nota que tanto palabrerío aburre y seguro que muchos no la leyeron completa y los que sí, ¡Arigato!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a: Angelneverchange, blink-chan90, Jess M. Potter, Mafe, Rouce, Snfan, Tay-yaoi, TsubasaClowLi.**_

 _ **Mafe: Es la primera vez que me animo a hacer una adaptación y me alegra que te esté gustando.**_

 _ **Gracias por los favoritos y follows, tambien a los que se han ido uniendo en el transcurso del fic.**_

 _ **Sayonara ^.^**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford.**_

 _ **Advertencias**_ _ **: Lenguaje adulto, escenas de sexo explícito. No está de más decir que es YAOI así que si no te gusta el Boys Love estas en la historia equivocada.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

Naruto comenzó a despertarse con la típica sensación que le daban las pastillas y tenía ganas de ir a mear. Lentamente, se levantó y miró a su alrededor somnoliento. No reconocía dónde se encontraba, pero la ligera luz que emanaba de la puerta entreabierta y se reflejaba contra la pared le permitió deducir dónde se encontraba el cuarto de baño. Naruto se bajó de la cama lentamente y con cuidado, estiró la espalda y luego colocó las dos manos sobre su cadera, como si intentara ayudarla de alguna forma. Estaba un poco dolorido, pero la pastilla había cumplido su función.

Logró caminar la corta distancia hacia el baño sin problemas y orinó. Mientras se lavaba las manos, se miró a sí mismo en el espejo y como por lo general, después de un calambre, estaba pálido y con enormes ojeras púrpuras debajo de los ojos. Bajó la cabeza para beber del grifo y secó sus manos con una toalla, aún no era capaz de determinar dónde se encontraba.

Caminando con mayor facilidad, regresó a la cama y se deslizó debajo de las sábanas, temblando ligeramente cuando el aire frío tocó su piel desnuda. La cama se sentía cálida y se acomodó hacia el centro. Se sorprendió cuando su mano tocó piel desnuda y se sentó inmediatamente, el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

En la luz de la madrugada que se colaba por las ventanas, pudo reconocer que estaba en la cama con Sasuke. ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche? ¿Por qué estaba en la cama con el pelinegro? Inmediatamente movió los músculos de su ano, pero no le dolió por lo que concluyó que no habían follado y que tampoco había sido azotado. Se acomodó debajo de las sábanas.

Sentía frío y asumió, ya que no podía recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior, que Sasuke se había acostado con él y por tanto no sorprendería al hombre mayor encontrarlo ahí.

Mientras se acercaba al otro hombre, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba desnudo. No había visto al otro hombre así antes y Naruto no pudo resistirlo. Levantó las sábanas y su pene se endureció inmediatamente.

—Mierda —dijo. Su ojo de escultor se había emocionado al ver que el cuerpo de Sasuke era completamente masculino, músculos poderosos y no tenía ni un gramo de grasa. Cada ángulo estaba elegantemente esculpido, cada parte era extremadamente viril, los músculos abdominales parecían tallados, al igual que los pectorales y los firmes muslos, todo era mucho mejor que sus más increíbles sueños. Para un hombre mayor que él (de treinta y dos) Sasuke estaba en muy buena forma.

Cautelosamente, Naruto tocó el pecho de Sasuke sintiendo como a este se le ponía la piel de gallina, se sentía distinto al suyo a pesar de que ambos son lampiños y eso era algo que le gustaba. Pasó un dedo por un pezón, maravillado al sentir que se endureció en respuesta. Pasó un dedo por el centro del cuerpo del hombre mayor, esquivó los rizos negros de su entrepierna y pasó por la pronunciada línea del torso hacia el muslo, acariciando los tendones.

Levantó la mirada para toparse con los ojos obsidiana de Sasuke, que lo observaban mientras exploraba.

—Es tan hermoso —susurró Naruto, incapaz de detener las palabras, pero inseguro de si su comportamiento era el adecuado.

—Gracias —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco dolorido, pero bien —respondió Naruto, quitando su mano.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —preguntó Sasuke sin moverse.

—Oh, sí —susurró Naruto ansioso.

—Adelante.

Naruto se acercó emocionado, no era un orden, más bien una petición. A penas podía creer que le estaba dando la oportunidad de explorar su cuerpo.

Inhaló profundamente, oliendo el jabón y el aroma natural del otro hombre, había algo de la esencia de Sasuke que lo hacía sentir seguro. Lo primero que quería hacer era lamer la hendidura de su cuello, le había fascinado desde que lo contrató. Después exploró el pecho del azabache con sus labios y lengua, delineando cada pectoral.

Sasuke arqueó ligeramente la espalda ante la lenta exploración, inhalando súbitamente cuando la boca de Naruto capturó uno de sus pezones, excitándolo con pequeñas mordidas y lamidas alrededor de la aureola. Suprimió el deseo de tomar la cabeza de Naruto, guiar su recorrido y controlar sus movimientos, por alguna razón se sentía bien dejando al rubio la libertad de descubrir sus zonas erógenas, de permitirle el mando al menos por un momento.

Naruto experimentó que era ser un activo por primera vez en su relación y disfrutó del viaje, sintió que ejercía el poder suficiente para excitar a Sasuke de formas que ni él mismo podía comprender.

Movió su lengua sobre la suave piel del pecho de Sasuke, bajando hacia el duro sexo que yacía sobre el estómago del azabache. Lamió la cabeza y sintió unas poderosas manos detenerlo, sintió que su papel como activo duro tan poco, pero disfruto cada segundo de este.

Sasuke giró a Naruto sobre su espalda y le sonrió.

—Es mi turno.

Sosteniendo al rubio, Sasuke exploró el cuerpo de su hermoso kitsune que estaba al alcance de su boca. Lamió las marcas que hizo el día anterior, borrando cualquier dolor que pudiera haber quedado con su lengua. No se arrepintió de hacerlas, de hecho, verlas lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Naruto le pertenecía y no iba a dejar que ningún idiota se lo quitara y pensar que el rubio desconocía lo atrayente y exótico que es, hacía que todos pusieran especial atención en él en cada lugar al que entraba.

—Eres tan bello, y eres todo mío—murmuró. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de labios rosas sonrientes y esos hermosos ojos azules entreabiertos, llenos de deseo y una emoción más cálida.

—Todo suyo —repitió Naruto. Jadeó cuando la boca de Sasuke tocó su pene y tragó toda su longitud. Jamás había sentido algo igual, fue lo último que pensó, antes de embestir violentamente la cavidad húmeda y cálida que lo rodeaba.

Desde su primer encuentro, Sasuke había deseado saborear a su rubio amante y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, por lo que lamió, succionó, mordió y acarició. Recorrió con su lengua el delicado pene de Naruto, notando cada zona que hacía al joven gemir y sacudirse. Succionó sus testículos, lamiéndolos uno por uno hasta que Naruto perdió el control. Finalmente, Sasuke relajó su garganta y tomó el pene del chico hasta la raíz, su nariz tocó los rizos rubios de la base. Les permitió a los músculos de su garganta contraerse alrededor del endurecido miembro, sus manos sostuvieron las delgadas caderas mientras el rubio gritaba y trataba de embestirlo eyaculando en su boca. Cuando Naruto por fin dejó de moverse, su pecho vibraba por su respiración agitada.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios, intercambiando el sabor del semen con su dobe. Naruto abrió los ojos y acarició la mejilla de Sasuke.

—Quiero estar adentro de ti, Naruto. Quiero tomarte por completo y hacerte mío —susurró Sasuke.

—Por favor… quiero sentirlo dentro de mí —respondió casi sin aliento.

Sasuke sonrió y sintió que Naruto abría las piernas, dándole la bienvenida. Quien diría que su rubio estaría tan ansioso por entregarse completamente a él.

—Tu cadera… ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien?

—Estoy seguro —dijo Naruto, aunque su voz tembló por la incertidumbre, aun con algo de temor por el hecho de tener a Sasuke dentro de él. —Solo estoy un poco rígido.

Sasuke movió la mano y se encontró con que el pene de Naruto estaba rígido, a pesar de que acababa de correrse.

—Supongo que sí es verdad —dijo de broma.

Naruto rio y Sasuke se emocionó al escuchar tal sonido. Besó los sonrientes labios.

—Será más fácil la primera vez si te recuestas sobre tu estómago. Puedes relajarte y dejar que yo haga el resto.

—Sí, Masutā —dijo Naruto obedientemente.

Sasuke lo besó una vez más y luego lo acomodó sobre su estómago. Acarició los firmes glúteos con placer, disfrutando de la forma en la que sus manos podían cubrir los dos músculos. Golpeó uno ligeramente.

—Levántate, dobe —dijo.

Naruto levantó las caderas, ya no le molestaba que el azabache lo llamara así, lo consideraba más un mote cariñoso que un insulto por la forma en que este lo pronunciaba. Sasuke deslizó una almohada debajo de él.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí —respondió suspirando.

—Lo tomaremos con calma —prometió Sasuke, aunque ver ese hermoso trasero le hacía querer enterrarse de una sola vez. Presionó la base de su pene para disminuir la lujuria y regresó a masajear a su amante sensualmente.

Apretó y frotó los glúteos redondos, notando cómo Naruto abría más las piernas en respuesta, como si lo estuviera invitando a hacer lo que quisiera, cosa que planeaba hacer. Les permitió a sus pulgares moverse más cerca de la grieta con cada movimiento, introduciéndose más.

Naruto gimió mientras Sasuke separaba sus nalgas y acariciaba su agujero por primera vez. Se estaba masturbando contra la almohada debajo de él y sintió que su entrada le pulsaba por la anticipación, apenas podía esperar por lo que venía.

Sasuke fue a por lubricante, mantenía uno en cada habitación de la casa, rio un poco al pensar que había colocado ahí el frasco años atrás. Su falta de actividad sexual había desembocado en artículos que jamás habían sido usados, solo esperaba que los condones no tuvieran fecha de caducidad.

Humedeció sus dedos y los introdujo en el caliente agujero de su amante sintiendo cómo este le abrió paso. Lentamente lo penetró, sintió cómo Naruto abrió más las piernas para darle mayor acceso, levantando el trasero para encontrarse con su mano. Acarició la espalda del rubio con su otra mano, tratando de relajarlo para la penetración.

Lentamente lo embistió con el dedo y se acercó a su oreja.

—Así es, ábrete para mí, dobe —le susurró—. Ábrete para que pueda penetrarte con mi verga. Te ves tan hermoso a mi merced, esperando a que te haga mío.

Se alejó para así poder agregar otro dedo, penetrándolo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. Naruto estaba bastante estrecho y Sasuke sabía que su pene era más largo y grueso que el promedio. Sus instintos primitivos se habían activado, pero los controló. No quería lastimar a Naruto.

Introdujo otro dedo y los movió para encontrar la zona erógena de su chico, lo acarició todo hasta que el delgado cuerpo se estremeció por la estimulación.

Sasuke retiró los dedos y abrió el condón, lo deslizó sobre su pene con manos temblorosas. Pausó para apretar la base nuevamente. Ver a Naruto recostado frente a él con las piernas abiertas, empuñando las sábanas y con el agujero humedecido por la preparación casi hace que se corra. Y quería hacer que esta primera vez fuera maravillosa para ambos, quería darle placer a Naruto y reclamarlo como su pareja.

Sasuke se acomodó entre los muslos de Naruto y acarició la suave piel.

—Sométete a mí, Naruto —le susurró nuevamente al oído—. Tómame en el interior de tu cuerpo. Permíteme darte el placer que jamás imaginaste y deja que te haga mío.

Inundado por la emoción y las sensaciones físicas que solo Sasuke podía crear con esa voz autoritaria y ronca, Naruto jadeó.

—Tómeme, Sasuke … Onegai _**[1]**_ … quiero sentirlo… quiero que me haga suyo…

Sasuke cerró los ojos, se sentía abrumado por la respuesta. Tomó los labios de Naruto en un último beso y cambió de posición para alinearse con su agujero. Tomó la delgada muñeca entre sus poderosas manos y lo penetró, sabía que la cabeza de su pene sería la parte más dura para el rubio.

Naruto gritó mientras trataba de resistirse ante el enorme intruso, luego se rindió por la fuerza que ejercía el azabache. Finalmente, la cabeza del pene se introdujo y Sasuke hizo una pausa, acariciando su espalda con cuidado.

Le quemaba y el músculo de la cadera se estaba entumeciendo mientras Naruto se relajaba.

—Estás tan estrecho. Tan caliente —dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba la tensa espalda del más joven. Pudo sentir la sumisión en el momento en el que lo penetró, cuando Naruto suspiró y se forzó a relajarse.

Sasuke comenzó a mecer las caderas, introduciendo lentamente su pene en el cálido y estrecho ano, tratando de controlarse a fuerza de voluntad.

—Háblame, Naruto. ¿Qué sientes?

—Me siento tan lleno —dijo Naruto—. Es tan grande.

—Ríndete, Okiniiri. Déjame entrar —le ordenó Sasuke, y su voz pareció calmarlo. Podía sentir los músculos internos estremecerse a su alrededor, como si tiraran de él hacia adentro. El agonizante calor del canal que se aferraba a su erección envió chispas de fuego a su espina dorsal. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con el agujero rosa de Naruto estirándose alrededor de su verga, aceptándolo en su interior y gruñó por el poder que sintió.

Una vez Naruto se rindió a lo inevitable, la calurosa invasión se transformó en placer. Jamás se imaginó que se sentiría tan lleno, tan completo con Sasuke en el interior de su cuerpo. Era como si una parte del rompecabezas que estaba perdida, apareciera y llenara el espacio que no sabía que necesitaba o le faltaba. Suspiró y se relajó todavía más cuando el pene de Sasuke acarició su próstata y envió ondas de placer a través de su cuerpo, su atención se enfocó en esa sensación. Calor se esparcía por su cuerpo con cada embestida de Sasuke. Naruto se sentía poseído, valioso y precioso ante los ojos de Sasuke.

Inconscientemente enterró su erección en la almohada debajo de sus caderas, levantó el culo para encontrarse con cada embestida. Con cada caricia Sasuke lo acercaba al orgasmo, haciendo que un éxtasis llenara su cuerpo.

Sasuke sonrió mientras sentía que los músculos de Naruto apretaban su miembro. Agarró las delgadas caderas y colocó al chico sobre sus rodillas, lo abrazó mientras lo embestía, buscando su propio orgasmo. Gritó cuando se corrió, eyaculando en el condón, deseaba poder plantar su semilla en el interior de su rubio, pero incluso sin eso, Naruto le pertenecía. Lo embistió una última vez y se quedó inmóvil mientras una onda de placer lo rodeaba.

Se dejó caer, colocó a Naruto debajo de su cuerpo y disfrutó cubriendo el delgado cuerpo con el suyo.

—Mío —gruñó suavemente y mordió la suave piel del hombro, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca. Había reclamado al dobe como suyo, su marca era imborrable y estaba satisfecho.

Los dos hombres se quedaron dormidos mientras Sasuke todavía estaba enterrado en el interior del cuerpo del rubio.

Naruto despertó y sintió las sábanas frías a su lado antes de abrir los ojos. Se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño, pero luego recordó que Sasuke lo había follado. Movió los músculos de su ano y el dolor que sintió le dijo que no había soñado.

Cambió de posición en la cama, solo quería quedarse recostado y permitir que su mente se relajara. Se estiró sobre la suave cama y se preguntó si Sasuke esperaba a que se levantara.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Sasuke, llamándolo por el diminutivo que solo su oka-chan **[2]** y su oba-chan **[3]** usaban. Entró con una bandeja, la colocó en la mesita de noche—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó, tocando la frente del rubio con dos de sus dedos dándole un pequeño golpe de manera cariñosa.

—Estoy bien —respondió Naruto sonrojado. Se sentía inseguro de cuál era ahora la situación entre ellos.

Sasuke se dirigió al armario y sacó una camiseta de franela.

—Ponte esto para que no te dé frío. Te traje el desayuno.

Obedientemente, Naruto se colocó la camiseta. Sasuke acolchó las almohadas y las acomodó en la cabecera para que se recostara.

—¿Qué me trajo? —preguntó Naruto emocionado, se notaba que Sasuke estaba de buen humor y le gustaba mucho, más de lo que debería ser consentido por él.

Sasuke rio.

—Solo café y pan tostado. Temo que no como aquí frecuentemente, así que no hay mucho en casa.

—No hay problema —dijo Naruto, inhalando profundamente y el delicioso aroma que emanaba de la taza que Sasuke le entregó. Se sorprendió con el primer sorbo, pues Sasuke había recordado cómo le gustaba su café. Levantó la mirada y la enfocó en el hombre mayor mientras aceptaba un pedazo de pan tostado con mantequilla.

Comieron en silencio y Naruto bostezó una vez terminó. Sasuke le quitó la taza vacía de los dedos.

—¿Cómo está tu cadera?

—Está bien, Sasuke —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Explícame por qué solo tomaste una pastilla.

—Dos me dejan inconsciente por horas. Una no alivia el dolor tan rápido, pero no me deja tan débil —explicó Naruto—. Además, el que me frotara la espalda me ayudó a relajarme, así que esta vez no estuvo tan mal.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir y te relajas por hoy? —preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto bostezó, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero importunarlo. Seguramente tiene cosas que hacer.

No había forma en la que Sasuke pudiera decirle lo vacío que se sentiría si él se marchaba. No podía admitir que lo extrañaría, ni a sí mismo.

—No, planeo relajarme también. ¿Puedo ir por algo a tu apartamento?

Naruto se sonrojó, recordando cómo lo había dejado. Se había sentido tan ansioso de ver a Sasuke últimamente que no se molestaba en arreglar nada, no es como si lo hiciera seguido, pero al menos no se habría encontrado con su apartamento lleno de embaces vacíos de ramen.

—Eh, no hay problema.

Sasuke rio.

—Ya he visto lo peor. Si quieres tu portátil y un cambio de ropa interior…

Naruto se sonrojó más. ¿Acaso Sasuke lo estaba avergonzando a propósito? Seguro estaba tan rojo que un tomate sentiría envidia de él.

—No creo tener ni una prenda limpia. Pero me servirá mi portátil.

Sasuke besó la sedosa cabellera rubia.

—Acuéstate y descansa. Regresaré pronto.

Naruto se volvió a recostar y abrazó una almohada, se sentía querido. Era un sentimiento agradable después de haber estado lejos de casa durante cuatro años. Esperaba… pero luego reprimió ese pensamiento. Sasuke jamás lo amaría, tendría que conformarse con lo que el fotógrafo estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle, así eso sea un fingido cariño temporal.

El domingo fue un día de descanso para los dos. Naruto durmió gran parte del día y Sasuke caminaba descalzo y de puntitas por el umbral de la puerta para mirarlo, no quería que se diera cuenta. Se dijo a sí mismo que hacía eso simplemente porque el dobe era muy bello.

Naruto mantuvo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba su almohada, la forma en la que mecía sus caderas hacía que Sasuke se sintiera solo, sin importar cuantas veces se dijera que era una estupidez, no podía evitarlo, era como si el rubio al estar dormido lo alejara de su lado, era algo que no le gustaba sentir y pensar eso era algo ridículo viniendo de alguien como él.

Cada vez que Naruto suspiraba o cambiaba de posición, Sasuke salía corriendo en su dirección.

Entre sus cortas visitas, lavó su ropa y la que encontró esparcida por el apartamento de Naruto. Incluso la dobló, sonriendo al pensar que sus papeles se habían invertido. Él era un dominante y hacía el aseo para su sumiso.

Cuando llegó el atardecer, Sasuke pidió comida china y ordenó lo que pensó que le gustaría a su chico.

El lunes por la mañana, encontró a Suigetsu zapateando impacientemente, con los brazos cruzados y recostado contra la puerta del estudio.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron comenzó a hablar con sarcasmo.

—Hasta que por fin decidiste venir a trabajar. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke estaba caminando lentamente, con un brazo alrededor de Naruto, que estaba ligeramente dolorido y cojeaba.

—A Naruto le molestó la cadera el sábado por la noche después de que regresamos de la cena. Todavía no está del todo bien. Tuvo que tomar otra píldora esta mañana y no quise dejarlo solo.

Suigetsu caminó hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos.

—Yo lo sostengo, tú abres.

Sasuke rio con burla.

—Buen intento. Toma las llaves y abre la puerta.

Suigetsu sonrió.

—Al menos lo intenté.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, no comprendía por completo el intercambio entre los dos hombres.

—Lo siento Suigetsu, pero creo que no podré hacer mucho hoy.

Suigetsu miró por encima de su hombro.

—No hay problema. Haremos todo lo que no requiera tu presencia. Ve a descansar, Naru-chan. —Para ese momento, ya había abierto la puerta y los tres hombres entraron, Sasuke se llevó a Naruto a su oficina. La manta continuaba sobre el sofá, así que la levantó, acomodó al rubio sobre un costado de su cuerpo con una almohada sobre la cabeza y otra entre sus rodillas.

Luego colocó la manta sobre él.

—Descansa, dobe. No te preocupes por nada. Estaré afuera si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —Naruto suspiró y se relajó mientras la pastilla surtía efecto. Esperó que Sasuke lo follara otra vez esa mañana, pero esté lo dejó solo en la habitación de huéspedes la noche anterior después de cenar.

Después de pasar una noche solitaria cambiando de posición sobre la cama, pensando que pudo haber hecho mal o que fue lo que no hizo. Naruto finalmente se despertó en la mañana en una posición perjudicial para su cadera.

Suigetsu miró cómo Sasuke enterró los dedos en las hebras doradas del menor. Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron y se quedó dormido, obviamente estaba bajo la influencia de las pastillas que Sasuke le dio.

—¿Está bien? —susurró.

Sasuke se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta.

—Tuvo una especie de accidente unos años atrás. Todo lo que me dijo fue que lo operaron por algo y que por lo general no le causa problemas. No conozco la historia por completo, pero si está bajo estrés o en la posición errónea, le dan calambres.

—Necesitarás un buen potro —aconsejó Suigetsu lascivamente—. Con una superficie acolchada, a la que se le pueda ajustar la altura y con aros…

Decidiendo que atacar era su mejor defensa, Sasuke ignoró el sabio consejo de su amigo.

—¿Cómo vas con Chōji? ¿Dónde está?

Suigetsu tosió.

—Lo envié a la oficina por algunas cosas. Vendrá pronto ―respondió.

—Esa no es una respuesta convincente —lo molestó Sasuke.

—Todavía estamos conversando —Suigetsu respondió lentamente—. Aparentemente Naruto le dijo que no me dio la oportunidad de explicarme bien. Que hirió mis sentimientos por no confiar en mí y que podríamos llevar las cosas con calma.

Sasuke lo encontró todo muy divertido.

—¿Naruto? ¿Aconsejando a Chōji? — Eso era algo que lo hacia reír mentalmente solo tratar de imaginárselo. El rubio era el menos indicado en dar consejos sobre ese tipo de relación si tomaba en cuenta que este apenas estaba conociendo ese mundo.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que le estés haciendo, quiero que me des todos los detalles —dijo Suigetsu lamiéndose los labios—. Al parecer has ganado su confianza, espero que seas digno de ella.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y fingió inspeccionar la colección de látigos. Yo también lo espero, pensó.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **[1] Por favor**_

 _ **[2] Mama**_

 _ **[3] Abuela**_

 _ **Konnichiwa!**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta apasionante historia entre nuestro hiperactivo rubio y el orgulloso y un poco amargado Sasu-chan, un poco corto, pero a más de alguna le provocó una hemorragia nasal. Haha xD**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Por fin paso lo que todas estaban ansiosas por que sucediera. Seguro sintieron eterna la espera, pensé que esos dos nunca llegarían a tan ansiado y apasionado encuentro.**_

 _ **Espero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Cada uno de ellos son muy bien recibidos.**_

 _ **A Jess M Potter y Rouce me alegro que les esté gustando el fic y este Naruto sumiso, a mí tambien me parece adorable y seguro que con este capítulo pensaron, "Por fin". haha. ¡Besos!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Sayonara!**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford.**_

 _ **Advertencias**_ _ **: Lenguaje adulto, sexo explícito, escenas de BDSM, OoC y UA.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Naruto hubiera estado muy complacido de llevarse la ropa limpia y doblada y marcharse a casa al final del día. Había salido de la oficina para mirar las sesiones, se alteró al ver que Hinata Hyūga había vuelto a coquetear con Sasuke. Se puso tan pálido que Chōji y Suigetsu se asustaron, y Sasuke le ordenó que regresara al sofá.

Sintiéndose exhausto y débil, regresó sin protestar. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Sasuke lo llevó a su apartamento. Esperaba que lo invitara a su cama, pero en su lugar, lo dejó frente a su edificio y le dijo que descansara.

Sasuke era amable y considerado, no le había ordenado nada desde el sábado por la noche y Naruto sintió que las cosas habían cambiado. No tenía idea de cómo había ofendido al fotógrafo y no sabía cómo recuperar lo perdido.

Naruto tenía clases al día siguiente, así que no iba a ir al estudio. Esperaba que Sasuke lo llamara a su móvil, pero este permaneció en silencio todo el día, excepto por un mensaje de su Oba-chan. Esa noche, cuando estaba solo en su pequeño, frío e incómodo apartamento, con ese muelle que saltaba del colchón y se le enterraba en las costillas, lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Mientras tanto, las cosas iban viento en popa para Suigetsu. Había llevado a Chōji a su casa el sábado por la noche, reconoció el esfuerzo del joven por mantener una conversación con él. Cuando Chōji lo invitó a pasar a tomar un trago de sake, aceptó y lograron entenderse muy bien.

Suigetsu se sentía optimista. Pero al notar que Naruto había vuelto a su personalidad antagónica con él y Sasuke estaba distante y malhumorado, más de lo normal se preocupó de inmediato. Después de la prometedora atmósfera del sábado por la noche y la ternura con la que Sasuke había cuidado del rubio cuando estaba herido, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan preocupado por nadie, ni siquiera por su propia familia. Suigetsu no podía entender qué había salido mal. El problema no era asunto suyo, pero eso no lo iba a hacer desistir de averiguar que rayos les pasaba a esos dos y ayudarlos a que de una buena vez resolvieran lo que sea que este mal entre ellos. Su ayuda no les vendría mal, más a alguien tan cerrado como Sasuke.

Era un dominante, pero también era el presidente de una larga y exitosa corporación, y este era un claro ejemplo de cuando había una disputa entre empleados. O algo así, pensó con una sonrisa. Todas las analogías eran perfectas.

Decidió confrontar a Naruto primero, el rubio era inexperto y además era fácil de manipular a diferencia del pelinegro, por lo tanto, lidiar con él sería más fácil que con Sasuke. Suigetsu no era su dominante, pero no dudaba de ser capaz de hacer que Naruto se doblegara ante él. Literalmente.

Después de ver cómo Naruto se encogió de hombros y le contestó mal a Chōji, Suigetsu sintió aún más necesidad de entrometerse. Nadie le hablaba mal a su chico. Aunque técnicamente, Chōji no había dicho que sí todavía, tenía grandes esperanzas.

Esperando a que Sasuke estuviera distraído en una sesión, Suigetsu se dirigió a la cocina. Sasuke había rechazado todas las sugerencias de usar a Naruto en las tomas de ese día y por lo tanto el rubio había vuelto a su función de asistente. Suigetsu pensó que quizás, como las tomas eran con pantalones cortos, Sasuke no quería que el trasero de Naruto estuviera expuesto, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, el chico estaba concentrado en sus funciones, limpiando las encimeras de la cocina.

—Hola, Naru-chan. ¿Qué tal está tu cadera? —preguntó Suigetsu con gentileza.

—A ti que demonios te importa —respondió cortante. Ni siquiera lo volvió a mirar. Esto tendría que remediarse, el rubio no era su sumiso, pero era un sumiso y Suigetsu un dominante. ¡Era momento para que el chico aprendiera que había modales en este mundo!

—¡Naruto! —dijo Suigetsu con autoridad, con una voz que emanaba poder.

Naruto lo miró inmediatamente, sus ojos reflejaban confusión. Suigetsu señaló al suelo y automáticamente y sin pensarlo, Naruto se arrodilló con las manos detrás de su espalda, preguntándose qué le había forzado a obedecer.

—Mejor —dijo Suigetsu —. Naruto, soy un dominante. No soy tú dominante, pero merezco respeto. Si te comportas así otra vez, haré que te arrodilles sin importar quién más esté en la habitación, ¿estamos?

—Sí, Masutā —respondió Naruto miserablemente. No había un impulso sexual por obedecer a Suigetsu, pero estar sobre sus rodillas le recordó lo mucho que había perdido. Miró al piso y parpadeó rápidamente para no llorar.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido entre Sasuke y tú? —preguntó Suigetsu con un tono más gentil—. Las cosas parecían estar tan bien, los dos se miraban como enamorados y seguramente tú tenías el trasero dolorido. De repente, Sasuke volvió a estar malhumorado y tú te comportas otra vez como un crío.

Naruto trató de ocultar un sollozo, su nuez se movió rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Largos dedos tocaron su barbilla e inclinaron su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Mírame, Naruto —le ordenó Suigetsu con voz gentil—. ¿Qué pasó después de que te falló la cadera?

Naruto tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Sasuke me llevó a su casa y cuidó de mí.

—¿Y? — Lo instó a continuar. Odiaba que el rubio se comportara así de tímido e inseguro, prefiere al rubio rebelde que nunca se le queda callado.

—Él… este… él… —titubeó Naruto, no sabía cómo expresarse.

—¿Te folló? —lo ayudó Suigetsu.

—Sí. —Naruto asintió desconsolado, no podía mirar al otro hombre a los ojos—. Y luego, él simplemente… este… nunca… solo… eh…

—Ya veo —dijo Suigetsu comprendiéndolo todo—. Fue amable contigo.

—Sí. No. El no siempre es amable, en realidad casi nunca lo es… es solo que… —Naruto se sonrojó.

—Te trata como si estuvieras hecho de cristal y te pudieras romper.

—Supongo —admitió Naruto tristemente. — Me gusto sentirme querido, que alguien además de mi familia se preocupa por mí, pero luego el solo se alejó.

—¿Has hablado con él? ¿Le has preguntado la razón?

—¡No puedo!

—Sí puedes y es mejor que aprendas a expresar tus necesidades Naruto, o no podrás decir lo que quieres. Sin embargo, creo que, en este caso, será mejor que se lo dejes al tío Suigetsu —dijo el hombre peliblanco arrogante—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

—No, estoy bien —dijo Naruto.

—Entonces ponte de pie, Naruto —ordenó Suigetsu —. Ve y seca esos lindos ojos azules. No queremos que Sasuke sepa que estuviste llorando en mi hombro.

Naruto se levantó sin dificultad y Suigetsu se quedó embobado viendo con que gracia y sensualidad el rubio se levantaba, definitivamente era un sumiso natural.

—Jamás me acerqué a su hombro —dijo Naruto, mirando a Suigetsu con sumisión—. Masutā.

Mierda, Suigetsu tuvo que acomodarse disimuladamente los pantalones por la erección que estaba empezando a formarse, el chico era peligroso y desconocía por completo su aura provocativa, además de esa inocencia que irradiaba lo hacían alguien irresistible.

—Vete de una vez Naruto, y busca a Chōji. Debió volver hace una hora.

—Sí, Masutā. Se lo agradezco Masutā. —Naruto se retiró al baño y se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaron con brotar de su ojo izquierdo. Ese era el que solía llorarle primero.

De hecho, Chōji había vuelto y había sido testigo de las posiciones de los dos hombres. No pudo escuchar lo que dijeron, pero se sintió celoso de encontrar a Naruto arrodillado frente a Suigetsu.

Y no había sido el único testigo. Suigetsu salió al estudio y se topó con que Sasuke había enviado a todos los modelos por un cambio de ropa y se encontraba tirando cosas en la parte de atrás. Se rio consigo mismo, deseaba que Sasuke mirara cómo le ordenó a Naruto arrodillarse frente a él, como lo obedeció sin dudarlo, le gustaba jugar con las emociones del pelinegro y verlo así de enojado era algo que lo divertía y mucho. Los celos eran una emoción con la que podía trabajar.

—Sasuke, estaba pensando… —dijo Suigetsu con un todo de voz inocente y despreocupado, como si no lo hubieran visto.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y empujó a Suigetsu contra la pared, tratando de colocar su brazo contra el cuello de su amigo, pero el otro hombre estaba preparado. Le permitió a Sasuke confiarse y luego esperó el momento ideal para girarse y revertir las posiciones.

—Quítate de encima de mí —demandó Sasuke, luchando por mover al otro hombre.

A pesar de las circunstancias Suigetsu sintió su pene volver endurecerse al tener a ese atractivo cuerpo debajo del suyo, luchando sin éxito. Él y Naruto le iban a provocar el peor caso de bolas azules que ha tenido en toda su vida.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? Desde cuando no puedes quitarme de encima de ti —le retó.

La expresión de Sasuke se oscureció empezando a emanar un aura amenazante y redobló los esfuerzos, pero Suigetsu a pesar de sentirse intimidado lo mantuvo atrapado. Sin importar cuántos trucos usara, parecía que Suigetsu estaba preparado y lo único que Sasuke logró fue agotarse.

—¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer Suigetsu? ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! — dijo Sasuke entre dientes claramente furioso — Tratas de quitarme a mi chico, mi sumiso, ¡Él es mío! Me pertenece y si te le vuelves a acercar con esas intenciones me va a importar bien poco que seas mi amigo y te juro que te mato. — explotó Sasuke.

Suigetsu quedo en shock el cual supo disimular, sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y para qué negarlo incluso temor, nunca pensó que Sasuke sería capaz de llegar a esos extremos incluso con el que se supone es su amigo por Naruto.

—Hago esto porque soy tu amigo. —Suigetsu sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y afilados dientes de forma amenazante. Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de casi sentirse atemorizado. Casi.

Ambos estaban enojados por razones diferentes, pero no iban a permitir que el otro lo intimidara. Sasuke por sentirse traicionado y Suigetsu porque Sasuke desechara su amistad así de fácil por un chico.

—Actúas como un completo imbécil. Te pregunté si estabas haciendo tuyo a Naruto y dijiste que sí. Después pusiste tu marca en él en un lugar público y luego solo lo abandonas. ¿Cómo crees que se siente?

Sasuke luchó sin energías. Las palabras de Suigetsu penetraron en su cerebro.

—Estará bien, es mejor así. — dijo desganado.

—Este no eres tú, ¡Maldito bastardo! Deja actuar de forma tan patética y compórtate como un verdadero dominante. — Al parecer esos dos iban a agotar su paciencia, hasta la de él tenía un límite y estaba a punto de rebalsarse en cuestión de minutos. No era la doctora corazón. ¡Joder!

— El merece estar con alguien mejor que yo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Le preguntaste qué quería? ¿O simplemente decidiste que era demasiado peligroso continuar?

—No necesitó preguntarle —contestó Sasuke.

Suigetsu lo sacudió.

—Eres un completo idiota. ¿Cuánto tiempo has llevado este estilo de vida?

—Doce años.

—¿Y aún no has aprendido que el sumiso es el que tiene el poder? ―Suigetsu lo sacudió otra vez. Como tenía ganas de darle una buena paliza—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Pensé con mi verga, supongo —se rio Sasuke sarcástico.

—Créeme, tu verga ni siquiera está involucrada. Si lo estuviera, Naruto no estaría tan deprimido como si su perro se hubiese muerto, y tú ya me tendrías sobre mi espalda en el suelo, en vez de estar esforzándote en respirar y con mi rodilla en tu estómago —le regañó Suigetsu, estaba asqueado. Dejó ir a Sasuke y lo golpeó en la nuca―. Sufres de falta de confianza en tu papel de dominante.

—¡Claro que no! Yo nunca…

—Sí, así es. Cuestionas tus propios instintos, confía en ti.

—¿Qué pasa si lo lastimo?

—Eres un dominante atento y experimentado. ¿Acaso tratas de hacerme creer que ignorarías las reacciones de Naruto y le causarías alguna lesión?

Sasuke empuñó las manos, lleno de impotencia y miró con enojo a Suigetsu.

—No lo comprendes.

—Lo comprendo a la perfección —dijo Suigetsu —. Temes ser tú el que salga lastimado y no veo por qué. Al rubio se le nota a leguas que te adora.

—Es demasiado joven —murmuró Sasuke.

— ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! Ambos sabemos que no lo es. —Suigetsu hizo una pausa, estudiando al otro hombre—. Creo que has encontrado al que buscabas y te asusta.

—Al menos tienes razón en la última parte —dijo Sasuke, tratando de atrapar a Suigetsu contra la pared.

— ¡Oh no! Sasu-chan, tengo razón en todo.

Sasuke paso por alto el estúpido apodo.

—Entonces ¿dices que debo hacerlo mío? — pregunto el pelinegro logrando por fin atraparlo.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan inseguro? — bufó — Y eso ya lo hiciste — respondió Suigetsu librándose con facilidad—. Escucha, fuiste el único dominante que no temió jugar con aquel sumiso pelirrojo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

— Gaara

— ¡Claro! Gaara —respondió sarcástico. — Como pude olvidarlo, ese psicópata al que todos temían hacer su sumiso porque este podría descuartizarlos si no estaba complacido y por eso preferían mantener su distancia. Tuviste la valentía de trabajar a su ritmo y descubrir sus límites, pero en el proceso tambien le entregaste tu corazón. ¡Joder! Ese tipo me recuerda al autodestructivo Jūgo, solo que este no suele mandar a sus dominantes a UCI **[1]** si no obtenía lo que quería.

—Nadie llego a comprenderlo realmente.

— Y tu como buen dominante que eres cumplías todos sus caprichos así sea arrancarle la piel en tiras a punta de latigazos. Llegue a pensar que te habías convertido en un sádico como él.

La única repuesta inteligente de Sasuke en ese momento fue un bufido.

— Cuando se separaron, él obtuvo todo lo que quería, se podría decir que salió hasta curado de esa relación, se sentía como un hombre nuevo, le serviste como terapia, pero a ti te dejo como algo que tiras a la basura cuando ya no te es de utilidad y con una inseguridad que ahora está perjudicando tu relación con el rubio.

A Suigetsu todavía le daban escalofríos recordar al tipo, aun no entendía que llevo a Sasuke a meterse en una relación tan enfermiza como esa.

Sasuke pareció sorprenderse.

—Crees que insulto la virilidad de Naruto.

—Solo porque es un sumiso, no significa que no sea un hombre. Naruto no es una chica que pueda lastimarse fácilmente con unos azotes. ―dijo Suigetsu con gentileza—. Podrá disfrutar de someterse a ti, pero sois iguales. No olvides eso, Sasu-chan. Él no es Gaara, nunca te pedirá que lo lastimes al grado de mandarlo a un hospital y tú nunca harías algo para lastimarlo. Ahora que sabes qué está mal, mejóralo.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? —dijo Sasuke con su actitud engreída y yo soy superior a todos de vuelta.

—Oh, créeme, me encantaría. Pero he arruinado la única oportunidad —se lamentó Suigetsu refiriéndose a lo primero que dijo el pelinegro —. Ahora que has recuperado la cordura, no podré ganarte otra vez. Eres el dominante de los dominantes y yo simplemente soy un bastardo pervertido con un bastón. —Se acercó y agarró uno de los glúteos de Sasuke —. Mmm, soy un idiota, dejé ir mi oportunidad por hacerle un favor al crío. Bueno, me dejo derretir fácilmente por un par de hermosos ojos.

—¿Él te pidió que hablaras conmigo? —preguntó Sasuke, sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

Suigetsu hizo un gesto de molestia.

—Sasuke, tuve que forzarle para decir unos «este» y «eh» tartamudeados. ¿Crees que es posible que él me buscara para confesarse?

Al recordar las respuestas inarticuladas y titubeantes de Naruto, Sasuke rio.

—No, supongo que no. ¿Cómo lograste que se arrodillara?

—Señalé al suelo y lo hizo sin chistar. Lo has entrenado bien —dijo Suigetsu con prepotencia—. Te extraña mucho o dudo que hubiera funcionado. Y sigue mi consejo, el AW 2001 es el potro que necesitas. Te proveerá de amplio espacio para su pecho, no habrá oportunidad de que su cadera se encuentre en un ángulo incorrecto que pueda ser perjudicial. Estaré feliz de darte una demostración por un buen precio. Naruto lucirá delicioso sobre él, con su pequeño culo rosa elevado a la altura perfecta para follar.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y sonrió arrogante.

—Y supongo que te gustaría observar.

—Si me dejaras, eso sería suficiente paga para mí —dijo Suigetsu con una mirada llena de lujuria—. Y quizás ahora lo llevarás al club. Nunca te he visto en acción y dado que han regresado…

—No, no, he terminado con eso, no me interesa volver al club y menos compartir lo mío con Naruto con nadie —dijo Sasuke seriamente—. Aunque quizás vayamos algún día para verte usar el bastón.

Suigetsu rio ante el doble significado.

—Mis días de competiciones han acabado. Solo hago demostraciones, por lo general en conferencias, pero nunca se sabe.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Chōji? —preguntó Sasuke maliciosamente.

Suigetsu bufó.

—Algunas cosas van bien. Estamos hablando, creo que todavía no comprende mi necesidad de involucrarme en este estilo de vida, pero trata de mantener una mente abierta.

Sasuke asintió.

—Es un buen primer paso.

Naruto salió del baño con los ojos sospechosamente rojos, pero secos. Miró a Sasuke y Suigetsu salir de la parte trasera y esperó que el idiota de Suigetsu no lo hubiera arruinado todo. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber confesado lo poco que dijo, pero Sasuke parecía estar de mejor humor y Suigetsu movía sus manos animadamente mientras hablaban. Naruto suspiró. No era bueno esperando, maldición, y necesitaba algún tipo de señal que le hiciera saber que no todo estaba perdido.

Estaba tan pensativo que no notó la expresión de dolor de Chōji o la tristeza de los ojos de Nagato al ver a Suigetsu y Chōji juntos.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Sasuke a traer la taza de café de este y se giró justo para toparse con el pelinegro que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se quedó inmóvil y afortunadamente no dejó caer la taza.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y Naruto pudo escuchar cómo le pasó llave, su corazón latió con fuerza. El otro hombre caminó hacia él con un brillo posesivo en sus ojos.

—Baja eso, Okiniiri —dijo seductoramente.

Su pene respondió instantáneamente ante la orden, elevándose y creando un bulto visible en sus pantalones. Dejó caer la taza sobre el escritorio.

—Inclínate.

Automáticamente, Naruto comenzó a inclinarse donde estaba, pero Sasuke lo tomó por los hombros y lo volteó en dirección al escritorio, presionando su pecho contra la superficie.

—Coloca las manos sobre tu cabeza y mantenlas ahí.

Naruto estiró las manos sobre su cabeza y esperó. Sasuke pasó su mano por el ajustado trasero, estirando los pantalones holgados.

—Esto disminuirá el sonido. —Azotó el trasero de Naruto con fuerza, tenía razón, no podía escucharse bien. Naruto esperó que hubiera suficiente ruido en el estudio porque no quería que se detuviera.

La mano continuó azotándolo, dejando a su paso una calidez instantánea. Naruto gimió emitiendo una especie de maullido de gatito y se movió, provocando que Sasuke se detuviera y presionara una mano contra el bulto de sus pantalones.

—Ahora te quitaremos los pantalones y veremos el resultado ―murmuró Sasuke.

Naruto apenas podía quedarse quieto, las manos del fotógrafo sobre sus tejanos lo excitaban. Estaba completamente erecto. Se había masturbado los días en los que Sasuke lo ignoró, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, solo había logrado lastimarse. Esperaba que Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a remediar eso.

Se estremeció cuando sintió que los tejanos le llegaron a las rodillas. Las manos de Sasuke se introdujeron en su bóxer y masajearon sus glúteos antes de quitarle la ropa interior.

—Tienes un hermoso color aquí atrás —observó Sasuke —. Caliente y rosado, además tu piel es muy suave —dijo mientras acariciaba el trasero de Naruto con sus manos—. Creo que te dejaré este color todo el día, es bastante fascinante. Digamos que te azotaré cada hora más o menos, dependiendo del trabajo.

—Sí, Masutā —aceptó Naruto emocionado. El calor que emanaba de su trasero era bastante placentero.

—Espero que hayas echado de menos los azotes que le propicio a tu trasero. ¿Me extrañaste aquí? —dijo deslizando un dedo por la grieta entre sus glúteos—. ¿Mis penetraciones?

Naruto tembló cuando acarició su entrada.

—Sí, Masutā. Quiero que me llene —jadeó Naruto, logrando hacer su primera petición sin que tuvieran que forzarlo.

Sasuke tragó fuertemente, su chico tenía más coraje que él. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que ocurría entre ellos y aun así era lo suficientemente valiente como para dar ese último paso a la orilla del acantilado y dejarse caer. Sasuke se propuso no volver a traicionar la confianza de su kitsune.

—Quieres que te llene, ¿no, mi Okiniiri? —preguntó seductoramente, su voz no traicionó lo que en realidad sentía.

—Sí, onegai Masutā.

—Muy bien. —Sasuke sonrió y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Lubricó sus dedos y acarició el pequeño y rosado ano, miró cómo Naruto trataba de permanecer inmóvil. Escuchó un pequeño jadeo cuando lo penetró con un dedo, esparciendo el lubricante para su mejor acceso. Su dobe era tan estrecho que Sasuke sintió cómo su verga se endureció agradeciendo el hábito que tenía de permanecer vestido; odiaba endurecerse y que su miembro estuviera en un ángulo extraño.

Cuando escuchó a Naruto jadear y miró cómo sus caderas se movían sin control sobre la superficie de su escritorio, retiró su dedo.

—¿Estás listo para mí, Okiniiri? —preguntó.

—Sí… onegai… lléneme… Masutā—tartamudeó Naruto, tratando con desesperación de mantener el tono de voz lo más bajo posible.

Jadeó y brincó cuando sintió algo frío y duro estirar su agujero, su ano se estremeció mientras trataba de descifrar qué era. Trató de capturar al invasor y estaba por volverse a mirar, cuando Sasuke lo evitó.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No mires —lo regañó Sasuke. Introdujo otra esfera y notó complacido como el agujero de Naruto pulsaba por la penetración. El chico no paraba de moverse, pero prosiguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sasuke colocó de una en una las bolas anales **[2]** en su interior. Naruto gemía cada vez que una de las bolas se frotaba contra su próstata. La sensación era exquisita, Sasuke supuso que cuando llegara el momento de sacarlas, Naruto se habría vuelto loco por el placer. Las bolas aumentaban de tamaño y la última estiraba el ano de Naruto de manera formidable.

El rubio jadeó y embistió su pene contra la dura superficie del escritorio, preguntándose qué diablos era lo que Sasuke le estaba introduciendo en el culo.

Finalmente, la mano que lo sostenía despareció y le dio un último azote.

—Puedes ponerte de pie, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto se levantó, sentía algo extraño, pero era una sensación distinta a cuando Sasuke lo folló.

—¿Qué son, Masutā?

—Bolas anales —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Súbete los pantalones.

—Quiere decir que no vamos a… —Naruto se colocó los tejanos reaciamente y se los abrochó.

—Shhh, Okiniiri, deja que te lo demuestre —dijo Sasuke y sacó un pequeño control remoto de su bolsillo. Apretó un botón y Naruto se congeló cuando sintió una vibración en su interior.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, incapaz de controlar la exclamación. El efecto en su próstata era impresionante y excitante. Su pene se elevó en respuesta y comenzó a frotárselo.

—No, no. No puedes tocarte, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke con ternura. Acercó al chico a su cuerpo y acarició con un dedo el bulto de sus pantalones. ―Esto me pertenece, solo puedes tocarte cuando yo te lo ordene.

—Onegai, Masutā, onegai —rogó Naruto.

—Estás tan adorable cuando me ruegas, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke, mirando cómo la mano de Naruto se movía hacia su pene. Presionó otra vez el botón y Naruto suspiró lleno de alivio—. Veo que necesito calentar otro rato tu trasero para recordarte que no puedes tocarte.

Movió la silla de madera hacia el centro.

—Inclínate, coloca las manos sobre el asiento y echa el culo hacia atrás.

Naruto obedeció e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Sasuke lo azotó cuatro veces.

—Ahora recuerda, no puedes correrte a menos que yo te autorice, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke —. Levántate.

Naruto se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban y miró a Sasuke de manera sospechosa.

—No activará esa cosa fuera de la oficina, ¿o sí?

Sasuke no lo había planeado, pero ese no era asunto de Naruto.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte quien es el que manda Okiniiri? — dijo Sasuke serio.

— No Masutā

—¿Se siente bien, Okiniiri?

Naruto jadeó cuando Sasuke introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y las bolas comenzaron su malvado baile en su interior.

—Sí, Masutā. Se lo agradezco Masutā.

—Qué modales tan lindos. Okiniiri. Bien, tengo que ir a fotografiar un producto. No te preocupes, este control tiene mucho alcance. No es necesario que te vea para que puedas sentir los efectos, así que será mejor que te comportes de la mejor manera, Okiniiri. Ahora, retírate.

Sasuke dejó la oficina y Naruto se apoyó débilmente contra el escritorio. Luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa zorruna. Tío Suigetsu debió cumplir su palabra, su dominante había vuelto a él. Presionó sus testículos para intentar calmarse un poco, al menos al punto en el que pudiera volver a caminar erguido.

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto recuperaban su relación, Chōji se acercó a Suigetsu con una mirada entristecida, pero no dijo nada, simplemente le entregó la caja por la que había ido.

Suigetsu sabía que algo andaba mal y tenía que averiguar que era si quería establecer una relación con Chōji en cuanto aceptara los aspectos de dominación y sumisión.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Chōji sacudió la cabeza.

—Naruto estaba arrodillándose ante ti —respondió después de una pausa.

—¿Y?

Chōji luchó contra sus celos.

—No me gustó.

—¿Por qué estaba en tu lugar? —preguntó silenciosamente—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Chōji? ¿Quieres estar arrodillado ante mí?

—No… — titubeó— No lo sé —confesó Chōji.

—Mira —dijo Suigetsu —, en cada relación, el poder fluye entre las parejas, pero por lo general hay una parte que toma el control. En este estilo de vida, los roles están más marcados. En cierta forma, así es más fácil obtener lo que quieres. Hay cierto vocabulario que se usa y un ritual de intercambio de poder. No sé si seré capaz de dejarlo, pero no puedo ordenarte que lo intentes. Creo que lo disfrutarás, pero no te forzaré.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustaría… ser azotado? ―preguntó Chōji asqueado.

—Chōji … —suspiró Suigetsu —, ¿crees que es fácil ser gay?

—Bueno, depende. Contigo, Sasuke y Naruto lo es. Pero allá afuera ―movió su mano—, el odio, la falta de comprensión, los prejuicios…

—Exactamente —dijo Suigetsu —. Eso es justamente lo que haces conmigo. Me estás juzgando sin conocer y condenándome sin evidencias. Piensas que soy un sádico. Créeme, no me gusta herir a las personas en contra de su voluntad, eso no es lo que hago.

—¿Quieres decir que a las personas les gusta recibir latigazos? ―preguntó Chōji con incredulidad.

Suigetsu rio.

—Depende de cómo estén tus terminaciones nerviosas. La línea entre el dolor y el placer es muy delgada. ¿Recuerdas el día que te azoté?

Chōji asintió sonrojado.

—Tuviste una reacción, no puedes negarlo. Lo vi y tú sabes que yo lo noté. Te sentiste asqueado contigo mismo, no conmigo —explicó Suigetsu con gentileza—. Entonces huiste y me convertiste en un demonio.

Chōji suspiró.

—Quizás sí lo hice. ¿Serás paciente conmigo? ¿Lo tomaremos con calma hasta que comprenda todo esto?

—Por supuesto —dijo Suigetsu con ternura. Se acercó a Chōji y lo abrazó—. Gracias por estar dispuesto a intentarlo.

Esa tarde fue una tortura para Naruto. Cada vez que la mano de Sasuke se acercaba a su bolsillo, él se tensaba, anticipando que quizás el teme tocaría el control. El brillo perverso en los ojos negros del hombre mayor lo mantuvo nervioso.

Por un corto periodo de tiempo decidió esconderse en el camerino, pero las ligeras vibraciones contra su próstata lo hicieron saltar y salir al estudio implorándole a Sasuke con la mirada para que se detuviera.

Sin volverse a mirar, la mano de Sasuke se movió hacia su bolsillo y Naruto se dejó caer aliviado cuando las bolas dejaron de vibrar.

Cuando su pene se relajaba, Sasuke presionaba el botón, a veces por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Naruto volvía a alarmarse. Y así pasó el día, volviéndose más y más consciente del objeto en su ano. Concluyó que quizás, para su propio beneficio, estudiaría los artículos del catálogo de Suigetsu.

Estaba muy agradecido con Suigetsu por haber arreglado las cosas, aunque parte de él aún se sentía incómodo por los comentarios que hizo el otro hombre. Pensar que Suigetsu sabía exactamente lo que ocurría entre él y Sasuke lo hizo sonrojarse. No quería que alguien se enterara de que dejaba que otro hombre lo follara o azotara, además no estaba seguro de si era gay o aún no estaba listo para aceptarlo. Solo sabía que cuando Sasuke le decía que se inclinara, toda la confusión en su mente desaparecía y se sentía feliz de obedecer.

Se sintió aliviado cuando lo mandaron a comprar el almuerzo, especialmente porque estaría fuera del alcance de ese maldito control remoto.

A Sasuke le divertía presionar el botón del control en momentos inesperados, especialmente cuando notaba que Naruto se sentía demasiado cómodo. Casi se le había olvidado lo divertido que era jugar con su Okiniiri.

A la vez, estaba atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Suigetsu y Chōji. Sasuke tuvo que forzarse a fotografiar con su diligencia usual, pues se sentía impaciente por restablecer su dominio sobre Naruto.

Suigetsu permaneció con él hasta el final del día, parecía no notar lo que pasaba, excepto por el brillo malicioso en sus ojos, sabía muy bien que los dos hombres querían estar a solas y lejos. Solo hasta que Chōji le imploró con la mirada se marchó riendo, disfrutando de haber logrado fastidiar a tres personas de una sola vez.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, metió la cabeza y asustó a los dos hombres.

—La AW 2001, no lo olvides —susurró con un tono de voz de ultratumba.

—¡Para ya Suigetsu! —le ordenó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí, Masutā! —respondió Suigetsu y cerró la puerta al salir.

—¿Lo llama Masutā? —preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

—Solo cuando bromea —respondió Sasuke—. Y ahora… —caminó hacia Naruto—. Tengo algo que mostrarte, pero tendrás que pagar por el privilegio. Desnúdate.

Los ojos de Naruto inmediatamente se llenaron de lujuria y su pene pulsó.

—Sí, Masutā. — Todavía no podía creer como esa simple orden tenía el poder para endurecerlo y hacerlo obedecer. Se quitó la ropa y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, colocó las manos detrás de su espalda.

Sasuke abrazó a su tembloroso dobe y se colocó detrás de él para separarle las rodillas con un pie. Las bolas que aún estaban en su interior eran visibles y Sasuke se lamió los labios. Tendría que ejercitar su autocontrol para terminar la sesión como la había planeado.

—Ponte de pie y sígueme —le ordenó.

Naruto se puso de pie, bajó la mirada y siguió emocionado al fotógrafo a la parte trasera del estudio. Sasuke quitó algunos de los reflectores altos del camino para que pudiera ver un arnés de cuero, suspendido de un par de aros en el techo y sostenido por cadenas de metal.

Naruto lo miró nerviosamente. Hasta ahora había disfrutado de la anticipación que Sasuke sabía cómo crear, haciéndole disfrutar de un placer que jamás se imaginó experimentar.

—Es un columpio **[3]** , Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke. Empujó el armazón de cuero con un dedo, dejando que se meciera. Esposas de cuero estaban adheridas a cada cadena y se columpiaban con el movimiento del aparato.

Naruto no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se preguntó cómo se sentiría al estar inmóvil y atado al columpio, incapaz de defenderse y expuesto para que Sasuke hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba cómo podría subirse en eso.

Saltó cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Sasuke en su cintura y luego fue levantado y tirado como una muñeca de trapo sobre el columpio. Sasuke sonrió mientras Naruto agarraba las cadenas para no caer.

—Muévete en mi dirección, Okiniiri.

Sasuke colocó una mano alrededor de cada uno de sus tobillos y tiró de Naruto hasta que su culo estaba colgando de la orilla del cuero negro.

Sintió algo frío debajo de su piel y tembló ligeramente.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo.

—Obsérvame mientras te ato —ordenó.

Naruto asintió silenciosamente y miró cómo una de sus largas piernas era levantada y atada a uno de los grilletes de la cadena más cercana. El grillete era bastante largo, llegaba casi a la mitad de su pantorrilla, el cuero negro se sentía bastante suave contra su piel.

Sasuke acarició su muslo después de restringirlo. Dejó la otra pierna libre por el momento y se dirigió a la cabeza de Naruto para colocarle una almohada.

Naruto se sintió agradecido por el soporte que el columpio le proporcionaba a su cadera. Deseaba saber qué era lo que Sasuke planeaba, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Una vez comenzó la sesión, sabía que tenía el poder para detenerlo todo con una palabra, pero no quería terminar prematuramente por cuestionar las intenciones de su dominante.

Naruto observó cómo ató sus muñecas con esposas de cuero similares a los grilletes, movió ligeramente las manos, pero no podía liberarse. Se sintió completamente vulnerable y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente resonando en sus orejas.

Sintió que las manos de Sasuke levantaron su otra pierna y ató su tobillo al último grillete. Tragó fuertemente, a pesar de haber sido restringido antes con los separadores, jamás se había sentido tan abierto, tan expuesto, tan… accesible.

Sasuke se detuvo para admirar su trabajo. Naruto lucía muy bello cuando estaba restringido y expuesto, su piel acanelada contrastaba con el brillo del cuero, sus extremidades estaban atadas y sus ojos llenos de aprensión. Sasuke acarició la suave piel de sus muslos y miró como las caderas del rubio se sacudieron en respuesta.

Naruto gimió al sentir los sensuales dedos acariciando la piel de su entrepierna, pero que evitaron tocar sus testículos o su pene.

—Eres tan brillante como el oro pulido —se regodeó Sasuke, finalmente dejó que sus manos acariciaran los glúteos, eran suyos para castigar o poseer. Sabía que Naruto le dejaría hacer todo lo que quisiera, sin importar si lo atemorizaba o excitaba. Por un momento se sintió intimidado por el poder y titubeó, más sabía que no podría resistir la vulnerabilidad del rubio.

Los músculos de Naruto se tensaron ligeramente, esperaba sentir el golpe de una mano.

En las mesas del estudio había todo tipo de palas, fustas, látigos largos y cortos y muchos otros más utensilios para el dolor. Naruto no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo muy accesible que estaba en esta posición, con las piernas abiertas e incapaz de moverse.

Sasuke arañó suavemente uno de sus muslos, luego pellizcó la tersa piel y Naruto se estremeció, pues se sentía muy vulnerable. Gritó y se arqueó cuando Sasuke hizo vibrar las bolas anales. Su pene se endureció inmediatamente y comenzó a mecerse al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Sasuke rio y arañó con gentileza los testículos de Naruto. El rubio sintió que los músculos de su garganta se tensaron y sus caderas se flexionaron cuando notó que las manos de Sasuke colocaron algo alrededor de su duro pene. Levantó la cabeza y miró cómo el hombre enredaba una cinta de cuero alrededor de su pene, dejando solo la cabeza visible. **[4]**

Sasuke enrolló el cuero alrededor de los testículos de Naruto y el chico gimió, sintiendo la presión alrededor de su delicada piel.

—Te correrás cuando yo te lo permita, Okiniiri. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, Masutā —dijo Naruto con la voz entrecortada por la vibración de las bolas. Suspiró lleno de alivio cuando se detuvieron, solo para darse cuenta de que su pene y testículos latían al ritmo de su corazón.

Naruto se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la primera bola dejó su ano, su agujero se estremeció permitiéndole a la esfera pasar. Gimió cuando las demás bolas dejaron su cuerpo acariciando su próstata.

—Continúa empujando así, Okiniiri y quizás deje que te corras cuando todas salgan —dijo Sasuke, observando como esos glúteos se movían. Se sintió agradecido de estar usando un anillo en su propia verga **[4]** , de lo contrario no duraría mucho.

Traviesamente, Sasuke tomó el control remoto.

Naruto gimió y gruñó cuando la vibración lo tomó por sorpresa. Sacudió las caderas convulsivamente, elevando su humedecida erección hacia el techo mientras levantaba el culo del columpio y se mecía suavemente.

—Detente, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke con reproche—. No te dije que podías correrte, ¿o sí?

—No, Masutā —jadeó Naruto —. Pero por favor, no creo poder…

—Por supuesto que puedes, Okiniiri. Te ayudaré —dijo Sasuke.

Las bolas continuaron vibrando, azotó fuertemente el trasero de Naruto y el dolor le agregó más placer a la sesión. Después de cuatro azotes más, detuvo la vibración.

Naruto se dejó caer exhausto sobre el columpio y respiró agitadamente. Sasuke con sumo cuidado retiró una esfera más. Naruto embistió con las caderas y gruñó por la sensación que causaban las bolas en su interior.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio, tomó su duro pene y limpió con su pulgar las gotas pre-seminales de la hinchada cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, con la otra mano continuó sacando las bolas una por una. El sentir las esferas pasando por su sensitivo ano y la estimulación de la mano de Sasuke fue demasiado para Naruto. Empujó e hizo que el arnés de cuero se meciera. La cinta de cuero alrededor de su pene hizo que su sexo le cosquilleara con la necesidad de correrse, pero no podía.

Sasuke observó las inútiles embestidas de las caderas de Naruto.

—Tú placer me pertenece, Okiniiri. Decidiré qué sentirás y cuándo. En lo único que debes pensar es en cómo me harás feliz y cuál es la mejor forma de someterte a mí.

Naruto casi no podía hablar.

—Sí, Masutā —jadeó mientras sus pestañas se movían rápidamente.

Sasuke se alejó y Naruto respiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que fuera que viniera después. Sasuke había mencionado dolor en más de una ocasión y Naruto temía lo que el pelinegro mayor había planeado para él.

Apretó los glúteos, se sentía muy vacío sin las esferas que lo habían acompañado casi todo el día.

—¿Te sientes un poco vacío, Okiniiri? —preguntó Sasuke como si hubiese leído la mente de Naruto —. ¿Puedo persuadirte para que me dejes llenarte con otra cosa? —preguntó Sasuke con voz provocativa.

—No estoy seguro de merecer algo, porque me molestó todo el día, Masutā —dijo Naruto remilgadamente.

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras por un momento y luego no pudo contener la risa.

—No me digas que no, Okiniiri. ¿Quién toma las decisiones aquí?

—Pero fue muy cruel conmigo durante todo el día —Naruto hizo un adorable puchero que hizo que la erección de Sasuke aumentará aún más de tamaño, si es que eso era posible.

—Quizás no he dejado muy claras las cosas, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke azotando el trasero de su chico—. ¿Será que necesitas ser azotado?

—¡No, no gracias! Usted está a cargo, Masutā. Lo que usted mande. ―dijo Naruto rápidamente, sabía que era la respuesta correcta, aunque lo que en verdad quería decir era: ¡Fólleme! ¡Fólleme fuertemente y en este momento!

—Muy bien, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke complacido—. Eres muy sumiso y tienes buenos modales.

Naruto saltó cuando sintió que unos dedos fríos y lubricados circulaban su ano y trató de penetrarse a sí mismo con ellos, sin embargo, su dominante no se lo permitió alejándose. Después de molestarlo un rato, le pellizcó los pezones y acarició su muslo mientras le sonreía de esa forma burlona que se le hacía desagradable.

Cuando Sasuke pensó que Naruto estaba lo suficientemente desesperado, introdujo su dedo en la pequeña cavidad de un solo movimiento y disfrutó los gemidos de placer que le siguieron. Naruto se movió tanto como sus restricciones le permitieron, los cálidos dedos se sentían deliciosos después de haber tenido el frío plástico de las bolas.

Jadeó, pues no era capaz de relajarse completamente ante el nuevo intruso, luchó contra el lento avance hasta que sintió que Sasuke colocó una mano en su muslo y que lo acarició suavemente.

—Relaja tus músculos, Okiniiri. Déjame entrar.

Finalmente, Naruto fue capaz de relajarse y se acostumbró una vez más a sentir algo en su interior, los dedos lo embistieron y acariciaron su próstata. Cuando Sasuke se alejó, gimió por la pérdida.

Sasuke caminó hacia donde estaba la cabeza del rubio y bajó un poco la parte del columpio que sostenía su cabeza.

Se abrió los pantalones y colocó su erección sobre los labios de Naruto, que respiró rápidamente cuando su boca fue penetrada por el miembro del mayor.

Sasuke tomó las cadenas y meció a Naruto.

—Relaja tu garganta, Okiniiri. Abre bien la boca y estira la lengua. Puedes metértela por completo. Usa esa dulce boca y chúpame. Ya está todo dentro.

Naruto relajó la garganta y se concentró en la voz ronca que lo dirigía. Sentir las manos de Sasuke que lo sostenían, combinado con la posición hizo que la necesidad de correrse regresara, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que su Masutā le diera permiso. Se centró en darle placer a Sasuke, aunque casi se sentía mareado por los sentimientos encontrados.

Algo se apagó en su cerebro y lo único que podía sentir era a Sasuke y su deseo de hacerle sentir placer. Lamió con emoción su pene y esta embistió su boca cada vez que el columpio se mecía.

Sasuke notó el momento en el que la tranquilidad y la sumisión aparecieron en el bello rostro de Naruto y con gentileza retiró su pene de sus labios. Levantó otra vez la cabeza del chico, quería que este viera cuando lo follara, y se fue a parar entre las piernas abiertas del ojiazul, mirando el suave pecho cubierto de sudor que se movía debido a su respiración errática. Sasuke miró cómo sus músculos se tensaban cuando Naruto tiraba de las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban.

Sasuke empujó el columpio y acarició la piel de Naruto, estimulando el ano para que aceptara su pene cada vez que el movimiento del columpio lo acercaba a él.

Con un rápido movimiento de caderas, Sasuke penetró el estrecho agujero del rubio y sintió como los músculos de su interior lo acomodaban. Empujó el columpio para que los movimientos hicieran el trabajo por ambos. Se quitó el anillo, la estimulación de Naruto se había prolongado tanto que él ya no podía soportarlo.

Cada vez que Naruto se alejaba, el pene de su Masutā se separaba del ano lubricado y cada vez que volvía, lo penetraba nuevamente. Las sensaciones se repitieron causando que su pene se endureciera más empujando la cinta de cuero y que gotas blancas cayeran de la punta.

Naruto observó sus piernas abiertas, fascinado por la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez, la calidez del pene era mucho mejor que la frialdad del plástico. Recordó que le preocupaba ser gay, pero dejó de importarle ahora que conocía la intensidad de ser follado, de que estimularan su próstata y que un hombre lo tomara mientras le acariciaba el pene. Solo quería más y más.

Miró a la fuerte mano de Sasuke, esos dedos largos y delgados quitaron la cinta de cuero de su pene. Sintió dolor entremezclado con el placer mientras la sangre le volvía a circular. Finalmente fue liberado y jadeó por el éxtasis que sintió.

Sasuke sujetó las cadenas entre sus manos y cambió los movimientos del columpio, embistiendo a Naruto con movimientos cortos y duros.

Naruto miró la concentración en el rostro de Sasuke mientras este intentaba llegar al orgasmo hasta que finalmente su dominante jadeó una orden—: ¡Córrete conmigo!

En ese momento Naruto sintió el semen caliente dispararse contra el condón y la mano de Sasuke comenzó a frotar su pene, apretó los músculos de su ano y eyaculó sobre su estómago, gritando fuertemente su alivio.

Sasuke suspiró y miró cómo el cuerpo de complexión algo delgada pero fuerte del menor temblaba por los efectos de su clímax. Sintió que las rodillas se le debilitaron, pero el orgasmo había valido la pena.

—¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez, Masutā? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Sasuke rió.

—Sí, Okiniiri. Después de un largo descanso —luego murmuró―, me matarás y seré el hazmerreír de Suigetsu.

Cuando por fin controló sus piernas, Sasuke se separó con gentileza del cuerpo del más joven y fue hacia los grilletes para liberarlo.

Las extremidades de Naruto cayeron y observó somnoliento que el otro hombre masajeó sus brazos y piernas para hacer que le circulara la sangre.

Sasuke levantó a Naruto entre sus brazos y se puso de pie, sosteniéndolo un momento antes de dejarlo caer suavemente. Lentamente besó a su kitsune, tomando posesión de sus labios y conquistando la dulce boca.

—No quiero volver a lastimarte la cadera —susurró—. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a casa y te follo allí?

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Masutā —susurró Naruto antes de besar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _ **:**_

 _ **[1] Unidad de cuidados intensivos.**_

 _ **[2] Imagínense algo así como un collar de perlas sin abrochar con la diferencia que las bolas van en aumento de tamaño. xD**_

 _ **[3] El mismo nombre lo dice la única diferencia en el que usan para BDSM es que este además de donde uno se sienta este tiene agarraderas de cuero para manos y pies para mantener al sumiso inmóvil.**_

 _ **[4] Lo que Sasuke le pone a Naruto es una jaula para pene o es lo que me parece por la descripción y lo que Sasuke usa es como el mismo lo dice, un anillo que se pone en la base del pene para resistir más.**_

 _ **Konnichiwa!**_

 _ **Nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Naruto resulto ser insaciable ¿Quién no? Teniendo a Sasuke para satisfacerlo cuando quiera hasta yo. haha xD**_

 _ **Aquí se mostró un Sasuke diferente al de capítulos anteriores, más inseguro y temeroso por lo que Naruto llegue a significar en su vida, además de ese temor de hacerle daño físicamente. Ahora que ya saben lo que el teme paso en el pasado con Gaara entenderán porque este estaba reacio a tener una relación seria con Naruto, pero gracias a Tío Suigetsu este entro en razón, dejo sus temores a un lado y por fin decidió ir en serio con el kitsune.**_

 _ **No sé ustedes, pero yo ame a Suigetsu en este capítulo y quien no después de lo que hizo por esos dos, Suigetsu como pudieron leer tuvo un papel importante para que esa relación no quedara estancada. Supo enfrentar a Sasuke y echarle en cara el daño que le estaba haciendo a Naruto por su cobardía. Además de que siempre le quita hierro al asunto con sus bromas y manoseo. Haha Además de que el tambien salió beneficiado con**_ _ **Chōji, al parecer por fin este lo va aceptar como su dominante.**_ _ **Como he dicho antes y ahora con mucha más razón soy Team Suigetsu. xD**_

 _ **Gracias a los comentarios, follows y favoritos.**_

 _ **RouceDBZ, Mafe, Jess M. Potter.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Sayonara!**_


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto, Sasuke y demás personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es obra de Catt Ford, yo solo me encargue de adaptarla con los personajes del mundo de Naruto.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _ **Contiene lenguaje adulto, AU, Ooc, sexo explícito, BDSM y posibles hemorragias nasales de las que no me hago responsable. xD**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

La piel de Naruto brillaba por el sudor mientras se arrodillaba y sus manos se aferraron a la cabecera justo en el lugar donde Sasuke las había colocado. El pelinegro se arrodilló entre sus piernas y separó las rodillas de su chico para tener mejor acceso.

El trasero del rubio aún estaba rosa y cálido al tacto mientras las manos de Sasuke acariciaban sus glúteos. Se sentó sobre sus talones y dejó que sus pulgares acariciaran la entrada del más joven.

—Eres tan estrecho —dijo Sasuke maravillado—. Tan bello.

Observó cómo su dobe se estremecía con cada roce y su agujero pulsaba por las delicadas caricias que le hacía. Su intención era prolongar ese momento, estimular mucho más a Naruto, pero la necesidad que sintió de enterrar su pene en ese apretado agujero lo obligó a acelerar el ritmo.

No dilató a Naruto, pero se aseguró de que estuviera lubricado antes de colocar un condón en su miembro. Lubricó su erección y se posicionó en la entrada del kitsune.

Naruto gruñó y se estiró cuando Sasuke lo penetró con una fuerte embestida, enterrándose en su interior. Sintió que el pene del otro hombre tomaba posesión de su cuerpo como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que follaron, y arqueó la espalda entregándose al dominio de Sasuke. Su piel le cosquilleaba por todos lados, pequeñas ondas de electricidad lo recorrieron cuando sintió el cuerpo de su amante cubrir el suyo.

Sintió que Sasuke comenzó a frotarle su erección mientras lo embestía y folló la mano que lo sostenía mientras era follado.

El pelinegro se maravilló al notar lo bien que se complementaban. Dejó de pensar en el momento en el que el cálido canal comenzó a estrecharse mientras los músculos se movían a su alrededor como si no quisieran dejarlo salir. Lo embistió con mayor velocidad y profundidad, arremetiendo contra su trasero con fuerza y pensando únicamente en su placer.

La velocidad de cada embestida volvió loco a Naruto, eran tan certeras y profundas que tocaban ese punto que lo hacía delirar. La calidez en el interior de su trasero se esparció al resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan dichoso de recibir el pene de Sasuke, tan grande y duro dentro de él, al punto que lo hacía perder la razón. Estaba emocionado y orgulloso de darle tanto placer a su teme, ser él el provocara esas reacciones en el pelinegro. Levantó más su trasero y el pene llegó más lejos encontrando un mejor ángulo.

Gimió mientras Sasuke lo embestía una última vez, sus manos tomaron el trasero de Naruto y se corrió con un largo suspiro. Después de unos momentos el pelinegro se dejó caer sobre sus talones, llevándose a Naruto con él, de manera que el joven permaneciera sentado sobre sus piernas y con el pene en el interior de su cuerpo.

Sostuvo al rubio contra su pecho y colocó una mano sobre su cuello. Pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, mientras con la otra mano lo acariciaba con gentileza, frotando con ternura su incontrolado pene. Sasuke deslizó una mano por la rígida carne de Naruto.

—Córrete para mí, cariño. ¡Córrete ahora! —susurró. Pudo sentir el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos tensarse y un fluido blanco escaparse de su verga mientras se arqueaba y estremecía entre sus brazos.

Sasuke imaginó cómo debía lucir la expresión de éxtasis en el bello rostro de su dobe, lo abrazó fuertemente, lo acarició hasta que los temblores de su orgasmo se detuvieron y el rubio se relajó por completo.

Gentilmente giró la cabeza de Naruto y lo besó con suavidad.

—Eres tan bello cuando te corres para mí, Naruto. Eres tan sensitivo.

—Me hace sentir como si estuviera volando cuando me corro y cuando me abraza así —susurró sin abrir los ojos—, jamás me imaginé… que podría sentirme así… de bien.

Sasuke lo abrazó sin decir una palabra, sintió que el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración regresaron a la normalidad. Su flácido pene se escapó ruidosamente del interior de Naruto y esté rio.

Sasuke lo besó una vez más.

—Iré por una toalla y luego podrás dormir, mi Kitsune —dijo mientras se levantaba. Había sido la mejor experiencia que ha tenido en toda su vida, nunca se había sentido así de completo, esa conexión, esas sensaciones que el rubio le provocaba nunca las sintió con nadie, ni siquiera con Gaara.

Se lavó las manos y regresó para limpiar el estómago y el pecho de Naruto, luego se acomodó debajo de las sábanas y tomó al rubio entre sus brazos.

Naruto se acurrucó al lado de Sasuke y colocó un brazo y una pierna sobre este. Sasuke sonrió. Suigetsu tenía razón, Naruto podía creer que Sasuke era su dueño, pero el que tenía el verdadero dominio era ese rubio escandaloso que lo tenía abrazado de manera posesiva, lo había conquistado con su belleza, determinación y esa personalidad tan hiperactiva e infantil.

Mientras Naruto se conocía a sí mismo a través de la dominación de Sasuke, este se percató de que se había enamorado. Abrazó con mayor fuerza a Naruto y bufó, comenzó a sentir la felicidad que se acumulaba en su interior. Pensó que nunca volvería a conocer a alguien que lo sacaría de ese agujero en el que se había metido, en el que se aislaba de todos aquello que querían acercarse a él con intenciones románticas o sexuales, pensó que nunca volvería a amar de nuevo. Que equivocado estaba, ese rubio rompió todas y cada una de sus barreras y eso lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

Es mejor tener a Naruto por un breve periodo de tiempo a no haberlo conocido jamás, se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke, esperando que fuera verdad y que no le doliera tanto cuando su bello chico lo dejara. Todos al final siempre lo hacían, lo usaban para sus caprichos y luego simplemente se iban.

A la mañana siguiente en la ducha, Naruto descubrió lo mucho que podían doler los azotes con el trasero mojado. Sasuke lo había inmovilizado contra la pared follándolo hasta que gritó de placer.

El conocimiento que tenía de su propio placer estaba incrementando, al igual que el dominio que tenía sobre el cuerpo del otro hombre. Pero, aun así, Naruto no podía dejar de pensar que todo eso era temporal… y que pronto Sasuke desearía tener un nuevo juguete para volver a comenzar todo el proceso. Seguramente había un límite de lo bien que uno podía sentirse con este estilo de vida, ¿cuánto duraría antes de que el aburrimiento se hiciera presente?

Por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era mantener en secreto sus preocupaciones y disfrutar al hombre que estaba consumiendo rápidamente su cuerpo y su alma.

 **SN * SN * SN**

—Inmovilizadores dijo Suigetsu con deleite. Levantó un par de esposas hechas de cuero rosa con decoraciones de plata. Sasuke las tomó y rio.

—¿Con cierres de velcro? Suigetsu, ¿qué te pasa?

Suigetsu le sonrió con placer.

—Algo para todos, desde los perezosos hasta los incapacitados. Todos deberían poder practicar el bondage **[1]** en la privacidad de sus casas, aunque no puedan usar hebillas.

—Muy cierto —admitió Sasuke—. No se me había ocurrido. —Tocó otro juego, que estaba hecho de cuero color vino tinto con líneas negras y tenía hebillas de metal unidas por anillas en forma de D, eran brillantes y grandes. Se imaginó cómo podrían lucir las muñecas de Naruto atadas atrás de su espalda con unos de estos juegos.

—Mira este juego —dijo Suigetsu —. Es un cinturón que va alrededor de la cintura del sumiso, luego sus brazos pueden ser sujetados detrás de su espalda con esposas. Una pieza adicional puede adherirse al collar y puede ser ajustado para usarse en los muslos con las muñecas atadas a ellos.

—Muy creativo —aprobó. Su mirada parecía distante mientras imaginaba cómo hacer la toma—. Quizás podamos usarlo en negro para Nagato, se vería bien con el collar y el cinturón.

—¿Y el azul para Naruto? —preguntó con timidez Suigetsu tanteando el terreno.

—¿Y el café para Chōji? —le respondió molesto.

—Quizás con el tiempo —dijo Suigetsu, al parecer Sasuke aún no se terminaba de convencerse de darle un collar a Naruto y el pensando que el pelinegro por fin iba a ir por todas con el rubio. Su mirada cambió cuando miro a un lugar en específico o alguien en especial y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Chōji.

Nagato se deprimió mientras esperaba a que le dieran su siguiente disfraz. Esperaba que Suigetsu se encariñara con él después de la primera noche que pasaron juntos, pero luego llego ese castaño y regordete chico sin gracia ni atractivo a arruinándolo todo.

Sasuke notó los signos de un crío que estaba por tener un berrinche y se acercó a él.

—Ni lo pienses —le dijo a Nagato —. Te están pagando para modelar, no para ser un esclavo sexual. Guárdalo para un club.

Nagato asintió.

—No muchos pueden usar un bastón como Suigetsu. —No pudo evitar decir ese último comentario.

—Te dejó deseando más, ¿no? —preguntó Sasuke asintiendo empáticamente—. No creo que quieras enojarlo con un comportamiento tan poco profesional. Eso podría tener un mayor impacto en tu billetera que en tu trasero.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Nagato —. Es solo que es muy difícil encontrar a un buen dominante.

Sasuke rio con burla. ¿Quién diría que alguien iba a pensar eso de Suigetsu?

—Ponte el disfraz y sal para que podamos atarte.

Nagato le mostró una sonrisa reacia.

—No tienes idea de lo dura que me la ponen estas tomas.

—Tenemos arneses o anillos si necesitas un poco de ayuda —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Está bien. Puedo controlarme —dijo Nagato desafiante.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio que solo alcanzo a escuchar lo último de la conversación. A Naruto no le gusto la confianza que había entre ellos dos y menos esas sonrisas que Sasuke le estaba dando a Nagato, el teme era su dominante, no tiene por qué acercarse a ningún otro sumiso. Si Sasuke dice que él le pertenece tambien es lo mismo con él. Más que celoso estaba enojado, no entendía los cambios de actitud de Sasuke y eso lo frustraba.

—¿Hay algo para mí hoy? —preguntó Naruto serió, a pesar de su enojo no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca cuando miró cómo Sasuke deslizaba sobre sus delgados dedos las esposas de cuero.

—Creo que me gustaría verte con estas —dijo Sasuke pensativamente ignorando a propósito la mirada enojada de su kitsune, ya imaginándose la razón. Aunque pareciera todo lo contrario Sasuke siempre estaba al pendiente del rubio y se daba cuenta cuando este estaba cerca. Nunca habría tomado al rubio por alguien que lo celaría con cualquiera que se le acercara, era algo que en cierta forma le divertía —. Ve con Suigetsu y pídele que te de uno de esos pantalones de cuero que te llegan a la cadera. En negro estará bien.

—Solo hay en negro —suspiró Naruto —. Qué poca imaginación.

Sasuke rio recordando los colores llamativos que al rubio le gusta usar, todo lo contrario del color negro.

—¿De qué color te gustarían?

—Bueno, el naranja es mi favorito, pero no creo que a usted o Suigetsu les guste que use un color tan llamativo. —Naruto sonrió coqueto con una mirada que destilaba inocencia, no iba a permitir que su teme se fijara en nadie más que el. Acercó una mano para tocar las esposas de color vino tinto—. Quizás un rojo oscuro estaría bien. — dijo mirándolo entre sus pestañas.

Sasuke tuvo que controlarse para no arrastrarlo a su oficina, ponerlo en cuatro, darle unos buenos azotes para después follarlo. Naruto estaba jugando con fuego.

—Bien, ve a cambiarte. Nagato está listo y tengo que atarlo. Qué bueno que tengo caballos **[2]** , así no tengo problemas atando arneses.

Naruto casi saca agua por la nariz mientras sorbía de un vaso. Ya se le había pasado el enojo después de ver la reacción de Sasuke a su descarado coqueteo, así que no le importó mucho el que atara a Nagato.

—Es un tanto… caballuno, ¿no?

—Espera a que veas lo que puedo hacer con una fusta, Okiniiri ―ronroneó Sasuke, y observó cómo las pestañas de Naruto se movieron rápidamente—. ¡Vete! Ve a vestirte o…

—Ya me voy —dijo Naruto, alejando su trasero de la mano de Sasuke y enseñándole la lengua. Se preguntó qué haría Sasuke para castigarlo después.

Nagato suspiró otra vez cuando se acercó a Sasuke y se dio la vuelta, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—¿Rojo brillante? —preguntó Sasuke incrédulo—. ¿Suigetsu te dio estos pantalones rojos de PVC **[3]**?

—No, Chōji, el asistente, pero dijo que estos fueron los que Suigetsu escogió.

Sasuke ató las muñecas del pelirrojo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Lo siento, Nagato, pero no hubiera funcionado incluso si Suigetsu no estuviera pensando en alguien más todo el tiempo.

Nagato le recordaba mucho a él cuando Gaara decidió que ya no lo necesitaba, esa era la razón por lo que estaba siendo un poco amable con el pelirrojo.

—Lo sé. Es una pena, pero ya lo superé. —Nagato sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera sacando los pensamientos de lo que hubiera podido ser—. ¿En dónde me quieres?

—Justo aquí —dijo Sasuke, guiándolo bajo un reflector—. Iré detrás de la cámara y te pediré que des pequeños pasos hacia adelante, hasta que encuentre el ángulo perfecto de la luz, ¿de acuerdo?

Regresaron a trabajar y tomaron sus roles en lados opuestos de la cámara.

 **SN * SN *SN**

El aroma a lujuria masculina se sentía en el aire cuando Sasuke soltó las muñecas de Naruto, habían sido unidas con una cadena plateada que luego envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y que a su vez estaba conectada a un collar.

Naruto se arrodilló debajo de la luz, sobre un telón rojo oscuro moteado. La luz iluminaba su cabeza inclinada y la línea de sus hombros, estaba arrodillado en dirección contraria a la cámara, su elegante espalda se estrechaba hasta formarse una delgada cintura. La lasciva redondez de sus glúteos se resaltaba por el reflejo de los pantalones de cuero.

Sasuke le ayudó a ponerse de pie y pasó sus manos por la espalda del su dobe.

—¿Cómo está tu cadera?

—Bien, gracias —dijo Naruto suspirando lleno de alivio una vez sus muñecas fueron liberadas.

—Ve a cambiarte —dijo Sasuke casualmente mientras acercaba sus labios a la oreja de Naruto susurrando una orden—: Deja la pulsera de las esposas debajo de tu camisa, Okiniiri.

—Eh, sí Masutā —respondió estúpidamente. Sintió que la sangre de su cuerpo bajó, que su miembro comenzó a endurecerse y su cerebro se apagó, solo podía pensar en el placer que el pelinegro le brindaría cuando estuvieran solos. Sasuke sonrió y se dio la vuelta; sabía el efecto que su voz tenía sobre el rubio.

Suigetsu lo estudió desapasionadamente.

—No deberías hacerle eso, Sasuke. Lo necesitamos concentrado y listo.

—Oh, está listo —dijo prepotentemente.

—Entonces ¿iremos a cenar? —preguntó alegremente Chōji, sabía que interrumpía algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Se sentía muy celoso de Nagato, Sasuke y Naruto (en ese orden).

—Tranquilo, chico —dijo Suigetsu, notando cómo el cuerpo de su chico se estremecía por el tono de voz que uso. Mantenerlos confundidos. Quizás Sasuke tenía la razón con eso de los juegos mentales—. Iremos a por los modelos y luego veremos.

Chōji lo siguió, como si no fuera capaz de confiar en Suigetsu si estaba solo con los modelos y Sasuke no pudo evitar carcajearse ante su actitud canina.

Naruto llegó a ayudarle para apagar el equipo y se cubrió las esposas con las mangas de la camisa. Sasuke lo detuvo y colocó una mano sobre la del rubio.

—Déjalo. Me gusta cómo te ves. Me hace imaginar cómo te verías sobre uno de esos potros, desnudo y temblando mientras marco tu trasero.

Naruto inhaló fuertemente, se sentía mareado al pensar en la imagen que Sasuke le describió usando únicamente su voz y su pervertida imaginación.

—Mira eso, Okiniiri. Usaré cada uno de ellos contigo —dijo señalando con la cabeza a una mesa donde Suigetsu había colocado una variedad de palas, látigos y fustas para el día siguiente. Acarició la espalda de Naruto.

—Puedo hacer que el látigo cante para ti si eso es lo que deseas, Okiniiri —susurró.

Observó el efecto de sus palabras.

—Y luego cuando este hermoso trasero esté rojo y caliente, te follaré tan fuerte que lo sentirás al día siguiente, te inclinaré sobre aquel potro, te ataré y te dejaré expuesto. Recordarás a quien le perteneces cada vez que te sientes. ¿Te gustaría eso, Okiniiri?

—Sí, por favor, Masutā —dijo Naruto rápidamente y con labios temblorosos.

—Quizás luego, si te portas bien —le dijo Sasuke mientras introducía un dedo en el aro de una de las esposas y guiaba a Naruto hasta la puerta.

Después de la cena, una durante la cual Naruto no dijo mucho, pero miró todo el tiempo a Sasuke con ansiedad, el fotógrafo lo llevó al oscurecido estudio. Cerró la puerta exterior con llave y se giró para inspeccionar a su sumiso.

—Desnúdate.

Una palabra, y su miembro se endureció mientras luchaba por quitarse rápidamente la ropa. Finalmente se quedó desnudo frente a su dominante.

Sasuke señaló al suelo, Naruto se arrodilló agraciadamente y colocó las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Okiniiri, hasta ahora hemos estado jugando. Te llevaré un poco más lejos. Los azotes pueden ser eróticos, pero yo te haré volar muy alto, algo que jamás has experimentado. —Hizo una pausa y caminó alrededor del chico arrodillado. Sasuke le tomó las manos, que tenía detrás de su espalda, y unió los aros en forma de D de las esposas—. Mira la posición tan vulnerable en la que estás: arrodillado y esperando a que decida qué hacer contigo.

Naruto tembló e inhaló profundamente esperando a ver qué vendría después. Sasuke lo sorprendió, se acercó y acarició su pene con gentileza, luego deslizó un anillo a su alrededor.

—Eso te mantendrá a salvo de que te corras, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke con prepotencia.

Naruto gruñó por la frustración lo que hizo a Sasuke sonreír.

—No te correrás esta noche, Okiniiri. Al contrario, esta noche me servirás a mí. Mañana te acomodaré sobre ese potro y calentaré ese precioso trasero. Así tendrás algo por lo que esperar.

Sasuke caminó alrededor de Naruto y se paró detrás de él para acariciar sus mechones dorados, pasó sus dedos por el brillante cabello.

—¿Has extrañado mi sabor, Okiniiri? Porque yo he extrañado la calidez de tu boca alrededor de mi verga.

Se abrió el cinturón, lo sacó a través de las hebillas de sus pantalones, lo dobló y lo hizo tronar. Sonrió cuando notó cómo los glúteos de Naruto se flexionaron involuntariamente ante el sonido.

—Esta noche no, Okiniiri. Mañana. Ahora hazle el amor a mi verga con tu boca.

Caminó frente al rubio y acarició el miembro que se resaltaba de su cuerpo. La mirada de Naruto estaba enfocada en el pene del pelinegro y se lamió los labios. Sasuke sonrió al ver la emoción de su chico.

—Me siento generoso esta noche, así que mañana sentirás el beso de mi látigo —dijo Sasuke—. Hoy no te haré rogar por mi verga.

Se acercó más a Naruto y suspiró cuando fue capaz de tocar la erección del otro hombre con su lengua. Tímidamente lamió el glande.

Miró hacia arriba y notó que Sasuke lo observaba con una expresión que no podía descifrar. Succionó la punta del miembro con su boca, satisfecho al ver cómo la expresión del pelinegro cambiaba a una de lujuria.

El estar atado, desnudo y sobre sus rodillas, lo hacía sentir libre. Solo tenía una obligación: satisfacer los deseos de su Masutā. Naruto trató de recordar todo lo que lo había excitado en las pocas felaciones que había recibido en su vida y aplicó su experiencia. Encontró la vena resaltada en la parte de abajo del pene de Sasuke, presionó su lengua y la sintió pulsar. El pequeño gemido que acompañó su acción le dijo que había encontrado una zona erógena. Hizo círculos con su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y comenzó a succionar con pasión.

Variando velocidad y ritmo, Naruto abrió la boca cubriendo los dientes con sus labios deslizando su cabeza sobre el falo.

El placer que sintió al ver a Naruto con los labios humedecidos mientras se concentraba para hacerlo llegar al clímax, tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa. Gruñó y sostuvo la parte de atrás de la cabeza del más joven, embistiendo contra su boca.

Naruto no pudo hacer nada más que someterse, abrió la boca y relajó los músculos de su garganta para recibir a Sasuke.

Este perdió el control y se corrió con un grito, vaciándose en el interior de la caliente y húmeda boca. Sus temblorosas manos acariciaron el cabello de Naruto y no le permitió moverse hasta que logró recuperar la compostura. Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a Naruto.

—Gracias, Okiniiri. —Sasuke se alejó para arreglarse la ropa, se sentía incómodo, a pesar de que él estaba completamente vestido y Naruto expuesto, era él el que se sentía vulnerable.

Se giró.

—Si fueras un sumiso experimentado, Okiniiri, negociaríamos nuestro encuentro de mañana. Pero no sabes lo suficiente como para establecer tus límites. ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

—Tokio, Masutā —dijo Naruto en voz baja. Su expresión era serena y tranquila.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos.

—Me gustaría marcarte mañana, nada permanente. Solo un par de heridas que desaparecerían en una semana. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

—¿Cuánto dolerá, Masutā? —preguntó Naruto nerviosamente, cuestionándose en qué se metía. Sasuke tenía razón cuando le dijo que hasta ahora solo habían estado jugando.

—Tanto como yo lo decida —dijo Sasuke—. No será el artículo que emplee sino cómo lo use. Puedo azotarte para que te cosquilleen las terminaciones nerviosas o romperte la piel con mi cinturón. Te enseñaré a apreciar el dolor y usarlo como placer, si así lo gustas. Navegarás el dolor como una ola en el océano. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí, Masutā —dijo Naruto mirándole a los ojos—. Confío en usted.

—Bien —sonrió Sasuke—. Espero que la anticipación sea placentera para ti.

Se acercó para liberar las muñecas de Naruto y ayudó a este a levantarse.

—Usa estas mañana —le ordenó tocando las esposas—. Las necesitaremos.

—Pero… mañana tengo que ir a estudiar.

—Lo sé —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Diviértete.

Sasuke le quitó el anillo para penes a Naruto antes de despedirse de él y enviarlo a casa, sin embargo, le ordenó no tocarse a sí mismo.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto notó que las esposas no llamaron la atención en su escuela. Al principio, trató de ocultarlas con las mangas de su camisa, pero muchos alumnos usaban bandas de cuero de algún tipo en las muñecas, por lo que solo el color las diferenciaba.

Todo el día en la escuela lo pasó sonrojado, hasta le dieron escalofríos. A veces le aterraba lo que Sasuke le haría, y otras, le excitaba y tenía que encontrar un baño para apretarse el pene y así poder calmarse.

Cuando llegó, el estudio estaba vacío, pero la puerta no tenía llave. Había un reflector iluminando el potro y Naruto tembló cuando lo miró, se imaginó a sí mismo desnudo, vulnerable y atado, esperando a que Sasuke decidiera qué hacer con él.

Permaneció en silencio, preguntándose si estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso.

—Naruto.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke parado detrás de él. Por primera vez, Sasuke estaba vestido, no con su usual camiseta y tejanos, sino con pantalones ajustados de cuero negro. Su pecho estaba parcialmente cubierto con un chaleco de cuero, atado al frente que mostraba sus hombros y musculosos brazos.

Naruto tembló por el temor y al mismo tiempo su miembro se endureció, elevándose con lujuria al ver al hermoso dueño de esas manos que le habían dado tanto placer. Sasuke parecía intimidante, poderoso y distante. Naruto se preguntó si estaba cometiendo un error, aunque sabía que no se retractaría.

Sasuke se acercó, tomó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos y se le quedó mirando. Besó sus labios con ternura.

—Gracias por la confianza que me tienes Naruto. Gracias por someterte a mí.

Naruto cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan. Ese teme era jodidamente romántico, a su manera cuando se lo proponía, aunque para otros esa frase no lo fuera.

—Usted es mi Masutā.

Sasuke tomó su barbilla y se acercó al rostro del rubio hasta que sus labios estaban solo rosándose.

—Jamás te lastimaré, ¿me oyes? Jamás.

—Lo sé —dijo Naruto en un susurro.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y respiró profundamente. Cuando volvió, estaba sonriendo y la expresión perversa le hizo saber a Naruto que esa noche podría pasar de todo.

—Muy bien, Okiniiri, desnúdate.

Naruto comenzó a arrancarse la ropa y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con las manos detrás de su espalda. Tenía el pene duro y señalando a Sasuke, estirándose ante el Amo de su placer.

—Eres tan bello —murmuró Sasuke. Le acarició la garganta y la envolvió con sus manos—. Esto es tuyo ahora —dijo, y sacó un collar suave de su bolsillo, que resultó ser el collar azul que ya había usado antes y lo colocó alrededor de la delgada garganta. Luego le adhirió una correa a la hebilla—. Levántate, Okiniiri.

Naruto obedeció inmediatamente, mantuvo las manos detrás de su espalda y siguió a Sasuke al estudio.

Sasuke lo guió al potro y le quitó la correa, luego invitó al rubio a que se acercara. Abrió las piernas de Naruto con sus botas y ató los tobillos a los grilletes de las patas. Acarició los glúteos con gentileza.

—Eres tan bello, mi Okiniiri. —Sasuke se acercó a la mesa más cercana, dejó varios elementos de castigo y tomó un anillo para el pene—. Creo que usaremos esto hasta que te dé permiso para correrte.

Empujó a Naruto con una mano, de manera que su pecho estuviera sobre la superficie acolchada.

—Dame tus muñecas.

Naruto le entregó sus manos, permitió que Sasuke lo acomodara sobre los reposabrazos acolchados y luego miró cómo ató las esposas a los aros.

Sasuke recorrió con sus manos la espalda desnuda de Naruto, acariciando con gentileza los músculos. Palpó cada vertebra de la espina dorsal del ojiazul, y casi se sintió abrumado por la perfección que se le entregaba. Tomó ambos glúteos en sus manos y se imaginó que eran como el sacrificio a la deidad responsable de crear tal belleza.

Luego se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto entre ellos.

—Y ahora, mi Okiniiri, permíteme educarte más. —Sasuke seleccionó un látigo corto con cintas de ante—. Dolor y placer balanceados en el filo de un cuchillo, diferentes lados de la misma navaja. Tokio es tu palabra de seguridad, pero necesitarás una palabra distinta. Si quieres que baje la intensidad o cambie lo que hago, ¿qué dirás?

—Ramen, Masutā —dijo Naruto sin dudar, pero con voz temblorosa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer si había algo que Naruto amaba, era el ramen. No pudo evitar sentirse algo celoso de un estúpido tazón de comida.

—Ramen para bajar el ritmo y Tokio para detenerme. No lo olvides.

Se alejó del potro, Sasuke extendió la mano y sacudió el látigo para encontrar su balance. Naruto hizo un gesto de dolor cuando escuchó a las cintas moverse por el aire, pero no sintió nada.

—Este es un látigo corto, Okiniiri. Creo que lo disfrutarás —ronroneó.

Lo movió nuevamente y observó cómo las tiras chocaron contra unos firmes glúteos.

—Es suave, Masutā — dijo Naruto sorprendido.

—Sí, Okiniiri. Te calentaré un poco.

El látigo corto lo tocó varias veces, las tiras acariciaron la piel de Naruto y le hizo sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en el culo.

Sasuke golpeó varias veces la espalda de Naruto y escuchó la placentera respiración de su sumiso cuando lo sintió. Se acercó y acarició la piel que había comenzado a tornarse rosa. Frotó con cuidado el trasero de Naruto.

—Este es un poco más pesado —dijo, luego tomó un látigo mediano y comenzó a azotarlo suavemente, haciendo que sus glúteos se tornaran más rosados. Sasuke pasó su mano por la cálida piel, asegurándose de que Naruto estuviera bien.

Naruto estaba flotando en un mar de sensaciones, los nervios de su culo bailaban. A penas le dolía, Sasuke le había azotado más duro con la mano, pero la sensación cálida de su trasero era bastante placentera. Sus testículos se sentían cargados y le dolían, y tenía una erección que demandaba escapar de su prisión de cuero.

Sasuke sonrió cuando notó el ligero movimiento de las caderas de Naruto. Estaba atado y expuesto para el placer de su Masutā, no podía moverse con mucha libertad y el anillo en su pene no le permitía correrse.

Levantó una fusta y la movió por el aire. Naruto respingó involuntariamente al escuchar el sonido que hacía.

—Esta es una fusta, Okiniiri. Veremos si te gusta.

—Sí, Masutā —fue todo lo que dijo el rubio. Sasuke sonrió al notar el temor en su voz. Le dio una última palmada en el trasero y luego se echó hacia atrás.

Naruto se tensó, esperó el golpe, pero en su lugar sintió un pequeño pellizco cuando la punta de la fusta se movió sobre su trasero. Pequeños ardores se esparcieron por sus glúteos. Jadeó cuando la mano de Sasuke acarició su trasero y transformó el dolor en placer.

—Esta vez lo haré un poco más fuerte —dijo Sasuke. Se posicionó detrás y lo azotó enérgicamente.

Naruto gritó cuando sintió un ardor por su espalda. Dolía, pero quería más. Jadeó cuando la adrenalina comenzó a hacerse presente, como si hubiese corrido cinco millas. Temía por el siguiente azote y aun así lo deseaba, se movió para recibir el siguiente impacto.

Sasuke lo golpeó justo encimada la marca anterior y escuchó el grito de su sumiso.

Estaba sudando, al igual que el dobe, que brillaba bajo la luz y tenía dos marcas rojas en su trasero.

—Una más, Okiniiri.

Los músculos de Naruto se flexionaron en anticipación, pero Sasuke esperó hasta que el rubio se relajó para golpearlo una tercera vez, azotándolo justo debajo de la curvatura de su trasero. Naruto saltó y gritó, su voz era una mezcla de dolor y éxtasis.

El dolor circuló por su cuerpo como olas, era una sensación muy intensa, pues experimentaba un dolor que luego se fue convirtiendo en un exquisito placer. Gimió, se estaba elevando por el delicioso dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke acarició las marcas con las yemas de sus dedos y pasó sus uñas sobre el área afectada. Naruto se estremeció y suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, mi Okiniiri? ¡Dime! —le ordenó Sasuke.

—Por favor, deje que me corra, Masutā —rogó Naruto con voz ronca. Saltó ligeramente cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido pasar por las heridas de su trasero, introduciéndose en la grieta y deslizándose hacia su agujero. Gimió incoherentemente, incapaz de hacer mucho más que levantar el culo.

Cálidas manos le sostuvieron las caderas, dedos se enterraron en su piel mientras la lengua de Sasuke encontró su entrada y la lamió suavemente. Naruto jamás había sentido algo similar y rogó por más, su voz parecía más aguda que nunca.

La lengua se enterró en su agujero, penetrando el apretado ano y Naruto sintió cómo su cuerpo se abrió ante la invasión. La húmeda lengua de Sasuke lo penetró delicadamente y lo exploró.

Dedos lubricados de gel tocaron las ardientes marcas de su trasero, también se deslizaron hacia su agujero y lo penetraron junto con la lengua, moviéndose en su interior y dilatándolo. No podía hacer nada más que someterse.

Sintió los dedos de Sasuke en sus muslos, deslizándose hacia sus testículos para acariciarlos. Luego algo grande y grueso presionó contra su entrada, estirando su agujero a la máxima capacidad. Naruto se rindió ante la invasión, sintió las manos que controlaban su placer y dolor moverse por su cuerpo, encontraron su pene y lo sostuvieron.

Sasuke entró lentamente en su cuerpo y con igual lentitud se alejó, hasta que solo la punta de su pene quedó en su interior. Luego lo penetró con fuerza, introduciéndose por completo con un solo movimiento.

Naruto gemía constantemente y no se percató de que lo hacía. Luchó por penetrarse con la erección de su amante, tiró de las esposas, aunque no quería liberarse, más bien quería asegurarse de que estuvieran ahí. El dolor era una memoria distante, olvidada por el placer que recorría su cuerpo. Volaba, cada vez más alto, era esclavo de la verga que lo follaba. Ese miembro tocó la zona erógena que hizo que su placer alcanzara límites inimaginables. Estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera luchó, simplemente permitió que pasara, lentamente el éxtasis se incrementó por su cuerpo como una nota musical fuera de este mundo.

Sasuke soltó la tira de cuero que estaba alrededor de su pene y Naruto se estremeció cuando sintió que su Masutā se corría. Luego, se dejó envolver por la oscuridad con un orgasmo tan intenso que no se comparaba con nada de lo que había experimentado hasta la fecha.

Sasuke colapsó, estaba sudoroso y no podía dejar de jadear cuando cayó sobre el esbelto cuerpo debajo de él. Los músculos de Naruto comenzaron a estrecharse alrededor de su pene con tanta fuerza que no pudo controlar su clímax, esparció su semilla dentro del cuerpo de su rubio. La calidez del cuerpo debajo del suyo era reconfortante mientras disfrutaba de los efectos post orgásmicos.

Acarició un costado de Naruto, su mano pasó sobre la cicatriz de su cadera y pensó: El conquistador y el conquistado, pero ¿quién es quién?

Se puso de pie, sacó su pene del cuerpo del rubio inconsciente y se deshizo del condón. Rápidamente soltó a Naruto de las esposas y acarició el bello rostro, sonrió satisfecho mientras el pecho de Naruto se movía agitadamente.

Sasuke levantó a Naruto y lo llevó a su oficina, lo envolvió con una suave manta y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, meció a Naruto mientras este disfrutaba de las sensaciones. Sasuke nunca imagino que llegaría a ser así de cursi con otra persona, no era su estilo.

Naruto abrió los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Volaste lejos, usuratonkachi? —preguntó suavemente.

—Oh, sí-ttebayo —ronroneó Naruto y se acurrucó—. Jamás había sentido algo así.

—Me alegro —respondió Sasuke hipnotizado con esos zafiros tan llamativos que el rubio tenía por ojos.

—Gracias, Masutā. —suspiró Naruto.

—Dobe la sesión ha terminado. Ahora soy Sasuke y tú Naruto —dijo abrazando fuertemente a su chico.

—Gracias, Sasuke —dijo Naruto somnoliento.

—Vamos, cariño. Te ayudaré a vestirte y luego te llevaré a casa —dijo Sasuke, sentando a Naruto.

Naruto hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su trasero tocó el sofá.

— Ay. — Naruto frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke rio, no pudo evitarlo al ver el gesto que hizo el rubio.

—Tienes tres hermosas marcas para que me recuerdes.

—Dudo que pueda olvidarlo. —Naruto cambió de posición para recostarse sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, explorando su piel herida con las yemas de los dedos—. ¿Por qué acepté esto? — Era después que pasaba ese momento de pasión y del increíble orgasmo, que se dio cuenta todo lo había dejado que el teme le hiciera, ver las marcas en su cuerpo fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar y pensar por qué aceptaba que lo marcaran de esa manera por más que lo disfrutara en el momento.

Sasuke se volvió a mirarlo, se imaginó la razón de la mirada pensativa y seria del rubio, lo más seguro era que estuviera cuestionándose el haber aceptado sin reparos todo lo que él decidió hacerle. Tomo su barbilla mientras enfocaba directamente sus ojos. No iba a permitir que su rubio dudara, no ahora que se habían adentrado más al terreno de lo que conlleva una relación de BDSM.

—Para vivir plenamente, Naruto. ¿No fue eso lo que deseabas? Querías sentir la emoción, el temor, ese momento en el que el dolor se vuelve placer y eres libre.

—Fui libre —dijo Naruto lentamente—. Estaba completamente atado y a su merced, pero fui libre.

—Es por eso que ambos lo hacemos —susurró Sasuke y lo besó.

Naruto se aferró él, pues sintió la desesperación de su beso. Trató de someterse a Sasuke con la intensidad de su respuesta y terminó sentado sobre sus piernas para cuando el apasionado beso acabó.

—Jamás te lastimaría, dobe —dijo Sasuke, acariciando su pómulo.

—Lo sé —susurró Naruto.

Sasuke guió al tembloroso rubio al baño, le aplicó un gel a su trasero y le ayudó a vestirse.

La adrenalina había abandonado a Naruto y lo dejó dormitando. Sasuke temía sus impulsos, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería acompañar al kitsune al metro y enviarlo a casa, pero por alguna razón esa noche, necesitaba sentir ese cálido cuerpo a su lado y entre sus brazos.

Al pensarlo bien, Sasuke concluyó que quería asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún efecto secundario, tanto físico como emocional. Así que se llevó a Naruto a casa y a su cama otra vez. Él sabía que esos solo eran pretextos, que él no quería separarse del dobe y menos dejarlo ir a esa zona de desastre que tenía por casa, pero no estaba listo para aceptar lo que sentía con su rubia obsesión.

Hizo que Naruto bebiera un zumo de naranja, otra vez les aplicó gel a las heridas y luego lo llevó al baño. Naruto aceptó todas sus órdenes y se acurrucó con él tan pronto como Sasuke se tapó con las sábanas. Se quedó profundamente dormido, sintiéndose seguro y a salvo entre los brazos del pelinegro mayor.

Sasuke rio ante la ironía, Naruto tenía absoluta fe en él. ¿Por qué, entonces, no podía confiar en sí mismo?

.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_** _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **[**_ _ **1] Bondage: práctica sexual que consiste en atar a uno de los participantes.**_

 _ **[2] Caballos/Potro**_

 _ **[3] PVC: Poli cloruró de vinilo.**_

 _ **Konnichiwa!**_

 _ **Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, la verdad estaba con los ánimos por los suelos y no tenía ni la inspiración ni las ganas para continuar con el siguiente capítulo. Pero aquí esta y espero que hayan disfrutado del apasionante encuentro entre Naru-chan y el teme.**_

 _ **De este capítulo no tengo mucho que decir además de que Naruto tuvo sexo del bueno jaja xD y cómo pudieron ver Naruto a pesar de conocer más afondó en lo que se está metiendo al tener una relación Sasuke no salió huyendo jaja xD y está disfrutando al máximo lo que una relación de dominante y sumiso le puede ofrecer.**_

 _ **Nuestro rubio consentido saco su lado posesivo y no tuvo reparos en coquetear tan descaradamente con Sasuke para que le quedara claro que solo tiene que tener ojos para él. Si supiera que a Sasuke lo tiene agarrado del dedo meñique. Jaja**_

 _ **Gracias a los comentarios, favoritos, follows.**_

 _ **, Jess M. Potter, Mafe.**_

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a este intento de escritora. Arigato!**_

 _ **en tu ultimo review me preguntaste sobre Sakura, bueno la verdad aun no estoy segura de que salga y si llega a aparecer solo sería mencionada como paso con Gaara y sobre Hinata quise ponerle la personalidad del UA de Naruto, Hinata a pesar de no gustarme que la dejaran con Naru en el epilogo, ya que esa pareja tiene tanto sentido como el Sasusaku (**_ _Gomen si ofendo a alguien con esto pero es mi opinión, ninguna de esas parejas me gusta, Hinata debió haber quedado con Neji y Sakura con Lee, el Naruhina y el Sasusaku fueron parejas forzadas y podría decir todo lo que pienso de esto pero ya sería un testamento xD_ _ **) es uno de los personajes femeninos que tal vez no está entre mis favoritos pero si en los que me gustan y quise verla en el papel de dom y aventada, no la típica Hinata con actitud tímida con sonrojos y desmayos incluidos. Jaja xD**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto...**_


	12. Capítulo 11

_**¡Hola hola! Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo más de esta apasionante historia. Ya estamos en la rectar final, solo quedan esté más 3 capítulos y el epílogo. ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Los personajes no me pertenecen, Naruto y demás pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford.**_

 _ **Advertencias**_ _ **: OoC, UA, lenguaje adulto y un poco de sexo explícito.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

Naruto abrió los ojos para poder ver a Sasuke, que tenía la cabeza sobre su mano y estaba recostado sobre su codo mirándolo con una sonrisa. Sonrió en respuesta, se estiró e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su maltratado trasero se frotó contra el colchón.

—Ay.

—Del uno al diez, ¿cuánto te duele?

—Quizás dos —calculó Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió prepotentemente.

—Maldición. Soy bueno, entonces quizás ni siquiera habrá una herida.

—¡No me jodas teme! —exclamó Naruto —. ¡Probablemente no podré sentarme en una semana-ttebayo!

Sasuke se carcajeó.

—Ve a mirarte.

Moviéndose con cuidado y gruñendo fuertemente cada vez que su culo entraba en contacto con algo, Naruto se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, luego se giró para mirar sobre su hombro e intentó verse el trasero.

Sasuke lo siguió.

—Eres bastante dramático —dijo—, pero sé por experiencia que no duele tanto. Mira. —Abrió la puerta de un gabinete y expuso un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Naruto estudió las líneas rosas en su trasero y se sentía absurdamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Sasuke se colocó frente a él, sus cuerpos se tocaron ligeramente y pasó un dedo por cada marca.

—La hinchazón ha disminuido, mañana estarás bien. No hay ni una marca. Si tuvieras una piel más pálida, entonces estarías más marcado, aunque no te habría azotado de la misma forma.

Naruto se acercó y frotó de forma seductora su pecho contra el de Sasuke, que lo abrazó mientras él deslizaba sus manos sobre los musculosos hombros. Sus labios se tocaron en un beso lánguido y Naruto pudo sentir cómo su pene comenzó a endurecerse. Las manos que lo habían lastimado la noche anterior se deslizaron sobre su espalda, lo acercaron a su cuerpo y lo inmovilizaron de una forma más sensual y placentera que el cuero.

—¿Le gustó? —murmuró Naruto entre los besos.

—Muchísimo —respondió Sasuke suavemente—. ¿Y a ti?

—Sí, con solo recordarlo me excito.

—Ya lo he notado —dijo Sasuke, introduciendo una pierna entre las de Naruto y frotando sus erecciones.

—¿Hará algo al respecto? —preguntó Naruto provocativamente.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que tomar la iniciativa? —Sasuke se quejó sarcásticamente.

—Es el dominante —observó Naruto —. Además, le gusta hacerme cosas.

—Así es —confesó Sasuke —. Sin embargo, tengo otros planes para hoy. Iré a cabalgar.

—No creo poder acompañarlo —dijo Naruto reaciamente, moviendo su trasero, sabía que Sasuke lo miraba por el espejo.

—¿Quizás te gustaría cabalgar otra cosa?

—¿Qué tiene en mente? —susurró Naruto.

Sasuke deslizó sus manos por los glúteos de Naruto y les dio unas palmadas.

—Podría darte una pista.

—Sorpréndame —dijo Naruto y lo besó.

Sasuke rompió el beso y tomó a su rubio de la mano, luego lo guió a la cama. Cayeron sobre el colchón con Sasuke sobre él.

—¡Ay!

—¿Estas bien? —Naruto solo asintió.

Sasuke no soltó a Naruto, pero lo giró de manera que el más joven estuviera sobre él.

Estando en la cima por primera vez, Naruto atacó su boca, lo besó agresivamente y frotó sus caderas de manera que sus penes estuvieran alineados. Colocó todo su cuerpo sobre el del pelinegro y sus pezones cosquillaron al frotarse. Los recuerdos de las actividades de la noche anterior combinadas con la evidencia visual dejada en su trasero lo excitaron más. Sus caderas se movieron con mayor velocidad mientras su deseo incrementaba.

—Cariño, por favor, cabálgame —susurró Sasuke sobreexcitado—. Toma el control.

Naruto se detuvo un momento para considerar lo que le habían ofrecido.

—¿Cómo…?

—Arrodíllate sobre mí —ordenó Sasuke—. Yo te prepararé. ―Tomó el lubricante mientras Naruto se balanceaba sobre sus manos y rodillas. Naruto se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos frotar su duro pene, acariciar sus testículos y finalmente su ano. Arqueó la espalda sensualmente para darle mejor acceso.

—Oh, sí —gimió con placer mientras penetraban su agujero.

—Dios, luces tan sexy con mis dedos en tu interior —murmuró Sasuke.

—Espera hasta que mires cómo me follo con tu verga —jadeó Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, se topó con una sonrisa provocativa en el rostro de su joven amante.

—Creo que he creado a un monstruo —dijo.

—No, siempre fui un monstruo —respondió Naruto—. Solo pregúntale a mi madre sobre todos los problemas que le di cuando era un adolescente.

—¿Puede esperar hasta que te folle? —preguntó casi sin aliento mientras Naruto se colocaba sobre el pene de Sasuke y este terminaba de ponerse el condón.

—Creo que será lo mejor —dijo Naruto. Descendió su cuerpo y se congeló en el momento de la primera penetración, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo de ajustarse—. Quiero que te concentres… en lo que… haces.

Sasuke se colocó sobre sus manos para sostener los temblorosos muslos de Naruto.

—Me esforzaré al máximo, usuratonkachi.

—Supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo esperar de ti —lo molestó Naruto. Cerró los ojos cuando dejó que el pene de Sasuke lo penetrara más. Gruñó cuando el duro miembro se frotó contra su próstata. En esta posición, Sasuke había llegado más profundo que antes. Tener al pelinegro en su interior era increíblemente excitante y por un momento Naruto se dedicó a explorar la habilidad que el teme tenía de hacerlo sentir como si se estuviera sometiendo a pesar de estar encima.

Se acercó y lo besó, luego se alejó hasta que la cabeza del pene de Sasuke estaba en su entrada y volvió a descender, sintiendo cómo Sasuke lo penetraba una segunda vez.

—Cabálgame, dobe —le ordenó Sasuke y Naruto se apresuró a obedecer, levantándose y dejando que la gravedad le ayudara a llevar al intruso en su interior.

Sasuke lo sostuvo y comenzó a embestirlo con precisión llegando a lugares que hacían a su rubia obsesión gritar sin tapujos, siguió follándolo rápidamente y con fuerza, hasta que Naruto jadeó y vio sus ojos brillantes llenos de lujuria. Sasuke apoyó sus pies sobre la cama y su piel comenzó a chocar contra la de su chico.

—Mastúrbate para mí —le ordenó y Naruto apoyó el peso sobre una mano y usó la otra para masturbarse al ritmo de las poderosas embestidas gimiendo mientras se corría, eyaculando sobre el pecho de Sasuke, empapándolo con sus fluidos.

Los músculos de su ano comenzaron a estrecharse y eso combinado con el calor de su interior provocó que Sasuke se corriera, embistiendo con fuerza el interior de Naruto por última vez.

Sus caderas cayeron sobre la cama y Naruto se dejó caer exhausto sobre él, recostando su frente sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

—Mierda —gruñó.

—Dame un momento para descansar, usuratonkachi, y estaré listo para la siguiente ronda —bromeó Sasuke.

—Sí. —Naruto inhaló y Sasuke se preguntó a qué le dijo que sí.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había quedado dormido cuando escuchó un suave ronquido. Con cuidado, quitó al rubio de encima suyo y lo acomodó a su lado. Exhausto, tiró el condón al piso, no le importó y supuso que estaría pegajoso cuando despertaran.

Se acurrucó al lado de su muy agotado amante. Pasaron el domingo durmiendo, comiendo y viendo la televisión, algunas veces le bajaban el volumen y charlaban.

Acarició la cicatriz en la cadera de Naruto con su mano.

—¿Cómo te pasó esto? —preguntó. Naruto cerró los ojos brevemente.

—Lo lamento. —Sasuke se mordió el labio—. No tienes que contármelo si te hace sentir incómodo recordarlo.

—No es por el accidente. La verdad, no lo recuerdo bien —dijo Naruto seriamente—. Fue la expresión de mi madre cuando desperté en el hospital. Verás… —hizo una pausa cuando su voz tembló y luego miró al tejado—. Dijeron que era posible que no volviera a caminar.

Aterrorizado, Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto y la apretó, tratando de expresar su empatía sin palabras.

Naruto tragó fuertemente un par de veces y rio tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Estaba recostado mirando hacia el techo y me preguntaba si eso sería todo lo que vería por el resto de mi vida.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Iba en mi motocicleta, demasiado rápido o eso dijo la policía ―Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Probablemente tenían razón. Siempre me gustó la velocidad, me caí en una curva. No recuerdo la razón, destrocé mi motocicleta al igual que mi cadera.

Sasuke inhaló fuertemente.

—Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—Sí, ella y mi padre. Tuve hemorragia interna, me rompí la cadera y tuvieron que reconstruirla con ayuda de dos plaquetas y dieciséis tornillos. Luego tuve que pasar meses de fisioterapia para poder ponerme de pie. —Naruto sacudió la cabeza—. Mi abuela también estaba furiosa conmigo, pero siempre me acompañó a mis sesiones.

—Parece que tienes una buena familia —comentó Sasuke titubeante.

—Esa fue la peor parte —dijo Naruto—. No fue mi intención que se preocuparan por mí.

Sasuke supuso lo que Naruto no comentó: el temor de terminar en una silla de ruedas, el dolor de la recuperación y el arrepentimiento por haber herido a sus padres y abuela por su descuido, Sasuke cambió de tema.

—¿Y el tatuaje?

Naruto miró el tatuaje de espiral que tenía en su abdomen.

—Cuando supe que iba a caminar otra vez…

—El símbolo de la diosa del sol —dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

—Sí, la diosa Amaterasu. ¿Has escuchado sobre ella? De cómo su luz se fue apagando hasta hundirse en la oscuridad por culparse por la destrucción que su hermano Susano causo, por no haber entendido la situación en la que esté se encontraba y no haberle demostrado cuanto lo quería y por esa misma razón se fue apagando hasta aislarse en una cueva provocando que todo el mundo se sumiera en la oscuridad y fue gracias a los demás dioses que ella volvió a brillar. — Respiro profundo. Cuando Naruto supo la historia de la diosa Amaterasu lo conmovió y se sintió identificado, aunque sus historias fueran muy diferentes. — En cierta forma me paso lo mismo, me caí, me quede hundido en mi miseria, llegue a pensar que no volvería a ser el mismo y ver como mi familia se hundía conmigo lo hizo aun peor. Luego me levanté, dejé la oscuridad atrás gracias al apoyo de mi familia y fue como si mi vida volviera a brillar de nuevo. —dijo Naruto, con un tono apasionado.

Sasuke estaba asombrado por la seriedad en la mirada del rubio, siempre estaba sonriendo y con esos hermosos zafiros brillando de emoción, pero verlo hablar con esa pasión de su pasado y de cómo se sintió lo hizo admirarlo y amarlo aún más si es que eso es posible.

—Requiere mucho coraje hacer eso, dobe. Creo que es una excelente forma de conmemorar el haber ganado una batalla que debió haber sido muy difícil.

—Gracias. —Naruto parecía de veras agradecido, como si nunca hubiera pensado que había hecho algo digno de admiración.

—Entonces te gustaban las motocicletas.

—Y surfear, la caída libre, motocross, esquí… —dijo Naruto tristemente—. Solía ser genial, teme.

—Eres adicto a la adrenalina. ¿Cómo es que no lo has vuelto a hacer?

—Le prometí a mis padres que no los volvería a preocupar ―Suspiró Naruto —. No volví a subirme en una motocicleta.

Sasuke rio.

—No es gracioso. Extraño hacer todas esas cosas. Siempre lograba conseguir un trabajo de media jornada para poder pagarlas.

—No me reía de ti —explicó Sasuke—. Solo pensaba que, si no hubieras hecho esa promesa, jamás habrías caído en mis garras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Naruto, aunque estaba comenzando a sospechar la razón.

—Aquello te hacía sentir tanta adrenalina como lo que hacemos, ¿no?

Naruto se le quedó mirando pensativo. La verdad nunca se habría planteado eso de no ser porque Sasuke fue quien lo menciono, pero tal vez tenga razón.

Sasuke lo miraba también, preguntándose si él no era más que un sustituto para los deportes extremos. Quizás cuando la emoción inicial comenzara a desvanecerse, Naruto se marcharía y buscaría nuevas emociones en otro lado.

Suspiró y retiró la mirada, preguntándose si esas ganas de intentar entender al fascinante y complicado rubio también se desvanecerían.

—Jamás lo pensé así.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Solo pensaba en lo que tus padres dirían si les contaras sobre el nuevo pasatiempo que tienes. —Sasuke rio al ver la aflicción en el rostro de Naruto.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que estarían emocionados. —La expresión horrorizada de Naruto se desvaneció mientras reía y luego dijo―: Probablemente querrían conocerte, para cerciorarse de que fueras digno de confianza. ¿No es eso lo que harías si tuvieras un hijo?

—Mi hijo es un poco pequeño para esto, pero sí, me gustaría asegurarme de que tenga suficiente autoestima para mantenerse alejado del peligro. No sentiría que he hecho bien mi trabajo si Isao se involucrara en esto y saliera lastimado —dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

—¡¿Tienes un hijo?! —Naruto parecía sorprendido y a la vez un poco asustado—. Pero, creí que eras gay.

—Lo soy, pero no siempre lo supe o no quise aceptarlo —dijo Sasuke—. Sakura, mi ex y yo nos casamos muy jóvenes. Yo tenía diecisiete y ella estaba a punto de cumplirlos. Pensé que había encontrado a la mujer perfecta. Era un poco marimacho y una atleta, delgada y alta. Era bastante ruda e intimidante —sacudió la cabeza—. Ella fue la que se dio cuenta de que era gay y me lo hizo saber. Supongo que al tener más interés en ver los traseros de los chicos que el de las chicas cuando salíamos juntos lo hacía algo obvio además que después de concebir a Isao no volví a mostrar interés en ella de forma sexual.

—Eso debió haber sido… devastador —respondió Naruto titubeando.

—Especialmente porque nuestro hijo acababa de nacer. Pensó que no podría quedarse embarazada por todos los deportes que hacía, pero no fue así. — Sasuke miró por la ventana y respiró profundamente—. Lo más duro fue no poder vivir en la misma casa con mi hijo, verlo crecer y cambiar cada día.

—¿Cómo lo aguantas? —preguntó, su suave voz reflejaba su empatía.

—Solo lo haces. —Sasuke pareció darse cuenta que el tono de su voz era más duro de lo que quería y lo suavizó—. No hubiera sido bueno para Isao que lo conocieran como mi hijo. Mi trabajo había comenzado a llamar la atención y nunca quise que fuera víctima de publicidad sexualmente controvertida. Esa clase de atención puede ser perjudicial para un niño. Por esa misma razón también había pensado en cambiar mi nombre.

—¿Entonces de haberlo hecho nunca te habría conocido como Sasuke?

—No, tambien pensaba cambiarme el apellido y llamarme Sosuke Yamazaki *****. Pensé que ese nombre me daría un aura de peligro. ―Sasuke rio y Naruto solo lo miro embobado, nunca se cansaría de verlo sonreír.

― En realidad a mí no me lo parece. ― dijo cuándo reaccionó. A Naruto le parecía un nombre común como cualquier otro, no pensaba que sonara peligroso. —¿Entonces porque al final no decidiste cambiarlo?

Sasuke gruñó.

—Fue por Sakura. Ella dijo que no era necesario llegar a esos extremos, que ya todos me conocían así y que si la razón es proteger a nuestro hijo este bien podría usar el apellido de ella y no el de él así nadie nos relacionaría.

—Ella tuvo una mejor idea que la tuya —dijo Naruto pensativo. —Además el nombre que pensabas usar no es tan atrayente como Sasuke Uchiha.

—No, pero es varonil.

—¿Y el apellido de tu hijo? Aun no me has dicho cuál es su nombre completo.

—Isao Haruno —dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz más suave. Levantó el brazo para que Naruto pudiera ver las iniciales I.U. tatuadas en su muñeca, aunque estas en realidad eran las de Isao Uchiha y no Haruno —. Es un gran chico, muy creativo y dulce.

—Debes extrañarlo.

—Lo hago. Voy a Estados Unidos por lo menos una vez al mes o él viene aquí. La última vez que vino fue justo antes de contratarte, se quedó conmigo durante varios meses mientras su madre participaba en unos campeonatos. —Sasuke se levantó y fue por un marco de foto detrás de Naruto —. Este es él.

Naruto rio mientras miraba el típico retrato de colegio contra el fondo azul, esperaba algo más artístico del famoso fotógrafo.

—Es un chico lindo. — Para Naruto fue imposible no notar el increíble parecido con su padre, desde ese cabello negro azulado hasta esos penetrantes ojos negros. Era un mini clon del Uchiha.

—Es genial —Sasuke tomó la fotografía y se quedó mirándola como si pudiese sentir la presencia de su hijo—. He querido hacerle unas fotografías yo mismo.

—Apuesto a que a su mamá le encantaría eso —comentó Naruto —. La oportunidad de ver a su hijo a través de tus ojos.

—Sí, apuesto a que sí. —Sasuke colocó la fotografía de regreso en la estantería y se sorprendió al escuchar a Naruto.

—¿Ella…? ¿Cómo es que los dos…? —Naruto hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta, pero de todos modos Sasuke entendió que es lo que quería saber.

—Fue realmente comprensiva con ello y todavía somos amigos. Resulta que se había enamorado de alguien más, de un tal Lee, así que le fue más fácil que a mí. Tuve que ajustarme a que toda la familia se adaptara a mí, un hombre gay.

—A quien le gusta azotar a la gente.

—No a la gente, a los hombres —Sasuke le sonrió lascivamente—. Después de descubrir que era gay, la parte de los azotes se me hizo fácil.

—Fácil para ti —gruñó Naruto, acariciándose el culo.

—Ven acá. Puedo ayudarte con eso. —Sasuke acercó a Naruto y lo colocó boca abajo sobre sus piernas, luego le bajó los pantalones del pijama.

—No vas a azotarme otra vez ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no. Solo te aplicaré más gel. —Sasuke tomó el tubo y preguntó—: ¿Qué harás cuando te gradúes?

—Me gustaría continuar trabajando para ti, si me aceptas —dijo Naruto titubeando—. Tengo que conseguir una especie de trabajo y quizás alquilar un estudio. Cuesta mucho tener horno propio, así que quizás podría compartirlo con alguien más.

—¿Puedo ver tu trabajo? —preguntó Sasuke, se sentía culpable porque nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar.

—¿De verdad estás interesado o solo preguntas porque follamos? —preguntó Naruto sonrojado—. No estoy a tu altura, solo soy un estudiante.

—Me gustaría ver tu trabajo. Sé que te gusta lo estético y creo que tienes buenos instintos —dijo Sasuke. Decidió en ese momento que haría lo que le fuera posible por ayudar a Naruto, se sentía culpable que, en su deseo de estar con el rubio, se le olvidara interesarse en el resto de su vida.

Naruto era un buen sumiso, pero era complejo, interesante y creativo. Si, tambien era talentoso. Sasuke haría lo que fuera para ayudarle, era difícil encontrar un lugar como artista, particularmente si uno deseaba ganarse la vida de esa forma.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Naruto suspicaz.

—Por las observaciones que haces de mi trabajo, las sugerencias que has hecho y los problemas que has resuelto para mí —explicó Sasuke—. El arte es subjetivo, si lo que haces le habla a una sola persona entonces es un éxito.

—No sé mucho de arte, pero sé lo que me gusta —citó Naruto sarcásticamente.

—Sí —dijo Sasuke con seriedad—. En este caso es verdad. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que una pieza se convierta en un éxito. Hago lo que amo, he sido muy afortunado de encontrar a personas que aman mi trabajo y les encanta verlo todos los días, por lo que lo compran.

—¿Entonces básicamente es hacer lo que amas? —preguntó Naruto, girándose sobre un lado para mirar a su amante. Levantó una mano para acariciar la línea de la mandíbula de Sasuke.

—Si no te gusta lo que haces, entonces serás infeliz, ¿por qué hacerlo?

—Creo que es una pregunta capciosa. Tendré que pensarla.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a su hermoso kitsune, que estaba más relajado que nunca. Se dio cuenta que desde antes de iniciar su plática mientras estaban follando el rubio empezó a hablarle de tu, también él estaba más accesible y había reído más en ese momento que lo que había hecho en toda su vida.

 _Por supuesto_ , pensó con humor, _no lo estoy aterrorizando ahora_.

—No creo que hayamos hablado tanto antes.

Naruto rio.

—Creo que te enfurecía demasiado hasta llegar a evitarme, siempre tiraba las cosas y me caía sobre tu equipo. ¿Cómo no me despediste?

—Había algo en ti, dobe, algo que me hablaba, que me atraía —dijo Sasuke.

—Quieres decir que sabías que era… un sumiso… ¿desde el inicio? —preguntó Naruto perturbado.

—No, por supuesto que no, aunque eras un tanto infantil. —Sasuke rio—. ¿Estás avergonzado de tu deseo por someterte a mí?

—No cuando estamos solos, pero no quiero que nadie más se entere —dijo Naruto tímidamente.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, dobe. Toma mucho tiempo que un hombre se someta a otra persona —dijo Sasuke acariciando la brillante cabellera—. Deberías estar orgulloso de que eres lo suficientemente valiente para expresar tus deseos en vez de salir corriendo espantado.

—¿No crees que es raro lo que hacemos?

—El comportamiento humano es muy variado. Lo que hacemos es muy peculiar —explicó Sasuke—. Además de ser gays, somos parte de una minoría, pero no lastimamos a nadie.

—Además de mí —bromeó Naruto.

Sasuke rio.

—Siempre me sorprendes.

—Tú eres el que siempre me sorprende —reclamó Naruto —. Es esa parte de ti la que lo hace tan… emocionante.

—Créeme, sé que me mantendrás muy pendiente de ti —dijo Sasuke reaciamente y un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos cuando se dio cuenta de que su comentario indicaba que tenían un futuro juntos.

—Eso espero —dijo Naruto en voz baja, volteando la cara para que Sasuke no pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—Aunque prefieras no continuar con los azotes, —Sasuke se apresuró a decir— creo que siempre terminaré dominándote en la cama. Es simplemente quien soy y creo que se siente natural para ti dejar que me haga cargo.

—Sí, así es, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Me gustó lo que dijiste antes, que esto era una colaboración —dijo Naruto, no estaba seguro de lograr expresar lo que sentía.

—Es un trabajo en equipo. No podría hacer nada sin tu permiso. ―Sasuke se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que casi le dijo a Naruto «mi amor». Okiniiri ya no era apropiado para la situación y cariño se sentía demasiado casual. Pero no estaba listo para declararse, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para saber lo que su corazón deseaba.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Naruto pensativo. Levantó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar de canales.

Sasuke se preguntó si Naruto no quería hablar del tema, aunque para él la conversación todavía no había acabado.

—¿Qué demonios estábamos viendo?

Naruto quitó el control del alcance de Sasuke.

—Laura ******.

Sasuke miró dudoso la pantalla.

—Es una película de chicas.

—¡Es un clásico! —declaró Naruto—. ¡Es fabuloso!

—Fabuloso es una palabra muy gay y sigue siendo una película para chicas.

—Supongo que eso prueba que soy gay, ¿no? —sonrió Naruto.

—Nadie se convierte en gay en una noche. —Sasuke no sabía qué quería que Naruto respondiera ante eso—. ¿Acaso has salido con un hombre antes?

—Nunca lo pensé —admitió Naruto —. Salí con muchas chicas, pero nunca me sentí completamente satisfecho. El sexo estaba bien, era placentero...

—¿Placentero? —gruñó Sasuke—. Eso es trágico. El sexo debería ser algo sorprendente, estupendo…

—Bueno, no conocía nada mejor. —Naruto hizo una pausa para pensar un momento—. De alguna forma jamás funcionó con ellas y algunas eran chicas agradables.

—¿Hermosas? —lo molestó Sasuke.

—Me follé a muchas —dijo Naruto estúpidamente—. Pero jamás sentí una conexión y jamás quise estar con ellas todo el tiempo.

Sasuke temía preguntar si era diferente lo que sentía por él. Reconoció su propia cobardía con una sonrisa reacia, pero simplemente no quería escuchar un no como respuesta.

—¿Qué crees que dirían tus padres?

—Que mientras no arriesgue mi vida, todo estará bien —dijo Naruto —. Es gracioso como un hecho que amenaza tu vida hace que las cosas tengan sentido.

—Es verdad. Estoy seguro de que preferirían que seas gay a que estuvieras muerto. —Con mucha calma preguntó—: ¿Algún arrepentimiento?

Una sonrisa lenta apareció en los labios de Naruto. Se acercó a Sasuke para darle un beso.

—¿Qué crees? —susurró contra sus labios.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, todo pensamiento desapareció de la mente de Sasuke y sus dudas con él.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_...**

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _ **:**_

 _ *** Se nota que amo ese personaje. eh! Jaja xD**_

 _ **** Laura es una película estadounidense dirigida por Otto Preminger y estrenada en 1944. Es adaptación de la obra teatral y de la novela de la escritora Vera Caspary (1899 - 1987) Ring Twice for Laura (1942 - 1943). La película fue candidata a cinco Óscar, y ganó el de mejor fotografía en blanco y negro. Sinceramente primera vez que escucho su nombre.**_

 _ **Sobre la diosa Amaterasu fue solo un pequeño resumen sobre ella y escogí su leyenda ya que leí por allí que el sello que Naruto tiene es el símbolo que la representa a ella, espero no estar equivocada y me pareció la mejor historia tras el tatuaje.**_

 _ **Konnichiwa!**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Fue un poco cortito pero dado que ya no queda mucho para que termine puede que los que le sigan sean igual. Voy a tratar de no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no prometo nada.**_

 _ **Este fue un capítulo de transición en su relación, donde pudieron conocerse mejor el uno al otro, donde empezaron a darse cuenta que su relación no era solo sexo, que esta incluía sentimientos más fuertes que el de una simple atracción. Lástima que estos dos aun no terminan por declararse. :C**_

 _ **Lo de Isao nadie se lo esperaba, eh. Me parece que antes mencione que Sakura podría aparecer pero seguro para muchas fue una sorpresa que viniera de la mano con un hijo de Sasuke.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. kisses!**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos.**_

 _ **Rouce, Mafe, Diane-chan16.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto…**_

 _ **Sayu-chan ;)**_


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Los personajes no me pertenecen, Naru-chan, Sasuke y demás pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia pertenece a Catt Ford.**_

 _ **Advertencias**_ _ **: OoC, UA, lenguaje adulto, situaciones que pueden considerarse de violencia, BDSM y un poco de drama. :P**_

 _ **¡Que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Sayuri-chan ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

—Vamos Naruto. Llegaremos tarde —dijo Sasuke, mirando su reloj con impaciencia.

Naruto miró reaciamente a la almohada que había llevado consigo a todos lados el domingo. Era una lástima no poder llevarla con él y más con ese dolor en el trasero que aún tenía. Pero con solo recordar al pervertido amigo del pelinegro desistió de la idea.

—Si no temiera que Suigetsu pidiera ver mi trasero, me llevaría esa adorable y acolchada almohada conmigo.

Sasuke rio.

—Tienes razón en cuanto te vea llegar con eso contigo— dijo señalando la almohada—Es seguro que estaría sobre ti, adoraría saber cualquier chisme, pero no te preocupes por Suigetsu aunque llevaras esa almohada no dejaría que se te acercara tanto, así sea solo para molestarte. — dijo algo molesto. Todavía no olvidaba la forma en que Naruto se arrodillo frente a él, eso era algo que no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. — pero estoy seguro de que estarás bien sin ella. Solo escoge sillas acolchadas y trata de no dejarte caer.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —gruñó Naruto, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras se subía al auto de Sasuke—. No creo poder participar en las tomas hoy. —El dolor había cambiado y no era tanto ardor en la superficie como dolor muscular, lo que lo atormentaba.

—No hay necesidad —dijo Sasuke—. No voy a fotografiar hoy. Necesito mostrarle todas las fotografías hechas hasta ahora a Suigetsu y a su socio esta tarde. Así que tendrás que permanecer con esa ropa.

Naruto suspiró lleno de alivio. A veces no se sentía tan cómodo siendo fotografiado en situaciones de sumisión así sean solo poses, como tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacer público lo que tenía con Sasuke cuando aún trataba de comprender todo lo que implicaba. Todavía en ese momento a pesar de todo lo que hablo con el pelinegro, cada vez que lo miraba y estudiaba su rostro sentía como si Sasuke fuera un completo extraño en vez de ser con quien había compartido su cuerpo de formas más íntimas que la sexual. Sentía que aún había mucho más de Sasuke Uchiha que no conocía.

 _ **SN*SN*SN**_

Si creyó que sería un día relajante sin Suigetsu al menos ahora que no habría tomas, Naruto pronto descubrió todo lo contrario. Sasuke le ordenó alinear mesas por todo el estudio. El rubio las armó y luchó con ellas para acomodarlas, creó una larga superficie donde Sasuke podría incluir todas las impresiones de las fotografías que había hecho. Lo tuvo de un lado a otro en el estudio _"Mueve esto", " Mueve aquello", "Allí no, idiota", "Fíjate donde pones tus enormes dedos", " cógelas de la orilla"_. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo varias veces o mejor azotarlo para que supiera como se siente.

Era incluso mucho mayor que la colección de juguetes, potros, inmovilizadores y látigos que se encontraban en las mesas opuestas, había un pequeño camino entre las mesas donde uno podía ver las fotografías de un lado y los implementos del otro.

Antes que Suigetsu llegara, Sasuke fue por Naruto y lo abrazó un rato. Estaba preocupado por el rubio, sabía que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de los azotes, que a pesar de no ser nada grave era algo molesto y para qué negarlo quería sentir el calor del cuerpo de ese hiperactivo chico entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo está tu trasero? —preguntó frotando la famosa parte de la anatomía de Naruto que le ha venido dando problemas desde que despertó.

—Me duele un poco —admitió Naruto, reposando su frente en el hombro del pelinegro. Tenía un aroma delicioso y adictivo.

Sasuke pocas veces se mostraba así de cariñoso con él y las pocas veces que sucedían este buscaba sacarles el mayor provecho, como en ese momento que tenía los brazos del pelinegro alrededor de su cintura y él mientras tanto le besaba el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el que disfrutaba mordiendo y succionando.

—Lamento tenerte trabajando y moviéndote de un lado a otro en el estado en el que te encuentras. —dijo Sasuke dejándose hacer mimos por el rubio —. ¿Por qué no te sientas y tomas una aspirina?

—¿Sentarme? No gracias —dijo Naruto sarcástico.

Sasuke rio.

—Cierto. Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero te lo advierto, si no te sientas en ningún momento y solo te la pasas dando vueltas estoy seguro de que Suigetsu se hará una idea de la razón y no te dejará en paz.

—Iré por las estúpidas aspirinas ahora mismo —dijo Naruto con firmeza. Se estremeció al pensar que Suigetsu podría burlarse de él todo el día y se dirigió al baño.

Sasuke abrió la puerta al escuchar que alguien tocaba y se topó con Suigetsu al lado de su socio, un hombre alto, pelo largo hasta los hombros color blanco, ojos verdes y algo musculoso.

—Kimimaro. —Sasuke le saludó sacudiendo su mano.

—¡Sasuke! Qué bueno verte otra vez —dijo Kimimaro de manera tranquila —. Suigetsu me ha estado hablando maravillas de las fotos que has hecho para este catálogo, estoy ansioso de verlo y espero no me decepciones. — agregó manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo.

Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo, si había algo que Sasuke odiaba era que alguien critique su trabajo sin haberlo visto o insinúe qué no era de calidad, él era alguien perfeccionista y nunca entregaría un trabajo que no sea perfecto.

— Yo nunca he decepcionado a nadie, soy el mejor fotógrafo que encontraras y si acepte hacer tu catalogo fue por insistencia de Suigetsu.

El nombrado estaba nervioso, se temía que esos dos en cualquier momento se lanzara uno sobre otro. No entendía porque siempre que Kimimaro se encontraba con Sasuke buscaba alguna forma de doblegarlo y eso era algo que el pelinegro jamás permitiría.

Chōji aprovecho la distracción causada por el socio de Suigetsu y se adelantó para ir en busca de Naruto.

—Oye Naruto. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No crees que ese tipo es intimidante?

Naruto asintió pensativo. Además de que el peliblanco era extremadamente atractivo tambien hacia que los que estaban a su alrededor sintieran esa aura de poder que emanaba de él. Su rostro de rasgos masculinos y su nariz respingona, le daba una expresión amistosa que contrariaba a su aura peligrosa. Aunque si lo comparaba con Sasuke, el pelinegro además de ser más atractivo tambien era más intimidante que ese tipo. Solo recordar el episodio del baño o de las pocas veces que se mostró celoso, porque si se había dado cuenta a pesar de ser tan distraído, mostraba esa mirada que helaba la sangre, mirada que ahora le mostraba al socio de Suigetsu. En ese momento se notaba quien era el más aterrador de ambos. Y se preguntó si ese tipo tambien era un dominante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué te hizo? —Naruto tembló inconscientemente sin apartar su mirada de ambos, parecía que en cualquier momento Sasuke perdería la poca paciencia que este tenia.

—¿Qué no haría? Pero solo espera a que su novio llegue. Cuando los conocí y me di cuenta del tipo de relación que tienen fue una de las razones que me hizo huir de Suigetsu cuando este me dijo que es un dominante.

—¿Cómo es? —inquirió Naruto, preguntándose si todos a los que conocía eran gais. Desde que empezó a trabajar con Sasuke era como haber entrado en un mundo dominado por los homosexuales.

—Ya lo verás —dijo Chōji asintiendo prepotentemente, sentía que por fin sabía algo que el otro chico no.

Kimimaro acompañó a Suigetsu y Sasuke al estudio. Inspeccionó en silencio las fotografías sobre las mesas y finalmente se giró para darle la mano a Sasuke para felicitarlo.

—Eres un verdadero artista —dijo con respeto. Volvió a mirar a Suigetsu y también le dio la mano—. Tenías razón, esto es maravilloso. Nos diferenciará de todos los demás fabricantes de juguetes sexuales. —Rio de repente—. Mi viejo padre se retorcería en su tumba si supiera que la compañía de arneses que fundó comenzó a hacer otro tipo de artículos.

—Pero probablemente disfrutaría los trajes —agregó Suigetsu astutamente.

—Sin duda —admitió Kimimaro —. Esto nos dará más dinero que el equipo ecuestre _**[1]**_.

Los tres hombres se sorprendieron cuando la puerta exterior se abrió violentamente y el pomo chocó contra la pared.

Naruto y Chōji miraron cautelosamente desde la cocina a un joven alto y musculoso, estaba vestido con tejanos y una camiseta sin mangas. Era atractivo, con cabello erizado color naranja, ojos color café claro casi miel.

—Oigan, pequeñas haditas, ¿dónde diablos está Kimimaro?

Naruto frunció el ceño, dio un paso hacia adelante y empuñó las manos. No le gustaba esa actitud agresiva. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarlos de esa manera? Chōji se aferró a su brazo para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez y le respondió—: En la parte de atrás. — dijo señalando.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa…? —comenzó a decir enfurecido Naruto.

—Calla. Vamos a ver —dijo Chōji —. Además, no podrías con él.

—Soy tan alto y fuerte como él —argumentó Naruto arrogante. — Seguro lo haría morder el polvo.

—No es solo la altura, es la musculatura. Jūgo trabaja en construcciones, ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas pesadas que debe de cargar a diario? Y seguro él prefiere morder la almohada — dijo Chōji riendo por su propia broma. — Además no sé si lo habrás notado pero el tipo entro como si tuviera sed de sangre. Es aterrador —le susurró Chōji —. Espera a que mires cómo Kimimaro se hace cargo de él. Él tiene métodos que tú nunca podrías hacer. — Naruto lo miro ofendido por lo que dijo. — A lo que me refiero es que Jūgo al igual que tu son ukes, pasivos, ya sabes. Solo un dominante podría con el— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto no pudo negar lo obvio así sea sumiso solo por Sasuke.

Ambos chicos miraron cómo Jūgo caminó prepotentemente hacia la parte de atrás, ignorando todos los implementos y las fotografías.

—Kimimaro, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Jūgo con rudeza. — Ya estoy cansado de esperar para que solo veas unas estúpidas fotos.

Kimimaro lo besó ligeramente.

—Hola, Jūgo, amor. Voy a contar. Una —dijo.

— Se supone que eso debería asustarme. ¿Y quiénes son estos maricas? —preguntó. Insultando a todo aquel que estuviera donde se posaba su vista.

—Jūgo, compórtate —dijo Kimimaro con seriedad y colocó un brazo sobre los hombros del hombre un poco más alto que él—. Conoces perfectamente bien a Suigetsu, así que no pretendas engañarme. Este es Sasuke Uchiha, nuestro fotógrafo.

—He oído hablar sobre ti —gruñó Jūgo, pero igual tomó la mano de Sasuke. Se sacudió el brazo que Kimimaro aún tenía en su hombro y empezó a ver las fotos—. Qué vulgar y de tan mal gusto es todo esto.

En ese momento Naruto temió lo peor, sería un milagro que Sasuke no golpeara a Jūgo. El pelinaranja se las estaba buscando con el teme y lo conseguiría si seguía hablando mal del trabajo de este.

Kimimaro hizo un gesto de molestia, pero lo ignoró, por el momento.

—Veamos estas desde el inicio. Suigetsu, ¿cuál es tu plan? —Se inclinó para inspeccionar una de las fotografías de Naruto, luego levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Y este es el modelo?

Naruto asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

—Este es mi asistente —dijo Sasuke—. Naruto Uzumaki. Suigetsu y yo creímos que se le haría fácil modelar estos artículos y le preguntamos si no le molestaría extralimitarse de sus funciones.

Kimimaro se levantó, se detuvo frente a Naruto analizándolo fijamente provocando escalofríos no gratos en el rubio y le extendió la mano para estrechar la de él.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Naruto. Soy kimimaro Kaguya, el socio silencioso de Suigetsu, hago posible todo esto y me mantengo a un lado mientras él se encarga de toda la publicidad. — dijo señalando a Suigetsu.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor —respondió Naruto.

El sonido de aplausos hizo que los dos hombres se giraran. Con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro Jūgo dijo—: Qué jodidamente amable. ¿Porque no le pones una correa y lo haces tú nueva mascota? Eh, Sr. Kaguya. ¡Estoy tan jodidamente feliz de besarle el maldito culo! ¿Podría inclinarme para usted y chuparle la polla? — Esto último lo dijo tratando de imitar la voz del rubio.

Naruto se enfureció, cerro sus manos en puños y se preguntó qué era lo que tenía este tipo que lo hacía fantasear con darle una paliza. Normalmente, él no era tan agresivo. Estuvo a punto de írsele encima a golpes, pero Sasuke lo sostuvo de la cintura justo a tiempo.

Kimimaro se giró y se cruzó los brazos.

—Van dos, Jūgo. No me hagas perder la paciencia —dijo.

Jūgo le mostró una sonrisa falsa, pero cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta que en realidad estaba furioso. El pelinaranja no dijo nada más por el momento. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Jūgo le gruño como si se tratara de un animal y lo fulminó con la mirada.

El ojiazul solo pensó que el tipo estaba loco y se giró para mirar a Chōji, que simplemente sacudió la cabeza y susurró—: Ya verás.

Suigetsu atrajo la atención de Kimimaro mostrándole su fotografía favorita, la de Naruto arrodillado con el collar azul y la correa alrededor de la mano de un hombre entre las sombras.

—Pensaba que esta sería perfecta para la portada, Kimimaro. ¿Qué opinas?

—Me gusta. Me gustaría terminar de ver todas las fotografías antes de tomar una decisión, pero sabes que confío en tus instintos —dijo Kimimaro, mirando la toma—. Es magnífica.

Jūgo se acercó a su novio y comenzó a empujar su cadera. —Tengo hambre, quiero comer. ¿por qué no me pediste que modelara? —miró a Naruto con celos—. ¿Por qué no me pones a mí en la maldita portada? Yo habría hecho un mejor trabajo que ese rubio con cara de idiota.

—Jūgo, cállate —murmuró Kimimaro, empujando al pelinaranja con gentileza.

—¡NO! —Jūgo le gritó desafiándolo—. Has trabajado tarde toda la semana, solo te centras en tu estúpido trabajo, se supone que saldríamos a cenar esta noche y te encuentro perdiendo el tiempo con todas estas maricas, pretendiendo que son mejores que yo. Hazles creer a ellos que eres todo un gran empresario, pero yo me voy.

Kimimaro acorraló a Jūgo y lo tiró sobre su espalda en una mesa llena de fustas.

—¡Van tres! No me desafiarás, no pondrás la imagen de tu Masutā en ridículo con tu actitud caprichosa e infantil, aquí quien manda soy yo. No lo olvides esclavo. ¡Arrodíllate!

Naruto y Chōji miraron sorprendidos cómo Jūgo se bajó de la mesa y se fue al suelo, las fustas cayeron a su alrededor. Bajó la mirada y colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda.

Kimimaro tomó el collar más cercano, uno negro con púas plateadas, parecía más el collar de un perro, tosco y a simple vista pesado. Lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Jūgo, le adhirió una correa y lo tiró con fuerza, pero a pesar del tirón que recibió el pelinaranja no se movió ni un centímetro. La voz de Kimimaro era autoritaria pero calmada.

—Cabeza al suelo, no quiero escuchar una palabra más o te pondré una mordaza durante la cena.

Jūgo se inclinó completamente hasta que su frente tocó el piso. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado y admirar su control, pues no se dejó caer. Simplemente obedeció con un agraciado movimiento, colocó las manos abiertas frente a él y su trasero en el aire.

Kimimaro continuó caminando al lado de Suigetsu, este ni siquiera se inmuto por las acciones de su socio, era como si lo que hizo era de lo más normal.

Kimimaro mantuvo la correa de Jūgo en su mano mientras pasaba entre las mesas, examinando cada fotografía y discutiéndolas con lujo de detalles. Mientras tanto Jūgo se arrastró detrás de él sin hacer un solo ruido. Era increíble como de ser alguien agresivo, enojado con el mundo se convirtiera en una obediente mascota solo con recibir órdenes del que al parecer es su Amo.

— Me asusta —susurró Chōji. Naruto aún no sabía si estar de acuerdo con Chōji, se sentía como la primera vez que Sasuke le tomo fotos y descubrió ese nuevo mundo entre amo y sumiso.

—¿Por qué hace eso? —preguntó Naruto. Se sentía incómodo al ver el poder de Kimimaro y la obediencia del otro hombre.

—Es un esclavo —dijo Chōji, su mirada era una mezcla de lujuria y temor—. Kimimaro es su Amo y puede hacer lo que desee con él.

—¿Por qué aceptó ese tipo de relación? —preguntó Naruto angustiado. Como un hombre puede permitir que lo traten como a un animal.

—No lo sé, pero como te dije antes hace que piense dos veces el tener cualquier tipo de relación con Suigetsu —dijo Chōji y no entró en más detalles.

Naruto temía preguntar y además, no estaba listo para intercambiar confidencias. Sasuke, Suigetsu y Kimimaro habían llegado al final de una de las mesas y continuaron conversando, como si no tuvieran a Jūgo siguiéndolos como un perrito faldero, literalmente.

—Me gustaría pensarlo un poco más —dijo Kimimaro de pronto—. ¿Puedo llevarme estas fotografías?

—Puedo enviártelas por correo electrónico si prefieres —dijo Sasuke.

—Sí, me parece una mejor opción y envíale copias a Suigetsu también. Están enumeradas, ¿Cierto? —Kimimaro comprobó la parte trasera de varias fotografías para confirmarlo sin esperar a que Sasuke le respondiera— Genial. Entonces hablaremos por teléfono de cualquier duda o cambio que decida hacer y llegaremos a un acuerdo. Ahora, ¿me acompañan a cenar? — pidió medio ordenó. — Sus mascotas también, por supuesto.

Naruto se sonrojó, preguntándose cómo era que Kimimaro lo sabía, ¿Acaso tenía un tatuaje en la frente que decía "Sumiso de Sasuke Uchiha" que solos los dominantes podían ver? No estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse con respecto a haber sido llamado la mascota de Sasuke. Debería sentirse ofendido por el apelativo, pero extrañamente no era asi.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Kimimaro —dijo Sasuke forzado. No le gustaba la idea de que Kimimaro estuviera cerca de Naruto, esta vez no eran celos si no que Kimimaro y Jūgo le recordaban como era la relación que había tenido con Gaara y quería mantener al rubio alejado de cualquiera que le recordara su pasado.

— Iré a ver cuáles son los planes de Naruto.

Él y Suigetsu se acercaron a los dos chicos, que estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina claramente perturbados por el espectáculo que Kimimaro y Jūgo dieron.

Kimimaro enfocó su atención en Jūgo.

—Levántate. Quítate los pantalones. Colócate sobre la mesa. Recibirás doce azotes de los más fuertes. Seis por tu rudeza y seis por intentar manipular la situación. Y no quiero escuchar ningún quejido mientras los recibas.

Obedientemente Jūgo se puso de pie, se bajó los pantalones y se inclinó sobre la mesa más cercana. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que tenía una especie de arnés, similar al que Sasuke le había puesto aquella vez, pero el de Jūgo tenía un cinturón con cadenas que guiaban a un consolador hasta su ano, mientras que en la parte delantera las cadenas desaparecían debajo de la camiseta.

Cuando el pecho de Jūgo tocó la mesa, gruñó un poco, recibiendo un azote de advertencia, sostuvo la orilla de la mesa con ambas manos.

Mientras tanto, Kimimaro tomó un bastón, comenzó a agitarlo en el provocando un sonido parecido a un leve silbido y colocó una mano en la espalda de Jūgo.

—¿Por qué ocurrirá esto?

—Seis por ser grosero con los demás y seis por forzarlo a que me castigara, Masutā.

La voz distorsionada de Jūgo tenía un tono de respeto. Era todo lo contrario a lo agresivo que fue antes.

—No me estás forzando, esclavo, castigarte es placentero para mí. Podría encadenarte y dejarte aquí mientras nos marchamos a cenar. ¿Entiendes eso, esclavo?

—Sí, Masutā —respondió con sumisión.

Kimimaro se alejó del pelinaranja que aún estaba sobre la mesa. Luego corrió tres pasos como tomando impulso y golpeó el culo de Jūgo con fuerza, el sonido del golpe resonó en toda la habitación, dejando una marca roja que parecía sangraría en cualquier momento. Jūgo jadeó, pero no hizo ningún otro sonido.

Naruto tembló, estaba seguro de que jamás podría tolerar algo así y el pensar ser castigado frente a otras personas, gente que no conocía, lo hizo sentirse enfermo. Nunca pensó ni en sus más horribles pesadillas que llegaría a ver algo así.

—Gracias, Masutā. ¿Podría por favor darme el siguiente? —dijo Jūgo con una voz muy calmada.

Kimimaro se preparó para el siguiente golpe y Naruto se dio la vuelta, se tambaleó hasta llegar a la puerta exterior. No quería ver como el trasero de Jūgo seria deformado hasta sangrar a punta de bastonazos, eso era demasiado para él.

Sasuke lo notó y lo siguió inmediatamente. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos, apagando los sonidos de la sesión del estudio.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo puede él…? ¿Por qué él…? —Naruto sacudió la cabeza no pudiendo completar la pregunta en vos alta _¿Cómo podía Jūgo permitir que lo golpearan de esa manera y no detener a Kimimaro?_ Estaba en shock, le aterraba que alguna vez Sasuke quisiera castigarlo de esa manera.

Sasuke se le acercó, notó que el rubio quiso alejarse, pero lo abrazó de todas formas.

—Jūgo es un esclavo, Naruto. Es algo muy distinto de lo que hacemos. Jūgo era un hombre muy perturbado, bebía, consumía drogas y se metía en peleas. Dejaba que todos los dominantes hicieran lo que quisieran con él con tal de recibir unos cuantos azotes, provocaba a cada dominante con el que se encontraba así este tuviera ya su sumiso solo para recibir un castigo, era algo lamentable de ver. Hasta que Kimimaro decidió hacerse cargo de él. El chico necesita a alguien que lo domine y que lo fuerce a someterse. Es así como encuentra paz.

—¡Paz! Eso es muy gracioso —exclamó Naruto, la voz del rubio destilaba sarcasmo—. ¿Doce dolorosos golpes con un bastón? ¡Esa no me parece una forma muy pacífica de pasar una noche! Yo nunca dejaría que tú me hicieras algo como eso.

—¡Nunca te haría daño! Ya deberías de saberlo. — dijo el pelinegro ofendido. — Y no sería algo que te ayude a ti, pero le es de ayuda a él. Es su elección y lo sabes. Nunca entenderías la relación de Amo/Esclavo que tienen ellos dos. ―Sasuke se preguntó cuál sería la mejor forma de explicarlo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste el sábado en la noche?

Naruto asintió enojado. El hecho de que fuera nuevo en todo ese mundo de amo y sumiso no quiere decir que sea un idiota. Si le explican las cosas el bien podría entenderlas. ¡Maldito teme!

—La mayoría de personas no creen que eso sea divertido ni siquiera tú, pero al final terminaste disfrutando de los azotes y te excita el solo pensar en someterte a mí —le recordó Sasuke. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que Naruto se estaba alejando de él, lo que presencio seguramente lo hizo replantearse el seguir con su relación. Por primera vez estaba aterrado, no quería que Naruto se alejara, no quería perderlo. Deseaba con toda su alma que Kimimaro no fuera tan dominante, al punto de que ni siquiera le pidió permiso para castigar a Jūgo en su estudio de la forma en la que lo había hecho—. Kimimaro tiene la fantasía de ser un caballero y salvar a Jūgo de sí mismo. Y solo Dios sabe que Jūgo necesita a alguien con quien pueda someterse, no puede controlarse a sí mismo, así que lo mejor es que sea un esclavo. Eso no funcionaría para mí, pero parece que funciona para ellos. Han estado juntos durante tres años.

—¿Acaso dices… que Jūgo quería… ser… castigado frente a todos nosotros?

Sasuke rio pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció al ver lo perturbado que se sentía Naruto.

—Comenzó a presionarlo desde el momento en el que entró. Todo lo que viste hoy en la forma de comportarse de Jūgo en parte fue para conseguir un castigo. El ya es una persona que de pronto sufre ataques de ira, pero cuando se trata de conseguir castigos hace lo que sea para que Kimimaro se moleste. Este le ha dicho que debe saber comportarse cuando salen, Kimimaro nunca dejara que se dude de su rol como dominante.

La puerta se abrió y Suigetsu sacó la cabeza.

—Kimimaro se disculpa por no haber pedido tu autorización para hacer eso, Sasuke. Ha terminado y espera que ambos aceptéis su invitación para cenar.

Sasuke miró a su chico.

—¿Qué te parece, Naruto? ¿Sientes ganas de ir o prefieres que te lleve a casa?

—A casa por favor, no creo poder seguir viendo como es la relación de esos dos —respondió Naruto cerrando los ojos brevemente. Esperaba no haber visto la escena de su futuro.

Sasuke se sentía decepcionado, a pesar de cómo estaban las cosas él quería pasar más tiempo con su rubio. Esperaba que Naruto solo necesitara un tiempo a solas para pensar y no para alejarse completamente de él.

—Voy a dejar a Naruto a su casa y luego me encontraré con ustedes, Sui. ¿A dónde irán?

Suigetsu le dijo el nombre de un restaurante y Sasuke asintió.

—Los veré en el restaurante después. Solo cerraré primero —agarro a Naruto de la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo, una última vez.—. Vamos, dobe. Cerremos todo y te llevaré a casa.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke al interior del estudio, esperaba ver cómo se encontraba Jūgo. Sintió como si estuviera viendo un accidente: horrorizado, pero incapaz de dejar de mirar fascinado. Se sorprendió al ver a Jūgo arrodillado al lado de la silla de Kimimaro. El hombre mayor le acariciaba el cabello y Jūgo parecía calmado, casi hipnotizado. Como le había dicho el pelinegro antes, parecía en paz. Había dejado de usar el tono de voz agresivo y sus respuestas a las preguntas de Kimimaro eran casi inaudibles.

Naruto siguió las órdenes de Sasuke y cerró el estudio, luego se dirigió al vehículo del fotógrafo. Se sentó en silencio y miró hacia el frente.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Háblame, Naruto. No me ignores.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo ahora, necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Jamás terminaremos así —dijo Sasuke con firmeza—. Jamás te golpearía así con un bastón, jamás te castigaría. No hago esto por razones disciplinarias, eres un adulto y estás a cargo de tu vida. Jamás estarás en el lugar de Jūgo.

La mano cálida de Naruto tomó la suya.

—Lo sé y te agradezco que me hayas traído a casa. — Dijo el rubio desganado. Lo que paso en el estudio había sido demasiado para él. Ya no quería seguir hablando del tema, solo quería descansar y olvidarse de lo sucedido al menos por esa noche.

—¿Te veré mañana? —preguntó Sasuke inseguro.

—Tengo que ir a la escuela mañana. El jueves —dijo Naruto.

Por un momento Sasuke temió ni siquiera recibir un beso, pero Naruto se dio la vuelta y lo besó con gentileza. Luego se bajó del coche y subió de dos en dos por las escaleras de su edificio.

Sasuke suspiró y arrancó el motor. Nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir algo tan fuerte por ese dobe y cuando por fin aceptaba esos sentimientos no sabía si lo había perdido por culpa de las acciones de otro dominante. Amo o no, Kimimaro escucharía todo lo que tenía que decirle sobre lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Esperaba que quizás gritarle a Kimimaro le haría dejar de pensar en el chico que creía haber perdido.

 _ **SN*SN*SN**_

Naruto pasó por toda una gama de emociones, extrañaba a Sasuke con desesperación y se preguntaba si no había exagerado. Como bien le dijo el pelinegro no podía compara su relación con la de Kimimaro y Jūgo, ambas eran muy diferentes. Sasuke le ha demostrado el poco tiempo que llevan juntos que puede confiar en él, incluso se preocupa y cuida de él _¿Por qué se dejó llevar por algo ajeno a ellos?_ Tenía que admitir que, aunque en el pasado había enfurecido a Sasuke frecuentemente al principio, el hombre mayor jamás pareció querer castigarlo, solo era sarcástico y se burlaba de él.

Tambien debía admitir que se había excitado al ver la sumisión completa de Jūgo una vez Kimimaro lo había sometido. Lo que lo perturbó fue ver su trasero desnudo, sobre la mesa y esperando el castigo de Kimimaro. Cuando la primera marca roja casi sangrante apareció en su culo, Naruto se preguntó qué se sentía. Eso lo molestó más que lo que Sasuke le había hecho antes.

Se preguntaba si…

Sasuke llamó a Naruto varias veces durante el día, pero el rubio no había contestado a su teléfono. Sintió su ansiedad desaparecer cuando Naruto llegó a trabajar como normalmente lo hacía los jueves.

—Ven aquí, usuratonkachi —dijo Sasuke, aliviado cuando Naruto caminó hacia él—. Temí que no volvieras.

—Lo lamento, Sasuke —se disculpó Naruto—. Es solo que… estaba tan… no lo sé.

—Confundido, lo sé. No sabía que Kimimaro haría eso o lo habría detenido. Pero no te preocupes, le hice saber lo que pensaba —dijo Sasuke con amargura.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó.

—Que lo lamentaba, pero que tendrías que acostumbrarte si querías involucrarte en este estilo de vida —respondió Sasuke.

Naruto se alejó de Sasuke y se fue a la ventana.

—¿Cómo diablos es que todo el mundo lo sabe?

—No todos lo saben, pero las personas que están en este estilo de vida, sí —dijo Sasuke. Suspiró y se preguntó cómo explicárselo—. Los sumisos tienen cierta mirada, supongo que si te interesa encontrar uno, comienzas a reconocerlos. Antes no había muchos clubes, así que se tenía que aprender a reconocerlos a primera vista.

—¿Me golpearás con el bastón? —la pregunta fue inesperada.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

—¡No! ¡Así no! —dijo.

—¿No sabes cómo?

—Sé cómo, — _Incluso con resultados muchos peores_. Se dijo mentalmente. — es solo que no me interesa. ¡Y especialmente contigo! Jūgo es un tipo fuerte —dijo Sasuke y supo en ese momento que había dicho algo incorrecto.

—¿Dices que yo no soy un tipo fuerte? ¿Acaso parezco alguien que se puede romper fácilmente? Sasuke baka —lo retó Naruto y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres distinto, eso fue todo lo que dije. Las terminaciones nerviosas de todos son distintas. Eres más sensible —gruñó cuando notó que se había vuelto a equivocar. Cuantas veces tenía que equivocarse con el dobe para que este decidiera irse con otro dominante o en el peor de los casos buscarse una sumisa.

—Quiero sentirlo. Quiero sentir cómo es lo más duro que un sumiso puede llegar a soportar —dijo Naruto tercamente. No iba a permitir que nadie lo viera como alguien débil que necesita que lo traten con delicadeza.

Percatándose de que su chico estaba enojado, Sasuke se echó hacia delante para abrazarlo, pero Naruto se alejó.

—Hablo en serio, quiero sentirlo.

—Te prometí que jamás te lastimaría…

—Quiero sentirlo —insistió Naruto, su mandíbula comenzó a agitarse.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Sasuke tomó a Naruto del brazo, lo arrastró al camerino y lo empujó sobre la mesa del centro de la habitación.

—¡Inclínate y bájate los pantalones! —Luego se dio la vuelta y salió del estudio.

Naruto se sentía un poco atemorizado, pero había pedido eso. Con manos temblorosas se quitó los pantalones y se recostó sobre la mesa.

Sasuke regresó al camerino y Naruto se giró para ver el diabólico bastón en las manos del artista. Por un momento se arrepintió de pedirle que hiciera algo que obviamente no quería.

Sasuke parecía molesto y triste.

—Naruto, no permito que mis sumisos me ordenen. Puedo ver que hay algo que traes en la cabeza y no puedo adivinarlo. Podemos discutir esto, no tiene que terminar así.

Naruto retiró la mirada de Sasuke y se negó a responderle o mirarle a los ojos.

—Muy bien. Quizás esto ayude a aclarar tu mente. Esta es tu única oportunidad. Agarra la mesa, no te muevas. Recibirás tres.

Naruto comenzó a temblar, pero sostuvo la mesa con tanta fuerza que las orillas le lastimaron las palmas, se tensó esperando y preguntándose si Sasuke correría hacia él de la misma forma en la que Kimimaro lo había hecho con Jūgo.

Sintió al bastón tocar ligeramente su trasero, como si Sasuke estuviera midiendo la distancia. Se percató de que no era un juego, pues por lo general lo acariciaba antes de azotarlo. Primero escuchó el silbido del bastón por el aire y luego el dolor agonizante cuando el objeto golpeó su trasero. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones y se fue hacia adelante. Se aferró a la mesa, se congeló por el dolor, inhaló profundamente y su pecho comenzó a moverse frenéticamente.

Lentamente se acomodó en la mesa, estaba sudando y jadeando.

Naruto quería usar su palabra de seguridad, pero se sentía obligado a soportar el castigo después de forzar a Sasuke a hacerlo y además el pelinegro le dijo que serían tres. Naruto tembló cuando sintió el dolor multiplicarse, esparciéndose por su cuerpo hasta convertirse en algo gigantesco. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar otros dos.

El silencio fue casi una tortura, incluso más que el golpe. Escuchó un sonido y comenzó a temblar, luego se dio cuenta de que no sintió nada.

Sasuke dejó caer el bastón y se inclinó sobre su chico, lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la camisa de Naruto.

—No puedo hacer esto, dobe. Esto ya no es para mí. No me obligues a ser de nuevo ese sádico que deje en el pasado —colocó una mano sobre la espalda del rubio y vio la marca roja que hizo en el trasero de su kitsune con el bastón —. Perdóname, jamás quise lastimarte.

El cuerpo de Naruto perdió toda fuerza al sentir las caricias reconfortantes y comenzó a temblar, pero al contrario de Sasuke, no había lágrimas. Solo podía pensar en ese pasado que el pelinegro menciono. _¿Que pudo haber hecho para decir de si mismo que fue una persona sádica?_

—Lo siento, Sasuke. No debí obligarte a hacerlo.

Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerzas.

—Temía lo que pasaba por tu mente. Prometo que, si lo vuelves a intentar presionarme así, te azotaré hasta que no puedas sentarte por una semana, estarás muy dolorido. Pero no usaré bastones.

—No lo haré, no lo haré —gimió Naruto—. No sé qué me ocurrió…

Sasuke acarició su dolorido trasero.

—Te aplicaré gel. No debí haber dejado que me forzaras a esto. Debí saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de mi sumiso. —De repente, lo comprendió todo—. Temías que te gustara.

—No solo eso, la humillación, la forma en la que Kimimaro lo sometió…

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no es para mí. No me gustan las humillaciones públicas. Soy un dominante, quiero un sumiso, no un esclavo.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Ven a casa conmigo para que pueda cuidar de ti, Naruto ―Murmuró Sasuke, abrazando a su chico—. Trataré de explicártelo. Además que necesitamos hablar de otras temas.

— ¿Que otros temas? — pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

— Sobre mi pasado.

Naruto se contuvo de preguntarle acerca del comentario de antes porque no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero al parecer el teme quería que conociera sobre ese pasado, que parecía ser tan doloroso. Estaba ansioso y con temor de como esa conversación afectaría su relación.

—Muy bien —dijo Naruto con un suspiro. Esperaría a estar en la casa del pelinegro para preocuparse, ahora prefería seguir disfrutando de los mimos de su Masutā. Se sentía genial estar entre sus brazos.

Ya estando en el apartamento del pelinegro, específicamente en su habitación. Naruto aprovechó la comodidad de la cama del teme y se recostó sobre un costado de su cuerpo. Gritó cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke esparcir gel sobre su dolorido trasero.

—Te lo mereces —dijo Sasuke burlesco—. Ni siquiera te golpeé tan duro como podía. Solo usé la mitad de mi fuerza.

—Y Kimimaro corrió hacia Jūgo —gruñó Naruto —. ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo?

—Naruto, esta no es una competencia con medallas para ver quien soporta más dolor. No te compares con Jūgo y no tienes por qué tolerar el dolor que él puede soportar. Tiene demonios que parece que solo pueden ser silenciados con los castigos que Kimimaro le da. Ademas como ya te dije Jūgo es un esclavo.

— Pero no me has dicho cuál es la diferencia con ser un sumiso.

— La misma palabra lo dice dobe. — le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla— Jūgo le pertenece completamente a Kimimaro, el decide todo sobre él, cuando come, duerme, que debe hacer, como comportarse, incluso cuales son los límites de este ya sea en una sesión o para castigarlo, Jūgo solo obedece. Los esclavos no tienen voluntad sobre ellos mismos, entregan su libertad y derechos a su amo, hacen todo lo que su amo les ordene sin quejarse, ni replicar nada. Para ellos complacer a su amo lo es todo, muy por encima de su propio placer. Tú en cambio tienes más libertades, por ejemplo, la palabra de seguridad me indica que me detenga y decides que estás dispuesto a hacer o soportar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que gracias a que es un esclavo y es castigado Jūgo ha podido enfrentar sus demonios?— Naruto no terminaba de comprenderlo en un 100% pero al menos ya entendía un poco la diferencia.— ¿No es mejor mandarlo con un terapeuta que tener que castigarlo de esa manera?

—Y asiste —dijo Sasuke al ver la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su rubio—. Hay terapeutas que comprenden este estilo de vida y Kimimaro lo envía a uno. Pero al parecer, el dolor que siente con el bastón libera emociones que ha reprimido. Probablemente debiste haber ido a cenar con nosotros.

—¿Eso te lo dijo Kimimaro? —preguntó Naruto.

—No, Suigetsu me lo dijo después. Pero Jūgo se comportó muy bien, de hecho, es bastante agradable.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó Chōji?

—Lo miró todo con sorpresa —rio Sasuke —. Pero sé que Suigetsu también le aseguró que no buscaba un esclavo.

—Bien —dijo Naruto aliviado—. No estoy seguro de qué pensar con respecto a eso.

—De hecho… —dijo Sasuke, acercándose a besar la frente de Naruto— creo que es de muy mala educación meterse en la vida sexual de los demás, así que dejemos ese tema. Creo que necesitas echarte una siesta, Okiniiri.

—Pero aún no hemos hablado del otro tema, Masutā —dijo Naruto y bostezó. Sonrió somnoliento—. Supongo que debimos haber hablado de eso primero.

—Sí, así es. Ahora duérmete, dobe. Ya mañana hablaremos sobre eso. —Sasuke pasó sus dedos por los mechones rubios de Naruto, sabía que la sensación lo relajaría hasta dormirlo completamente.

Se sentó y miró a su dobe descansar, preguntándose si después de contarle sobre su pasado con Gaara rompería el hechizo y sería el final de todo.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **[1] Es el equipo utilizado para los deportes que tenga que ver con caballos.**_

 _ **Con respecto a sumiso/esclavo espero hayan entendido la diferencia entre ambos, pero aquí les dejo el link de un debate sobre esto que encontré y otra publicación de un dominante explicando cómo es el con su esclava.**_

 _ **diamoteamo diferencias-entre-esclavos-y-sumisos/**_

 _ **debates-bdsm. blogspot 2010 /05 /diferencias-entre-esclavs-y-sumiss. html?zx=30309fcd3a27eac5 &m=1**_

 _ **Konmichiwa!**_

 _ **Por fin pude publicar un nuevo capítulo de esta apasionante historia. En este no hubo lemon pero si gran cantidad de emociones. Me habría gustado subirlo antes, pero se me hizo imposible.**_

 _ **Antes que nada ¿cuantas están sufriendo por Sasuke y quieren golpear a Naruto? ._./ No son las únicas enfadadas con él por obligar a Sasuke a hacer algo que este no quería y lastimarlo al grado de hacerlo llorar.**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que suceda con Sasuke y Naruto? ¿Piensan que el rubio querrá continuar su relación con Sasuke después de saber lo que sucedió con Gaara y como era pelinegro en su pasado?**_

 _ **¿Qué piensan de Kimimaro y Jūgo? Su relación muestra otra cara del BDSM que es muy diferente de lo que han leido hasta ahora. Este capítulo es más acerca de lo dolorosos pueden llegar a ser los castigos que un dom puede aplicar a su sumiso o esclavo y que esto es aceptado por ambos, aquí no hay abuso como muchos suelen pensar, esto es algo consensuado. La verdad es que yo solo conocía la relación dom/sumiso y muy por encima, pero cuando leí el libro del que hice esta adaptación llegué a confundir el rol de un sumiso y esclavo, ya que en el libro no lo explican detalladamente asi que para que no estuvieran confundidas como lo estuve yo quise explicárselos lo mejor que pude.**_

 _ **Con respecto a la reacción de Naru, yo de haber estado en su lugar y presenciado todo lo que ocurrió entre Kimimaro y Jūgo me habría quedado igual de shockeada que él, más si aún no se mucho de ese mundo. Puede que algunas piensen que Naruto exagera al distanciarse un poco de Sasuke, pero ¿Que habrían hecho ustedes en su lugar? El en esos momentos estaba confundido, ha disfrutado lo que es ser un sumiso sin conocer el lado agresivo por así decirlo, que es el ser castigado. Cualquiera querría huir y más tomando en cuenta que él se sintió asustado y excitado, temeroso de que algo así llegue a gustarle. Entiendan a nuestro rubio. Ahora él ya está claro con respecto a lo que es ser un esclavo y porque Kimimaro es así con el pelinaranja. Esperemos que entienda de igual manera el pasado de Sasu-chan.**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Gracias por todos los reviews, follows y favoritos.**_

 _ **Rouce, Jess M. Potter, Ann Carmesi, Lira Albarn y los anónimos gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y por seguir este fic.**_

 _ **Rouce, Lira Albarn:**_ _ **lo sé, el pequeño clon de Sasuke nadie se lo esperaba y menos que haya estado casado con Sakura. Con su inseguridad es más que todo a tener una relación amorosa y puede que un poco tambien la de amo/sumiso, recuerda que despues de lo que sucedió con Gaara el no tuvo ninguna relación seria, puede que solo esporádicas o de una noche y con el rubio está teniendo ambas, amo/sumiso y está enamorado de él lo que le hace temer volver a caer en lo que vivió en el pasado.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Sayuri-chan ^.^**_


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Los personajes del mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, Sasuke, Naruto y demás pertenecen Kishimoto-sama. La historia pertenece a Catt Ford.**_

 _ **Advertencias**_ _ **: UA, OoC, Lenguaje adulto, contenido sexual explicito, mención de maltrato o violencia y un poco de fluff.**_

 _ **¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

Naruto se giró sobre su espalda y gruñó. Le ardía el culo y en esos momentos recordó la razón.

Sasuke entró al dormitorio y abrió las cortinas, dejó que la luz de la tarde entrara. Naruto trató de mirarlo.

—¿Por qué me duele cada músculo de mi cuerpo? Solo me golpeaste una vez con el bastón y siento como si fui a una maratón. ―preguntó.

—Te aferraste a la mesa como si un tsunami te fuera a golpear ―respondió serio Sasuke, girándolo sobre su estómago y acariciando la línea enrojecida sobre su trasero—. Esta marca sí se volverá un cardenal. Lo lamento, dobe. Jamás debí haber hecho eso.

Naruto se sentía terriblemente culpable. Fue a causa de su insistencia que el pelinegro aceptó golpearlo.

—Fue culpa mía, Sasuke. Nunca habrías hecho eso si yo no hubiese actuado tan…

—¿Estúpidamente?

—Bueno, sí — admitió Naruto.

Sasuke tomó el tubo de gel y comenzó a aplicárselo. Naruto suspiró lleno de alivio.

—Escucha, Naruto. Soy un seme, un dominante. Me gusta jugar con un sumiso, —comenzó a explicarle— jugar es la palabra clave. —Esparció el exceso de la crema de sus manos sobre el colchón y se recostó sobre su espalda. Naruto se subió sobre él y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Eres un sumiso, no un esclavo —continuó Sasuke —. Podría requerir que estés desnudo en mi presencia, que te arrodilles y que no vuelvas a hablar sin mi permiso, pero no me gusta jugar de forma en la que salgas lastimado. También te he dicho que no tolero a un sumiso que me diga lo que tengo qué hacer con él. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, Masutā —dijo Naruto suavemente, acurrucándose mejor entre los brazos de Sasuke.

— Ya no golpeó a nadie cuando estoy furioso, pero casi lo hago hoy —admitió Sasuke —. Eso no es seguro créeme. Te he dicho que no conozco tus límites, solo tengo una idea de lo que puedes soportar, pero eres tu quien me dice hasta donde puedes llegar, para eso es la palabra de seguridad, eso no quiere decir que me dirás o exigirás lo que tengo que hacer contigo. Esto no es un concurso donde compites con otros sumisos para obtener mi atención. Quiero enseñarte lo que necesitas saber, y así jamás te meterás en problemas.

Al escuchar eso, Naruto se deprimió. Obviamente Sasuke no quería estar con él mucho tiempo, se sentía responsable por enseñarle lo básico de este estilo de vida, seguramente después de que eso ocurriera lo que tanto temía, lo dejaría.

Sasuke sintió que algo estaba molestando a Naruto y deseó que el rubio hablara con el, este tendía a guardarse todo y eso solo ocasiono que sucediera lo del dia anterior. Pasó sus manos lentamente por su espalda quedándose tieso cuando escucho la pregunta de su chico.

— ¿Sasuke me hablaras de tu pasado?

Sasuke estaba decidido a hablarle de Gaara, pero pensó que tendría un poco más de tiempo antes que el rubio recordará hablar de ese asunto.

— Si, pero te advierto algo usuratonkachi, mi pasado es algo de que lo que no estoy orgulloso y nada de lo que diga te va a gustar.

— Soy todo oídos. — respondió muy seguro Naruto, aunque en el fondo estaba nervioso.

— Mucho antes que vinieras a trabajar conmigo yo solía frecuentar clubes con temática de BDSM y fue en ellos donde conocí al que fue mi sumiso y novio durante casi tres años, Gaara. El era una persona agresiva, no de la misma forma que Jūgo, el pelinaranja buscaba ser castigado, en cambio Gaara buscaba dominar desde su posición de sumiso, era alguien despiadado, no se detenía de agredir de manera grave a sus dominantes si estos no lo complacían.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo al imaginar a alguien peor que Jūgo. ¿Cómo Sasuke pudo estar con alguien así?

— ¿Su relación era como la Kimimaro y Jūgo? — pregunto Naruto angustiado. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación y recordó las palabras de Sasuke, _"No me obligues a ser de nuevo ese sádico que deje en el pasado."_ Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado sobre ese asunto.

— No, Gaara era un sumiso no un esclavo. — respondió Sasuke, aun sabiendo que no era eso precisamente lo que quería saber Naruto.

— Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

Sasuke suspiro resignado a perderlo, después de esta conversación seguro el rubio pensaría que no vale la pena el arriesgarse y se iría.

—Nuestra relación era mucho peor que la de ellos, era autodestructiva, enfermiza. Gaara llevaba sus límites a situaciones inimaginables. Las marcas que quedaron en el trasero de Jūgo no eran nada comparadas con las marcas que le quedaban a el, las de Gaara llegaron a ser cicatrices permanentes.

Naruto con eso último se enderezo hasta quedar sentado en el regazo de Sasuke, este último tambien se sentó y abrió las piernas para que su rubio estuviera cómodo. Se arriesgó a pasar los brazos por la cintura del ojiazul temiendo ser rechazo, pero este no se movió, solo estaba tenso mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. " _Al menos aún segué aquí y puedo disfrutar un poco más de su compañía",_ pensó.

Naruto estaba aterrado, no podía negarlo, pero a pesar de eso aún se sentía seguro entre los brazos de su teme. Quería escuchar la historia completa del pelinegro antes de tomar cualquier decisión, no podía solo salir huyendo con lo poco que le dijo solo porque temía escuchar algo que lo hiciera replantearse el seguir con él.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo dañaste tanto?, ¿Porque golpearlo al punto de marcarlo de esa manera? — Naruto no entendía como Sasuke pudo lastimar a su en ese momento novio provocándole heridas tan graves al punto de dejarle cicatrices, era algo inhumano. ¿Cómo podían disfrutar de algo así?

— Por complacerlo, porque eso es lo que Gaara quería de mí, porque en cierto punto yo tambien llegue a disfrutarlo, pero en varias ocasiones todo se salió de las manos.

—¿Que puede ser peor que eso? — pregunto Naruto en un susurro.

— A Gaara le gustaba todo lo que le hacía daño, disfrutaba del dolor. Llegamos a usar todo tipo de juguetes en nuestras sesiones, no los que uso contigo, unos mucho más peligrosos. — Sasuke se detuvo un momento tomando aire. Siempre que pensaba en retrospectiva sobre todo lo que le hizo a Gaara se daba asco. — Usamos mucho el bondage y no hablo de solo amarrarte las manos o piernas. A Gaara llegue a amarrarlo de pies a cabeza, trenzando cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo nudos en lugares estratégicos donde hiciera más presión en la circulación de la sangre, apretándolas al punto de la asfixia. Una máscara que le cubriera toda la cara y solo tuviera un orificio en la nariz y algo parecido a una manguera en la boca eran sus favoritas, con ella podía experimentar la desesperación de morir ahogado si le dabas grandes cantidades de líquido mientras le impedías respirar.— se detuvo un momento esperando alguna reacción del rubio, pero este solo estaba tan tenso como una cuerda de guitarra.— Usaba pinzas para pezones y genitales que tenían pequeñas pesas en los extremos aumentando el dolor y el daño, incluso vertí cera de candela lo bastante caliente en todo su cuerpo y partes más sensibles.

— Por favor no sigas. — dijo Naruto con la voz quebrada. — No puedo seguir escuchando tanta crueldad.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y continuo, sabía que si se detenía en ese momento no podría llegar a contarle todo.

— Use látigos, varillas, paletas para azotar cada parte de su cuerpo que estuviera a mi alcance cortándole la piel hasta hacerlo sangrar, dañándolo de las maneras más doloras que puedas imaginar y marcarlo con los objetos más insignificante. El todo el tiempo estaba inmovilizado y con un bozal, teníamos otro tipo de método para saber cuándo detenerme. — Naruto ya no quería escuchar, se tapó los oídos con sus manos mientras sollozaba. Escuchar a Sasuke decir todo lo que hizo con su ex era como escucharlo hablar de alguien ajeno a él, de un desconocido. ¿Conoció realmente a Sasuke? Por un momento sintió que el hombre del que se enamoro era solo un espejismo.

— ¿Porque no te detienes? ¿Acaso quieres alejarme de ti?

— No. Solo quiero que conozcas todo de mí, mis secretos. Mejor ahora que tenemos poco tiempo de estar juntos que después y salgas lastimado.

— ¿Vas a castigarme como lo hacías con él?

— No hablo de ese tipo de daño, idiota. Ya te dije que nunca te lastimaría.

— No me digas idiota, baka. — bufo Naruto enojado, pero igual no se detuvo de preguntar lo que tanto le carcomía por dentro. — ¿Lo amabas?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Solo responde. — Grito.

— En ese momento pensé que sí. — dijo resignado. — Pero ahora sé que estaba equivocado, que eso no era amor.

— Aun pensando que lo amabas fuiste capaz de dañarlo de esa manera. ¿Qué me espera a mí que solo soy tu juguete de turno?

Naruto tenía el rostro compungido, tenía ganas llorar, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Quería saber todo lo que sucedió con Sasuke y Gaara, quería seguir confiando en el a pesar de su pasado y eso incluía saber la clase de relación que quería que tuvieran, cuáles son sus planes cuando estuvieran en el rol de amo y sumiso. Él no pensaba en dejarlo, no aún. Cualquiera pensaría que es un idiota por no irse ahora que podía, pero el solo el imaginarse lejos de él y no volverlo a ver le dolía. Nunca debió abrir la caja de pandora y estaba seguro que esto solo era la punta del iceberg. ¿Qué otras atrocidades habrá hecho con Gaara?

— Nunca te considere un juguete, te convertiste en alguien valioso para mí, ya no puedo imaginar una vida sin que tu estés a mi lado. Entraste por esa puerta y fue como si un jodido huracán entrará a poner mi vida patas arriba, te metiste en lo más profundo de mi corazón cuando no...

— No sigas. No quiero escucharlo, no ahora, no así. — susurro Naruto lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno lo escuchara. Sabía lo que Sasuke iba a decir, sería un tonto si no. En otras circunstancias se habría puesto feliz, brincaría de la emoción, pero ahora con todas esas emociones negativas dentro de el, con toda la información recibida sobre el pasado de Sasuke... Solo no quería escucharlo en un momento como ese. Le habría gustado que el pelinegro se lo dijera en su primera cita por muy cursi que sonara ese pensamiento.

— Al menos déjame terminar de decirte...— no logro terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido nuevamente por el rubio.

— Si querías que conociera tu pasado oscuro y sádico ya conocí suficiente, no necesito más detalles, no me interesa saber nada más.

— Necesito que sepas como terminaron las cosas con él. Quiero que me entiendas, que entiendas que he cambiado, que el Sasuke que conociste hasta ahora es el verdadero, que ese que estuvo saliendo con Gaara ya no forma parte de mí. Omitiré los detalles escabrosos, pero escúchame.

— Esta bien. — cedió el rubio.

—Cuando teníamos alrededor de dos años le dije a Gaara que teníamos que ir con un terapeuta, que ambos lo necesitamos, que nuestra relación no era sana, pero el simplemente me ignoraba.

—¿Por qué seguías con el si este no le interesaba recibir ayuda? — Le preguntó Naruto.

— Porque pensé que lo amaba y no quería que lo nuestro terminara sin haber intentado arreglarlo, además de que no podía alejarme ni negarme a nada que él me pidiera. Era un dominante, pero Gaara podía hacer conmigo lo que él quisiera porque sabía que yo haría cualquier cosa por complacerlo. Para ese momento ambos estábamos dañados, podridos por dentro, pero Gaara se negaba a aceptarlo. — dijo en un tono de voz decaído. Esos fueron los peores años de su vida y sufrió cuando Gaara decidió irse, pero ahora lo agradecía porque gracias a eso ahora podía estar con su kitsune.

— Sabes, con todo lo que me has contado hasta ahora es fácil darse cuenta que el único que apostó todo en esa relación fuiste tú, Gaara lo único que hizo fue usarte. Tal vez no sea psicólogo, pero sí puedo decirte que su relación parecía ser dependiente, al menos de tu parte.

Sasuke rio sin humor. En realidad, era algo que ya había escuchado antes y llegó a aceptarlo con el tiempo.

— Tal parece que tú y Suigetsu están de acuerdo en algo, el tambien piensa que Gaara estaba conmigo porque fui el único que estuvo a la altura de sus expectativas, que fui el único loco que aceptó hacer todo lo que el exigía por muy sádico que fuera, por esa razón culpa de todo a Gaara, ya que fue el quién insistió tanto en ser lastimado, que lo quebrara una y otra vez rompiéndome a mí mismo en el proceso. Aunque en realidad la culpa es de ambos, yo sabía en qué me metía cuando decidí hacerlo mi sumiso. Tome mis propias decisiones, no puedes culpar solo a uno cuando una relación por muy enferma y autodestructiva que sea concierne a ambos.

— ¿Cómo fueron las cosas después de que le hablaras sobre las terapias? — quiso saber Naruto. Ya estaba más tranquilo, pero ese lado sádico de Sasuke no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. _¿Puedo confiar en él y creerle cuando dice que cambio, que nunca va a lastimarme?_ Naruto se abofeteo mentalmente por hacerse esa pregunta cuando el pelinegro todo ese tiempo le ha demostrado que se preocupa por él, que nunca le haría daño. No podía solo ignorar todo lo que vivieron por un error del pasado.

— No sé qué fue lo que lo hizo entrar en razón o si tuvo una epifanía, pero unos meses antes de que terminara nuestra relación las sesiones iban bajando de intensidad, Gaara ya no buscaba tanto ser lastimado si no solo ser sometido. — Sasuke aún recordaba esos meses como si hubieran sucedido recientemente. — Claro que no fue un cambio de un día para otro, primero decidió tener una palabra de seguridad, como te dije antes nosotros usábamos otros métodos para marcar sus límites, fue usando su palabra de seguridad con más frecuencia en sesiones que disfrutaba sin ningún problema por muy dolorosas que fueran y dejamos de usar los juguetes que más daño le hacían. Cuando me dejo me hizo recordar una de esas veces en que todo se salió de control. Esa ocasión en especial fue una de las peores, tuve que acudir a Suigetsu para que llamara a esa amiga dominatriz que él tenía que también es doctora, Karin. Cuando termino de curar a Gaara ella me dijo que lo que nosotros hacíamos era peligroso hasta para nuestro estilo de vida, que cualquier mínimo error de mi parte y Gaara podría morir, que esa vez tuvimos suerte. Suigetsu no dijo nada en ese preciso momento, pero solo ver la expresión de su cara te dabas cuenta que estaba enojado. Cuando ya se iban dejando a un Gaara mal herido postrado en mi cama, Suigetsu no se contuvo y empezó a gritarme, nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Fue allí, en ese instante, con todo lo que Sui me dijo lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de ir con un terapeuta y hablar con Gaara para buscar ayuda. — al recordar ese incidente para Sasuke fue imposible no recordar las palabras exactas que su amigo le dijo esa noche. _"Ustedes están jodidamente locos y más tú por hacer todo lo que ese enfermo de mierda te pide. Gaara solo te está usando, cuando se aburra de ti, después que saques a golpes y torturas toda la mierda que lleva dentro simplemente se ira o en el peor de los casos ese pelirrojo terminara muerto y será como ver a un muñeco roto tirado en esa misma cama y tú iras preso o acabaras en algún siquiátrico."_ Lo último que Sasuke escucho esa noche fue el portazo que el peliblanco dio al marcharse.

—¡Puta madre! — maldijo Naruto por lo bajo pensando que el pelinegro no lo escucharía, pero este solo rio por el vocabulario colorido del rubio.

— Cuando ya podíamos tener una relación sana sin que el terminara listo para ir directo a la UCI después de cada sesión, Gaara simplemente decidió que ya no le era de utilidad.

—¿Que sucedió?, ¿Que explicación te dio? — preguntó Naruto curioso.

— En ese momento nuestros encuentros sexuales, nuestra relación era más parecida a la que tengo ahora contigo que a la de Kimimaro y Jūgo. Cuando yo pensé que ya todo iría bien, que nuestra relación seria más sólida, Gaara dijo que no podía seguir con alguien que le recordaría día a día ese pasado sombrío donde casi destruye su vida. Tomó sus maletas y se fue del pequeño apartamento que compartíamos.

— Tu ex era un bastardo sin corazón.

— Tal vez tengas algo razón, pero después de lo que vivimos entiendo que no haya querido continuar con lo nuestro. El decidió cortar de raíz todo lo referente a su podrido pasado, incluido yo, esa fue su decisión, la mía fue mudarme, salir adelante y continuar con mi profesión. Habría sido un error seguir juntos.

— Pero después de servirse de ti te deja y se va como si nada. Como si el no arruinó tambien tu vida convirtiéndote en ese ser retorcido, como si no te rompió el corazón cuando te abandono.

—Ya lo superé. No tienes de que preocuparte. — Le dijo mientras besaba el cuello del rubio haciéndolo estremecer. Le gustaba que a pesar de todo Naruto aún lo defendiera y se preocupará por él.

— A mí no me engañas teme. Seguro necesitaste de mucho tiempo y terapias para ser quien eres ahora.

Sasuke suspiro. Odiaba que el ojiazul a veces sea tan intuitivo.

— Eso ya no importa dobe, quedo en el pasado. En estos momentos lo más importante para mi somos nosotros, ¿Todavía quieres que sigamos juntos? ¿Seguir siendo mi sumiso a pesar de todo lo que te enteraste?

—Como bien dijiste antes ese es tu pasado, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me has demostrado lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, has sido mi sexy enfermero particular, eres amable y cariñoso a pesar de ser un amargado con un palo atorado en el culo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír a pesar de que lo insultó. Lo que hizo que el ambiente se aligerará y él se acurrucará abrazando aún más fuerte al rubio.

— Me has hecho disfrutar y tener los mejores orgasmos que he tenido en toda mi vida — se sonrojo, pero el pelinegro no pudo verlo al tenerlo abrazado por la espalda. — Nada de lo que hiciste en el pasado podrá borrar todo lo que hemos compartido hasta ahora. Me aterre, estuve a punto de huir, no lo voy a negar, pero recordé que el Sasuke que está aquí conmigo nunca me haría daño. No podía crucificarte por algo que dejaste atrás y decidiste olvidar.

Sasuke estaba aliviado, pensó que lo había perdido cuando interrumpió su declaración, pero pensándolo fríamente se dio cuenta que eligió el peor de los escenarios para decirle sobre sus sentimientos, su kitsune merecía algo mejor que eso. A pesar de todo lo que le dijo sobre Gaara el que aún siguiera allí con él le daba esperanzas de poder enamorarlo, porque estaba decidido a conquistarlo. Naruto Uzumaki será su novio o dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke levantó a Naruto de la cintura para voltearlo y sentarlo a horcajadas en su regazo sacando un pequeño quejido de esté. Naruto tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro contrario a lo que pensó que encontraría. Estaba feliz y se lo demostró sonriéndole de vuelta y besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Naruto siempre disfrutaba de los apasionados besos que Sasuke le daba, le encantaba sentir la lengua del pelinegro batallando con la suya. Sintió como este lo atraía más provocando un delicioso roce en su ahora lista erección, Naruto no pudo evitar restregarse sacando un gemido del contrario, que ahogo con su boca. Ya se estaban quedando sin aire, pero Naruto estaba lejos de querer terminar con el beso, enterró sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches jalando un poco de estos y con su mano libre en el cuello del contrario inclinó la cabeza de su teme en un mejor ángulo para continuar besándolo, tomando el mando y disfrutando de los suspiros de este.

Se acercaron aún más si es que eso era posible profundizando el beso. Naruto se sentía como un sediento en medio del desierto, simplemente no podía dejar de saborear los deliciosos labios de un muy predispuesto teme y este no hizo nada para impedirlo, en cambio Sasuke se rindió a las placenteras sensaciones que su rubio le provocaba y a ese sabor tan adictivo. Por primera vez dejo que Naruto lo dominará completamente.

Se separaron cuando tuvieron la necesidad de recuperar oxígeno. Naruto aún tenía las manos alrededor del rostro de Sasuke, le daba pequeñas lamidas y chupetones a su labio inferior. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo amaba, pero en lugar de eso rozó con su nariz la del contrario y junto sus frentes.

Sasuke se sentía ligero, como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima y así fue, ya no tenía ningún secreto con su rubia obsesión y estaba más seguro que nunca en mantener a ese atolondrado chico a su lado como algo más que su sumiso. Sonrió al ver el hermoso rostro de su dobe sonrojado a causa de ese excitante beso y esos llamativos zafiros brillando como nunca antes los había visto.

— Déjame cuidar de ti. — susurro Sasuke mientras acariciaba el adolorido trasero del rubio.

— Si Masutā — respondió gimiendo por el dolor que el roce provocó y la excitación. Nunca pensó que el saber sobre el pasado de Sasuke los haría sentirse más unidos que nunca. Habían dado un gran paso y ahora que sabía que el pelinegro lo quería, aunque no lo dejo terminar, podían estar juntos sin temor al que el otro se aleje. _"Que idiota fui al interrumpirlo",_ pensó _._

Sasuke hizo que Naruto se acostara boca abajo para mirar cómo había quedado su trasero luego de azotarlo de esa manera con el bastón. No pudo evitar mirar la marca fascinado, era una línea perfecta que atravesaba ambos glúteos.

—Tienes una hermosa marca en el trasero —dijo con la voz enronquecida.

—¿Puedo verla? — Naruto había olvidado completamente el dolor en el culo y tenía curiosidad por ver cómo había quedado.

—Después. No se desvanecerá. Incluso haré una fotografía de ella porque es la única que recibirás así de mí —dijo Sasuke acariciando la oreja de su chico.

Naruto emitió un suave ronroneo prueba de lo excitado que estaba. El ojiazul estaba ansioso por tener al pelinegro dentro de él, no quería preliminares ni juegos solo ser follado y sentir las fuertes penetraciones del teme.

—¿Puedo…? — Naruto preguntó volteándose y acomodándose ligeramente encima del pelinegro. Empezó a deslizar su mano debajo de la camisa de Sasuke acariciando su abdomen hasta llegar a sus testillas las que pellizcó provocando que él esté gimiera.

—Parece que ya estás recuperado del dolor en el culo, dobe —Sasuke rio al sentir la erección de su amante rozando su pierna.

Naruto abrió la camisa de su teme, descubriendo completamente su pecho. Se acercó a succionar un rosáceo pezón, complacido al escuchar los gruñidos de deseo que escaparon de los labios de Sasuke. Sus manos descendieron, abrió sus jeans y empezó a bajárselos. Sasuke levantó las caderas con gusto, ayudando así a que Naruto terminara de sacarle los pantalones dejando a la vista un bóxer blanco con unas líneas negras a los costados con el frente húmedo.

Sasuke acerco a Naruto hasta dejarlo completamente sobre él y el más joven frotó sus caderas contra las suyas con movimientos suaves. El sentir la piel desnuda del dobe contra la suya le hizo desear poder follarlo en ese momento. Pero ya había lastimado lo suficiente el trasero de Naruto y la única posición que podrían usar sin que su trasero se lastime aún más era que lo montara, el solo imaginarlo hiso que su erección creciera aún más. Quería follarlo hasta que este no pudiera ni ponerse de pie.

Naruto movió una mano entre ellos hasta tomar la enorme erección de Sasuke con un puño haciendo presión con el dedo gordo en la punta sintiendo como este trataba de liberarse de la banda elástica de su bóxer. Escuchó un gemido gutural y sintió como el teme comenzaba a embestir con las caderas cuando empezó a acariciarlo, bajó la ropa interior hasta quitársela para poder ver mejor. Nunca imagino que se sentiría tan fascinado casi hipnotizado viendo como el líquido pre seminal que salía del pene de Sasuke llenaba sus dedos mientras lo masturbaba. Tenía tantas ganas de chupárselo.

Estaba a punto de llevarse el pene a la boca cuando Sasuke lo inmovilizó con un brazo pegándolo a su pecho, luego lo volvió a acomodar dejándolo a horcajadas sobre él. El rubio jadeó cuando sus erecciones entraron en contacto.

El brazo alrededor de su cintura restringió los movimientos de Naruto, haciéndolo sentir seguro una vez más. Abrió un poco las piernas, permitió que Sasuke embistiera su pene contra el de él una y otra vez. Besó una vez más a Sasuke, quería sentir su lengua en el interior de su boca, succionarla con desesperación mientras se movían juntos, jadeando y gimiendo.

Sasuke sintió el filo de los dientes de Naruto morder su labio inferior. El rubio se movía con tanta desesperación sobre él que termino tumbándolos a ambos en la cama quedando el debajo y se sintió bien sostener el delgado cuerpo sobre el suyo, desesperado por sus caricias. En uno de esos momentos de claridad, Sasuke comprendió que Naruto necesitaba restablecer su cercanía, volver a sentirse uno. Pasó una mano por el esbelto cuerpo del contrario, tratando de introducirla entre sus cuerpos y presionó ambos penes juntos, acariciándolos hasta que llegaron al clímax.

El líquido caliente cayó sobre su estómago e hizo que el rubio se estremeciera, Sasuke lo sostuvo con más fuerza mientras disfrutaban de los efectos post orgásmicos.

Naruto continuó besando a Sasuke de forma apasionada, cuando se sintió más tranquilo, sus labios simplemente se rozaron mientras intercambiaban el aliento.

—Duerme un poco más, —susurró Sasuke. — Aún es temprano.

—¿Tú también? — quiso saber Naruto.

—Sí. — Sasuke abrazo a su rubio contra su pecho e intentó dormir un rato.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no pudo encontrar consuelo en sus sueños. Miró el hermoso rostro inconsciente de Naruto, pero nada parecía tan irreparable como haber cedido a la petición de golpearlo con el bastón. A pesar de que fue él quien se lo pidió no puede evitar sentirse culpable. Sasuke gruñó, se preguntó qué demonios le había ocurrido.

Después de lo ocurrido en su pasado Sasuke no volvió a permitir que ningún sumiso lo manipulara, aprendió a comprender mejor las reacciones de los sumisos, siempre los detenía cuando habían llegado a sus límites, se hacía cargo de ellos hasta que ambas partes estaban satisfechas. Ahora sabía que no debería dejarse llevar por todo lo que el rubio le pidiera, al menos cuando estén en una sesión, el era el dominante y su deber era cuidar de Naruto hasta de sus propias decisiones en lo concerniente a los juegos entre amo y sumiso.

No pensaba volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Esta vez buscaría el bienestar de su sumiso, del hombre que ama, el de ambos.

 _ **SN* SN* SN**_

—Debí haber estado loco —dijo Naruto mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo del baño.

—Luce muy bonito en tu hermoso y respingón trasero —se burló Sasuke, dándole palmadas a esa porción de su anatomía.

—Estoy dolorido. —Naruto se giró para mirarse desde el otro lado.

Sasuke rio.

—Te sientes muy orgulloso de ti mismo. Mírate, no puedes dejar de verlo.

Naruto se sonrojo, la verdad era que si estaba orgulloso y no podía evitar mirar la marca en su trasero desde todos los ángulos.

—Bueno, dijiste que este sería el único. Tengo que apreciarlo mientras pueda. ¡Además viví para contarlo! —protestó Naruto de forma exagerada.

Sasuke se acercó, volteándolo permitiendo que sus penes medio erectos entraran en contacto.

—Te prometí que fotografiaría este momento para la eternidad y lo haré. Creo que mañana estará listo, tendrá un color oscuro. Así que si tienes tiempo de venir al estudio y dejarme sacarte una fotografía…

—¿No será para el catálogo? —preguntó Naruto avergonzado al pensar que su trasero marcado podría estar en la mesita de café de alguien más.

—No, esta será solo para mí. Para tenerla siempre que quiera verla cada vez que estés en la universidad o algún otro lugar y no podamos estar juntos.

Sasuke acercó su nariz al cuello del rubio de forma seductora empezando a acariciarlo. Quería que su dobe se vaya haciendo a la idea de que no pensaba dejarlo ir.

—¿Se la mostrarás a alguien?

Sasuke se sorprendió al notar los celos que recorrieron su cuerpo con solo imaginar que alguien más además de él pudiera ver esa hermosa marca en el trasero de su kitsune.

—¡No! Nadie la verá excepto tú y yo. — Respondió un alterado pelinegro.

—Muy bien. —Naruto sonrió con satisfacción al notar los celos de Sasuke y luego suspiró, aún se sentía un poco dolorido.

Naruto se preguntó qué momento escogería Sasuke para decirle sobre sus sentimientos o quizás era el momento de que el tomara al toro por los cuernos y le dijera que lo ama, después de todo fue su culpa que el moreno no terminara de declarársele.

—Vístete. Ordenaré pizza y no olvides tu almohada. —Sasuke lo molestó y salió del baño antes de que Naruto pudiera encontrar algo que lanzarle.

 _ **SN* SN* SN**_

Naruto llegó al estudio al día siguiente después de las clases, caminando dolorido. Le había dicho a sus compañeros que había hecho demasiado ejercicio y que tenía un calambre. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos conocía lo de los azotes.

Abrió la puerta y Sasuke lo escuchó.

—¿Dobe? —gritó desde la parte trasera.

—Sí, teme, soy yo.

—Cierra la puerta y ven a ver esto.

Naruto cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió al estudio.

—¿Qué diablos?

Sasuke había construido una plataforma con una enorme cama, cubierta con seda roja. Sonrió triunfal.

—Desnúdate y métete a la cama.

Las manos de Naruto inmediatamente se fueron a sus pantalones.

—No creo poder… —dijo.

—No es para que tengamos sexo, usuratonkachi. Esto es para que tengas una prueba fotográfica del único golpe que experimentarás con el bastón. Apresúrate y ve a desvestirte. —Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cámara, luego presionó una mano contra su entrepierna. Solo la anticipación de ver a Naruto expuesto había hecho que se endureciera. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, lo que menos necesitaba era una erección cuando no podía desahogarse porque el rubio no estaba por la labor. Suspiro frustrado.

Naruto se quitó la ropa y la colocó en una silla cercana. Caminó lentamente hacia la cama roja, moviendo un dedo sobre la seda disfrutando de la suavidad de la tela.

—¿Esto es para mí?

Sintió una agradable calidez cerca de su espalda y sabía que Sasuke estaba parado detrás de él.

—Todo esto es para ti dobe. Solo piensa como lucirá toda esa seda contra tu piel dorada.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Naruto se dio la vuelta y rio al ver la mirada traviesa de Sasuke—. ¿Debería preguntar?

—Oh, deberías —le aseguró Sasuke—. Pero por ahora, súbete sobre esa cama y detente cuando yo te lo ordene.

Naruto se subió sobre la cama, se acomodó sobre sus manos y rodillas moviéndose como un felino de manera sensual provocando a su teme cuando una luz lo cegó.

—¡No te habrás atrevido! —gritó.

—Sí, lo hice y es una toma perfecta de tu trasero, justo con la marca en el centro y si sigues provocándome de esa manera te voy a follar tan duro que mañana necesitaras de una silla de ruedas. —dijo Sasuke satisfecho —. Y recuerda que solo serán para mí.

—Bien, pero eres un pervertido —gruñó Naruto con un puchero mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama.

Sasuke rio, le gustaba ese lado infantil del rubio. Se sintió aliviado de ver que Naruto se recuperó lo suficiente como para mover las caderas de esa manera, tal vez y si tenía suerte este cambiaria de opinión y podría follarlo.

—Muy bien, quédate quieto. Recuéstate sobre tu estómago, sí, justo así. Ahora deja que haga un par de pruebas.

Tomando el medidor de luz, lo pasó sobre Naruto y tomó las lecturas desde su cabeza hasta los pies. Ajustó el nivel de energía y lo probó otra vez.

—Muy bien, recuéstate así. Deja que haga todo el trabajo.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil, sintió una especie de cosquilleo sobre su piel mientras Sasuke trabajaba con la seda, cubriéndolo con ella. Sintió la calidez de las manos del otro hombre mientras acariciaba su piel ocasionalmente, pasando sus dedos por su cuello provocándole unos placenteros escalofríos. Se preguntó cómo lucía cuando Sasuke lo miraba. Sintió la caricia de la tela en su espalda, brazos y una pierna, tembló ante la seductora sensación y pensó en el pelinegro que lo miraba completamente expuesto y al que le pertenecía esa marca en el trasero.

—Muy bien, ahora no te muevas —le advirtió Sasuke mientras se alejaba. Miró la lente de su cámara y jadeó ante la imagen que había creado.

Como lo esperaba, la seda roja enfatizaba el color de la piel dorada de Naruto. El juego de las sombras y luces cubría el rostro de su chico, dejando que un ligero brillo alcanzara su sedosa cabellera.

La seda envolvía el estilizado cuerpo de manera fascinante, pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo visual al rubio relajado en el nido rojo. La mayor parte de Naruto estaba cubierta, salvo por un hombro y una delgada pierna que estaba resaltada por la luz dorada, que guiaba al ojo a dos perfectas montañas que elevaban la seda como dos lunas gemelas en el cielo oscuro.

La herida hecha por el bastón estaba ligeramente oscurecida, por lo que, al mirar la fotografía, lo primero que llamaba la atención era el desnudo cuerpo del hermoso rubio durmiendo. Al notarla, la herida le agregaba un elemento siniestro y a la vez sensual a la fotografía.

Era quizás la imagen más erótica que Sasuke había creado sin contar que Naruto estaba cubierto casi por completo. Si no fuera por la herida de su trasero, la foto hubiera podido exhibirse en cualquier galería, pero Sasuke no tenía la intención de dejar que alguien la viera.

Sasuke tomó la fotografía y luego le ordenó a Naruto que se colocara en una serie de poses, una más provocativa que la anterior sin llegar a verse vulgar, pero ninguna de esas fotos había logrado capturar la pasión y erotismo de la primera.

No hacía falta decirlo, Sasuke se sentía satisfecho. Era el mejor trabajo que había hecho y no lo decía solo porque el modelo era su chico, su kitsune tenía una belleza exótica, una mirada que te hipnotizaba y todo eso combinado con esa ceda roja lo hacía ver encantador e inalcanzable.

—Muy bien, lo tengo —dijo.

Naruto gimió adormilado y se acomodó mejor entre la seda. Sasuke sintió como su erección se endurecía aún más al escucharlo. Naruto se la había puesto difícil desde un principio y verlo asi lo tenía con un severo caso de bolas azules, pero se tenía que controlar, él era su dominante y debía velar por que este estuviera completamente bien por encima de sus deseos.

—Esto podría llegar a gustarme —murmuró.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —dijo Sasuke mientras movía su mano sobre los perfectos glúteos desnudos. Naruto hizo un mohín haciendo reír Sasuke.

— Por más tentador que te veas no pienso follarte hasta que este trasero respingón — dijo rozando con su mano ambos glúteos. — pueda volver a recibir azotes.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tampoco dijo nada aceptando lo que su Masutā había decidido.

Naruto se sintió decepcionado cuando Sasuke lo dejó frente a su apartamento, aunque ya sabía que no pasaría nada, esa noche le habría gustado pasarla con su teme, pero no dijo nada.

Besó a Sasuke y salió del coche, se quedó en la acera y miró cómo este se alejaba.

 _ **SN* SN* SN**_

Sin decirle nada, Sasuke llevó a Naruto a casa en aquellos días en los que iba a trabajar. Naruto se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que Sasuke y él volvieran a sus sesiones, el teme estaba exagerando con la recuperación de su trasero. No es como si aún le doliera como el primer día, era un dolor que podía soportar con tal que el pelinegro al menos lo follara.

Revisaba su trasero a diario, llevaba la cuenta de los colores mientras estos se transformaban de morado a amarillo, preguntándose cuándo podría anunciar que la marca había desaparecido. Estaba ansioso, no sabía si una vez que la marca desapareciera significaría que el teme volviera a jugar con él. ¡Sasuke baka sobreprotector! Suspiro.

Sonrió zorrunamente cuando se imaginó a sí mismo caminar hacia la oficina de Sasuke y quitarse los pantalones.

— _¡Como nuevo, teme! ¡Juguemos otra vez! Mi trasero necesita unos buenos azotes._

El tiempo que duro su "recuperación" fueron los días más largos en la vida de Naruto, a pesar que Sasuke se comportaba con el como el novio modelo, que en el trabajo era considerado y jamás le había dado una orden asegurándose que está bien, besándolo hasta robarle el aliento y haciéndole mimos en cada oportunidad que encontraba. Le urgía que ese bastardo por fin decidiera que estaba bien para volver a jugar a ser amo y sumiso. Lo deseaba como un sediento en busca de agua, extrañaba el ser follado, sentir el duro pene de Sasuke en su interior, declarándolo como suyo. Extrañaba arrodillarse y que la anticipación lo dejara sin aliento, el deseo de descubrir lo que Sasuke haría después con él.

Naruto decidió no seguir pensando en Sasuke, entre más imaginará ser azotado más lento pasaría el tiempo y más eterna se le haría la espera.

El rubio se la pasó el día refunfuñando y maldiciendo mientras hacia su trabajo, estaba con un humor de los mil demonios y fue imposible que Sasuke no lo notara, incluso le divertía ver esa actitud tan inmadura y necesitada de su kitsune.

—Suigetsu, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—¡Al fin! —Suigetsu elevó las manos con exasperación—. Por fin has recuperado la cordura.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Suigetsu Hōzuki. Consejero de los Dominantes en Problemas. Debería imprimir una tarjeta —dijo Suigetsu con prepotencia—. ¿Cómo lo arruinaste esta vez?

—No he arruinado nada. Naruto y yo estamos bien. —dijo Sasuke a la defensiva.

El pelinegro miró con hostilidad a su amigo, pues al parecer a este se le hacía muy fácil culparlo, aunque no haya sucedido nada. Bufo molesto, pero si quería saber la opinión de Sui y hablar con alguien de los últimos acontecimientos que involucraban a Naruto tendría que aguantar sus estupideces.

—Naruto ya conoce toda mi historia con Gaara. — soltó sin anestesia.

Suigetsu tuvo un ataque de tos de la impresión. Nunca pensó que la relación de Sasuke y Naruto llegaría a ser tan sólida como para que este le contará sobre esa parte de su vida.

—¿Cómo lo tomo? — le pregunto una vez recuperado. — ¡Oh espera! Ya sé. Seguro te mando a la mierda. Solo hay que ver el humor de perros que tiene, incluso cuando me acerqué a saludar me gruño, llegue a pensar que me mordería, eso sería sexy si al menos lo estuviera follando...

Sasuke lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza, odiaba cuando el peliblanco empezaba con sus bromas, así sean para romper la tensión que se había formado.

— En realidad no lo tomo tan mal como pensé que sucedería, al comienzo fue impactante para el conocer ese lado de mi pasado, una vez que supo todo sin ahondar en detalles escabrosos comprendió que eso ya forma parte de mi pasado y que he cambiado. — Sonrió.

Suigetsu se alegró por él. Su amigo la paso mal con esa relación, ya era hora que encontrara a alguien que lo complementara. Naruto y Sasuke fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

—Me alegro por ti. — dijo Suigetsu poniendo una mano en su hombro de manera amistosa. — ¿Entonces porque el rubio esta de mal humor?— quiso saber.

Sasuke mostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Digamos que está castigado sin sexo hasta que yo lo estime conveniente.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar la carcajada llamando la atención de todos en el estudio incluyendo la de un rubio que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Eres cruel. Ahora entiendo porque Naru-chan esta así. — sonrió con su usual humor mostrando sus afilados dientes. — ¿De que querías hablar conmigo si las cosas están bien entre ustedes? — preguntó Suigetsu.

— Estoy decidido a tener una relación seria con él, no solo lo quiero como mi sumiso, pero aún no sé qué es lo que él quiere de mí, no sé si el sentirá lo mismo o solo quiere seguir experimentando hasta estar satisfecho.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Sigue a tu lado a pesar de saber lo sucedido con Gaara y lo cruel que llegaste a ser. Ese rubio está loco por ti, me atrevería a decir que te ama, pero si no me crees solo hay una forma de descubrirlo y es preguntándoselo. —declaró Suigetsu.

—No me he atrevido a preguntarle. Es posible que piense que me ama —dijo Sasuke pensativo —. Él es demasiado joven, está experimentando nuevas cosas, puede llegar a confundir lo que le hago sentir con amor.

Suigetsu hizo un gesto de molestia.

—Es lo suficientemente mayor como para reconocer a un buen hombre cuando lo ve. Claro, eres atractivo, pero él a pesar de lo distraído que pueda llegar a ser es un chico inteligente como para ver las cualidades reales que te hacen un hombre. No puedes menospreciar su inteligencia pensando que puede confundir lo que siente por ti, no te ha dicho que te ama y ya le estas poniendo trabas al asunto.

— Tienes razón. Yo no soy quien para decir que es lo que Naruto siente por mí y si me ama como yo a el no pienso dejarlo ir.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír hasta que recordó el incidente con el bastón.

—Hay algo más, maneje mal una sesión, a pesar de que lo sucedido fue por insistencia de él me siento culpable así me haya detenido antes de llegar a lastimarlo.

Suigetsu suspiro. Después de lo sucedido con Kimimaro y Jūgo podía imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado durante esa sesión.

—Cuando amas a alguien le das poder sobre ti, pero siempre tienes que tener presente que tú eres el dominante y él el sumiso. Acaba de iniciar este estilo de vida, así que no sabe cómo actuar para conseguir lo que desea. Tienes que tomar la iniciativa, depende de ti hacer que esto mejore. Tu eres una persona observadora e intuitiva, tu deber es velar por el bienestar de él y eso incluye detenerte cuando tú lo creas necesario, más si tu sumiso es un primerizo.

—Todo eso lo tengo bien claro. Con Naruto no pienso cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Solo necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

La expresión de Suigetsu se suavizó y colocó un brazo alrededor de Sasuke.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Cuando te le declares a Naru-chan vamos a celebrarlo con unos tragos.

—Siempre que no tengas planeado acompañarlos con una orgía, aceptó.

Suigetsu puso una cara exageradamente triste que no surtió efecto en Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué siempre arruinas mis planes?

Sasuke ignoro lo dicho por su pervertido amigo y sonrió deslumbrándolo.

Suigetsu nunca se acostumbraría a la belleza de Sasuke.

— Gracias Sui. Siempre es bueno platicar con un amigo.

—Suigetsu Hōzuki, desarrollador de juguetes sexuales y experto en curas para la falta de confianza de los dominantes. Debo mandar a hacerme una nueva tarjeta de presentación.

Sasuke lo dejo ser y se fue a buscar a su chico. Suigetsu y sus estúpidas bromas no le iban a arruinar su día.

Suigetsu no pudo ser testigo de la sonrisa pícara de Sasuke, provocada por todas las perversiones que pensaba hacer con su dobe.

El castigo del que Naruto era ignorante había llegado a su fin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Konnichiwa!**_

 _ **Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza. Tarde más de lo esperado. Hoy no habrán notas de aclaración, creo esta vez no habrá necesidad de ellas.**_

 _ **Solo les puedo decir que este capítulo fue uno de los más difíciles de hacer, tenía toda esta situación entre Gaara y Sasuke en mi cabeza, pero no estaba segura de cómo escribirlo y plasmarlo en el capítulo, no quería escribir nada explícito que llegara a traumar y ser de mal gusto al leer, ya sea describiendo azotes dignos de la película de Mel Gibson, ya se imaginaran a que película me refiero, así que preferí hacerlo sin escribir los detalles escalofriantes que se reproducían en mi cabeza.**_

 _ **Con respecto a la relación de ellos, dos les puedo decir que era una relación tan dañina que podían llegar a situaciones parecidas (**_ _tampoco a los estrenos de arrancarle un miembro o morir desangrado_ _ **) a la película de Saw, Sasuke era cruel, no se tocaba el corazón al momento de azotar a Gaara y hacerles todo tipos de "juegos", como bien dijo Sasuke se salieron de control en más de una ocasión llegando al punto de poner en peligro la vida del pelirrojo. Imaginen lo peor y acertaran. Pero si quieren detalles pueden preguntarme lo que quieran por MP en mi página de FB.**_

 _ **En cuanto a Naruto este supo estar a la altura de la situación, escucho a Sasuke, supo comprenderlo, a pesar que en un comienzo se asustó y quiso huir, se quedó a escuchar todo lo que Sasu-chan tenia por decir y decidió seguir con el sin dejarse llevar por lo que este hizo en su pasado. No podemos crucificar a las personas por sus errores del pasado y menos si estas decidieron cambiar y empezar una nueva vida.**_

 _ **¿Qué piensan de Gaara? ¿De la relación que hubo entre ellos dos? ¿Piensan que Gaara es un bastardo sin corazón por dejar a Sasuke cuando ya había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba de este? ¿Piensan que Sasuke era un tonto por dejarse manipular de esa manera? ¿Naruto hizo bien en darle otra oportunidad? Estoy ansiosa por saber su opinión sobre este capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias a tod s por sus reviews, follows y favoritos y el apoyo que me han brindado leyendo este fic al ser tan bien recibido. :D**_

 _ **Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **¡Sayonara!**_

 _ **Sayuri-chan ^.^**_


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y la historia es obra de la autora Catt Ford.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _ **OoC, AU, BDSM, lenguaje adulto, sexo explícito.**_

 _ **Sé que muchas me querrán ahorcar por la eterna espera, pero por fin aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo y ya solo quedaría el epilogo. Tratare de tardar no más de dos semanas con ese, pero no prometo nada.**_

 _ **Quiero disculparme por hacerlas esperar. Gomen!**_

 _ **Que disfruten de su lectura y gracias por el apoyo que me han estado brindando.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

Esa misma noche después de que Sasuke terminó con unas fotografías del catálogo, Naruto ya no esperaba que algo ocurriera entre ellos, supuso que le daría las instrucciones para el día siguiente o solo lo iría a dejar a su apartamento como los días anteriores. Naruto bufo al solo pensarlo. Estaba cansado de esperar, el pelinegro lo tenía frustrado y con un caso severo de bolas azules, así que prefirió no hacerse ilusiones.

El rubio casi hace su baile de la victoria cuando el pelinegro mayor lo citó en su oficina. Estaba casi seguro que por fin Sasuke iba a jugar con él.

Sasuke estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, acariciando la superficie pulida de madera de una pala que tenía entre sus delgados dedos con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Ya era hora que el rubio entendiera de una vez por todas quien era quien mandaba en esa relación, que él es su dominante y quien decidía que hacer con él y cuando hacerlo.

— ¡Desnúdate! — Ordeno el moreno con la voz ronca.

Naruto jadeó, la lujuria comenzó a recorrer sus venas como fuego y pareció derretirle las rodillas. Las manos le temblaban mientras se arrancaba la ropa, se dejó caer sobre la alfombra sin esperar la siguiente instrucción.

—Muy bien, Okiniiri. —Sasuke ronroneó y se puso de pie acercándose al rubio, caminando a su alrededor acariciando su cuello con la punta de sus dedos de vez en vez. —. Creo haberte dicho que no permito que un sumiso me diga que tengo que hacer. Así que esta noche tienes dos opciones. Puedes vestirte y marcharte, o… —Sasuke hizo una pausa para apreciar el pequeño temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de su revoltoso sumiso, sonrió arrogante por el poder que ejerce sobre el rubio. — puedes quedarte y aceptar tu castigo y que haga lo que me plazca contigo. No tendré que advertirte o pedir tu permiso. Tu único propósito será darme placer.

—Sí, Masutā —aceptó Naruto rápidamente, no quería que Sasuke pensara ni por un momento que estaba titubeando en su respuesta. Ya había sido mucha la espera y no pensaba hacer nada que provocara que el moreno se arrepintiera.

—Entiendes que has aceptado estar bajo mi control hasta que yo diga que la sesión ha terminado, Okiniiri. — Confirmó Sasuke.

Estaba disfrutando el ver las reacciones del rubio y del poder que tenía sobre este con solo hablarle. Notó el ligero enrojecimiento que se esparció por el cuerpo entero del dobe, temblaba como un cachorro al que le habían ofrecido salir a pasear y sonrió complacido.

—Por favor Masutā, haga lo que desee, folleme, azóteme, pero solo… solo… haga algo. — Naruto jamás imagino que sería alguien que rogaría por ser azotado, pero todo el tiempo que Sasuke lo tuvo sin sexo fue una tortura y lo que menos quería es que este decidiera tomarse su tiempo. No estaba para juegos previos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa arrogante y es que le encantaba tener al rubio en ese estado. Cerró los ojos un momento, entendía perfectamente al rubio, porque el tambien estaba en las mismas condiciones, no creía poder resistirse más a enterrarse en ese redondeado y bronceado trasero. Se había reprimido tanto como pudo para poder controlar sus impulsos, había decidido darle un escarmiento e incluso hacerlo esperar un poco más, pero ya no podía resistir la atracción que sentía por su sumiso.

El pelinegro al ver al rubio arrodillado frente a el no pudo evitar pensar en los consejos que le dio su amigo y se sintió agradecido con este. Sin sus consejos, estaba seguro de que jamás habría podido disfrutar de la vista de un Naruto desnudo y sobre sus rodillas, temblando lleno de deseo y menos de llegar a tenerlo como algo más que un simple sumiso porque amaba a ese dobe e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para retenerlo a su lado y no dejarlo ir nunca.

—Oh, lo haré, Okiniiri. Haré todo lo que yo quiera. —Sasuke movió la silla al centro de la habitación sentándose en ella—. Sobre mis rodillas, Okiniiri. —Tuvo que controlar la risa cuando vio lo rápido que Naruto se puso de pie y se acomodó sobre sus piernas.

Naruto hizo un gesto de dolor y excitación al recordar como el duro bastón golpeó su trasero, no podía evitar sentirse excitado cada vez que lo recordaba y esa ocasión no era la excepción. Ya se había curado por completo de la herida que causó el objeto, estaba listo para cualquier cosa que su teme tuviera planeado.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no le dio mucho tiempo para prepararse, calentó el culo de Naruto con una serie de palmadas, que movió aleatoriamente sobre el trasero del más joven y se aseguró de haber enrojecido cada centímetro de su piel.

Sasuke se detuvo para acariciar la piel enrojecida, resultado de sus acciones.

—Calentaré tu trasero esta noche, Okiniiri. Vas a retorcerte de placer y haré que sientas como si tu trasero se estuviera quemando con cada azote. Dudo que encuentres algo lo suficientemente cómodo para poder sentarte mañana, pero eso fue lo que aceptaste, será todo un placer azotarte tanto como quiera.

Naruto se acomodó mejor sobre las piernas de Sasuke ansioso por lo que vendría, sintiendo la mano que lo estaba acariciando y complacido de sentir una enorme erección debajo de él.

—Sí, Masutā —susurró.

Sasuke sin previo aviso levanto a Naruto y lo puso frente a él.

—Arrodíllate, Okiniiri.

Naruto asumió la posición, esperó con paciencia, pero en su interior estaba temblando por la excitación. Los azotes que había recibido antes solo habían incrementado su apetito.

El pelinegro se acercó y tomó la barbilla de Naruto con su mano, forzando a que este mirara hacia arriba.

—Mírame —Naruto obedeció, sorprendido cuando Sasuke se arrodilló, pero luego sintió sus manos sobre su pene colocándole algo encima.

Sasuke se puso de pie mostrando una leve sonrisa complacido con la imagen que el rubio le mostraba.

—Muy bien, baja la mirada.

Naruto obedeció y se encontró con un anillo en la base de su pene, rodeando sus testículos.

—Solo por si acaso no puedes controlarte —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa malévola—. Ponte de pie.

El rubio se levantó y Sasuke lo guió a la pared.

—Coloca las manos contra la pared. Separa los pies, echa el trasero hacia atrás donde pueda alcanzarlo, Okiniiri. Voy a azotar tu lindo trasero con la pala hasta que ruegues por más.

Cuando Naruto se posicionó, sintió las manos de Sasuke recorrer su trasero, se movieron entre sus piernas, alcanzaron sus testículos moviéndolos, acariciándolos y apretándolos con sus dedos provocando un gemido que el rubio no se molestó en callar.

—Te voy a calentar un poco antes de enfriarte, Okiniiri —susurro Sasuke cerca de su oído—. Mantén la mirada al frente.

Levantó la pala y acarició la superficie pulida entre sus manos antes de colocarse detrás del más joven, deslizó un brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura para centrarlo, observó como esos perfectos glúteos se flexionaron.

—Diez para empezar, Okiniiri. Dejaremos este lindo trasero caliente y rojo.

Naruto se hubiera alejado si el brazo a su alrededor no lo tuviera inmovilizado. Se tensó, esperó el primer golpe. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la pala se conectó con su trasero, anticipando el dolor, pero Sasuke lo azotó suavemente. El sonido fue peor de lo que sintió, cada azote incrementó en fuerza y sintió un cosquilleo sobre su culo.

Después de diez azotes, Sasuke pasó su mano sobre los firmes glúteos.

—Tienes un lindo color aquí atrás, Okiniiri. Creo que otros diez estarán bien ―dijo.

Naruto hubiera aceptado lo que fuera, estaba tan excitado y adolorido, si tan solo Sasuke hubiese tocado su pene, que se estiraba a pesar del anillo que lo apresaba y rogaba por su atención.

Los siguientes diez azotes fueron más duros. La sensación se esparció por su cuerpo, sintió como si era fuego lo que corría por sus venas y deseaba más.

—Más… más… por favor, Masutā —rogó.

Sasuke sonrió complacido, se sentía satisfecho de la respuesta de su Kitsune, disfrutó de cada gemido y chillido. Pasó sus dedos sobre la ahora enrojecida piel para ver si su dobe estaba bien.

Naruto se retorció en una mezcla de dolor y placer, combinada con la calidez que pulsaba al ritmo de su pene. Todos sus temores se derritieron y solo podía sentir. Gimió cuando el brazo de Sasuke soltó su cintura.

—Es momento de enfriarte, Okiniiri.

Naruto asintió, incapaz de preguntar a qué se refería. Echó su culo hacia atrás, esperando la intensa sensación otra vez, pero se asustó cuando sintió un pedazo de hielo en su nuca, deslizándose sobre su espalda.

—Tu trasero luce muy caliente y delicioso, Okiniiri. Tengo muchos planes que te incluyen a ti, mi polla y tu culo para esta noche.

Naruto tembló cuando el hielo se movió sobre su espalda, frías gotas se deslizaron por la curvatura de sus costillas cuando el hielo comenzó a derretirse. Arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar la respiración cuando el hielo se movió sobre la curvatura de su culo.

Sintió los pies de Sasuke separar sus piernas, abriéndolo para el inevitable recorrido del hielo entre sus glúteos. Gimió cuando el cubo de hielo enfrió su agujero y se movió hacia abajo hacia sus testículos, Sasuke frotó el hielo contra la delicada piel. Luego comenzó el viaje de regreso, ascendiendo para tentar la grieta entre sus glúteos.

—Estás tan caliente dobe, has derretido el hielo —dijo Sasuke con un tono burlón—. Será mejor que vaya por otro, pero terminaré de usar este primero.

Naruto gruñó cuando lo que quedaba del hielo fue introducido en su ano, sintió frío. El azabache rio cuando miró a su sumiso quejarse en respuesta.

—Tu trasero se ve muy caliente, Okiniiri.

Naruto saltó cuando sintió otro cubo de hielo sobre sus ardientes glúteos y suspiró lleno de alivio. El ardor tanto dentro como por fuera fue apagado y eso fue casi un alivio. El contraste definitivamente era refrescante.

Sasuke sonrió mientras Naruto temblaba.

—Temo que ahora estás demasiado frío, mi Okiniiri. Es hora de calentar tu trasero. Has tenido suficiente con la pala, ahora usaré una cuerda de cuero.

—Por favor, Masutā —rogó Naruto. Se sentía ansioso, excitado e incluso desesperado. Quería tanto poder correrse.

—Muy bien. Al parecer estas ansioso. Diez con la cuerda, Okiniiri.

Naruto tembló lleno de anticipación, incluso algo de temor, no podía evitar sentirlo. Se preguntó cuánto le dolería.

El primer golpe del cuero contra su trasero fue sorprendente. Dolía menos que la pala, pero chocaba contra sus músculos con mayor firmeza, aunque menos dolor.

Sasuke se sintió complacido cuando Naruto elevó el trasero, como si estuviera ansioso de recibir cada azote. Continuó golpeándolo como lo había prometido, excitando más al rubio, acariciando su piel entre cada azote.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó por la tensión, necesitaba correrse, su deseo se incrementaba más y más por las sensaciones contrarias. Los últimos tres azotes tuvieron un efecto abrasador, haciendo que el ardor que creó la pala reapareciera.

A lo lejos sintió la mano de Sasuke acariciar su trasero.

—Qué lástima, otra vez estás ardiendo. Debería hacer algo al respecto, ¿No crees, dobe? —dijo su dominante.

Naruto jadeó y se estremeció cuando sus pezones fueron atacados, uno se endureció instantáneamente bajo las caricias del hielo, el otro fue rodeado por la cálida boca de Sasuke, fue succionado y mordido hasta que estuvo completamente erecto.

Las manos de su dominante se movieron sobre su cuerpo y Naruto sintió más hielo en su retaguardia. El contraste del frío y el calor fue demasiado para él.

Sasuke lo observó con cuidado, cada jadeo y movimiento le aseguraron que su chico casi había sido estimulado al punto de lo intolerable. Casi. El pene del rubio estaba erecto, hinchado y alcanzaba su estómago. Sasuke también estaba en el mismo estado y deseaba poder enterrarse en su interior.

Tomó el lubricante y se propuso preparar a Naruto. El hielo se había derretido hacía mucho, consumido por el fuego de la pasión de su interior. Sasuke acarició los enrojecidos glúteos, encontró la entrada del más joven y lo penetró con firmeza. Rozó su próstata solo para disfrutar cómo Naruto cerraba los ojos, gemía y embestía contra su mano.

Con la otra mano, Sasuke estimuló y pellizcó sus pezones, mientras le hablaba a Naruto con un tono de voz bajo y seductor.

—Tienes un trasero muy hermoso, mi Okiniiri. Es tan lindo y cálido. Me encanta cuando está recién azotado. ¿Sabes lo que me gusta hacer después de que te he azotado, Okiniiri?

—Follarme… —gimió Naruto—. Oh, por favor… por favor… fóllame, lléname...— dijo desesperado.

—Estoy muy complacido con tu entrega, mi impetuoso zorrito. —Los dedos de Sasuke temblaron mientras los insertaba en el apretado ano de Naruto, miró cómo la piel abultada se estiraba para acomodarlo. Ya no podía esperar más. Sacó los dedos, esperó que esa fuera suficiente preparación y giró a Naruto.

—Colócate sobre tus manos y rodillas, Okiniiri. Quiero que ese pequeño trasero rojo esté en el aire.

Naruto obedeció, se dejó caer en el suelo, acomodó su cabeza sobre sus manos, colocó los codos sobre la alfombra y elevó su trasero en el aire.

—Oh, Por Kami… lléneme… tómeme… fólleme...

Sasuke luchó por abrirse los pantalones, su erección pálpito y se creció aún más al ver como Naruto le rogaba, sus oídos se llenaron de los gemidos y ruegos de su chico. Recordó el condón, agradeció al cielo que fuera un hábito, aunque de no haber tenido uno a mano igual se habría enterrado en el rubio sin obstáculos de por medio. Se arrodilló detrás de su sumiso y acarició con gentileza los enrojecidos glúteos. No podía esperar más así que enterró su pene con fuerza en el interior del cuerpo de su dobe, miró cómo este se arqueó moviéndose para recibir cada una de sus embestidas. Tomó sus delgadas caderas, acercó la espalda del ojiazul contra su pecho y lo penetró tanto como pudo.

Naruto se sentía delirante de la alegría, encantado de estar sobre sus rodillas mientras el otro hombre lo follaba y sintiendo el peso de Sasuke sobre su espalda, dominándolo. Se sentía a salvo y seguro cuando el pelinegro lo penetraba de un solo movimiento y acariciaba esa zona erógena que tanto placer le daba.

La velocidad de las embestidas de Sasuke contra su caliente trasero hizo que comenzara a arder. Quería que el otro hombre lo usara para su placer, era tan erótico estar con las piernas abiertas siendo follado por su dominante. Se meció para recibir cada poderosa embestida, perdido en el placer que Sasuke le entregaba.

Los músculos internos del ano de Naruto comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de Sasuke, se aferraron a su erección como un puño cubierto de terciopelo. Estaba perdido ante las sensaciones de la estrecha cavidad cerrándose a su alrededor mientras se enterraba tan dentro como le era posible. El calor de esas estrechas paredes que lo mantenían casi inmóvil dentro de Naruto de manera exquisita hicieron que aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas y acomodó el ángulo de manera que tocara su próstata con cada movimiento.

Naruto se sentía abrumado por cada sensación, Sasuke mordió su hombro varias veces, las manos fuertes lo dejaron inmóvil, sus dedos se enterraron en sus caderas y la piel de los muslos del teme chocaba contra la suya. Cada embestida contra su zona erógena lo elevaba más, sentía que cada nervio de su cuerpo se incendiaba. Su sumisión y la dominación del moreno creó una conexión profunda que Naruto jamás había experimentado, por lo que se entregó a él por completo.

Sintió la mano de Sasuke acariciar su entrepierna, librándolo del anillo. Se le había olvidado que estaba ahí, pero en ese instante el alivio de no tenerlo lo hizo gritar de placer.

Sasuke lo abrazó fuertemente, embistiéndolo más profundo antes de correrse con un gruñido. Esa fue suficiente estimulación para Naruto y cuando Sasuke jadeó—: Córrete ahora, córrete conmigo. —Naruto sintió el éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo entero convirtiéndose en su clímax.

Luego colapsó sobre la alfombra. El peso de Sasuke lo dejó inmóvil, lo último que pensó antes de quedar inconsciente fue: No me dejes.

Sasuke jadeó en busca de aire, estaba consciente de que estaba aplastando a Naruto contra la alfombra, pero era incapaz de moverse. Sintió como si cada hueso de su cuerpo había sido quirúrgicamente extraído. Nunca antes se había corrido con tal fuerza. Después de unos momentos, logró sacar su pene del interior del menor y apoyarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Rio suavemente y se puso de pie. En el baño se deshizo del condón, se limpió, se lavó la cara y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

—Ya es hora que hable seriamente con Naruto y aclarar de una vez por todas mis sentimientos hacia el. —murmuró en voz alta —. Lo haría después. Ahora tenía que cuidar de su sumiso.

Regresó a la oficina y giró a Naruto sobre su espalda. Sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos y tenía la mirada perdida.

—Usuratonkachi, ¿estás bien?

—Beso… —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a besarlo con ternura.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Necesito llevarte a casa.

Una expresión que no pudo comprender pasó por el rostro de Naruto y oscureció su mirada.

—Sí, Masutā.

—La sesión ha terminado, mi Kitsune. Vamos, levántate. —Sasuke ayudó a Naruto sentarse y dejo que este se recostara sobre él—. Vamos, ponte de pie.

Se paró y ayudó a Naruto a levantarse, lo sostuvo por la cintura cuando sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Naruto cohibido despues de todo lo que hicieron. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y todavía reflejaba el placer que experimentó durante la sesión y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que se miraba adorable. Se agachó deslizando un brazo debajo de las rodillas de Naruto.

—Creo que te he follado hasta dejarte estúpido, usuratonkachi —dijo.

Naruto rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y reposó su cabeza contra el poderoso hombro.

—Ajá-ttebayo —dijo suavemente.

Sasuke lo llevó al estudio donde había colocado la cama de su última sesión fotográfica.

—Vamos, descansa un poco, dobe y luego te llevaré a casa.

Naruto murmuró algo que no se llegó a entender, pero que había sonado como "teme" y cerró los ojos.

Sasuke se acomodó en el colchón al lado de este sintiendo inmediatamente el peso de un exhausto rubio que se acurrucaba sobre él. _"Naruto luce realmente tierno cuando duerme."_ pero tenían que irse y dejar todo limpio.

—Naruto, tienes que despertarte.

—Mmm —suspiró el rubio otra vez y se acurrucó.

—Ah, mierda —dijo Sasuke.

Estaban en una cama y también se sentía exhausto. Abrazó a Naruto olvidándose de todo y se quedó dormido.

Naruto abrió los ojos con lentitud y recordó donde estaba y qué había ocurrido la noche anterior. Suspiró y se estiró, frotándose el culo contra las sábanas para disfrutar de las sensaciones.

—Hola, Sasuke —dijo suavemente, cuando el fotógrafo apareció, vestido con tejanos y secándose el cabello húmedo.

—Toma una ducha ahora, Okiniiri y ve a mi oficina —le ordenó Sasuke.

Naruto se sentó asustado, pensó que la sesión ya había terminado por eso lo llamo por su nombre. Angustiado, se preguntó qué era lo que Sasuke tenía preparado para él, no creía que su culo pudiera soportar algo más.

—Te di una orden. No tienes que pensar en nada. —La voz de Sasuke era seductora pero intimidante.

Naruto se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se duchó rápidamente y buscó su ropa, luego recordó que se había desvestido en la oficina la noche anterior.

Se paró en el umbral de la puerta y buscó su ropa.

Sasuke señaló al suelo y Naruto se arrodilló. El hombre caminó hacia él y acarició sus húmedos mechones rubios.

—Te ves muy hermoso esta mañana, Okiniiri —dijo Sasuke. Sacó el collar de Naruto de su bolsillo y lo colocó en su cuello—. Dame tus manos.

Obedientemente, Naruto las levantó y miró cómo Sasuke le colocó las esposas, estaban hechas del mismo color azul marino que combinaba con su collar.

—Ponte de pie.

Naruto se puso de pie y observó cómo Sasuke colocaba grilletes alrededor de sus tobillos.

—Eres tan bello —repitió Sasuke, pasó un dedo desde la clavícula hasta su garganta—. He decidido disfrutar de tu sumisión durante todo el día de hoy. Así que permanecerás desnudo y arrodillado en mi presencia a menos que te diga lo contrario.

Señaló el suelo y Naruto se arrodilló otra vez, se sentía avergonzado y expuesto, pues solo llevaba un collar y esposas a plena luz del día mientras Sasuke estaba completamente vestido, ¡¿qué pasaría si alguien viniese?! ¡Bastardo! Lo insulto el rubio en su fuero interno.

Sasuke rodeó su escritorio, se sentó y sacó unos papeles. Luego comenzó a trabajar, ocasionalmente levantaba la mirada para admirar a su hermoso sumiso.

—Ve a hacerme un poco de café, Okiniiri —dijo después de una hora.

Naruto se apresuró a la cocina a cumplir con las órdenes de Sasuke mascullando insultos inatendibles hacia este.

Sasuke rio, no había entendido ni una palabra de los murmullos del rubio, pero ese lado rebelde de él era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de este por muy su sumiso que sea.

Se escondió en una esquina cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta.

Seguramente Sasuke no quería que nadie lo viera así y suspiró lleno de alivio cuando el pelinegro apareció con una caja en la mano.

—Siéntate, Okiniiri. Mandé traer algo de comer. —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto puso la mesa para ambos, se sentó al lado de Sasuke y comió lo que el pelinegro había pedido para el en silencio, que para alegria del rubio resulto ser su preciado ramen.

—Lava los platos, limpia la cocina y vuelve a mi despacho cuando termines —dijo Sasuke cuando acabó con su ensalada de tomate.

Naruto murmuró silenciosamente una maldición. Recordó el día en el que Sasuke le ordenó que fuera a casa adornado con el arnés para penes e hiciera sus tareas y dijo que su sumisión podría consistir en lavar los platos. ¡Maldito teme! Si quiere que alguien le lave los platos o incluso su ropa que se busque una empleada, el solo estaba para que lo follara. _"Al menos no estoy usando el maldito arnés"_ , pensó y luego tuvo que parar para controlar a su rebelde pene, que insistía en endurecerse cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Sasuke rio al ver la expresión enojada de Naruto con puchero incluido cuando entró en su oficina y se arrodilló. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le molestaran las partes de la sumisión no relacionadas con el sexo y le armara un berrinche. Jamás le había requerido obediencia por un periodo tan largo de tiempo y ahora mismo le divertía verlo sufrir.

Caminó hacia su sumiso y acarició sus tentadores pezones, los pellizcó hasta que estuvieron erectos, logrando hacer que la respiración del más joven se agitara cada vez más.

Sasuke fue a por un cojín y levantó a Naruto del brazo, luego dejó caer el cojín sobre el suelo.

Naruto suspiró lleno de alivio, después de un rato la alfombra había comenzado a lastimarle las rodillas y luego saltó cuando Sasuke pasó una mano sobre su culo.

—Todavía está rosado y cálido. Agradece que no te haya obligado a sentarte sobre tu trasero todo el día, Okiniiri —se burló Sasuke.

—Gracias, Masutā.

Sasuke sonrió al notar el marcado sarcasmo en la voz de su sumiso.

—¿Qué haces sobre tus rodillas, desnudo y con mi collar puesto, Okiniiri?

Naruto abrió la boca haciendo una pausa, pensando antes de hablar.

—¿Lo estoy complaciendo, Masutā?

—Muy bien, Okiniiri.

 _"Estúpido teme, se cree muy listo."_ Pensó el rubio cuando se dio cuenta lo que pretendía con esa pregunta.

Acariciando por última vez sus brillantes hebras rubias, Sasuke regresó al escritorio, pareció olvidarse por completo de la presencia de Naruto y se centró en su papeleo.

La mente de Naruto daba vueltas, sentía una mezcla de enojo, incomodidad, vergüenza y finalmente resignación. Se dio cuenta de que cuando dejaba de luchar con su deseo de someterse, se sentía mucho más cómodo. Lograba un estado Zen cuando enfocaba su atención en Sasuke, estudiando el atractivo rostro y su bello físico.

La mirada de aprobación en los ojos negros le ayudaba a aceptar su posición y la oficina era lo suficientemente cálida para sentirse cómodo.

El pelinegro notó el momento en el que el cuerpo de Naruto dejó ir la tensión y admitió que le pertenecía a Sasuke por ese día. Respiraba con más calma y sus músculos se relajaron.

Sasuke se puso de pie y acarició la cabeza de Naruto, sintió cómo el rubio se recostaba contra su pierna. No pudo evitar compararlo con un gato en busca de atención.

—Muy bien, Okiniiri. Has comenzado a entender. Deja ir todas tus preocupaciones y entrégamelas a mí.

Se acercó para acariciar el muslo de Naruto y miró como el pene del chico se despertaba.

—Puedes tomar el cojín e irte a sentar a aquella silla.

Naruto se levantó inestablemente, agradecido de que Sasuke hubiera colocado una mano sobre su brazo y lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. Sus rodillas y trasero le dolían por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Se dejó caer sobre la silla, agradecido por el cojín y cruzó las piernas.

—No, Okiniiri. Abre las piernas, quiero verlo todo.

Naruto se sonrojó. No era que Sasuke no lo hubiera visto desnudo antes y en posiciones más vergonzosas, pero el que le pidiera que se expusiera así, para que pudieran ver sus partes más íntimas, simplemente reforzó su sumisión.

En ese momento comprendió que eso era exactamente lo que Sasuke quería. Fue difícil para él, pero lo logró.

—Qué lindo, Okiniiri —lo felicitó y Naruto se arqueó casi imperceptiblemente, orgulloso de haber complacido al hombre mayor. Sin duda alguna, este día sería uno muy largo para Naruto.

Después de una deliciosa tarde que pasó molestando a su kitsune con caricias inesperadas y una ocasional palmada, Sasuke terminó su trabajo y se sorprendió al notar que había logrado hacer más de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, Okiniiri —declaró—. Hoy ha sido algo placentero para mí y esta noche será algo placentero para ti. Ponte esto, déjate el collar y las esposas.

Naruto comenzó a temblar inmediatamente, ansioso por saber qué era lo que Sasuke le pediría después y poder complacerlo.

—Sí, Masutā —dijo suavemente. Se levantó para recoger la ropa que Sasuke había dejado en su escritorio. Levantó la mirada y la enfocó en él—. ¿Se supone que debo usar esto?

—Masutā —le recordó Sasuke serio.

—Masutā, ¿se supone que debo usar esto? —repitió Naruto, no dándole mayor importancia al tono ni a la expresión seria de Sasuke. Realmente no quería salir vestido así, ¡además tendría que usar el collar y las esposas!

—Sí, Okiniiri. ¿Por qué crees que es así?

—Porque usted lo ordena, Masutā —dijo Naruto con resignación.

—Ve a vestirte.

Naruto se colocó los pantalones de cuero negro que había modelado en el catálogo. Se había olvidado de lo bajo que le llegaban y lo ajustados que eran. Se abotonó la delgada camisa de seda blanca hasta la garganta, recordando cuando Sasuke le hizo usar el collar debajo de la camisa en el restaurante.

Comenzó a meterse la camisa entre los pantalones cuando Sasuke llegó.

—No, Okiniiri. —lo regañó—. Así no.

Sasuke le sacó la camisa para que cayera sobre sus pantalones y desabotonó la mayor parte de la camisa, exponiendo el collar y su suave pecho dorado. Dejó dos botones intactos, justo en la cintura de Naruto.

El rubio no quería mirar hacia abajo, temía que cuando se moviera, el camino de vellos claros que guiaba hasta sus pantalones estaría expuesto. Sasuke dobló las mangas de la camisa dos veces, exponiendo las esposas que rodeaban las muñecas de Naruto.

—Te ves hermoso —ronroneó Sasuke, acariciando el pecho desnudo de Naruto con la palma de su mano, que deslizó debajo de la camisa, encontró un pezón y lo pellizcó con fuerza. Luego le hizo lo mismo al otro y por último acarició la seda contra las pequeñas protuberancias —. Adorable, casi me siento tentado de ponerte unas joyas, pero creo que esta noche no lo haré.

Naruto exhaló fuertemente.

Sasuke rio. Giró al rubio y pasó una mano sobre la curvatura de su trasero.

—Las botas, Okiniiri. Espera aquí. —ordenó, desapareciendo.

Naruto se sentó para ponerse las botas. El cuero era tan suave que no molestaban los grilletes, los ajustaba de manera que podría sentirlos cada vez que diera un paso.

Se quedó anonadado cuando Sasuke reapareció por la puerta. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra, ambas piezas de cuero que se moldeaban a su cuerpo y se abrían en una V que dejaba ver su pecho lampiño.

El cuero oscuro resaltaba su virilidad y Naruto sintió cómo su pene se llenó de deseo, a pesar de estar atrapado en el interior de sus ajustados pantalones. Una cuerda de cuero colgaba desde el cinturón de Sasuke y sus manos, cubiertas por unos guantes, sostenían una correa. Naruto tragó fuertemente por el miedo a lo desconocido y la excitación, quería sentir esos guantes sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre su piel, inclinándolo, azotándolo… al mismo tiempo se sentía aterrorizado al pensar que Sasuke lo sacaría así a la calle.

Consideró decir una de sus palabras de seguridad, pero titubeó, preguntándose si en verdad quería que todo eso terminara.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y dejó que la correa se deslizara entre sus guantes.

—¿Cuáles son tus palabras, Okiniiri?

—Ramen, para disminuir la intensidad y Tokio para detenerlo todo. —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke ató la correa al anillo del collar de Naruto.

—Vamos, Okiniiri.

Naruto titubeó, tirando de la correa.

—¿A dónde vamos Masutā? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. No quería que nadie lo viera asi y seguro que a donde iban no estarían solos, de lo contrario no se habría tomado tantas molestias al vestirlo de esa forma.

—Lo descubrirás todo a su Okiniiri, no desesperes. Creo haberte dado una orden —dijo Sasuke de forma intimidante.

Naruto lo siguió, rogando que los otros inquilinos del edificio no lo vieran así. Se sintió aliviado cuando ninguno llegó al ascensor con ellos. Sasuke presionó el botón para ir al sótano, guiando a Naruto al estacionamiento debajo del edificio.

Habían otros vehículos aparcados ahí, pero Naruto no podía ver a nadie.

—¿Masutā?

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente llevó a Naruto a su coche.

—¿Masutā? — Volvió a insistir Naruto. Esa actitud misteriosa de Sasuke estaba empezando a fastidiarlo.

—Shhh, no preguntes nada, Okiniiri. Ya pronto lo sabrás.

Sasuke empujó a Naruto hacia adelante, de manera que se inclinara sobre el capó del coche. Inconscientemente Naruto cambió un poco de posición dejando su trasero indefenso, consciente de que este era un objetivo demasiado tentador para su dominante, esperaba que Sasuke fuera a azotarlo en el estacionamiento. Cerró los ojos e imaginó el eco de cada azote rebotando en los muros de cemento, el imaginar que los dueños de los demás vehículos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y lo verían ser azotado hizo que un escalofrió placentero recorriera todo su cuerpo. Al parecer tenía un lado exhibicionista.

Se sintió muy decepcionado cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta del pasajero y tiró de la correa.

—Arriba, Okiniiri. Entra al coche.

Naruto hizo lo que se le ordenó, obedientemente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad con manos temblorosas. Se dio cuenta de que, durante la noche, gracias a los vidrios polarizados nadie podría notar que llevaba un collar y una correa, aunque intentaran ver el interior del coche.

Sasuke entró al coche y lo encendió, luego salió del estacionamiento.

—Iremos al club de kimimaro esta noche, Okiniiri, como sus invitados. He decidido que debes ver cómo las otras personas actúan, como parte de tu entrenamiento. Quiero que conozcas más allá de lo que de lo que yo te he enseñado de una relación amo/sumiso, hay mucho más que simples azotes.

E inmediatamente Naruto entró en pánico, recordando lo que no hace mucho sucedió entre Kimimaro y Jūgo, temía que Sasuke le ordenara que se desvistiera o lo castigara frente a otras personas. Por más que le haya excitado lo que sucedió no quería pasar por eso, no quería sentirse vulnerable y en cierta forma humillado. Amaba a Sasuke pero no le iba a permitir hacerle algo así.

Sasuke paró a un lado y detuvo el auto, luego colocó una mano sobre el muslo de Naruto.

—Cálmate, dobe. Respira profundamente y luego dime qué te ha puesto en ese estado.

Naruto tragó aire y trató de calmarse a sí mismo. No debería inventarse toda una película cuando no sabe que es lo que Sasuke tiene planeado, estaba seguro que este no haría nada que lo dañara o el no quisiera. Además de que estaban sus palabras de seguridad. Es Sasuke, se recordó a sí mismo.

—No quiero que me azotes con público. Soy tu sumiso, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que me exhibas como hizo Kimimaro con Jūgo.

Sasuke se acercó y abrazó a Naruto.

—Por supuesto que no, dobe. No estoy haciendo esto para torturarte. Quiero que experimentes otro aspecto de este estilo de vida y ver si lo disfrutas. Permanecerás completamente vestido y no te azotaré frente a nadie.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto, ya más relajado.

—¿Crees que no he notado que no disfrutas esa clase de cosas? ―murmuró Sasuke—. Quiero que veas en qué te estás metiendo, Naruto, no quiero hacerte sentir mal. No te preocupes, recuerda que tienes el control. Puedes detenerme con una palabra.

Naruto asintió, logrando así calmar su temperamento, era de esas personas que se deja llevar por sus emociones y muchas veces esto le ocasionó problemas en el pasado.

—Gracias, teme.

—Solo hazme saber cuándo desees irte y lo haremos inmediatamente —le prometió Sasuke—. ¿Crees que podrás sobrevivir a esta prueba?

—Sí —dijo Naruto asintiendo—. Solo terminemos con esto de una vez.

Sasuke rio. El dobe suele exagerar las cosas.

Suspiró.

—No será tan malo, Naruto. Ya lo verás. Incluso puede ser que disfrutes de ir al club de vez en cuando, además creo que será mejor que vuelvas a llamarme Masutā.

—Sí, Masutā —dijo Naruto, sintiéndose completamente aliviado.

—Ese es mi Okiniiri.

Después de que Sasuke estacionara el vehículo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a un club. Vestía un collar y una correa, las argollas plateadas brillaban bajo las luces como diamantes haciéndolo lucir aún más llamativo. No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo usando todos esos accesorios.

—¿Te sientes incómodo, Okiniiri?

Naruto asintió lentamente, era como si el pelinegro le leyera la mente, no volvió a mirar a Sasuke, pero el hombre mayor sostuvo su barbilla y lo giró de manera que sus miradas se encontraran.

—El collar es mi protección en ese lugar, Okiniiri. ¿Lo entiendes?

Naruto aparto la mirada avergonzado, él lo sabía, pero no quería decir que sería fácil, se sentía como una mascota a la que sacan a pasear, se mantuvo callado sin decir nada.

Sasuke suspiró.

—No hago esto para molestarte. Eres un chico muy hermoso Naruto y un sumiso. Si dejo que entres ahí solo sin ninguna señal de que le perteneces a alguien, es posible que no te gustara lo que ocurra después. No saldrás lastimado, pero tendrás que lidiar con muchas ofertas y admiradores persistentes. No te pondré en esa posición, ¿lo entiendes? De esta forma, los otros dominantes sabrán que me perteneces y estarás a salvo.

—Sí, Masutā —dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Sasuke se sentía frustrado, la conexión entre ellos parecía desaparecer cuando la actitud de Naruto se tornaba arisca y silenciosa.

—Háblame, usuratonkachi.

El apodo pareció señalar que la escena había terminado y Naruto se sintió libre de ser simplemente Naruto y no Naruto el sumiso, pudo hablar.

—¿Podemos solo irnos a casa y pasar tiempo juntos?

—No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, dobe, Kimimaro nos invitó y Suigetsu vendrá con Chōji. Dije que te traería. Quiero que vayamos y los saludemos. ¿Quiero que hagas eso por mí?

—Sí, teme —respondió Naruto conforme.

—Ese es mi dobe. Vamos entonces —Sasuke salió del coche, resignándose a llevar consigo a un sumiso malhumorado al club, pero sabía que, sin importar su actitud, Naruto atraería la atención y sería la envidia de muchos dominantes. No era que estuviera deseoso de ser la envidia de los demás, en realidad no quería que nadie viera a Naruto y se repitiera lo del restaurante.

Guió al rubio por la acera, no quería que fuera víctima de miradas curiosas cuando alguna persona pasara percatándose de la correa.

Abrió la puerta y el musculoso guardia de seguridad lo reconoció y le permitió el paso de forma respetuosa.

—Buenas noches, Uchiha-san. Es bueno volverlo a ver.

Sasuke asintió deteniéndose un momento para permitir que Naruto explorara los alrededores del interior del club. Las escenas más pesadas se llevaban a cabo en pequeñas habitaciones en la parte de atrás, así que en ese lado del club no había columpios o esclavos siendo follados de ambos extremos y los artículos de tortura no estaban visibles.

Sin embargo, dos dominantes parecían tener una especie de competencia, sus sumisos estaban sobre dos mesas recibiendo azotes del arma de su elección. Cada dominante azotaba al sumiso del otro, la idea era ver cuál de los dos gritaba «rojo» primero.

Varios hombres estaban recibiendo felaciones discretas en esquinas oscurecidas por sumisos sin dueño, otros estaban de pie o arrodillados contra la pared, esperando a ver si tenían suerte esa noche.

Naruto miró todo con asombro y miedo. Sasuke colocó sus labios cerca de la oreja del más joven acercándolo a el de la cintura. Se había dado cuenta desde que entraron de los ojos deseosos de varios dominantes al ver a su rubio.

—Me perteneces, Okiniiri. Nadie se acercará a ti si no quiere tener problemas conmigo. —le susurró.

—Gracias, Masutā —murmuró.

—Cuando lleguemos a la mesa, quédate de pie detrás de mí silla a menos que yo te diga lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto asintió y le mostró una sonrisa incómoda a Sasuke. Su rostro se alegró cuando vio a Suigetsu y Kimimaro sentados en una mesa.

Kimimaro estaba vestido completamente de cuero, pero al contrario de Sasuke, era de un color acaramelado que combinaba con su piel. Suigetsu llevaba pantalones de cuero azul oscuros, hechos especialmente para él.

Sasuke casi rio cuando la felicidad en el rostro de Naruto desapareció al notar a Chōji. El otro chico estaba arrodillado al lado de Suigetsu, llevaba un collar y una correa al igual que Naruto, pero su cuerpo estaba rodeado por cuerdas de cuero. Llevaba pantalones de cuero y una camiseta abierta como la del rubio, este sonrió emocionado al ver a Naruto.

Suigetsu miró hacia abajo y acarició el cabello de Chōji.

—Puedes ir a saludar, Petto **[1]**.

Naruto se sentía muy agradecido de que Sasuke hubiera decidido llamarlo Okiniiri en vez de Petto. Pensó que de haber estado en el lugar de Chōji seguro habría golpeado a Suigetsu al escuchar el sobrenombre, pero Chōji parecía sentirse complacido con ello y ahora que le habían dado permiso de conversar con su amigo, no dejaba de hablar.

—Oye, Naruto, esto es genial, ¿no? Jamás imaginé que este club existía y debí pasar por este lugar todos los días de camino al trabajo. Emocionante, ¿no lo crees?

Naruto estaba mentalmente con la boca abierta, no podía creer que siendo Chōji el que dejo a Suigetsu cuando supo lo de sus gustos, el que más criticaba y prejuicios tenía sobre la relación amo/sumiso ahora parecía incluso más a gusto que el en ese lugar. Chōji había aceptado este nuevo estilo de vida con un entusiasmo que Naruto envidiaba.

Naruto voltio a mirar a Sasuke prácticamente rogándole con la mirada lo librara del entusiasmó de Chōji, él no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso ahora. Se sintió aliviado cuando el pelinegro movió la cabeza ligeramente, negándole el permiso de hablar. Se posicionó detrás de la silla de Sasuke, consciente de la correa que colgaba entre su collar y la mano del otro hombre.

Suigetsu le sonrió a Naruto, pero no le habló, simplemente continuó acariciando la cabeza de Chōji como si estuviera acariciando a un perro. Fue Kimimaro el que lo examinó con detenimiento, sonriendo cuando el rostro de Naruto se enrojeció por su escrutinio.

—Eres un hombre muy afortunado, Sasuke. No puedo recordar la última vez que vi a un sumiso tan bello. El collar y las esposas resaltan su belleza. Qué bueno que le has puesto la correa, de lo contrario hubiera sido todo un escándalo si hubiese venido suelto.

Sasuke lo miro serio. No le gustaba como devoraba a su dobe con la mirada y menos los halagos de este provocando un sonrojo más que notable en el rubio, eso no hizo más que aumentar su molestia.

—Gracias Kimimaro, realmente me siento afortunado. — respondió lo más cortes que pudo, pero fracasando en ocultar su enojo.

—Sé que es la primera vez que tu chico viene, haré que mi esclavo nos traiga bebidas. —Kimimaro chasqueó los dedos y Jūgo inmediatamente se arrodilló. Naruto no lo había notado al inicio, por lo que estaba postrado en el suelo del oscurecido club.

Su rostro palideció cuando vio a Jūgo en toda su gloria. El torso musculoso estaba completamente expuesto, solo tenía pinzas en los pezones unidos a su grueso collar y a un cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Llevaba puesto un anillo en el pene que también estaba conectado a las pinzas de sus pezones con cadenas y su erección lucía morada y dolorosa. Las cadenas envolvían sus piernas y Naruto supuso que de nuevo tenía algún consolador anal.

Kimimaro le ordenó que fuera por cinco cervezas al bar y Jūgo asintió, era incapaz de hablar por la mordaza en su boca.

Cuando se levantó, Naruto pudo notar que sus manos estaban esposadas detrás de su espalda y que efectivamente tenía un enorme consolador en su ano. Unas pesas colgaban entre sus piernas y Naruto se percató con asombro de que estaban adheridas de alguna forma a sus testículos. Se sintió débil y decidió que no quería descubrir exactamente cómo se usaban.

Los glúteos de Jūgo estaban marcados con líneas rojas que se entrecruzaban sobre estos. A pesar de eso, su expresión era pacifica, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de alguna droga. Fue al bar y dejó a Naruto preguntándose cómo conseguiría ordenar con la mordaza en la boca y cómo traería todo a la mesa si tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda.

—Baja la mirada, Okiniiri —le recordó Sasuke y Naruto le obedeció inmediatamente, no quería ver nada más.

Un mesero llegó a la mesa con una charola y colocó los cinco pedidos de cerveza mientras Jūgo se arrodillaba otra vez detrás de la silla de Kimimaro.

Kimimaro continuó estudiando a Naruto sin vergüenza alguna, el rubio comenzó a percatarse del escrutinio del peliblanco sintiéndose expuesto a pesar de tener ropa puesta, no le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba y devoraba con la mirada, lo hacía sentirse desnudo y eso que su traje era bastante decente comparado con el de otros.

—¿Lo has intercambiado? —le preguntó Kimimaro a Sasuke con malicia.

Naruto esperaba con desesperación que ese comentario no significara lo que creía que significaba. Someterse a Sasuke era una cosa, jamás había considerado que su sumisión significaría que el moreno lo entregara a alguien más.

Miró a Sasuke con desesperación y recibió un azote como recordatorio.

—Baja la mirada. Quizás te gustaría arrodillarte, Okiniiri —le susurró Sasuke enojado, pero no con el rubio. Naruto bajó la mirada, pero respiró profundamente y se dejó caer al piso.

Suigetsu tuvo que intervenir al ver que el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más peligroso—: Me temo que Naruto es sumiso de un solo hombre. Le pertenece únicamente a Sasuke y jamás obedecería a nadie más.

—Eso puede arreglarse —dijo Kimimaro provocándolo, deseaba al rubio y no tendría reparo en quitárselo a Sasuke, pero no quería tener problemas con su socio y mejor amigo del pelinegro—. Pero no me sorprendería si no quisieras intercambiarlo. No tiene igual. Cuéntame, ¿cada parte de su cuerpo es tan hermosa como parece? ¿Es bello en su sumisión?

—¿Y cómo es Jūgo? —contraataco Sasuke. No iba a dejar que nadie insinuara nada de Naruto y si tenía que hacer rodar cabezas, lo haría.

—Como pueden ver —Kimimaro se encogió de hombros no dándole mucha importancia—, Jūgo es muy hermoso cuando sufre. Arrodíllate. ¿No es verdad, esclavo? —Tiró de una de las cadenas que estaban adheridas a los pezones de Jūgo y el trabajador de construcciones gimió y cerró los ojos.

Kimimaro pareció tomar eso como su aceptación. Chōji trato de ocultarse lo más discreto posible detrás de Suigetsu para no llamar la atención del otro dominante.

El peliblanco era intimidante, pero Naruto sintió tantas ganas de golpearlo, pero no podía avergonzar a Sasuke de esa manera, además de que al pelinegro ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado por ambos, así que empezó a respirar lentamente para tranquilizarse y miró al piso.

Sasuke reconoció la incomodidad y enojo de Naruto, lo mejor era no darle más importancia a las palabras de Kimimaro e irse de allí.

—Naruto es muy brillante —le dijo al peliblanco—. ¿Cuál es la ciudad más poblada de todo Japón, Okiniiri?

Naruto miró hacia arriba y enfocó su mirada en Sasuke entendiendo lo que este pretendía.

—Tokio, Masutā.

Sasuke asintió satisfecho.

—Discúlpanos Kimimaro, te agradezco que nos hayas invitado. Olvidamos que tenemos algo que hacer.

Este rio.

—No seas muy duro con él, Sasuke.

Sasuke simplemente hizo reverencia despidiéndose de los dos dominantes que estaban en la mesa y tiró de la cadena, miró cómo Naruto se levantó agraciadamente justo como había practicado.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró el pelinegro.

—Sí, por favor Masutā —respondió Naruto, la urgencia en su voz le hizo saber a Sasuke que estaba a punto de regresar y golpear a alguien.

Naruto trató de calmar su expresión, permanecer impasible y mirar al suelo, temía mirar a los demás a los ojos. Se chocó contra Sasuke cuando una mano le tocó el culo y trató de alejarse de la caricia.

Por lo general se hubiera ganado un insulto, sino un golpe, pero Sasuke simplemente caminó más rápido y abrió la puerta, guiando a Naruto a la calle vacía.

Naruto se sentía enfadado, de haber sabido que pasaría por todo eso habría hecho hasta lo imposible por convencer al teme de no ir. Siguió a Sasuke sin percatarse que este se había detenido hasta que chocó con él.

—Lo lamento, Masutā —murmuró.

—Naru, mírame. La sesión ha terminado.

Naruto lo miró y trató de ocultar las lágrimas que de un momento a otro le dieron por salir, no sabía si por rabia o porque sentía que había decepcionado al pelinegro al no estar a la altura de un buen sumiso. Se sentía derrotado.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento. Sé que querías, que… disfrutabas estando ahí… lo arruiné… —tartamudeó entre sollozos.

Sasuke levantó la mano y limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla de Naruto.

—El punto de esto era que disfrutaras lo que hacíamos, que conocieras la otra cara de lo que es ser un sumiso, pero te digo un secreto dobe,— susurro en su oído.— Yo tampoco lo disfrute, odie cada minuto, odie como te miraban los demás dominantes y quería partirle la cara a Kimimaro por no respetar que eres mi sumiso y el haber pedido hacer un intercambio, como si yo alguna vez dejaría que algún idiota te pusiera un solo dedo encima mucho menos que te azote—Sintió como le volvía a hervir la sangre ¡Maldito Kimimaro!—. Quiero que seas feliz.

Naruto respiró, esperaba que no tuviera mucosidad escapándosele de la nariz. Y le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Amaba a su dominante amargado y posesivo.

—Vamos, sopla —dijo Sasuke, entregándole su pañuelo al rubio.

Naruto sopló y se ocultó entre las sombras cuando una pareja pasó, su atención se enfocó en la brillante cadena en la mano de Sasuke.

—Supongo que de verdad no eres un exhibicionista —dijo Sasuke, quitándole la cadena y ocultándola en su bolsillo.

 _"Al menos no en este tipo de lugares."_ Fue el pensamiento del rubio al recordar lo que quería que el pelinegro le hiciera en el estacionamiento.

Se acercó para quitarle el collar, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

—Por favor, Masutā, déjeme esto.

—No tienes que usarlo, ¿sabes? No es una desgracia si no te gusta algo. Lo intentamos y ahora sabemos que no te gustó el club —dijo Sasuke tratando de consolarlo—. No necesitas el collar aquí fuera.

—Me gusta, Masutā. Me hace sentir que le pertenezco —dijo Naruto con timidez.

—Me perteneces uses o no el collar, Naruto. —dijo Sasuke, abrazando fuertemente a su chico, no soportaba verlo vulnerable.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto, levantó tímidamente los brazos para rodear a Sasuke.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y besó a Naruto de la forma más dulce y tierna que pudo.

—Estás temblando, dobe.

— El clima aquí afuera no es muy cálido que digamos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, pero sus ojos estaban ocultos entre las sombras por lo que Sasuke no pudo leer sus deseos como por lo general hacía.

—No, quiero que me lleve a su casa y… ―jadeó Naruto, como si temiera su propio descaro—. Hágame el amor, Masutā —agregó esperanzado.

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto. Estaba increíblemente feliz, Naruto quería más que su dominación, quería su amor.

—¿Me amas Naruto? —demandó saber.

—Sí, oh sí —respondió Naruto casi sin aliento.

Sasuke lo movió debajo del alumbrado público y estudió su rostro.

—Mírame con cuidado, Naruto. Soy mayor que tú y estás comenzando a experimentar con ese estilo de vida. Tengo arrugas y ciertos dolores que me atormentan. A veces solo puedo correrme una vez por noche. No podré ser capaz de satisfacerte sexualmente por siempre y soy un viejo pervertido. Siempre me excita verte sobre mis piernas y azotarte el trasero. No puedo prometerte que deje de hacerlo.

—¡No eres viejo! —gritó Naruto indignado—. Y además no soy tan joven. Eres bello para mí y mi cadera a veces me duele. Podrás correrte una vez por noche, pero sabes cómo aguantarte y yo no. Puedes cuidar de mí y me gusta cuando calientas mi culo. No quiero que te detengas.

—Sabes bien a lo que te estás comprometiendo, ¿no, dobe? ―preguntó Sasuke con ansiedad—. Está bien si solo jugamos, pero cuando entrego mi corazón es para siempre. Estás aceptando ser mío hasta que la muerte nos separe. Nadie más además de mí podrá tocar tu trasero.

—Sé a lo que me comprometo, Sasuke —respondió Naruto, con los ojos brillantes—. No quiero que nadie más toque mi culo y me perteneces tanto como yo a ti —dijo con orgullo.

—Así es —admitió Sasuke—. Soy un hombre muy patético, Naru. Esto es lo que me haces. Me has ganado en mi propio juego y temo que no podré hacerlo más.

—Te Amo, Sasu —dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza reaciamente.

—Suigetsu tenía razón. El que en verdad manda es el sumiso.

Naruto rio con confianza.

—Muy bien entonces. Llévame a casa esclavo.

—Te llevaré a casa y te follaré hasta que grites —dijo Sasuke.

—No, solo hazme el amor —dijo Naruto, acariciando con gentileza el rostro de Sasuke.

—Puedo hacer eso —dijo Sasuke sonriendo al ver la mirada esperanzada de su chico después de haberse deshecho de la tristeza que lo inundó al salir del club—. Prométeme que jamás aceptarás hacer algo solo para hacerme feliz.

—Lo prometo, Masutā —juró Naruto con seriedad.

—Te amo Naruto, más de lo que puedo expresar —dijo abrazando con fuerzas a Naruto.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke —dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Vamos a casa dobe.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ****FIN****_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración:**_

 _ **[1] Significa mascota. Por eso Naruto dice eso sobre como reaccionaria de estar en el lugar de Chōji, en cambio Okiniiri significa Preferido.**_

 _ **Konnichiwa!**_

 _ **Ya estoy de regreso y sé que tarde siglos con este capítulo y muchas querrán estrangularme, solo me queda disculparme ¡Gomen! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este penúltimo capítulo, así que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por no tardar mucho, al menos no tanto como ahora con el epilogo.**_

 _ **Por fin lo que muchas esperaban, la declaración de esos dos, fue larga la espera, pero valió la pena, ¿EH?**_

 _ **¿Qué les parecio el casi enfrentamiento entre el descarado de kimimaro y nuestro muy posesivo pelinegro? ¿No se lo esperaban? Kimimaro le hecho el ojo a Naru desde que lo conoció e incluso en ese momento fue notable, solo no lo demostró tan abiertamente hasta que pudo verlo en su papel de sumiso, como siempre Sui tratando de calmar las cosas, Sasuke marcando territorio defendiendo lo suyo, pero no paso a más.**_

 _ **Como pueden ver este capítulo fue más que todo la última lección de Naruto, Sasuke quiso mostrarle lo que aún no conocía del BDSM, dándole mas opciones al rubio para experimentar y tambien para conocer mejor los gustos y los juegos que Sasuke podría llevar a cabo y que ambos pudieran disfrutarlos.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que me han apoyado en el transcurso de esta adaptación, por ser la primera que hago no sabía si iba a ser bien recibida o si habría a quienes no les gustara, pero me alegra ver que muchas disfrutaron leerla y dejaron comentarios y favoritos.**_

 _ **Gracias por los follow, comentarios y favoritos.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Sayonara ;D**_


	16. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, Naruto y Sasuke pertenecen a Kishimoto-san y la historia a Catt Ford.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _ **Ninguna en especial, algo de Lemon y feelings.**_

 _ **¡Que lo disfruten! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

Sasuke abrió la puerta y ayudó a Naruto a entrar, luego la cerró y empujó al rubio contra ella, atacó sus labios como si nunca antes se hubieran besado.

Naruto abrió la boca, luchó con la lengua de Sasuke por la supremacía, demandando lo que le correspondía de forma hambrienta.

Sasuke lo sujetó del cabello y rompió el beso para ver esos hermosos ojos azules.

—A pesar de todo, del mal rato que te hice pasar ¿todavía me amas?

— Y tú teme, a pesar de no ser el sumiso perfecto y obediente ¿Me amas? —preguntó descaradamente Naruto.

—Lo hice desde el momento en el que te vi. No me importo lo torpe y desastroso que eres y que destruyeras mi estudio en lugar de mantenerlo ordenado. Simplemente quería disfrutar de la compañía del rubio hiperactivo con el que nunca imagine podría llegar a tener algún tipo de relación, menos sentimental. Solo me mentía a mí mismo —admitió Sasuke—. Te deseaba tanto…

— Ahora me tienes —dijo Naruto—. Tómame, soy todo tuyo.

—Aquí no, en mi cama —dijo Sasuke. Lo guió inmediatamente a la planta superior, sin preocuparse de encender las luces hasta que llegó a su dormitorio. Soltando a Naruto para encender unas velas.

Luego volvió a mirarlo, lo levantó del suelo sosteniendo cada glúteo del más joven con las manos. Naruto lo rodeó con las piernas y besó al pelinegro mientras este lo llevaba a la cama.

Rio cuando Sasuke lo lanzó sobre el colchón, rebotó y casi cae del otro lado.

Con una severidad fingida Sasuke dijo—: No puedo permitir que mi sumiso se ría de mí. Tendré que enseñarte una lección.

—Sí, enséñeme una lección, Masutā—dijo Naruto con la voz llena de deseo.

Extendió los brazos para Sasuke, que se acercó a besarlo con pasión.

Tomó a Naruto por la rodilla y lo acercó a la orilla del colchón, su trasero quedó colgando. Sasuke le abrió los pantalones de cuero y luchó por quitárselos de las largas piernas. Naruto se movió para ayudarle con la lucha. Con un grito triunfal, Sasuke se deshizo de la prenda. Estaba a punto de ir por unas tijeras de ser necesario si estas seguían mostrando resistencia.

Sasuke lo soltó para quitarse la ropa y gruñó.

—Esta es la razón por la que no me gusta usar cuero. Es tan pegajoso, ¡especialmente cuando mataría por desnudarte! ¡Ve por los implementos!

Naruto rio de felicidad, miró cómo su amante saltaba con una sudorosa pierna atrapada en el pantalón hasta que su fuerza extrema ganó. Naruto le mostró el lubricante y sus dedos se tocaron cuando lo tomó.

Enfocaron sus miradas el uno en el otro y la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Naruto para luego mostrar un tenue sonrojo al notar la intensidad de la mirada de Sasuke.

—Siempre te amaré, Naruto.

—Siempre te amaré, Sasuke. Siempre te he amado.

Sasuke tomó una esbelta pierna y la colocó sobre su hombro. Naruto dejó que la otra cayera a un lado y se abrió para él.

—Eres tan bello y eres todo mío. Por siempre mío —murmuró Sasuke, feliz de ver el cuerpo de su adorado rubio, que no podía ocultar la emoción que sentía, sobre su cama. Nunca se imagino que se llegaría a enamorar de nuevo y menos el que gracias al haberlo contratado por el simple hecho de sentirse atraído por ese rubio escandaloso en cuanto lo vio por primera vez y el que lo haya cautivado con esa mirada tan exótica a pesar del pésimo currículum y la nula experiencia como asistente lo llevarían a tener una relación más allá de solo ser amo/sumiso.

Lubricó sus dedos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que temblaban, como si fuera la primera vez que tomaba a Naruto y lo era, era la primera vez luego haberse dicho que se aman.

Sasuke introdujo sus dedos en el ano del rubio, lo dilató con gentileza, aunque estaba temblando por la necesidad que sentía de enterrar su pene en el interior. Retiró los dedos, colocó su rodilla derecha sobre la cama al lado de Naruto y el pie izquierdo en el suelo para apoyarse.

Naruto levantó el trasero para recibir la invasión, pasó sus manos por los brazos de Sasuke y abrió los ojos, mirando al hombre que estaba por tomarlo.

Sasuke notó que durante el sexo Naruto no ocultaba nada, sus ojos eran como espejos en los que todo lo que sentía podía verse. Se sentía impactado por la confianza de su chico, no solo le permitía a Sasuke tener total control de su cuerpo para dominarlo, sino que también para hacerle el amor. Quería darle a Naruto una clase de placer diferente esta noche y asegurarle que había muchas formas de hacer el amor.

Lentamente Sasuke se alejó preparándose para penetrarlo, quería encontrar los puntos que hacían que Naruto gimiera y se arqueara. Con sumo cuidado se introdujo en su interior, cambió el movimiento de sus caderas, acarició cada centímetro de su ano, encontró y estimuló cada zona erógena.

Naruto se sentía en el cielo, envolvió la cintura de Sasuke con una pierna y la usó para hacer que el pelinegro lo penetrara con mayor profundidad. Acarició los brazos de Sasuke y sintió los músculos flexionarse y tensarse cada vez que su amante lo embestía.

Jamás se había sentido tan completo, tan lleno.

—Tócate, dobe. Tócate para mí.

Naruto miró a su amor mirarlo mientras se acariciaba al mismo ritmo de las embestidas, el pene en su interior rozó su próstata. Arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos, gotas blancas se esparcieron sobre su estómago y pecho.

Ver a su chico perdido en la pasión y el estrecho agujero succionando su verga, hizo que Sasuke se volviera loco por la lujuria, lo embistió con toda la fuerza que le fue posible y sus cuerpos chocaron cuando se corrió.

— ¡Te Amo! —gritó mientras se corría, se puso rígido por los temblores de su orgasmo y luego se relajó.

Naruto lentamente quitó su pierna del hombro de Sasuke y rodeó la cintura del otro hombre. Por primera vez, sintió el calor del semen llenarlo y quería que Sasuke no se alejara nunca de su cuerpo.

—Ven aquí —dijo suavemente y levantó los brazos.

—Se me olvidó el condón —gruñó Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer sobre el delgado cuerpo, pensando que eso molestaría al rubio.

—No importa —dijo Naruto—. Quería sentirte correrte dentro de mí desde el principio y no dejaré que nadie más me folle, y tu tampoco lo harás con nadie que no sea yo, así que así está bien.

—Te Amo, dobe —murmuró Sasuke aceptando las palabras del rubio como una orden que pensaba cumplir. Quedándose dormido entre los brazos de Naruto.

Naruto permaneció despierto, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron sobre su cabello. Jamás se había sentido así de feliz.

—Eres mío —susurró y besó la mejilla de Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiró en sus sueños y colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Naruto de manera posesiva.

 _ **Seis meses después…**_

Naruto abrió la puerta y corrió para buscar a Sasuke, finalmente lo encontró en la habitación a la que llamaba su biblioteca, simplemente porque estaba llena de libros.

— ¡Conseguí una exposición! —gritó, agitando frenéticamente un pedazo de papel para que Sasuke pudiera verlo—. ¡En una galería de verdad!

El pelinegro lo volvió a mirar con una sonrisa.

— ¿Conseguiste una exposición solo?

— Por supuesto que no, teme —dijo Naruto, dejándose caer en las piernas de Sasuke—. Soy uno de seis. «Nuevos Artistas Jóvenes» ¿acaso no es genial?

—Es maravilloso —estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke—. ¿Cuándo es la exposición? —preguntó, tratando de capturar el pedazo de papel de su joven amante.

—En seis semanas. Tendré que trabajar como loco —declaró Naruto—. ¿Acaso no me merezco un premio? Dijiste…

—Sí, lo hice y mereces un premio, mi amor —respondió Sasuke—. Ve por tu pala y veremos qué podemos hacer por este nuevo artista joven.

Naruto se bajó de sus piernas y subió de dos en dos las escaleras. Sasuke rio al ver sus ansias y empujó la silla de su escritorio.

Cuando Naruto volvió con la pala Sasuke dijo—: Muy bien, Okiniiri. Te quitaré los pantalones y te daré unos azotes como jamás los has experimentado antes. Haré que ese hermoso trasero esté rojo y caliente para que no puedas sentarte en una semana.

Naruto gritó por la emoción y se apresuró a donde estaba su amante, entregándole la pala y parándose sumisamente a su derecha. Los dedos de Sasuke abrieron sus pantalones y se los quitó, únicamente lo cubrían los bóxer. Acomodó al rubio sobre sus piernas y le bajó la ropa interior hasta las rodillas.

Sasuke acarició los bronceados y hermosos glúteos con la suave pala acrílica.

—Muy bien Okiniiri, ¿qué se dice?

—Gracias, Masutā—respondió Naruto—. Te Amo teme.

—Yo también te Amo, dobe.

¡Bam!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continúa en el siguiente capitulo...**_

* * *

 _ **Este ya es el penúltimo capitulo y epilogo, solo queda el extra y me despido, no por siempre claro, solo de este fic. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Gracias por el apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto...**_

 _ **Sayu-chan ^.^**_


	17. Extra

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, Naruto y Sasuke pertenecen a Kishimoto-san y la historia a Catt Ford.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _ **Ninguna en especial, capitulo 100% familiar.**_

 _ **¡Que lo disfruten! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Extra**_

 _ **5 años después...**_

Naruto estaba tarareando mientras preparaba la cena, tuvo que aprender a cocinar comida decente, como le decía Sasuke, porque según el pelinegro su preciado ramen, que era lo único que sabía preparar no se puede considerar comida. Siguió en su labor mientras escuchaba a los niños murmurar, seguro estaban planeando alguna travesura.

El rubio no podía creer todo lo que cambio su vida desde que su relación con Sasuke se volvió oficial, de ser un desordenado e inmaduro sin remedio tuvo que aprender a dejar cada cosa en su lugar porque a su querido esposo, nótese el sarcasmo, no le gustaba ver ni una mota de polvo en su casa. Naruto suspiro recordando lo difícil que les fue la convivencia al principio al ser ellos tan diferentes, lo mas difícil, o eso pensaba el rubio, fue el conocer al pequeño Isao, aún recordaba la guerra campal que se armo ese dia en la casa de la familia Uchiha Uzumaki.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Hace dos semanas que Sasuke le había dicho a Naruto que Isao pasaría con ellos sus vacaciones de verano, ya que, al parecer Sakura y Lee habían decidido tener una segunda luna de miel, " _Que mejor momento que este para que las dos personas más importante en mi vida se conozcan ."_ Esas fueron las palabras de Sasuke al darle la noticia de la estadía del menor de los Uchiha en su casa.

Naruto estaba nervioso, casi aterrado por la inminente visita y es que no sabía cuál sería la reacción de este al conocer a la pareja de su padre, que además de ser hombre era menor que él. El rubio froto sus manos para calentarlas, ya que de los nervios estas estaban frías y caminaba de una lado a otro en medio del sillón y una pequeña mesa de cristal dejando marcas en la alfombra color beige. Parecía un delincuente condenado a muerte el ultimo dia que vería el amanecer, cuando la realidad era que solo conocería a un pequeño de 7 años, hijo de su pareja.

Se escucho el sonido que la cerradura hace cuando introducen la llave. Naruto juro escuchar claramente como esta giraba con una lentitud desesperante y hasta el chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta, el rubio sentía que estaba dentro de una película de terror y ver a dos pelinegros, con cara de psicópatas, mojados y con la capucha de su chaqueta negra puesta, lo hizo pegar el grito y tirarse tras el objeto más cercano para usarlo de escudo que resulto ser un sofá de cuero azul marino.

Sasuke bufo al ver el estado tan deplorable de su rubio, no pensó que conocer a Isao le afectaría tanto. Cuando el e Isao entraron mojados de los pies a la cabeza por el aguacero que estaba cayendo, el dobe estaba pálido o era mejor decir aterrado, parecía haber visto a Freddy krueger y a Jason a punto de hacerlo pecadillo.

Escucho una risita a su lado y pudo ver como su hijo trataba de mantener su semblante serio fallando en el intento, no podía culparlo cuando el también quería reírse a carcajadas de su Okiniiri.

— No me maten, soy demasiado joven para morir.— gritó el rubio mientras se hacía bolita en una esquina de la habitación. Sasuke no supo en qué momento llego allí.

El pelinegro mayor con un tic en su ojo izquierdo se acerco al rubio para ponerlo del pie. Nunca debió dejar que el rubio viera todas esas películas de terror la noche anterior.

— Deja de comportarte como un niño y sal de allí de una buena vez.

Naruto se levantó con un puchero y con cara de enfado, tal vez si se vio idiota al comportarse así, pero ver a esos dos entrar en esas condiciones a la casa le hicieron recordar a Sadako **[1]**. Sintió un escalofrió desagradable en todo el cuerpo al imaginarla saliendo del televisor. _"Estúpida película."_

El rubio salió avergonzado de su escondite improvisado.

— Bienvenidos a casa.— hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo. Esperaba que Sasuke no estuviera tan enojado aunque si lo pensaba bien estaba ansioso por que lo castigue. Carraspeo al darse cuenta que estaba delante de un niño teniendo pensamientos pervertidos. No tenía remedio.

Sasuke acerco a su hijo frente a Naruto para presentarlos, solo esperaba que esos dos se llevaran bien.

— Dobe el es mi hijo Isao Uchiha, Isao es el dobe del que te hable, mi novio Naruto Uzumaki.

— Mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto estiro su mano para que el pequeño bruno se la tomara, pero este lo vio con prepotencia y una sonrisa torcida ignorando la mano frente a él . _"Enano bastardo maleducado, tenía que ser hijo del teme."_

— Tsk. Alguien como tu no es digno de ser novio de mi padre.— dijo Isao retándolo con la mirada. No le gusto que su padre saliera con alguien tan inmaduro y escandaloso que le robaría todo su atención.

— Quien no es digno enano engreído.

Cuando Sasuke vio que Naruto empezaría con sus peleas infantiles con su hijo prefirió llevar las maletas al que sería el cuarto de su hijo. Sabía que esos dos terminarían llevándose bien, más si el dobe lograba que dijera más de una frase seguida. Seguro que a su hijo le haría bien pasar tiempo con Naruto, con lo inmaduro que es el rubio le ayudaría a comportarse como un niño.

Ya luego le diría Isao que tomará un baño.

Mientras tanto aquellos dos ni siquiera notaron el momento en que Sasuke los dejo solos.

— Yo no soy enano. Mi estatura es normal para la edad que tengo ignorante.

— Enano-chan, enano-chan— canturriaba el rubio mientras le sacaba la lengua.

El pequeño pelinegro tenía una vena a punto de reventar en su frente y contra todo pronóstico, importándole poco su orgullo Uchiha se lanzo como un pequeño gato rabioso en pos de Naruto intentando estrangularlo, o lo intento ya que sus pequeñas manos no se lo permitían.

Naruto cayó al suelo a causa del impacto del pequeño cuerpo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas burlándose del hijo de su Masutā.

Cuando Sasuke regreso se encontró a su rubio tirado en el suelo riendo a carcajadas llamando enano a su hijo y a este despeinado hecho una pequeña fiera queriéndolo dejar nuevamente soltero.

Negó divertido por la escena no pudiendo evitar reírse, estaba feliz de que ver a su hijo sin su permanente gesto serio y comportarse como alguien de su edad, así sea Naruto quien pague las consecuencias de hacerlo enojar.

 ***Fin del flashback***

Naruto soltó una risita al recordarlo, se comportó como un niño, pero al menos las cosas con Isao fueron mejorando con el tiempo y los constantes enfrentamientos entre ambos fueron algo común en su día a dia, incluso adoptó el insulto de su padre. Al parecer para Isao siempre seria dobe, al final lo acepto como pareja de su padre, el que no lo aceptara antes era por simples celos de hijo. Ahora junto a su padre y hermano formaban parte de su pequeña familia.

Menma, su segundo hijo, porque para Naruto Isao también lo era, llego a la familia dos años después de haber conocido a Isao. Sasuke y Naruto habían decidido agrandar la familia tomando la alternativa del vientre alquiler. Fue todo un lió elegir a la indicada, porque según Sasuke no cualquiera podia llevar a su hijo en el vientre. Al final quien seria quien llevara a su hijo seria Naomi, una pelinegra de piel pálida y ojos ónix, ya que quien pondría su esperma seria Naruto querían que la madre tuviera características de Sasuke. Y ahora tenían en sus vidas a Menma, un hermoso pelinegro de ojos azules, que al igual que su padre rubio amaba el ramen.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

— Ya estoy en casa.— se escucho la vos de Sasuke desde la sala. Naruto salió como alma que lleva el diablo a recibir a su esposo y es que este había decidido trabajar en domingo a pesar que Isao había venido como todos los veranos a pasar sus vacaciones con ellos.

Cuando llegó a la sala Sasuke ya estaba cargando a Menma y alborotaba la melena azabache de Isao. Amaba esa faceta del teme, era el mejor padre que puede haber y amaba a sus hijos.

— Bienvenido.— Susurro el rubio no queriendo romper el ambiente y acercándose a Sasuke para darle un beso.

Menma solo una risita e Isao como siempre solo bufo.

— Mami, mami, papá tajo poste.— Naruto con un tic en el ojo miro a Sasuke enojado. Este solo sonrió burlón, mientras Isao se reía sin vergüenza y remordimiento,

— Es trajo postre, cariño.— lo corrigió Sasuke con cariño.

— Teme te he dicho que no le digas a Menma que me llame mami, yo soy su papi.— dijo haciendo morros.

— Ya dobe no te enojes, ambos sabemos quién es el pasivo.— este último lo dijo en un susurro que solo Naruto escucho, se ruborizo al punto de parecer un tomate. A Sasuke le encantaba avergonzar y hacer enojar a su Okiniiri a partes iguales.

— Estúpido teme.— murmuró mientras le daba la espalda.— La cena esta lista, Isao guarda todos los juguetes y deja todo limpio antes de sentarte a cenar.

— Si mami.— contesto mientras sonreía ganándose una mirada asesina del rubio.

Naruto se vengaría.

— Mami.— ahora fue turno de Menma. Naruto volteo a ver a su hijo menor quien tenía un tierno puchero y los ojos acuoso, extendiendo las manitas para que este lo cargara, no le gustaba ver a su mami enfadado.

Naruto suspiro tratando de relajarse, lo que menos quería era que Menma llorara por verlo así.

Sasuke se alboroto el cabello y siguió a su rubia obsesión pensando de que manera castigarlo por su desplante. Ya estaba excitado solo imaginarlo en cuatro siendo azotado y viendo como ese hermoso trasero respingón cambiaba a un hermoso tono rojo. _"Contrólate Sasuke, vamos a cenar en familia y luego piensas como castigar al hermoso kitsune."_

Cenaron entre risas por las anécdotas que les contaba Isao sobre su escuela y lo que había hecho en todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

Sasuke estaba feliz, nunca imagino que llegaría a tener una pareja formal, menos que se casaría y tendrían un hijo con este, que formarían una familia. Naruto fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida, lo ayudó a olvidar su pasado y ser feliz. Sonrió a ver a sus hijos y esposo riendo, era un ambiente agradable y estaba agradecido con el destino, Dios, Buda o quien sea que le haya mandado a su rubio, porque ahora estaba completo, ya no sentía ese vacío que antes tenía en el corazón.

— Teme. — Grito Naruto.

— ¿Que pasa dobe? No grites.

— Desde hace media hora que te estoy hablando y ni caso me haces, teme.

— Ya dobe. ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto bufo enojado por ser ignorado.

— Isao se llevo a Menma a su habitación, puedes ver que no se queden jugando y se duerman.

— Esta bien. Ahorita me encargó, pero...— Sasuke se quedo callado un momento.— Cuando los niños estén dormidos te quiero en el cuarto de juegos desnudo y solo con tu collar puesto listo para mi, Okiniiri.— termino con su voz de mando.

Naruto quería brincar y gritar de la emoción.

— Si Masutā. — Contesto sumiso. Su trasero estaba ansioso por ser azotado,

Sasuke fue a supervisar a sus hijos, pero antes le dio una fuerte nalgada a Naruto. El rubio soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, de haber formado una familia, que apenas tenían tiempo para ellos a causa de sus trabajos, nunca dejarían de ser Masutā y Okiniiri. Amo y sumiso, porque fue gracias a eso que ahora son felices.

.

.

 _ ***FIN***_

* * *

 _ **[1] La niña del aro en la versión japonesa.**_

 _ **Y con este extra finalizo este fic. Sé que tarde siglos, sin exagerar con esta actualización, pero quería subirlo el mismo día que el epilogo, este si lo tenía listo hace como dos meses, pero al ser cortito preferí esperar terminar este capitulo.**_

 _ **Estoy agradecida con todos aquellas que me han seguido en el transcurso de esta historia, que me han tenido paciencia y que siempre dejan un comentario o favorito. Soy de las que hace una fiesta por cada comentario, voto o follow haha**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo 100% Family y como fue el encuentro de Isao y Naruto. Y no quedó dejar de lado la familia que de pidieron formar después de años juntos.**_

 _ **Esta fue mi primera adaptación y me emociona el ver que fue tan bien recibida, estaba dudosa de estar a la altura de a lo que muchas les gusta leer o si quedo bien hecha, no me considero escritora y ese se podría decir era lo que al principio me hacía dudar si subirla o no.**_

 _ **Gracias y Nos leemos pronto.**_ _ **Besos!**_


End file.
